Crossing Worlds
by A-HWriting
Summary: One day, 4 fangirls meet Truth and get sent to the world of FMAB. They expected it to be all fun and games, but as new things are revealed, the realize the world they stepped in is much different and more dangerous than the anime they know and love. And it seems there is a darker power running rampant in the shadows... EdxOC, AlXOC, etc. SHIPPING. It's a fanfic, deal with it.
1. A Whole New World!

**WARNING:** ** OLD AND SOMEWHAT CRINGY MATERIAL IN THE NEXT THREE CHAPTERS, BUT IT ALSO CONTAINS IMPORTANT INFORMATION. DON'T WORRY, ALL DA FIGHTING AND GOOD STUFF WILL COME SOON.**

 **A: OH MY GAWD I AM SO HYPPPEEDDD!**

 **H: Yeah, I know. Even I'm happy. And I'm NEVER this happy.**

 **A: Okay guys. WELCOME to our FIRST ANIME FANFIC EVUR!**

 **H: I'm Arin Miles. Just so you know.**

 **A: And I'm Lily Summers. SO we need a NAME CHANGE!**

 ***magical changing noise***

 **Lily: And now we're all set!**

 **Arin: No we are NOT!**

 **Lily: What do ya mean?**

 **Arin: You forgot about the other two.**

 **Lily: OHHHH. Right. MAGICAL SUMMONING POWER!**

 ***magical summoning sequence***

 **Snowfur: Lily? How did i get here?**

 **Myra: I WANT ICE CREAM! *cries***

 **Lily: MYRA-CHAN! NOOO! *runs over to her***

 **Arin: Idiots. *facepalm***

 **Snowfur: Alright we need someone to be our disclaimer. COME HERE PIPSQUEAK!**

 **Edward: WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T SEE OVER AN ANT?!**

 **Arin: You. Now do the disclaimer!**

 **Edward: WHY YOU-!**

 **Snowfur: Do it or I'll call the fangirls in.**

 **Edward: *gulps* Fine! I'll do it!**

 **Arin: That's what I thought.**

 **Edward: *sigh* A-HGaming does NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist. All rights go to Funimation, Hiromu Arakawa, and other people. NOW START IT!**

 **Lily: Will do! ENJOY THE SHOW!**

 **Arin: It's a book.**

 **Lily: Oh. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

A 14 year old girl sighs as she sets down her volume of FMA manga, after rereading it for the fifth time. She sits up on her bed, trying to fix her long, blond hair. Her attempts were futile. She walks up to her mirror to brush her hair, adjusting her purple tank top and matching purple shorts. A buzzing noise greets her ears as a fly lands on her head. She slaps her hand on her head to fail miserably, the fly now in front of her face. Brown eyes dart as she tries to keep her eyes on the fly. Her mission was interrupted as the doorbell rings, followed immediately by loud barks as her toy-breed white poodle, Chloe, rushes up to the door. Smiling brightly, the girl skips to the door and opens it, to be greeted by three more girls.

"LILY-CHAN!" A 14 year old, black haired girl yells as she crushes her in a deadly hug. Lily spats as her curly black strands hit her face. "Calm down Myra!" another 14 year old girl says, with long black hair. "Awwww, but Snowfur-san!" Myra pleads, her light blue eyes looking like a puppy. Snowfur sighs. "It's nice to see you too, Myra." Lily says, laughing. "Hey Arin, whatcha playin this time?" Lily asks, peering over at a 15 year old girl. While Myra and Snowfur were a _lot_ taller than Lily, and the same age, Arin was older a shorter. Her dark brown hair was put up in a pony-tail, covered by a Pikachu baseball cap. "Explosives." Arin says, her emerald eyes staring intently at her 3DS screen. Translation: Pokemon Omega Ruby. Yes, Arin has her own language. "Nice." Snowfur comments. "Sooooo, are we going to buy our cosplay now?" Lily asks. The four girls were going to go to Anime Boston 2015 as a Fullmetal Alchemist cosplay group. Lily was going to be Edward; Arin was going to be Winry, Snowfur as Hawkeye and Myra as Izumi. There was an anime store across the street so they were going to be walking. "Yeah, let's go." Snowfur says as the four head to get their cosplay.

~~~SPACER YAY ~~~

"God, why does automail have to be so freaking _difficult!_ " Lily complains as she tries to put on the automail again. She fidgets with the straps, and she hears a sort ' _click'_ as it snaps into place. "Finally!" she exclaims as she walks out of the fitting room in her full Edward cosplay. "G freaking G." Snowfur says, smiling. "Your cosplay is cool too." Lily says as she gets a good look at the Hawkeye cosplay. " _Edward….you didn't mess up my automail_ again, _did you?_ " Arin says in a good impression of Winry, holding up a wrench. Lily pretends to cover in fear. "No! Winry don't kill me!" she yells, breaking out into laughter afterword. The atmosphere grows thick as Myra walks out in her Izumi cosplay. She growls and glares at Lily, in a demon-like manner. "T-Teacher!" Lily yells. Her eyes draw to the merchandise in the middle of the shop. A silver watch catches her eye. She gasps as she realizes what it is. "I FOUND MY WATCH!" Lily yells, holding it up. Snowfur gasps as she sees tons of fake guns for cosplaying. "Yesssss!" she yells as she picks up a few. _This is going to be awesome…_ Lily thinks as she smiles to herself.

~~~TIME CHANGE~~~

The four girls sigh loudly as they fall onto their beds. "Man…anime conventions are tiring!" Lily complains. "I know…but it was fun while it lasted. I'm sad it's over." Snowfur says. Arin sighs. "Still, everyone was begging me to hit Lily with a wrench." She says. Myra laughs. "Yeah; they wanted me to beat her up too." Lily groans. "I'm still sore from that." she says. They sit in silence for a while, and then Lily speaks up. "You know what would be cool? If we were characters in FMA." She says. Snowfur laughs. "As if that would happen." Lily glares at her and huffs. "If I were a character, I would be a homunculus." She says. The other three look at her weirdly. "Not an evil one! Like Greed! Geez, I'm not evil." Lily says. "I would like automail." Myra says and Snowfur nods. "Me too." Snowfur comments. "My alchemy would be like Kimblee's." Arin says. Lily laughs. "Of course." Snowfur says. "I'd have, like…I don't know, cold flames or something." Myra whistles. "That sounds cool." Lily says. "I'd have water alchemy." Myra says, imagining her controlling water above her head. "You know what? What if I had an alchemy that could manipulate gravity and sound waves and stuff?" Lily says. "I'd call myself, the Plasma Alchemist, or something."

"I'd be the FrostFire Alchemist." Snowfur says. Arin gives her a: you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look. "Explosives." Translation: You got that from Flash Fire, didn't you? Snowfur nods sheepishly. Myra laughs. "It still sounds cool though. But you know what, I'd be the Aquatic Alchemist, striking fear through foe's hearts!" she announces, striking a pose. "And I will be the Combustion Alchemist, blowing up everything." Arin says, smiling. "If only it was real." Lily sighs. "If only…"

~~~MOAR TIME CHANGEZ~~~

Lily looks around at her friends as the clock turns to 11:00. Lily sighs. _Better get to sleep…_ She thinks. She yawns loudly, and closes her eyes, only to be greeted by white.

"Wh-Where am I?" Lily looks around, and sees a giant gate behind her. Her eyes widen. "This is the gate! From FMA!" She smiles broadly. "So Truth must be here too!" A snickering sounds behind her. "Correct, I am here." Lily whirls around to see a white figure, surrounded by shadows. It wore a giant, almost creepy, smile. "Oh my god! This is soooo cool! Wait, does this mean that the anime is real?! OMG YESS!" she continues fangirling as Truth sweat drops. "Okay…well I'm going to transport you to the other side of the gate, so just SHUT UP!" Truth yells, rubbing his forehead. "YAY! Thank you Truth!" Lily says, hugging Truth. "Are the others seeing this too?" she asks. Truth nods. "They will be there with you." Lily smiles. "Hey Truth, will you be my friend?" she asks. Truth stares at her blankly. "Uhh…sure?" Truth says with a small sweat drop. "Thank you! Cya later buddy!" Lily says as she skips happily to the gate as it opens and black hands grab her and pull her inside. The gate slams shut, and Truth sighs. "Why did I pick them of all people?"

~~~DIMENSIONAL CHANGY THINGY~~~

Lily groans and opens her eyes. She sits up and looks around her surroundings. She was in a small room with a bed, and a dresser with a mirror. _This looks familiar._ She thinks as she gets up shakily and looks in the mirror. "Holy crap…" she breathes as she sees her appearance. She looked animated! Like an anime person! Holy crap this was soooo cool! Her hair was up in a pony-tail with bangs covering her right eye and a strand of hair hanging down from her left. She had a purple tank top on with black knee length leggings. She had a belt where two daggers were held. She also had a tan colored cape with a black flamel insignia on the back. On her feet were black knee length boots. There was transmutation circles tattooed on the back of her hands too. She also notices a silver pocket watch in her pockets. _OH MY GOD I'M A STATE ALCHEMIST!_

Suddenly, a wave of nausea hits her as tons of visions flash before her eyes. " _I thought you'd need a good backstory and life for this place._ " Truth's voice echoes in her head as the visions stop. _Thanks, Truth._ Lily thinks as a loud knock comes from the door. Lily gulps. If there was one thing she knew from anime was to _never_ open the door when you didn't know who was knocking. "Who's there?" she asks, her hand instinctively reaching for her daggers. "Lily? Is that you? It's me, Snowfur." Snowfur's voice comes from the door. "How do I know you're not Envy?" Lily asks, assuming she's in the anime. Snowfur sighs. "You still sleep with a night light to this day." She says in monotone. Lily does an anime fall. "Come in." she says.

Snowfur walks in, and all Lily could do was gape. Her hair was straight down with a slight wave at the bottom. She was wearing a light blue tank top, with a dark blue jacket with fur on the hood and a white flamel insignia on the back. She was wearing black leggings and boots like hers. She also noticed two light blue wristbands with transmutation circles on them. On her back was a quiver with arrows and a bow. "My left arm is automail too." Snowfur comments. Lily's eyes turn to hearts. "Oh my god you look so cool! Squeee!" she squeals. She starts to sparkle. "Please don't sparkle. It reminds me of Armstrong." Snowfur mutters. Lily stares at her. "So you had the flashbacks too?" she asks. Snowfur nods. "All four of us did."

"Explosives."

"AHHH!" the two girls scream and fall to the floor. "ARIN YOU SCARED THE TRUTH OUT OF ME!" Lily yells angrily. "How did you even get in here?" Snowfur says after she recovers from the shock. Arin points to the door. Snowfur sweat drops and laughs nervously. At that time Lily noticed what Arin was wearing; because why not. Arin had a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket and a red flamel insignia on the back, and white fingerless gloves with transmutation circles on them. She was wearing black leather pants with red high tops. She had black sunglasses and her hair was styled straight and short, with two long strands on the front. "Aww Arin you look like a biker!" Lily says and Arin pulls down her glasses and glares at her. "IT WAS A COMPLEMENT!" Lily yells as she's chased by a very angry Arin. "EXPLOSIVES!" Arin yells. Translation: I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A BIKER! As the two carry on, a girl walks into the open doorway smiling brightly.

"Well it's good to see that you're all awake." The girl smiles and laughs. The two immediately stop their argument, and look at the girl. Standing in front of them was Winry Rockbell. Lily takes deep breaths to calm herself. _Oh my god it's Winry, it's Winry, it's ACTUALLY WINRY ROCKBELL! OH MY GOD!_ Was what she was really thinking inside. Winry smiles. "Your other friend, Myra if I remember, is outside playing with den. I'm Winry Rockbell." Winry says. "Thanks. This is Lily." Snowfur says, actually keeping her cool. At the sound of Myra, Lily smiles. "MYRA! I'M COMING!" she yells and bolts outside. Winry sweat drops. "Crazy much?" Snowfur asks. Winry nods slowly. "Explosives." Arin says.

~~~I lost the game. DANGIT~~~

Lily runs outside to see Myra happily playing with Den, the Rockbell's dog, and talking with Pinako, Winry's grandmother. "MYRA-SAN!" Lily yells and runs over to her. Myra gasps. "LILY-CHAN!" Myra tackles Lily in a sisterly hug. "I missed you Lily-chan~" she says. "Can't…breathe…" Lily gasps. Myra drops her. "DON'T DROP ME!" Lily yells, rubbing her back. Myra had her hair curled up and shoulder length, with earrings in the shape of transmutation circles. She had a white tank top with a baby blue vest with a purple flamel insignia on the front. She had skinny jeans on with black ankle boots. Her right leg was automail. Pinako laughs. "I'm going to start dinner for you all." She says and walks inside. "Thanks Mrs. Rockbell!" the two chorus.

"DUCK!" a voice yells from across the field. Lily looks around, confused. "Duck? Where? I wanna see the ducky!" she says. "Duck tastes good." Myra comments thoughtfully. "Not like that you idiots! DUCK!" a harsher voice yells. Lily looks around again, only to get hit square in the forehead with a metal helmet. "A-Are you okay?" a child-like voice asks, with a metallic ring. Lily groans and looks up to see none other than the Elric brothers looking down at her. Immediately Lily feels her inner fangirl go crazy. "Yeah, I-I'm fine." She says shakily, sitting up. Edward huffs. "Yeah, whatever, now could you give me the helmet back?" he says. Alphonse sweat drops. "Brother!" he scolds. Ed casts him a glare. "Here." Lily says, holding out the helmet. Ed grabs it; his automail briefly touches her hand. That made her snap. Myra notices this and yells, "Cover your ears!" The two brothers stare at her blankly as a high pitched sound emits from Lily.

"OH MY GOD I JUST MET ELRIC BROTHERS IN REAL LIFE! THIS IS SO FREAKING AWESOME! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY _**GOD!**_ " Lily yells, fangirling. She continues saying random things, while the brothers sweat drop. Snowfur walks in during this, and deadpans. "Did the blow from the helmet make her crazy?" Ed asks. Snowfur shakes her head. "Sadly, no. She's always like this. And this isn't even half of it. Show her a picture of a cute Eevee and she'll go nuts." Snowfur says. "Th-That's actually kinda scary…" Ed mumbles.

Suddenly, a very, _very_ angry Arin appears in the doorway. Lily immediately stops fangirling and deadpans. "A-Arin?" she asks. Arin points a shaky finger towards Ed. "You. Stole. My. EXPLOSIVES!" she yells, gaining a demon aura and fangs. "Oh, you mean this?" Ed asks, holding up a small black box. Arin nods, fire in her eyes. "Well to bad!" Ed says, putting it back in his pocket. "Brother…." Al says, nudging him. "What?" Ed asks. Then he notices Arin. She appeared in front of him in record speed and she was twitching, with fire looming around her. "You're going to get it now…shorty." Arin says. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING-!" Ed was cut off by a punch to the face. Arin continues punching him and kicking him. Then she starts snapping, and with every snap, and explosion blows up in Ed's face. "YOU *snap* LITTLE *scream* JERK! *snap* HOW DARE *punch* YOU *yell* STEAL *SNAP SNAP SNAP* _MY_ *SNAP* _**EXPLOSIVES!**_ " This ensues for a couple more minutes, when Arin finally stops, leaving a weak Edward lying in a crater in the front yard. Smoke was rising from Edward, and his entire being was covered in ash. Arin huffs and walks to the others.

"I just realized something." Snowfur says. "We never introduced ourselves." Lily sweat drops. "Right…Um, I'm Lily Summers, the Plasma Alchemist. I specialize in gravitational alchemy and sound alchemy." Lily says, getting the attention of the others. "You're a State Alchemist?" Al asks. "We all are." She says, holding up her silver pocket watch. "I'm Sophia Lin. But for some reason everyone calls me Snowfur. I'm the FrostFire Alchemist. I specialize in a combination of flame and ice alchemy, making cold flames." Snowfur says. "Hai! I'm Myra Bellias, and I specialize in water alchemy. I'm the Aquatic Alchemist!" Myra says happily. "And I'm Arin Miles, the Combustion Alchemist. I specialize in explosives mixed with alchemy." Arin says, and walks away to work on a bomb. "I'm Alphonse Elric, and that's my older brother, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist." Al says and introduces his brother for him, since he is currently out of commission. In a crater. Half blown up.

~~~TIME CHANGE~~~

Edward sighs as he flops onto the grass. "Man…that huurrttt!" Ed whines, rubbing his head. "Then don't steal people's stuff!" Al says. The four girls collectively sigh. "FLUFFY BUNNIES!" Lily exclaims. Everyone sweat drops. "Whaaatt? I like bunnies!" Lily says. Ed face palms. "You all are crazy. Especially Lily." He sighs. A vein pops in Lily's forehead. "What was that?" she says through clenched teeth. "I said you're crazy." Ed says. "Oh god…" Snowfur mutters. "Prepare for the fight of your life."

"I'M NOT CRAZY! YOU LITTLE JERK! IF I DIDN'T KNOW BETTER I'D THINK YOU WERE THE HALF-PINT ALCHEMIST! GO DRINK SOME MILK SHORTY!" Lily yells, fire forming around her. Ed glares at her, holding up a shaky fist. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE WOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT DROWNING BECAUSE HE'S SO SMALL THAT HE CAN FIX IN THE OXYGEN PARTICLES IN THE WATER?! YOU MENTALLY INSANE MANIAC!" Ed fumes.

"PIPSQUEAK! SHORTY! TINY! DWARF! LEPRECHAUN! FLABEBE (smallest Pokemon)!"

"CRAZY! INSANE! MENTAL! PSYCHOTIC! CRAZY LADY WITH A JACKED-UP OUTFIT!"

"PIPSQUEAK SO SHORT THAT HE WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO EXIST IN THE HISTORY BECAUSE HIS SHORTNESS DEFIES THE LAWS OF THE UNIVERSE AND THE PRESSURE OF GRAVITY WOULD KILL HIM BECAUSE HE'S SO DAMN SMALL!" Lily yells. "YOU'RE SO CRAZY THAT YOU NEED TO BE PUT INTO A MENTAL WARD BECAUSE EVERY BRAIN CELL IN YOUR HEAD POPPED!" Ed retorts. "I. AM. NOT. _**CRAZY!**_ " Lily yells, her voice going into an unnaturally high note that causes the others head's to hurt. She holds it for about 20 seconds, and then takes a deep breath of much needed air. After a while, the others start to recover. "I like trains." Myra says, gaining everyone's stares. Ed sighs shakily. "H-How did you d-do that?!" he exclaims. "That's an example of my alchemy. I told you I can manipulate sound waves." Lily says. Ed nods thoughtfully.

Lily looks up at the sky. The sun was already starting to set, and they could feel a dramatic scene coming on. A faint music sounds in the background, which the girls recognized as Brothers. "So, how did Al end up as a suit of armor?" Lily asks, breaking the silence. _Ignorance is the best way to get answers,_ she thinks. Ed and Al's expressions darken. "When we were little, our father left us and a couple years later our mother died of a sickness. We tried to bring her back using Human Transmutation." The other girls gasp. "Al lost his whole body and I lost my left leg. I sacrificed my right arm to bond Al's soul to a suit of armor." They sit in silence for a while, thinking about the brother's past. "Equivalent Exchange." Lily says suddenly. The brothers look at her. "You told us your past, we tell you ours." Lily clears her throat. "I grew up in a small town to the east of Rush Valley. I lived there with Snowfur; we were practically sisters. My parents were drafted in the Ishvalen War, and I got word that they died in battle. I ran away from the town when I heard, and I ended up getting taken from these freaky scientists. They…experimented on me. After that I escaped and a nice guy helped me back home." Lily says, recalling the memories that she saw earlier. "Those bastards…just like Nina." Ed mutters. Lily smiles sadly. "It's not those types of experiments." She says. Snowfur clears her throat. "When Lily ran off and got kidnapped, I was a wreck. My parents left on a business trip, and a year later, I found out that they got in an accident and died. I attempted the taboo like you two. It failed and I lost my left arm. Lily found me after it happened and got help." Snowfur says and looks at Lily. She smiles. Myra looks down with tears forming in her eyes. "I lived in town to the west of Dublith, and my parents were State Alchemists. They were also in the Eastern Rebellion, and were shot and killed. I made the same mistake as Snowfur and I lost my right leg. I got help and was taken to Dublith, where my Aunt lived. I lived there for a while, but I eventually returned home." Myra says. Arin sighs. "Look, I don't really have a sappy past like you guy but, I lived in Rush Valley. My parents were automail engineers, and were sent to the military to help them create weapons and such. An opposing group assassinated them. I was sent to the military to help them and eventually become a State Alchemist when I was 14. That's where I met everyone else. But, I'm a year older than them; they were all 13 when they took the exam." Arin says.

Ed smiles sadly. "I-I know this probably isn't a good thing to say, but…I'm kinda glad there are others out there like me and Al, y'know?" he says. Lily suddenly grabs his hands and looks straight into his eyes. "If there's one thing that I've learned so far in my life, it's that you are _never_ alone."

* * *

 **Lily: Now wasn't that sweet!**

 **Edward: Shut up.**

 **Arin: Heh. I think we made a ship.**

 **Snowfur: Definitely.**

 **Myra: What's a ship?**

 **Arin: *whispers to Myra***

 **Myra: OHHH! What's my pairing?**

 **Arin: Oh it's you and-**

 **Lily: *covers Arin's mouth* WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SPOILING THINGS?**

 **Arin: Sorry...**

 **Lily: Well personally I don't mind being in a ship.**

 **Edward: WELL I DO!**

 **Lily: Shut up, short stuff.**

 **Edward: YOU SHUT UP!**

 **Snowfur: You better wrap this up before it gets out of hand.**

 **Lily: *sigh* I know. Well, we'll see you all next chapter! BYEEE!**


	2. Happy Happy Fun Time Ft Armstrong!

**Lily: Hello everybody, and welcome to another chapter of Crossing Worlds!**

 **Snowfur: *in tears of laughter***

 **Arin: What's so funny?**

 **Snowfur: Earlier, Lily used Speech Jammer when we were on Skype.**

 **Myra and Arin: *bursts into laughter***

 **Edward: What's Speech Jammer?**

 **Lily: It delays you speech in your headphones when you try to talk.**

 **Snowfur: Do it now!**

 **Lily: I don't wanna.**

 **Snowfur: DO IT!  
**

 **Lily: NO!**

 **Myra: Pleeaaassseee? *puppy dog eyes***

 **Lily: *sigh* Fine. *Puts on head phones* Helllloo, evrybody. I'm tyying to talk wight n...noowww. (literally what it sounded like)**

 **Edward: *dies of laughter***

 **Lily: S-Shut uhp! I...I'm twying to tahlk the best...I-I cahn!**

 **Everyone but Arin: *dies of insanity***

 **Arin: *clears throat* Well then, since I'm the only one with a level head right now, I'll start the chapter. SO START THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

"I'm so HUNGRYYY!" Ed moans as he flops onto the couch. "I feel like I might die of hunger…" Lily says, lying down. Myra gasps. "Don't say such a thing!" she scolds. "Myra…please…come to my funeral." Lily mutters. "NOO! LILY-CHAN!" Myra yells, anime tears running down her face. "Explosives." Arin says. Translation: Shut up already. Lily gets up and glares at her. "Well I'm sorry if I'm hungry!" Lily says. "Explosives!" Arin retorts. Translation: Well I'm sorry if you're annoying. Myra gasps. "You did NOT!" she yells. "'Splosives." Arin says. Translation: Yes I did! Ed and Al watch, confused. Ed's stomach growls loudly. "I swear if they don't hurry up I'll transmute a hole in their faces!" he yells. "I agree with you there." Lily mutters "Brother, you can wait! You too Lily." Al says. "Says the person who doesn't have to eat!" the two shoot back. Al sighs. " Sometimes I wonder who the older brother really is." He says. Arin pats him on the back and nods.

"DINNER'S READY!" Pinako's voice yells from the dining room. "FOOD!" Lily yells and runs into the room. "THANK TRUTH!" Ed yells and follows her. As the two shove food down their throats, Snowfur looms over Lily. Lily stops and looks up at her. "What?" she asks. Snowfur glares at her. "I swear to god if you don't eat normally I will personally slit your throat and send you to hell." She says, in all seriousness. Snowfur taps her wristbands together and flames appear in front of Lily's face. "Got it?" Snowfur asks. Lily nods her head really quickly and starts eating normally.

"Why is there an open seat?" Myra asks. "Oh, that's Armstrong's seat." Al says. The four girls freeze in their places. "You mean, Major Armstrong? The guy who sparkles and always takes off his shirt?" Lily asks. Al nods. Arin deadpans. "Explosives." She mutters. Translation: Kill me now. "Why, you guys know him?" Ed asks. Snowfur nods. "All too well." She mutters. As if on cue, a bulky figure appears in the doorway. "I'm back! I hope you all missed me!" Armstrong's voice booms. "What happened while I was gone?" he asks. Edward sighs. "Oh nothing, I just got blown up, and almost lost my ear drums." He says sarcastically. "OH EDWARD! LET MY MUSCLES HEAL YOUR SOUL!" Armstrong says, taking off his shirt and hugs the small Elric (Ed: I AM NOT SMALL!). "Psst." Arin says, calling the three girls over to the doorway. "What is it?" Myra asks. "I have a smoke bomb. We can use it to escape." Arin says. "How long do we have?" Snowfur asks. "We have 5 seconds until it activates and 20 seconds to escape." Arin responds, looking at the small bomb in her hand. She puts her hand on the small needle sticking out of the side. "Ready?" she asks, looking at the other three girls. They all nod. Lily glances over at Major Armstrong and Edward. The Major was hugging Edward in a giant-like embrace. "Ok, I'm pulling it in…three…" Arin starts.

"Two…" The other girls tense.

"One…" Arin tightens her grip on the small needle.

"Activate!" She yells, pulling out the needle and throwing the bomb on the ground.

Major Armstrong was busy happily hugging his fellow State Alchemist Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse Elric. Too busy to notice the four other State Alchemists talking quietly by the door. He did, however, notice the small object rolling towards him. Curiously, he drops the boys, and picks up the object. He inspects it, and recognizes it as a smoke bomb. He was about to tell the others about this find when it explodes in his face. "Yes! It worked!" Myra yells happily. "Well no duh! Of course it worked!" Snowfur yells. "Now let's get out of here!" The girls start running towards the door, when they feel a sudden gust of wind. They look back to see the bulky Major holding one fist out. "Damn it!" Lily mutters. He used his alchemy to disperse the smoke. _Why didn't we think of that possibility earlier?!_ Lily thinks, mentally punching herself. "H-Hi Major…" Myra says shakily. The tall Alchemist looks down to see the four girls frozen in the doorway. "Girls?" he asks, blinking to make sure that his eyes weren't tricking him.

Edward was confused at the following events. Probably because he was dizzy from a lack of air. All he understood was that Arin set off a smoke bomb to escape the Major's hugging wrath, but Armstrong caught them in the act. "HOW LOVELY IT IS TO SEE YOU FOUR!" Armstrong yells, scooping them up in a giant bear-hug. "Major…can't…breathe…" Lily stammers, trying to break free of the man's grasp. "Oh!" the Major says and immediately lets them go. "It's ok." Myra says happily. "It's good to see you again Major." The Major smiles. "It's good to see you all too." He says.

Ed and Al stare at them. "Just how exactly do you know them, Major?" Al asks. "When we took the exam, Major Armstrong showed us the ropes and stuff. Then we were ordered to work on our alchemy and train for a year. We just finished the training and were on our way to Central to get information on our commanding officer because we don't have one yet." Lily explains. Edward nods. "We're actually heading to Central tomorrow. You can come with us if you want." Ed suggests. "Really?" Myra asks eagerly. He nods, smiling. "YAY! Thank you Ed!" Myra says, tackling him in a hug. He just laughs. "No problem." Al says.

"Wow! Is it really that late?" Lily asks, looking out the window. Sure enough, it was completely dark, and the moon was almost halfway in the air. The others gather to the window. "We should probably get to bed…" Snowfur says. "You four can sleep in the guest room tonight." Winry pipes up. "'K! Thanks Winry!" Myra says and runs down the hall, followed by the other three. "'Night Ed!" The girls yell in unison and go into their room for the right. "I guess we're going to sleep too." Ed says, yawning. "'Night Winry." He says and heads to his room too. "Goodnight Edward." She says, smiling. "It looks like those boys finally got some friends their age after all this time." Pinako says after a while. "Yeah…" Winry says, and heads up to her room.

~~~SCENE CHANGY THINGY~~~

The four girls walk into the guest room, and Lily immediately yells, "I CALL THE BED!" and flops down on the mattress. "Awww!" That's not fair!" Myra whines, anime style tears falling down her face. "Oh, you're gonna play that game?" Snowfur challenges. "Then I get the couch!" she smiles and walks over to the couch triumphantly. Arin looks at the two and huffs. "'Splosives!" she yells. Translation: You guys suck! Lily laughs. "Myra, we can share the bed if you want. It's big enough for two people." She says. Myra beams. "YAY!" she yells and jumps on the bed, nearly landing on Lily. Arin sighs and walks over to the recliner. "Explosives." She says defeatedly. Translation: I really didn't want the chair, but I guess I have no choice. "Sucks for you!" Lily exclaims and laughs happily. Arin takes something out of her pocket and starts messing with it.

"So what do we do now?" Snowfur asks. "I dunno." Lily responds, shrugging. "MAN! I really wish I had my phone…" Myra whines. Lily pats her on the back. "We all do." She says, sniffing. Suddenly, they hear the sound of Flappy Bird emanating from Arin. The three girls slowly look and see her messing with a PHONE. A demonic aura forms around the three, and Arin looks up slowly. "Arin…" Lily mutters angrily. "L-Look! We can work this out, o-okay?" Arin says in chibi form, her expression something like this: ^_^.

"Arin…" Lily repeats, her expression more like this: =_=.

"…" ^_^

"…" =_=

"…" ^_^

"…" =_=

"Okay fine! What do you want to do?" Arin says after a while. "LET'S WATCH FMA!" Lily yells. "YEAH!" Myra and Snowfur cheer. "Wouldn't that break the fourth wall?" Arin asks. Lily shakes her head. "It shouldn't as long as no one else but us sees it." She says. Arin shrugs and looks up FMA Brotherhood episode 2, since they've all seen episode 1 and the original anime. They all had a basic idea of the Brotherhood storyline because they all read the manga too. Except for Lily; she's seen both series and the movies and read the manga. She turns the volume down low so that it wouldn't alert the others. The episode first started when Ed and Al were going to Lior. It eventually goes into their backstory, and shows the human transmutation. "Oh my gosh young Ed and Al are so cute!" Myra whispers excitedly. Arin looks depressed. "I didn't know the taboo was that horrible. She mutters. Lily and Snowfur murmur in agreement. The episode eventually ends and Snowfur and Myra looked depressed. "What's wrong?" Lily asks the two. "Oh, just some bad memories, is all." Snowfur responds and Myra nods. Lily nearly forgot about their backstories. "Hey, didn't you find it weird that Truth gave us our childhood memories here?" She asks suddenly. The other three nod. "It's like we've been living here forever." Snowfur says. Lily then remembers something. Something very important.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

Lily was strapped on a table. Another day of horrible tests. Tests seemed like all her life was now. Constant testing, injections, physicals; it all was the same. Every single day. So here she was again, the scientists' torture chamber, as she called it. Lily looks up at the scientists next to her, who was holding a needle with a very weird liquid in it. It was a bright red liquid, glowing brightly. The scientists babble nonsense, which Lily couldn't understand. Either that or she lost all comprehension of words at this point. However, this time she catches a few words.

"Done…red water…can…it?" The one with the needle asks. "Try…fail…might…stone." A second one says. A third one laughs loudly. "Finally…new homunculus!" They exclaim. _Homunculus?_ Lily tries to process this in her brain. _What do they mean by that?_ Suddenly, the first scientist injects the 'red water', as they call it, into her arm. An immediate burning sensation goes through her entire being, and she screams out in pain. It felt like her body was being burned and cut apart at the same time. A red glow comes from the side of her neck, embedding an Ouroboros tattoo on her neck. The emblem of a homunculus.

~~~FLASHBACK END~~~

"Lily? Are you ok?" a voice says suddenly, pulling her from her bad memory. Her head snaps up, and she sees the other three girls looking at her in concern. "Geez Lily, don't scare us like that!" Myra whines. "S-Sorry…just zoned out for a bit." Lily says, unconsciously rubbing her neck. "Flashback?" Snowfur asks. Lily nods. "I know how you fell. Myra and I just had one not too long ago." She says, smiling. "It was about the labs…" Lily says, looking down. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Arin says. Lily shakes her head. "I'd have to tell you eventually so I mind as well do it now…" she says. And so, she goes on to explain about the labs, the experiment and the like. Soon she gets to the red water and everyone collectively gasps in horror. "Red water?!" Myra exclaims. "Just like Wrath…" Arin says, deep in thought. "But doesn't that mean…?!" Snowfur starts. Lily nods. She removes her hand from her neck, revealing the red Ouroboros tattoo. "I'm a homunculus." Lily says, confirming the fact that was in all of their minds. "A monster…" she whispers, almost too quiet to hear. Myra puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't say that. It's not true." She says, smiling. "I must not tell lies!" Arin says, doing a pretty good impression of Professor Umbridge from Harry Potter. Snowfur sighs heavily. "Someone get the blood quills, we have a naughty student here!" she calls, trying to keep a straight face. Lily immediately bursts into laughter, along with Snowfur and Myra. Arin clears her throat loudly. "Hem hem!" she says in a high-pitched girly voice. That only adds to the laughter. She smiles brightly. Her friends really were the best, even if they are a bit crazy.

~~~TIME CHANGY AGAIN~~~

Lily wakes up and slowly opens her eyes, trying to adjust to the bright light. She looks over at Myra, sleeping soundly next to her, She smiles warmly as she recalls the events of the previous night. She nearly laughs at the thought of the references. They really were nerds. "So you're finally awake?" Arin says from across the room. Lily looks over at her. She was holding a dark purple loop of fabric in her hand. "Here." Arin says, and hands it over to her. "It's a necklace to put over your Ouroboros tattoo. I figured you wouldn't want strangers to see it so I made you this." She says and hands it over. Lily takes it happily and fits it right on her neck. "Thanks!" She beams happily. "'Splosives." Arin says with a shrug. Translation: No problem. Lily then gets to fixing her messy hair. She flattens it, and combs through it. She then puts it in her anime hairstyle that was now probably trademarked to her. After she finishes she puts on some casual clothes; a purple tank top with black shorts, and walks outside to see Ed and AL sparring. She remembered this scene from the anime. _So Ed just got his automail fixed,_ Lily thinks. She leans against the side of the house and watches as Ed kicks Al onto the ground.

"SCORE!" Ed yells as Al gets up, who gives his brother a thumbs up. "Well well well, looks like the little pipsqueak can pack a punch." Lily says, walking into the scene. Veins pop on Ed's forehead. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE'LL NEVER HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT SUFFOCATING BECAUSE HE CAN FLOAT IN THE OXYGEN PARTICLES IN THE AIR!" Ed yells, and then gasps for air. Al sweat drops. "Brother, she didn't say that…" Lily smirks. "You." She answers, poking him in his left arm. "YOU UNGRATEFUL PRICK!" Ed fumes. "Now now, calm down. I didn't come all the way out here to argue. I wanted to ask you something." Lily says, barely holding down her own rage. "DO you want to have a sparring match?" Ed's head perks up at the thought. "Sure!" he says and walks to one side of the field. Lily goes to the other. They both get into a fighting stance. "Alchemy or no alchemy?" Ed asks. Lily shrugs. "It's your choice." She says while grinning evilly. "Then I choose alchemy to make things more interesting. Ed says with a smile. "You're on!" Lily yells.

"Alright then, we'll start the match in…" Al starts.

"…3…" Lily tenses.

"…2…" Ed transmutes his automail into his trademark blade.

"…1…" Lily starts up an alchemy formula.

"GO!" Al yells and the two bolt towards each other. Ed lashes at Lily's side with his automail, but Lily jumps up at an incredible height and lands behind Ed, the remnants if a deep purple lightning fading away. Edward was stunned. Before he could ask, Lily just said, "Alchemy." She then claps her hands and places them on the ground. Blue lightning crackles from the alchemical reaction. Using the minerals from the ground, she pulls out two small daggers. Lily smirks and runs toward Ed. Purple lightning crackles from the circles on Lily's hands; the daggers also glowing a faint purple. With a loud clang, two metal objects clash. The purple glow grows, and the clash of metal turns to an ear-piercing screech.

Ed winces as the horrible sound reaches his ears. But he couldn't try to block it out; he had to focus on the battle at hand. He claps his hands and places them on the ground. More lightning crackles as large stone points emerge from the ground. As expected, Lily dodges by jumping into the air as before. Ed knew that she would easily be able to dodge any attack he put out. He did it to observe how her alchemy works. First came the lightning from the reaction, as any type of alchemy works. Then, he saw it, if only for a brief second. The air around her feet grew hazy, which he could only guess was her alchemy averting the gravity around there. He also guessed it was the same with the other transmutations. Now the question was how to stop it?

Lily knew this was a weak attack for him. He wanted to observe her alchemy. So, she used the opportunity. While he was observing her alchemy from the front, he wouldn't see anything coming from the back. Purple light glows from the daggers, and she throws them horizontally behind Ed. _Now to wait,_ she thinks. If it didn't go to plan, she had a backup, but she really hoped this would work. Lily lands in the middle of the two daggers, and as if on cue, a strong gust of wind blows by. This time, she would change the air waves.

Ed notices what was happening far too late. By this time he figured out that Lily can control any type of waves, but he nearly forgot about air waves. He looks behind him as the transmutation starts, and the wind current changes to blow towards him. The wind hits him with such force that he nearly toppled over onto the ground. Lily laughs. "Is the little pipsqueak too light to stay on the ground?" She teases playfully. Edward growls. "WHO'RE YOU CALLIN-!" he was interrupted by his face hitting the ground. Then, he gets an idea. What if he used the wind to his advantage?

Lily moves to the side of the wind flow, laughing at Ed. She was nearly doubled over, and she was nearly crying of laughter. She couldn't help it, really. He just looked so funny! Then, she watches as Ed jumps into the air and he lets himself get blown, and he transmuted a wall to stop him. He then ricochets off of the wall and heads straight towards Lily. She quickly claps her hands and transmutes two more daggers to at least be able to block attack. She readies herself for the blow in a blocking stance, and Ed hits her with an amazing force. It almost wiped her clean off of her feet. Ed keep pushing, trying to slam her to the ground so he can announce his victory. Lily struggles to stay on the ground. She then kicks him in the right leg. HARD. He immediately breaks off and rubs his leg. "That was a cheap move." Ed grumbles. "Cheap moves are always the best moves." Lily remarks and the two head for each other again.

They both charge again. Ed tries to kick Lily with his left leg, but Lily quickly dodges and goes after him. He quickly blocks her blows with his right arm though. From what Ed could tell, Lily was a quick-style fighter. She continually dodges and blocks until there's an opening, and then goes in for one swift, clean blow. And she repeats that. He knew that this was going to go nowhere, and that they were even in all ways. "EDWARD ELRIC!" A loud voice suddenly booms from inside the house. The battle stops completely. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR YARD?!" A very angry blond yells, coming outside. "S-Sorry Winry, w-we were just sparring…" Ed stammers. "Fix it now!" Winry says in a demon-like voice. Ed shrieks and nods. Winry glares at Lily with an if-you-don't-help-you'll-get-the-wrench look. They both clap their hands and fix the yard. "That was a nice match though." Snowfur's voice says from inside. She walks out of the house, wearing a light blue t-shirt and gray shorts. Her automail was clearly worked on. "Nice automail." Lily says, tapping her left arm. "Thanks. Winry just finished working on it. Myra's also getting hers worked on." Snowfur says happily. "G freaking G." Lily says, stretching her back. "Hey guys, Mrs. Rockbell just finished breakfast!" Myra's voice says from inside. "Yes! I'm starving!" Ed exclaims and happily rushes in. "Hey! Wait for me!" Lily exclaims and runs after him.

~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~

Breakfast was quiet. REALLY quiet. Everyone pretty much finished eating and they all sat in an awkward silence for a while. Then, a plan forms in Lily's mind. She saw cups. She glanced around at the others and she could tell they also had the same idea. "Okay, this is just getting depressing!" Lily says after a while. "Well, what do we do?!" Ed whines. Lily just smirks. "Just watch and learn." The four girls grab their cups and start singing the Cup Song from Pitch Perfect. They always started singing together when they were bored, coming up with harmony parts and stuff. Just because they were in a different world didn't mean that was going to change. Lily takes a deep breath and starts to sing.

"(Lily) I got my ticket for the long way 'round. Two bottle whiskey for the way. And I sure would like some sweet company, oh I'm leaving tomorrow. What do you say?"

"(Snowfur) When I'm gone, when I'm gone~ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my hair, you're gonna miss me everywhere, oh. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."

"(Myra) I've got my ticket for the long was 'round. The one with the prettiest view. It's got mountains, it's got rivers. It's got woods that give you shivers but it sure would be prettier with you."

"(Arin) When I'm gone, when I'm gone~ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my talk, you're gonna miss me by my walk, oh. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."

"(Lily) I've got my ticket for the long way 'round. These feet weren't built to stay too long. And I'll go there on my own, but if you miss me when you're home. It's for you, dear that I sing this song."

"(All) When I'm gone, when I'm gone~ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my hair, you're gonna miss me everywhere, oh. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. When I'm gone, when I'm gone~ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my talk, you're gonna miss me by my walk, oh. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."

They finish the song with a final slam with the cups on the table, and the others stare at them in awe. Lily gives a whoop, and they give a four way high five. "GG!" Snowfur exclaims. "That has to be the best we've ever done that song." Myra says proudly. Edward gapes at the four girls. "I didn't know you could sing!" He exclaims. Arin smirks. "Oh please, we do it all the time!" She says proudly. "Can you sing another one?" Al asks pleadingly. Lily looks at the others, and they all nod. "Sure!" she exclaims. She then looks around. "Do you happen to have a guitar?" She asks. Winry's head perks. "My parents had an old guitar that they owned. I'll go get it." She says and leaves.

Winry comes back not too long after, and she hands an acoustic guitar and a pick to Lily. "This is perfect!" She exclaims. "Thanks Winry!" Lily hands it to Arin, who was known as the guitar master in their group. "Can you play Let it All Out?" Lily asks. Arin nods. "Myra and I don't know the lyrics though." Snowfur says. "Wait…then that means I have to sing it alone?!" Lily exclaims. "What, are you too scared?" Ed asks teasingly. "I am not! Fine, I'll sing it alone." Lily says and takes a deep breath.

"Let it all out, let it all out. You don't have to think your heart is made of steel. Come away now, from your own doubt. Like a flower of hope that is growing in a field, you will heal. Although the road has changed you, and the world has often failed you; you've gotta carry on and show them you're strong, you've gotta bury what is past and gone. Some days will be worse than others, but you've gotta find another way."

"Through pain and fear, or rain and tears, we will hold on to the light. We'll chase the dawn that waits for us beyond the darkest sky. Keep following that distant star; never walk away from who you are. Never forget that the promise of tomorrow lies in your heart."

"Let it all out, let it all out. Nothing ever seems to work or go your way. But you'll learn that, isn't all bad; the misfortune isn't always here to stay, hey. Once upon a time in my youth, I wanted a taste of the truth. But everything that I came to find was nothing but a castle built on lies. Now I don't know what to believe, but I've gotta stay alive and breathe."

"I'm terrified, but I'm alright, knowing you're there by my side. When I'm with you, I'm stronger and I'll never have to hide. I've known it from the very start, even if we're far or worlds apart. Nothing will change that the promise of tomorrow lies in our hearts."

"How can I tell right from wrong when everything I've known has betrayed me? Do we take the truth at its face value, or do we give up on believing? When I about losing you, in my heart I know what I should do; deep down I know that I'll never let you go."

"Through pain and fear, or rain and tears, we will hold on to the light. We'll chase the dawn that waits for us beyond the darkest sky. Keep following that distant star; never walk away from who you are. Never forget that your future's waiting up ahead. As seasons change and rearrange, and the sands of time descend. As all your hope starts vanishing you'll always have a friend. In brightest day or darkest night, even if we have to say goodbye you'll be alright. I will always and forever be by your side"

Cheers ring throughout the house as the Arin strums the last chord. Lily bows dramatically and laughs. Then she stops thoughtfully. "I think we're forgetting something important…" She trails off. Ed gasps in horror. "THE TRAIN TO CENTRAL!"

* * *

 **Snowfur: I can't believe that we forgot about the train.**

 **Arin: It's because everyone's an idiot.**

 **Edward: Well at least I remembered.**

 **Myra: YAY! WE GET TO MEET MUSTANG SOON!**

 **Edward: How do you know about Colonel Bastard?**

 **Lily: B-Because we're th-the...wr...wriiitteers and we know th-thiiisss stuff.**

 **Everyone: *bursts out into laughter***

 **Lily: W-Well then y-you try it! *hands headphones to Ed***

 **Edward: *shrugs* Well it can't be THAT hard.**

 **Snowfur: *snickers* You'll be suprised.**

 **Edward: *puts headphones on* Well dis isn't daaatt h...h...haarrddd.**

 **Arin: HAHA! YOU SHOULD HEAR YOURSELF!**

 **Edward: W-Well tarking i-is haarrd w...when y-you put dis oonnn.**

 **Lily: *gasps for air* Well that's it for this chapter...see you next time!**

 **Myra: BYYYEEE!**


	3. PIXIE STICKS! YAAAY!

**Lily: AND WE'RE BACK FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER OF CROSSING WORLDS! YAY!**

 **Myra: *throws confetti***

 **Arin: *sounds ham horn thingy***

 **Snowfur: *sets loose Nyan Cat***

 **Lily: *gasps* WHY DID U DO THAT?!**

 **Edward: Do what?  
**

 **Lily: She set loose Nyan Cat!**

 **Nyan Cat: NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN-!**

 **Edward: SHUT UP!**

 **Al: Brother? What's going on? Where is this?**

 **Myra: AL! YOU NEED TO SAVE US FROM THIS TORTURE!**

 **Al: Wha-?**

 **Nyan Cat: NYAN NYAN NYAN!**

 **Al: AHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! MY EARS!**

 **Nyan Cat: NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN! :3**

 **Lily: Ed! Hurry, do the disclaimer so this will end!  
**

 **Edward: _Gladly_! A-HGaming doesn't own FMA or the lyrics to the third opening which was written by Y. Chang and Shadowlink4321.**

 **Myra: And we don't own the songs from the last chappie either. We just forgot to mention that one.**

 **Nyan Cat: _NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN!_**

 **Lily: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

"WE'RE HERE CENTRAL!" Ed exclaims as soon as they all get off train. Al sweat drops. "Brother, we're not in a hurry…" he says. Lily sighs. "Geez, you'd think the way that he acts that a murderer is after him…" she comments. Everyone glares at her. "Ok ok, I know, that was a bad joke." She says, sweat dropping. "Major Armstrong, we're here to see you." A feminine voice says as two soldiers walk up. "Good work, Second Lieutenant Ross, Sergeant Brosh." Armstrong, looking at the two. "Oh! You're the Fullmetal Alchemist!" The soldier dubbed as 'Brosh' exclaims, looking up at Alphonse. "I'm Maria Ross! It's nice to meet you!" The other soldier says, saluting.  
I'm Denny Brosh! Your outfit matches your name! How impressive!" Brosh compliments. Meanwhile, Ed glares at the two with the intent to kill. Al laughs nervously and points to Ed. "Huh?" Ross says. "The small guy?" Brosh notices. "I'M NOT SMALL!" Ed exclaims while Armstrong holds him. Snowfur pats his back. "Keep telling yourself that." She says. "We're so sorry!" Ross apologizes. "We did not mean to call you small sir!" Brosh says. Armstrong puts down said shorty (Ed: WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME SMALL!) and clears his throat. "Now I shall report to Central HQ." he announces. "Oh! What was that? Is this where we part? Good job! I'm so sad! Bye bye!" Ed says, trying to contain his happiness. The others were also secretly happy that the sparkle man was leaving. Said man starts to sparkle (A: How ironic.) and cry manly tears. "I AM SAD AS WELL! IT WAS TRULY A FUN JOURNEY! MAY WE MEET EACH OTHER AGAIN!" Armstrong exclaims while suffocating Ed in what he calls a hug. He sets down the squished Ed and turns to his two subordinates. "You two take care of the rest." Armstrong commands. "Yes sir!" The two reply, saluting. "What? I still have to have escorts?" Ed complains. "Tough luck shorty." Arin comments. Before Ed could react, Armstrong says, "Of course!"

"According to East HQ's report, Scar has yet to be apprehended, and until the situation settles down, we will act as your escorts." Ross explains. "While we are not as capable as the Major, we have confidence in our abilities so please be relieved." Brosh says. "I guess we can't do anything about that." Ed sighs. "Brother, you're supposed to say thank you!" Al scolds. "Brother? That means you two are brothers?" Brosh asks. "But why are you wearing that armor…?" The two look at each other. "It's a hobby." Ed says and leaves it at that. Meanwhile the two soldiers whisper about how weird it is. "Look, this is great and all but, what about us?" Lily asks. "Well, why are you all here?" Ross asks. "The Fuhrer requested us so we could get information on our commanding officers." Snowfur says and explains the rest of the situation. "I see…you four are welcome to ride with us. We'll be passing HQ on the way." Brosh says. "Yay! Thank you!" Myra says happily. She hugs the both of them. "I-It's no problem." Ross says, obviously wondering why a Major would hug her for such a simple reason. "Now, TO THE CAR!" Myra yells and runs towards the exit followed by the others.

~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~

"Finally, Central HQ." Lily says as they look at the large building in front of them. Lily laughs. "What's so funny?" Snowfur asks. "Remember how the library burned down?" Lily smirks. Snowfur then bursts out laughing. "Yeah. Wonder how he'll react to that." She says after she calms down. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm kinda nervous to see the Fuhrer, especially considering…" Myra trails off. Arin sighs. "Well, there's only one way to find out." She says as they all walk in.

"Fuhrer Bradley, sir!" They all exclaims as they salute. "It's nice to see you again, girls." The Fuhrer says, and waves his hand, signaling that this was a private conversation. The other officers leave the room. Lily gulps. This did _not_ feel right. "So, as far as I can tell, you all did well in your studies?" He asks. "Yes sir!" They all say. He arches an eyebrow. "A little _too_ well, if you get what I'm saying." The Fuhrer says, eyeing Lily. "That's correct Fuhrer. Or should I say, Wrath." Lily says sternly, dropping her salute. "Lily!" Snowfur exclaims. "Sorry sir, that was uncalled for. I humbly apologize-," Wrath signals for her to stop. "I already knew. After all, you are from a different world. And you all know what we are planning, including the Promised Day." He says, catching them off guard. "Yes, that is correct. So your plans have been found out." Lily says. "Yes, but we do, however, have time to change them." Wrath says. "And considering your sources, your presence in this world might change things. Isn't that correct, Pain?" Wrath says. The four girls look at each other. He was right. Completely correct. Their presence in this world might change everything. "Yes, but that doesn't stop us from finding out how. And _don't_ call me Pain. _My name is Lily._ " Lily responds, clearly ticked off that he used her homunculus name. Wrath smiles. "Well, let's drop this serious talk and get to the real reason why you all are here." He hands them a paper. It read: 'As announced by the Fuhrer King Bradley, the following State Alchemists, Lily Summers, Arin Miles, Sophia Lin, and Myra Bellias, are assigned to Colonel Roy Mustang.' The Fuhrer just smirks. "As the Fuhrer I can change this when I want. You keep our secret, I keep yours. Equivalent Exchange, is it not?" he says. "You are dismissed."

~~~5 DAYS LATER~~~

Ed and Al groan as they flop onto a table filled with notes. "Why'd he make it so damn _hard_?!" he complains. "Brother, maybe we should just ask Dr. Marcoh directly?" Al suggests. "No! I see this as Marcoh's challenge! It's like he's saying, 'those who can't even break this simple code have no right to know the truth!' I'm going to decipher it on my own, no matter what!" Ed says with a new determination. Al just sighs heavily and gets back to work. "Um…" a small voice says as the door to the room creaks open. The two boys looks up. "Sheska…?" Ed asks. "I'd heard that you two would be here." Sheska bows politely. "Thanks to you, Mr. Edward, I was able to transfer my mother to an excellent hospital! I really don't know how to thank you…" she says. "No sweat. It was nothing." Ed says. "But I feel bad about accepting so much money." Sheska says worriedly. "You don't need to worry about _that._ I got off cheap compared to the secret contained in this data is worth." Ed says, looking down at all the notes. "I see." Sheska says. "So those aren't just recipes, are they? So, how is your deciphering coming along?" Sheska asks. A rain of gloom falls upon the two Elrics. Sheska sweat drops. "Have you found a job yet?" Al asks. The doom falls to Sheska as Ed and Al sweat drop. "Well, I'd better go. Thank you so much for everything." Sheska says politely. "No problem. Don't worry about the money." Ed says. "It's not just the money. It's just…it makes me so happy that a nobody (A: KINGDOM HEARTS 2 REFERENCE! H: I don't think that was intentional… -sweat drop-) like me, who's never been good at anything was able to help out. Thank you." Sheska says. "You're not a nobody. I think being passionate about something is a talent in itself. Plus, with that amazing memory of yours, I'm sure you'll do alright." Al says. Sheska blushes. "Thanks!" she says happily.

"Yo!" a very familiar voice says from the doorway. The three look up to see Lieutenant Colonel Hughes and Arin walk into the room. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes!" Ed exclaims. "Arin!" Al says happily. "I heard from the Major that you'd be here. I told you guys to give me a call if you were ever in Central! My little darling Elicia has missed you two! I can show you pictures!" Hughes exclaims. Arin glares at him and hold up a hand, ready to snap. "Hughes, I've already warned you twice…" she threatens. Hughes gulps and sweat drops. "Well, we've been kinda busy ever since we got here." Al says, breaking the tension. "I know what you mean! I've been so swamped lately; I haven't been able to leave the office to see my little darling-!" Arin cuts him off with a glare. Hughes sighs. "There've been so many incidents lately. The court-martial office that I'm in charge of has really been bustling. And we still haven't closed the Tucker chimera case." Hughes says. Ed visibly tenses and Alphonse shifts. "Oh, sorry about that, I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject." Hughes apologizes. "So, did you take time off to see us?" Edward asks. "Nah, I'm just on break. Thought I should drop by and say hi. I've gotta get back to work in a minute." Hughes says. "Sheesh, it's busy enough as it is without the first branch burning down like that. I can't take much more of this." Ed raises an eyebrow. "The first branch?" Hughes nods. "Uh-huh. It was close to the court-martial office so we used it to store our records. Incident logs, list of names, that kind of thing. As you can imagine, the fire's really slowed us down." Hughes says. "Hmmm…." Ed mutters. The Elrics slowly turn to Sheska as an idea forms in their heads. Sheska looks back and forth between the two, and then gasps. "WHAAAAAATTT?!" she exclaims, pointing to herself. "Well it's true I _did_ read the military criminal records…and of course I remember them…but…" she mutters. "What'd you think, Lieutenant Colonel? We're trying to find a job for her." Ed says, smirking victoriously. "Huh? This little girl has an amazing talent like _that_?! She could really help us out!" Hughes exclaims. Ed twitches at the word 'little.' "Let's get the paperwork out of the way, right now! We're gonna give you a great salary!" Hughes says. "Huh?! But…um…really?" Sheska gapes. "Uh…you guys! Thank you so much! I'm going to be more confident in myself and try my hardest! Thank you so much for everything!" Sheska says as Hughes drags her out of the room, laughing. Arin sweat drops. "He looks like a kidnapper." Arin says. Ed nods.

"So, why're you here?" Al asks. "Well, we got information on our commanding officer." Arin says. "That's great! Who is it?" Al exclaims. "Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist." Arin responds. The two freeze in shock. "W-Wha…?" Ed gapes. Arin smirks. "It looks like we'll be working together for a while. All four of us." She says. Ed deadpans. "We'll get back to work now…" he says. "Oh no you don't!" Arin says and grabs his hand. "You need a break. And Lily wants you to introduce us to Colonel Mustang. He's actually temporarily stationed in Central to investigate the recent Scar incidents. So this is a perfect chance." Arin says and drags the two out the door.

~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~

Colonel Mustang sighs as he finishes another stack of paperwork. His Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye walks in with another three stacks. "Am I ever going to get a break?!" Mustang complains. "Well with all the recent attacks on top of your regular paperwork, no. And you have four more subordinates to attend to." Hawkeye says. "Can't I have a little break?" Roy asks, pleadingly. Hawkeye loads a gun and points it at him. "No." she says in a stern voice. Mustang sweat drops. "Ok, I'll do it!" he says and picks up another pen. The rest of the team sighs. "It's almost like she's his mother." Havoc mutters. "I heard that Havoc!" Mustang says, irritated. "Yeah yeah…" Havoc says.

Suddenly there's a loud knock at the door. Mustang lets out another long sigh. "Come in." he says loudly. The door opens to reveal the Elric's along with four other girls. "Well well, Fullmetal. When have you become a ladies man?" Mustang teases. "I haven't! These just happen to be your new subordinates." Edward says, letting the four in. The rest of the team was now interested. "I'm surprised these weirdos even became State Alchemists." Ed mumbles. "Edward…what have I told you about calling me crazy?" A tall, blond girl says, glaring at him evilly. "Whatever, psychopath." Ed says. The girl laughs. "You know…I _can_ get Arin to attack you again." She threatens. Ed stiffens. "You wouldn't!" he says. "I would." The girl answers. "Arin!" she calls. A short, brown haired girl walks up, holding her hand in a position to snap. "Arin…please spare me!" Ed begs. "Yeah. I still am mad at you for stealing _my_ explosives." The girl dubbed as 'Arin' says. "PLEASE NO!" Ed yells as the girl begins to snap, over and over again. After the massacre, all that was left was a charred Edward. Arin smirks. "Shorty goes boom." She says and walks away. Mustang couldn't help but laugh. "Looks like these girls have you in for, Fullmetal." He says, smiling. "Shut up!" Ed yells. "Well, I _did_ tie with you in a sparring match…" the blond girl comments. Ed glares at her. "Shouldn't we introduce ourselves?" A tall black haired girl asks. "Oh…right. Sorry." The blond haired girl says, blushing. She clears her throat. "I'm Major Lily Summers, the Plasma Alchemist." The blond haired girl, now introduces as Lily, says. Mustang arches an eyebrow. "Summers? As in, Lieutenant Colonel Brian and Allie Summers?" he asks. She nods. "They were my parents, sir." She responds. "I'm Major Arin Miles, the Combustion Alchemist." The brown haired girl says. "I'm Major Sophia Lin, the FrostFire Alchemist. But for some odd reason, they call me Snowfur, so you can call me that." Snowfur says. "I'm Major Myra Bellias, the Aquatic Alchemist." Myra says. Mustang visibly tenses. He sighs. "Brigadier General Isabella Bellias, the Dawn Alchemist. Colonel Jake Bellias, the Molten Alchemist. Am I right?" he asks. Myra nods sadly. "I was a great friend of theirs in the Rebellion. Wonderful people." Mustang says. He sighs and gets up. "Welcome to the team, you four." He says. "Sir!" the four say and salute.

"I'm Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc. Sup." Havoc says, smiling. "First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." Riza says. "I-I'm Sergeant Kain Fuery. I-It's nice to meet you." A man says from the back of the room. "Warrant Officer Vato Falman." A tall man says. "Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda. Nice to meet you four." A man sitting on the couch says. "And you already know us." Al says. Lily nods. "Yup. You're Alphonse. You're shorty." She says. Edward glares at her. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK BEAN SPROUT?!" Ed fumes. "You." Arin says. "I think that's the longest we've ever been serious. _Ever._ " Snowfur says. "Seriously? I thought we beat that! Wasn't our record 1 minute and 36 seconds?" Lily asks. "Yeah. We just beat it!" Myra says happily. The team collectively sweat drops. What were they getting themselves into? Myra then looks around the room. "Why the gloomy atmosphere?" she asks. "Well, between all of the attacks and recent cases, we've been working nonstop." Havoc says. "Hmmm…it looks like we have a lot of work ahead of us." Lily says, turning to the other four. "I know! Why don't you sing like at Risenbool? It cheered up the atmosphere there." Al suggests. The rest of the team's heads perk up. "You four can sing?" Breda asks. "Yeah. They sing great. Lily even sang a solo!" Edward exclaims. Lily blushes. "Shut up! I'm not that good." She says. "What? I'm not lying." Ed says. Her face heats up even more. Edward looks at the other three for answers. "Lily has a tendency to get _really_ embarrassed when people mention things like this." Snowfur says. "I said shut up!" Lily says and playfully punches her shoulder. All she gains was a hurt hand. "Ow! Stupid automail…" Lily says, rubbing her hand.

"Automail?" Mustang asks, now interested in the conversation. "Well, you see…" Snowfur starts. "Let's just say we all have a somewhat similar past to Elrics, if you get what I mean." Lily says. Mustang nods understandingly. "Well, are we going to sing?" Myra asks. "Uhhmmm…." Lily mutters. " _Please?_ " Myra asks. Lily stares at her. " _PRETTY PLEASE?_ " she pleads, giving Lily the puppy dog eyes while sparkling. Lily sighs. "Fine. Put please don't sparkle. It reminds me of Armstrong." She says. "You met Armstrong?" Havoc asks. Glooms looms over the four girls and the Elrics. "I feel your pain…" he mutters. "What are we singing?" Myra asks. "3rd opening?" Snowfur suggests, eyeing Lily. "Oh _hell_ yes!" she says. "That's my favorite!" Arin sighs. "Alright then…"

"(Lily) Failure concentrating, body/motor responses hesitating. Soul/ego shaking, blur between daydreams and awakening. Loss of control and perpetual sense that luck and light are fading. No more ruminating; shake the strife off your life or keep on waiting."

"(Snowfur) That's my situation, can't escape 'cause to run is degradation. No expectations; still I fight to bite temptation. Got to be brave as I unenclave, find the prize is my fixation, I'm still holding onto my pride, Oh."

"(Lily and Snowfur) Is this the shine of a wine-toasted victory? Or is it just a sad bitter sigh of defeat? I'll take it either way; if fate is just a play I'm tying the strings up starting today."

"(All) Sound the chime, golden time Steal perfection in its prime. Take your place, poker face, ready for the race. I will choose to refuse the illusion, and shatter the nightmare. Faking tame, pressure game, win or lose it's all the same. Pay the fine, border line, hapless to divine; if there's any, how many and when will these games find an ender? What's the last thing I want to surrender?"

"(Myra) Stronger than a quarrel, get the proofs to win back your greatest moral. Silence is so dull, make the time that goes by resourceful. Sharpen my sense; get through this immense flow that I can barely read at all. I'll take a guess on my turns ahead."

"(Arin) Should I take my chance of winning through game sense, when I'm against a shadow that looks like beast? I'll face it like a man; I'll act through every plan, and face my defeat by losing the least."

"(All) Make demands, clap your hands; shake the ground through painful stands. Go the mile, fighting style, aim though every trial. Everyone, attention! Await danger, in exceeding boundaries. Do not fail, Fairy Tale; etch into history's sail. Go and see, victory, perfect as can be. So steady, are you ready? Go and throw away all of your questions. Climb the stairs that lead into perfection."

"(Lily) Like a goddess, you shine your smile upon me. All your charm possesses me; you are all I can see. As a fall, you invite me deeper right into your heart. I can feel my greed inside taking over. And a dream inside that keeps growing on forever; and now no one can delay my way to the start. Whoa!"

"(Lily) Sound the chime, golden time; steal perfection in its prime. Take your place, poker face, ready for the race. I will choose to refuse the illusion and shatter the nightmare. Faking tame, pressure game, win or lose it's all the same. Pay the fine, border line, hapless to divine; if there's any, how many and when will these games find an ender? Whoa!"

"(All) Make demands, clap your hands; shake the ground through painful stands. Go the mile, fighting style, aim though every trial. Everyone, attention! Await danger, in exceeding boundaries. Do not fail, Fairy Tale; etch into history's sail. Be worthy, victory; go in history."

"(Lily) So just go; do you know destiny is meant to be snatched from me? So just bask in the glory of sunlight where you are meant to be."

The whole team stares at the four in shock. Lily takes a deep breath. "I like that song, but _man_ does it take a lot of breath." She comments. "I feel ya…" Snowfur says, out of breath. "Holy sh*t." Havoc says, staring. Myra laughs. "That was fun!" she says, falling onto the couch. Ed smirks. "Told you they were good." He says. "You know, you could be famous for that." Mustang says. Lily waves a hand. "Nah, we just do this for fun." She says. "You sing for fun and you're this good?!" Breda exclaims. Snowfur nods. "Yup. Lily and I sang all the time when we were little." Snowfur says. "We weren't that good back then though." Lily says with a laugh.

Arin then gasps loudly. "WHAT?!" Lily asks loudly. "I TOTALLY FORGOT THAT I HAVE PIXIE STICKS!" Arin yells.

"YOU HAVE PIXIE STICKS?!"  
"YESSS! I HAVE TONS!"

"OH MY GOD ARIN YOU'RE MY SAVIOUR!"

"What the _hell_ is a pixie stick?" Ed asks. The four girls stare at each other, waiting for them to come up with a good cover story. "It's a candy from our village. Arin learned how to make them." Snowfur says, sweat dropping. "Yeah…" Lily says shakily. "It's basically flavored sugar." She says. Mustang's eye twitches. "Is that even healthy?" he asks. "Well, we haven't had any in a year or so…so yes! It is!" Myra says. "Bust 'em out!" Lily yells. Arin smiles and grabs a bag out of nowhere. She dumps it on the table and out comes TONS of pixie sticks. Literally TONS. Like the weight. Lily and Myra sparkle. "YEEESSSSSS!" Lily squeals and grabs a ton, ripping one open. "You know, we should probably warn them…" Snowfur trails off. "Oh yeah." Lily says and turns to the others. "Whenever we come in contact with something that has sugar in it, we go crazy. And I mean _really_ crazy." She says. Ed sweat drops. "How crazy are we talking?" He asks.

"Well…" Lily says, thinking. "When I eat sugar, every ounce of intelligence leaves my brain and I act completely drunk. Snowfur doesn't stop laughing, Myra acts like an idiot, sorta like I do, and Arin….well….she gets so crazy that it's _scary._ " She explains and dumps some sugar in her mouth. "You should try some." She says and hands Ed some of them. "Okay…" He carefully opens it and dumps some of the sugar in his mouth. "Holy crap this is AMAZING!" he yells. " _See?_ I _TOLD_ you!" Lily says and eats another one. This was going to be fun.

~~~30 MINUTES LATER~~~

As the time goes on, Mustang notices that the girls were starting to get an unnatural sparkle in their eyes. What _exactly_ was the sugar doing to them?

"Heyyyy Snowfur-chan!" Lily yells after a while. "Yeah?" Snowfur asks. "Snnnnoooowwwfffuuurrrr!" she yells. "Yeeaaaahhhhh?" she asks.

"SNOWFUR!"

"What?"

"SNOWFUR-CHAN!"

"WHAT?"

"SNOWFUR-SENPAIIIII!"

"Ok, seriously what are you-?"  
"SNOWFUR-SENPAI!"  
"What are you-?"

"SNOWFUR-SENPAI!"

"WHAT?"

"SNOWFUR-SENPAI! KAWAII-DESU!"

"Ok, now you're just saying random things in Japanese."

"Baka tomodachi neko!"

"Wh-What?" (Holding back laughter)

"Neko! Neko-chan!"

"Okay…*laugh*…seriously?"

"Neko! NEKO-CHAN!"

*bursts out into laughter*

"I like trains."

"Myra…*snort*…you're not helping…*laughs*"

Edward, Alphonse and the rest of the team watch in confusion at the exchange between the girls. A small laugh comes from Arin as she covers her mouth. She swallows, and looks over at the other three. "Don't make me laugh while I'm eating!" she yells. Lily giggles. "But then we could ride the magical unicorns!" she says. "Pink fluffy unicorns, dancing on rainbows!" Snowfur sings. Myra bursts out in laughter. "It's a magical pony, flying through the sky!" Myra sings, practically yelling. Edward sweat drops. "How do you survive through this?" he asks. Lily laughs. "It's FUN! Come on, try it!" she urges. "Is it really that fun?" Havoc asks, mildly interested. "Not you too Havoc…" Mustang mutters. Arin nods. "It's fun to go crazy! It helps you loosen up!" she says and hand Havoc about ten pixie sticks. "If you say so…" Havoc mutters and opens one up.

~~~23 MINUES LATER (Yes it has to be 23)~~~

The four girls plop into a military dorm, still a bit hyper from the sugar. They decided to leave after everyone passed out. And after the office was completely destroyed. And after Ed blew up some of Arin's explosives. And after she went completely insane and destroyed him. And after…(Lily: You know what, I'll just stop now). After sitting in silence for a while, Lily starts thinking about things. "Hey, don'tcha think it's weird that Truth sent us here, but we know how to get back? Why did he send us here if he knew that we could leave?" She asks after a while. Arin puts down her phone. "No clue. It must be something important though." She says. Snowfur nods. "To be completely honest, I kinda wanna stay; until the Promised Day is over." Snowfur comments. "Al is so sweet~" Myra says happily in a daze. Lily laughs. "Myra, do you have a crush on Al?" she asks, smirking. Myra's face goes red. "Uhm….maybe? I want ice cream though." She says. "Yeah…ice cream! So good~" Lily sweat drops and slowly backs away from her. Arin laughs and sighs. "It's really nice here though. I'll go along with what Truth wants for now." She says. Snowfur smiles. "I know how you feel. It seems so surreal but…it's real too." She says. Lily's expression darkens. "But you do know what happens once Ed and Al decode Dr. Marcoh's notes, right?" she asks, thinking of Lab 5 and the homunculi. "Yeah. You sure you gonna be okay once we go there? Considering your past and all…" Snowfur trails off. Lily nods. "I'll be fine! Don't worry about me."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

* * *

 **Al: *gapes at Myra* Wh-Wha-?**

 **Myra: I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL! NOPE! JUST ICE CREAM!**

 **Arin: Suurreee~**

 **Myra: Shut up!**

 **Lily: ANOTHER SHIP.**

 **Nyan Cat: NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN!**

 **Edward: *screams* NOOOOO! WHY! WHY SNOWFUR WHY?!  
**

 **Snowfur: I didn't mean to! It just happened!**

 **Mustang: *walks into the room* What's going on here? I heard screaming and-WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!**

 **Nyan Cat: NYAN NYAN _NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN!_**

 **Lily: BURN IT! BURN IT! KILL THE MONSTER!**

 **Ed: MY EARS!**

 **Myra: It's so kawaii! *stares at Nyan Cat***

 **Snowfur: IT'S GONNA KILL US ALL!**

 **Mustang: *snaps***

 **Nyan Cat: *dies***

 **Ed: *falls on floor gasping for breath* Thank the gate...it stopped...**

 **Lily: COLONEL! YOU ARE MY SAVIOR! *glomps Mustang***

 **Arin: *whistling in the background***

 **Myra: Well that was it for this chapter! See you all next time! Byeeeee~ 3**


	4. Important Plot Stuff, blah blah blah

**Lily: HELLO EVERYONE, AND WELCOME TO CROSSING WORLDS!**

 **Myra: YAY!**

 **Edward: Where have you been? You left us!**

 **Lily: *anime tears* I know, I'm sowwy!**

 **Snowfur: *pats Lily's back* It's okay.**

 **Arin: I still don't understand why you didn't want to do this chapter**

 **Lily: ...I don't wanna talk about it.**

 **Arin: She's only upset because (CENSORED) makes an appearance. Wait...why did you censor me?!**

 **Lily: DON'T SPOIL IT!**

 **Alphonse: Who's-**

 **Lily: I SAID DON'T SPOIL IT! *hits the both of them***

 **Arin and Al: Owww...**

 **Myra: NOO! AL-KUN!**

 **Snowfur: Ed, the disclaimer please.**

 **Edward: Fine. A-HGaming does NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist. If they did then they wouldn't be here right now. They'd probably be buying lots of candy or something.**

 **Myra: *anime gasp* CANDY?!**

 **Lily: Well then, now it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

"WE DID IT!" Lily exclaims loudly as she, accompanied by the other three, walk down to Ed and Al's room. "I wouldn't call it we. You were forcing us to watch it." Snowfur says with a sweat drop. "Well, it was worth it, wasn't it? Soul Eater is an awesome anime!" Lily says, smiling. Arin rolls her eyes. "Explosives." Translation: Riiight. Like it's better than Attack on Titan. Lily glares at her. "You only like Attack on Titan because of the horror." She says. Myra shivers. "That anime gives me the creeps." Snowfur nods. "Hah! If only you saw Akame Ga Kill." Lily says. The dispute on which anime is the creepiest continues until they make it to the room.

"Hello Lieutenant Ross, Sergeant Brosh." Snowfur says politely as they walk up to the room. "Hello there Majors." Maria Ross says as she salutes the four. Brosh sighs. "It's been ten days already and they still don't know the answer." Lily smirks. "Knowing them it probably won't be much longer until they crack it." Ross rubs the bridge of her nose. "I only hope you're right." A loud bang is heard within the room. "TO HELL WITH IT!" Edward's voice rings through the hallways. Myra shrieks and hides behind Arin. Snowfur's eyes narrow. _They cracked it,_ she thinks. Brosh carefully opens the door and looks into the room. Papers were everywhere, and piles of decoded research notes were on the table. "Wh-What happened?" Brosh says nervously. "Did you two get into a fight?" Ross asks. Lily snorts. "Those two _never_ get into fights." Edward sighs angrily and walks over to the door to shut it and sits back down. "Are you angry that you didn't break the code…?" Myra asks.

"We broke it." Alphonse says, sighing. "We broke the code." Brosh smiles nervously. "Really? Isn't that good news?" Ed slams his automail fist down to the floor. "Is there anything good about this?! Damn it!" he curses. "'The devil's research' he called it. You're despicable Dr. Marcoh." Ed rests his head on his hand. "Just what did you find out?" Brosh asks, leaning down to Ed. The four girls brace themselves for the horrible answer they knew was coming. "The raw materials needed for the philosopher's stone…are living humans!" Ed spats. "I probably would've been happier if I hadn't learned about this. If what it says in these documents is true, then the raw materials used to create philosopher's stones are living humans. And it will take multiple sacrifices to make just one!" The two officers just gape in horror. "I can't believe that something so inhumane was done by an organization under the military!" Brosh yells. "I can't believe it either! How awful!" Ross says. Lily laughs dryly. "Well then believe it. There are some horrible people in the military, it doesn't surprise me that this was issued." She says. "2nd Lieutenant, Sergeant, Lily, Snowfur, Arin, Myra, can you not tell anyone about this?" The four girls nod. "Our lips are sealed." Myra says, making a zipping motions along her lips. "But-!" Brosh starts. "Please act like you never heard this." Ed pleads, his bangs shielding his eyes. The two officers both nod and walk out of the room.

The four girls stay in the room with the recovering Elrics. "Why doesn't this seem to bother you." Alphonse asks after a while. "Why? That's simple. We already knew." Snowfur says. Arin casts a warning glare to her but she brushes it off. The two boys stare in shock. "And you didn't think to tell us?!" Ed yells angrily. Arin sighs. "It was for you to figure out." She says. Lily gets up and stretches. "Here, lemme tell you something that you can think on. Ever heard of Xerxes?" She asks. The boys nod. "How do you think the whole population disappeared in one night?" Ed and Al think about it for a while, and Ed gasps in pure horror. "A mass murder!" They leave it at that and walk out of the room.

~~~THE NEXT MORNIN'~~~

"Brother, go get breakfast. You need the energy." Alphonse says, looking at his brother. "I don't want anything…" Ed says, lying on the couch. He sighs. "I'm tired of this." Alphonse looks down at the floor. "Yeah…" He mutters. Ed holds his automail arm up to the ceiling. "It's like…just when we start thinking it's within our reach, it runs away from us. And this time, when I finally feel like we got a hold of it, were knocked down by what we caught." Ed laughs sadly. "Looks like God really hates those men that broke his rules. Are we going to live like this for the rest of our lives?" A few moments of silence pass. "Hey Al, there's something I always wanted to tell you, but I was too scared to say it." Al looks over at his brother. "What is it?" He asks. Ed tenses. "I-,"

"ARMSTRONG'S COMING!" Lily yells as the room door bursts open. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! HURRY-!" A tall man pushes her out of the way. "I have come, Edward Elric!" He yells, sparkling. "What a tragedy! To think that the philosopher's stone would hide such a terrible secret! It is a grave situation if this hell-like research was commuted by an organization under the military! I cannot do nothing and allow this to pass!" Armstrong yells, tears running down his face. Lily swats a few sparkles away from her face. Edward glares at the two officers; veins popping and steam coming out of his nose. He holds up a fist, shaking with anger. "I'm s-s-so sorry." Ross apologizes, sweat drops running down her face. "When a guy like that got close, we had to talk…" Brosh says, anime tears running down his face. He then looks at Edward and snaps out of his grief. "You have automail?" He asks out of curiosity. Ed and Al sweat drop. "Oh, er, during the Ishvalen war there was an accident…" Edward says and nods quickly. "Yes, yes, and we needed the philosopher's stone to restore his body." Al covers quickly. "Oh I see…it's too bad it had to turn out this way." Ross says. "Sometimes the truth can be cruel." Armstrong mutters. Something clicks in Ed's brain. "The truth…" He mutters, deep in thought. "What's wrong brother?" Al asks. "Do you remember what Dr. Marcoh said?" He asks, turning to the giant suit of armor. "Huh?" Al asks. Ed sighs. "Come on, what he said at the station; the truth within the truth." He says. Lily gasps. "That's it!" she exclaims. "There's still something else!" Ed nods. "Something in…" Al starts. "The truth." The three say together. _Oh my god I just did the whole finishing each other's sentences thingy with Ed and Al IN REAL LIFE! SQUEEEE!_ Lily's inner fangirl yells, mentally squealing. "Y'know, it's kinda creepy how they finish each other's sentences." Brosh mutters. "Touché." Ross agrees. "HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Lily yells.

"So that's it…thanks for the help Ed." A voice says from the doorway. They all turn to see Snowfur, Arin and Myra. Lily smirks. Last night, while they were talking about their purpose in this world, they all decided to do all they could to help Ed and Al. Snowfur suggested that they help them find out about Lab 5 and go there with them. "Thanks to the info, we can determine where to look next." Snowfur says, holding up a map. They place it on the table, smoothing it out. "There are currently 3 alchemical research institutes located in central. Marcoh worked for the third one." Arin says. "That one is the most suspicious." Ross comments. "Yeah…I passed through all of them after I started working for the state. They didn't look like they were doing research all that important though." Ed comments. His eyes then narrow. "How do you know all this anyways?" He asks. The four sweat drop. "We've been doing research too, y'know." Lily says, crossing her arms. Ed gives her a look, and then seems to buy it. The four inwardly sighs. Ed then catches sight of another building. "What's in this building?" He asks, pointing to it. Lily's breath hitches. _That's the one…_ she thinks. Snowfur glances at Lily for a second, and then refocuses on the conversation. "That used to be the fifth research institute. It's currently an unused, deserted building though." Ross says. "Due to the danger of collapsing, research was prohibited." Ed inspects the map more closely. "It's this one." He says. "How did you come to that conclusion?" Brosh asks. Snowfur silently watches the story unfold. _It all goes downhill from here…_ She thinks. "The building next to it; it's a prison." Ed states. "What does that have to do with the philosopher's stone?" Myra asks, putting on an innocent face. "The raw materials for the philosopher's stone are human lives. The prison is where they got them." He says. "Now that I think about it, executed prisoners never returned to their families." Ross mentions. "The public is told they're killed on the gallows in the prison, but they're still alive, and were moved." She says, putting the pieces together. Ed nods. "Don't you think it's suspicious that the closest facility to the prison is the research facility?" He asks. "The inmates are the materials…" Ross murmurs, her eye twitching. "Don't give me that look; talking about this is making me feel sick too." Ed says.

"Considering this is a prison, I wonder if this means the government has been involved too." Brosh says. "We don't know if the ones involved are warden or government level though." Arin points out. "Somehow I feel like we poked our necks into something far too big…" Ross says, her eye resuming its twitching. Al sighs. "That's why we said to act like you didn't hear anything." He says. "However, this is all speculation at the moment. The nation might not have any involvement in this whole operation. The organization might have been acting independently." Armstrong adds. "True." Snowfur comments. "Who's in charge of this research organization?" Al asks, standing up. "The 'Iron-Blooded Alchemist Brigadier General Basque Gran." Armstrong says. "Then we'll try talking to Gran and-," Ed starts. "You cannot." Armstrong interrupts. "Why not?!" Ed asks. "He was murdered by Scar a couple days ago." Arin says. Armstrong nods. "Many state alchemists have been killed by Scar, even higher ranking officers. Some killed knew about the truth. Should there be any higher ranking officers involved in this besides the Brigadier General, then this will be more complicates. I will probe into this matter and inform you later." Armstrong announces and rolls up the map. "Until then the 2nd Lieutenant and the Sergeant are to keep quiet on the matter. The Elric brothers and you four girls are to stay put!" he adds. "WHAT?!" The two boys exclaim. "You were thinking of sneaking off and investigating inside, were you not?! You will NOT! Even though there may be a way to restore your bodies at that place, a child SHOULD NOT do such dangerous things!" Armstrong fumes, developing a demon-like aura. "I GET IT!" Ed yells in chibi form. "We won't do anything dangerous like that." Al nods in agreement. "Yeah! We'll just wait for your report!" Armstrong nods, convinced and leaves, followed by the two officers. "Buh bye Major!" Myra yells, making the others sweat drop.

"Like hell we will." Ed snickers as we leave. "Right. It's our own fault for performing the taboo, and we will take responsibility to get our bodies back." Snowfur says sternly. Lily clenches her fists. She was not looking forward to this. Her heart starts beating faster. Why was she scared? It wasn't like her to back down from her fears. "Lily, are you ok?" Ed asks. Her head snaps up. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." She says, putting on a fake smile. Ed seems a little suspicious. "Alright then…we'll leave at midnight." He says and puts the plan into motion.

~~~AT DA MIDNIGHTZ~~~

The six alchemists quietly walk through Central, as they come up on their destination. "Just as I remember it…" Lily says too quietly for anyone to hear. "A guard at an abandoned building, huh?" Ed comments as they see a guard at the entrance of the lab. "Suspicious…" Arin mutters. "How do we get in?" Snowfur asks. "Make an entrance?" Myra suggests. "No, too risky. The guard might spot the light from the transmutation." Ed says. "So that only leaves…"

Ed puts one foot on Al's hand as he jumps over the wall, followed by Lily, Snowfur, Arin and Myra. Ed lets down some wire so Alphonse can climb up. "I don't want to admit it, but at times like these I'm glad these aren't my natural limbs." Ed says. "Me too." Myra says. "Yeah, you guys do, but what about us?" Snowfur asks. "Ok, I get the others but why you? You have automail!" Ed says. "It's my ARM you _idiot_." Snowfur says. Ed sweat drops. "We can catch you." Al suggests. "I'm fine with that." Lily says. "'Splosives." Arin mutters. Translation: Whatever… Al jumps down followed by Ed and Myra. Snowfur jumps down to be caught by Al, followed by Arin. Lily jumps down and Ed catches her. "That was fun! It felt like skydiving!" Lily exclaims. "You haven't even been skydiving…" Snowfur says, sweat dropping. Meanwhile, Ed was exploring the area. He walks up to a tightly sealed gate. "The entrance is sealed. Damn…" Edward mutters. Snowfur spots a grate and pries it open. "We can use this. It looks like it goes to the end." She says. "I'll go first!" Lily volunteers and hauls herself in. "Lily!" Snowfur exclaims, running after her. She sighs. "I'm going too then." Ed climbs in after them. "Al, you wait here, 'k?" he says, looking back. "Why not?" Al asks. "Because you're too big," Ed replies. Al sulks in an emo corner. "I didn't ask to be this big…" he mutters, and Myra giggles.

"Don't worry, Al-kun! I'll stay here with you!" Myra says, patting him on the back with a wide grin. Al immediately lightens up. "Really?" he asks. Myra nods happily. Lily sweat drops. Al _-kun_? "Arin, you stay back too, just in case Myra gets into trouble like she always does," Snowfur says, looking back. Arin mocks a salute. "'Splosives." She says dryly. Translation: Yes sir… "Alright then, it's settled." Ed says. "We'll be back soon," Myra smiles and waves happily. "Have fun!" she yells as the other three start crawling into the air vent.

"It's really cramped in here." Ed mutters, as they move forward. The two girls stay quiet, as they excitedly wait for one of the funniest moments in FMA. "A normal sized person might not fit in here. I'm sure glad I have a body small enough…" he trails off, realizing what he just said. "I JUST CALLED MYSELF A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!" he yells in anger. The other two burst out laughing. "SHUT UP!" Ed screeches. "I'm…sorry but…you…hahahaha!" Lily breaks off into uncontrollable laughter. After a few moments of laughter, the two calm down enough to keep moving.

"Looks like there's two ways to go down," Lily observes, noticing that it's different from the anime. Snowfur seems to notice this too, and turns to Ed. "You head down the first one. Lily and I will go down the second." She says, and Ed raises an eyebrow. "You sure you two will be alright?" he asks. Snowfur nods. "We'll be fine, now get going." She says as Ed nods. He jumps down the opening, and starts observing the room. The two girls keep moving to the next opening in the vent. "This is odd," Lily says, looking down at the other room. "It wasn't like this is the anime." She mutters. Snowfur nods. "But at least nothing is changing on Ed or Al's part, which should keep the line of events on track." She says. Lily sighs deeply. "Well, we better go down there and check it out." She says, and gets ready to drop down. "Here goes nothing!"

~~~POV CHANGE! YAY!~~~

Arin silently watches Al pace back and forth, worrying about his brother. "He's late!" Al mutters. "I hope he didn't get lost." Myra smiles and walks in front of Al. "Don't worry! Ed will be fine!" she says. A moment of silence passes, when Al lets out a small gasp. Arin and Myra lock eyes, knowing what's about to happen. A giant knife suddenly slams into the ground, along with a suit of armor. Thankfully, all three of them successfully dodge the attack. "Wha-Who are you?!" Al asks tensely, getting into a fighting stance. "Heh, you're pretty fast for a big guy. Same for your girlfriend and that other young lady." The armor says, laughing. "G-Girlfriend? S-She's not my girlfriend!" Al says, waving his hands around frantically. Myra's face turns completely red, and steam starts emitting from her. "Well, girlfriend or not, this wouldn't be fun if you weren't." the armor says, picking up its blade and turning towards them. "You asked me who I am. I'm number 66! Though that's only when I'm working; I have a real time, but you'll shrink if I tell it to ya. I'll say it when I'm about to finish you off." 66 says, an evil tone in his voice. "Kill us?" Al repeats. "Heh heh heh…" 66 chuckles. "I'll take you apart nice and neat. Don't worry; all you need to do is scream."

~~~TO LILY AND SNOWFUR'S POV~~~

"What is this place?" Snowfur asks aloud. Lily walks around, looking at the room. It was pretty much empty, aside from broken chairs and tables splintered on the ground. There was also an entrance to another room towards the front. Lily wanted to move ahead, but Snowfur wanted to stay and check if there was anything left. Snowfur sighs heavily as she sets down a piece of wood. "Nothing. Let's move on." She says, heading to the entrance. Lily follows behind, taking another quick glace before exiting the room. The next room was what she least was expecting. It was the room she was experimented in. Lily just stands there in shock. Snowfur turns around and looks at her. "What's-?" she starts, but as her brain starts processing it, she knows exactly what this room is. "It's that room, isn't it?" Snowfur asks, her voice shaking a bit. Lily nods slowly, as terrible memories of the experiments flash back to her. Screaming, blood, yelling, doctors, homunculi; it was terrible. The room itself was scary. To the left of them was a large cabinet, filled with broken bottles and needles. The right had chains bolted on the wall, and they were splattered with dry blood. In the center of the room was a large metal table with broken metal straps on them, and it too was soaked with dry blood. As the two take in the whole scene in front of them, Snowfur's hand goes to her mouth. "This is so terrible…" she mutters. Lily's hand unconsciously goes to her neck. It was this room that made her like this. This one room. Although she wasn't from this world, the memories in her head felt real, and they were real. This was proof of that. This second life she had was real, and it scared her.

"Well well well, look who it is. I wasn't expecting to see you around here so soon." A very familiar voice emits from the shadows. Just the sound of it was enough to make the two girls stop completely. A faint sniffing noise can be heard. "One of them doesn't smell right…can I eat them Lust?" another voice asks. "Not now Gluttony," Lust says, the two of them stepping into view. In front of them is Envy, wearing a wicked grin. "It's nice to see you again, Pain."

* * *

 **Lily: *is in a corner sniffling***

 **Snowfur: ...**

 **Edward: ...Oh. That's why.**

 **Arin: I hate Envy.**

 **Myra: He's scary.**

 **Lily: Yeah...I need to snap out of this. *slaps herself***

 **Snowfur: Seriously? I had chocolate for this y'know.**

 **Myra: CHOCOLATE! *steals chocolate and eats it***

 **Snowfur: Nevermind.**

 **Lily: Anyways, I've decided that we'll start responding to reviews! So feel free to ask us anything!**

 **Alphonse: Our first review is from gsunny6.**

 **Edward: They said:** OMAGURD third gen was my favorite pokemon gen. Then I heard about the remakes. Wish they didn't demolish the tower though. And remade Emerald and Crystal.

 **Lily: OMAGURD. I LOVE 3rd GEN TOO! SKITTY! NYA! :3**

 **Snowfur: I thought your favorite pokemon was Eevee.**

 **Lily: It is, but I like Skitty and Delcatty too. Btw, we all have the remakes! I have Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire.**

 **Snowfur: So do I.**

 **Arin: I have Alpha Sapphire.**

 **Myra: OMEGA RUBY!**

 **Arin: My favorite region is Unova though, because I LOVE Serperior and Absol. ABSOL IS AMAZING!**

 **Alphonse: The next review is from Sakura Chara**

 **Edward: She says:** I love it, and demand as queen of awesomness that you update~!

~Kura

 **Lily: I AM THE QUEEN OF AWESOMENESS! I ALONE!**

 **Snowfur: *sweat drop* No, you're not. Sakura Chara clearly is. She commanded you.**

 **Lily: Yeah, she did. I finished the chapter and I'm posting it RIGHT NOW cause she told me to.**

 **Arin: Wow. I didn't know you could be commanded that easily.**

 **Myra: Hahaha! You're easy to control!**

 **Lily: I AM NOT. I'm just...um...**

 **Snowfur: Yeah, you have to comeback.**

 **Lily: S-SHUT UP!**

 **Envy: Hey guys, has anyone seen Gluttony? He ran off talking about something called 'Pixie Sticks' or whatever.**

 **Everyone: *glares at Envy***

 **Envy: *sweat drops***

 **Myra: Wait...THE PIXIE STICKS! *runs out the door, pushing Envy out of the way***

 **Envy: Oww...**

 **Lily: Anyways, that's it for now! WE GOTTA GO SAVE THE PIXIE STICKS!**


	5. Lily Is BA!

**Lily: HELLO EVERYONE, AND WELCOME TO CROSSING WORLDS CHAPTER 5! WOOOO!**

 **Snowfur: Well, you seem hyped.**

 **Lily: Well DUH! I am badass in this chapter! I was fangirling as I wrote the end!**

 **Arin: Well, way to flatter yourself.**

 **Myra: *eats candy cane***

 **Arin: ...seriously?**

 **Myra: Yeah!**

 **Edward: What's that?**

 **Lily: WHAT ARE THOOOOOOOSE!**

 **Snowfur: Just stop. Please.**

 **Lily: Never!**

 **Myra: DISCLAIMER PLEASE!**

 **Edward: Why do I have to do it? Hire Colonel Bastard or someone else!**

 **Myra: Never!**

 **Arin: I LOVE STAR WARS!**

 **Lily: I know right! The new movie was so hyped!**

 **Arin: Yeah! *high fives Lily***

 **Snowfur: OKAY! That's enough for today! Disclaimer!  
**

 **Edward: Fine. FMA is not owned by A-HGaming. It is owned by-**

 **Lily: JOHN CENA! DA DA DA DA! DA DA DA DA DA!**

 **Everyone: ...**

 **Edward: *clears throat* Funimation, and other people. NOW JUST START IT!**

* * *

Lily just stares in shock as three other homunculi appear out of the shadows; Envy, Gluttony and Lust. She, of course, knew what the homunculi looked like and how they acted, but seeing them if real life was _scary._ Envy was actually pretty tall compared to her, with gray snake-like eyes. His skin was a deathly pale, and his hair reminded her of snakes. Lust had similar pale skin, and she looked downright creepy, like a stalker. Gluttony's appearance sent shivers down her spine. His eyes had no pupils, just a milky white. He had a creepy smile on his face, with drool running down his chin. He looked cute, in a _very_ creepy way. Memories of her days in the labs rush towards her again.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

Lily was in a dark hallway, heading towards an open room with two guards guiding her. She had officially become the homunculus Pain, and she was going to meet her new 'brothers and sister.' Being only 8, she had no idea what that meant, but she didn't have much of a say in the matter, so she went along with it. And through this, only one thing worried her. No, it wasn't escaping, death, pain (Lily: Haha! Pain! See what I did there? Arin: -facepalm-) or anything like that. It was her appearance. Honestly though, she looked terrible. All she wore was a dirtied, and somewhat bloodied, pale white dress. Her hair was thrown all over the place; it had grown long over the year she was there. The only thing that was intact was her newly-made Ouroboros tattoo. As they stop into the light, Lily finds herself in a large room, with many people standing around. Just the sight of them sent shivers down her spine. "Hello there Pain, it's nice to meet you." One of them says, walking towards her. He looked like the leader to her. Lily takes a small step back as he approaches her. "Come on, there's no need to be afraid. You're one of us now." He says with a smile. "I'm Envy." Envy holds out a hand, and Lily slowly takes it. His eyes dart to the two guards who were standing fearfully back at the entrance. "You two aren't needed anymore." Envy says, transforming his arm into a blade and brutally killing them. Blood splatters everywhere. The screams of the two echo through the room. Lily's eyes widen in shock. _I don't like it here,_ she thinks. _I don't belong here! I'm not like_ _them!_ "Hey! Pay attention!" Envy snaps. Lily immediately looks forward. Envy starts pointing to the other people in the room. "That's Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, and Pride. Greed, Sloth and Father aren't here currently." Envy says.

"Hey, do you even know what a homunculus is?" Pride asks with a sneer. Lily shakes her head and says, "N-No." Pride mutters something under his breath, and Lily could tell it wasn't good. "First of all, a homunculus is not a human. We're immortal beings who reign over humans, and we steal the souls of them through a philosopher's stone. Each of us have an ability, for example, I can control shadows." Pride explains. "Ugh, all this explaining is so annoying." Lust complains. "Can we just get to the testing already?" Lily's head perks up. _Testing? No, not more_ _testing!_ She thinks in fear. Tears form in her eyes. Wrath grabs a cup with the same red liquid that she was injected with, and hands it to her. "Drink it." Envy says harshly. The way he said it told her that she had no choice. Lily shakily holds it up to her lips, glancing at Envy, and quickly drinks it. Immediately, a bitter taste develops in her mouth, and she starts coughing. The Ouroboros tattoo on her neck glows brightly, the light nearly blinding. Envy steps back shocked, and then starts laughing maniacally. Black markings form around the tattoo, and they start crawling up her neck, covering half her face. Her eyes turn blood red, and darkness envelops her like an aura. And as soon as it started, it stops. Lily falls to the ground, panting. Sweat covered her face, and her vision starts to get blurry. The other homunculi start talking, and Lily passes out into a dreamless sleep.

~~~HOLY CRAP. THAT WAS COOL!~~~

Lily gains awareness, but she doesn't dare to open her eyes or even move. She tries her hardest to calm her breathing and make it seem like she's still asleep. "But still, her powers might be the strongest out of all of us." she hears Lust's voice say. "It felt like an actual demon." Lily hears the voices move farther away. "But, she doesn't have the experience that we do." Wrath says. "And even if she tries to escape, the chimeras will get her." Soon, no trace of voices could be heard. Lily slowly opens her eyes, and notices that she's in the same spot she was before. It looked like the other homunculi left to go somewhere. They definitely underestimated her. She knew for a fact that this place was underground, so she immediately thought to go up. Lily slowly walks to the entrance she came through, and looks for a ladder that led up.

She lost track of how long she spent wandering through the tunnels, but eventually she comes up to something different. There was a large grate on the ceiling, and after that the tunnel ended into a sewer system. On the ground spread across the area were skeletons of people who failed to make it past. She looks up to see tons of red eyes staring back at her. She nearly screams, but covers her mouth just in time. So these are the chimeras Wrath was talking about. Lily really didn't want to, but she readies herself to run across and escape onto the ladder. She flinches as she hears growls coming from the ceiling. She takes in a shaky breath. One…two…three…GO! Lily bolts across to the sewer tunnel, and she briefly looks back to see at least 10 chimeras looking at her.

At this point she didn't care if the other homunculi found her. All she cared about was making it out alive. Lily splashes through the sewer water to the other side. The water slowed her tremendously. A pipe was lying on the ground by the ladder, and Lily picks it up to use as a weapon. She didn't have any combat experience, but she had to fight if she was going to escape. She was too close now to give up. The chimeras were right behind her, and Lily turns around and hits one of them on the head. Really hard. It falls to the ground, knocking about two others down with it. Taking the chance, Lily starts climbing up the ladder. She could feel the hot breath of the chimeras that were jumping up, trying to bite her. She was almost to the top, when one chimera bites her foot, crushing it with the sheer force of its teeth. Lily could hear the crunch of her bones in the chimera's jaw. She lets out a loud scream as white hot pain rips through her body. She nearly fell off the ladder, but remembering her goal, uses all her strength to hold on. The pipe she was using as a weapon falls to the ground with a loud crash. Tears run down her face because of the pain. Suddenly, red sparks crackle around her leg as her foot turns to ash and collects onto her leg. Lily's eyes widen in shock as her foot reforms onto her leg, as if nothing had happened to it. _I…really am_ _immortal…_ she thinks. Lily shakes the thoughts out of her head and starts climbing up the ladder again, then climbs out and closes the grate.

As Lily steps into the sunlight in what seems like forever, tears of relief run down her face. She was finally out of that hellhole; she was free! As she looks around, she finds that she was in an alley towards the end of a street. Lily slowly steps out and looks around. It was very early in the morning, and hardly anyone was outside. Sure, being free was nice, but how was she going to get back home?

"Yeah, that'll work. Thanks. Sorry about that by the way, heh. Bye." Lily hears a voice, and immediately retreats back into the alley. She curiously pokes her head around the corner to see who it was. There was a middle-aged man standing there, waving to someone. He was wearing a blue military uniform, and had a pair of glasses. The man looks over in her direction and spots her. Lily lets out a yelp and hides back in the alley. "Hello? Anyone there?" she hears the man's voice ask. "You didn't look too well. Are you alright?" Lily inches a bit towards the corner. _Who is he? Is he a nice person?_ She was smart enough to realize that he was a part of the military. But, was he a nice person? She decided to take her chances and see who exactly he is.

Lily steps out from the alley, and yells to the man, "Over here!" The man looks over at me in surprise. He then notices my appearance. "Who are you?" he asks, walking over to me. "I-I'm Lily Summers." I say, blushing in embarrassment. "Summers? Wait, you're not…Brian and Allie's kid, are you?" the man asks, looking at her with pity. _Oh no…_ Lily thinks. _I can't let him know about what happened…Quick_ _Lily! Think! Come up with something!_ "Um…yeah, I am. I ended up running away…and some mean guys captured me...and I recently escaped. Yeah." She says, hoping the man wouldn't see through the lie. "Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" he asks, scanning her for any injuries. "N-No, I'm fine…umm…what's your name Mister?" Lily asks. The man adjusts his glasses, and smiles. "I'm Maes Hughes. It's nice to meet you Lily. How about you come to my house and wash up? My soon-to-be wife would love to meet you." He says, and holds it out. Lily gingerly takes is and smiles. "'Kay!"

"Honey! I'm home!" Hughes says, smiling brightly as he walks into the house. Lily follows behind him, looking around the house. It had been a long time since Lily had even been in anything remotely close to a house, so she was surprised at how welcoming it felt. "Hi Maes! You're home early. Did something happen?" A beautiful woman walks into the room, notices Lily and looks at Hughes quizzically. "Who is this?" she asks. "This is Lily, Allie and Brian's kid. She came looking for them, and ended up getting kidnapped. She escaped and I found her. Lily, this is my girlfriend Gracia." Hughes says, and pats Lily's head. She holds her hands behind her back, looks up at Gracia and smiles. "Hi!" Lily says. She was expecting a look of pity from Gracia, but she was surprised when she saw none of that. All she saw was pure motherly love. It reminded her of her mom's look, and Lily was surprised to notice that tears had sprung to her eyes. "Come here." Gracia says, kneeling down and holding out her hands. Lily rushes in for a hug, buries her face in Gracia's shoulder, and cries all of her pain out.

After getting washed up and changed into some baggy clothes, Lily sits down on the couch with Hughes, while Gracia cooks a meal. As they sit there, Lily notices that Hughes' eyes kept getting drawn to her neck. She covers the Ouroboros tattoo with her hand, and winces when she touches it. Hughes sees this, and looks away. "That's an Ouroboros tattoo, isn't it? Where did you get it?" he asks. "From the bad guys." Lily answers, not wanting to say anymore. Hughes raises an eyebrow. "There's something you're not telling me. But I won't force it on you to tell me. You can tell me when you're ready." He says, and Lily turns away. "I'll tell you." She says after a while, surprising the man. "You've been so nice to me. But you might not believe me."

~~~BECAUSE I'M LAZY, FASTFORWARD LIKE 6 MONTHS~~~

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Hughes asks, and Lily laughs. "Maes, I'll be fine. I'm just taking a short walk. I'll be back soon." She says, smiling. Hughes sighs. "Alright, just be careful, okay?" he says. Lily nods, and heads out.

Through these past months, Lily had been living in Central with Hughes and Gracia. She had gotten used to a regular life, and had mentally recovered from her kidnapping. She had told Hughes about the homunculi, and he hadn't believed her for a while. But she once got a paper cut and he had seen the healing powers of a homunculus firsthand. And even though she wasn't human, Hughes accepted her like a daughter. Lily was very grateful. He had also promised to take her back home once she had recovered. Which meant it would be soon.

As Lily reflects on the past months as she walks, three men walk up to her, smiling. Lily freezes in place, as she realizes what was happening. "Hello little girl, would you like to come with us for a second?" one man asks. Lily shakes her head and steps away. "Now now, don't run away. Come with us." Another one says. "N-No!" she exclaims, finding her voice. The third man takes out a knife and puts it to her neck. "Listen here kid, you _never_ talk to us like that, you understand?" Lily stares at the man, not being able to move. As she stays there, she starts to picture Envy and the other homunculi and notice how these men were like them. Rage engulfs her, nearly blinding her. Her body seems to move on her own, and she hears screams piercing the air. When it dissipates, she nearly throws up at what she saw. The three men were lying dead on the ground, pools of blood surrounding them. She takes a glance at her hands, and sees the same dark power that had surrounded her before now around her hands, formed into a sharp blade. It gradually molds back and stays around her hands. The markings around her Ouroboros tattoo had crawled up on to her face.

"Hey! What's going on he-!" a very familiar voice says, and stops immediately as soon as they see what happened. It was Maes Hughes, and he nearly lost his balance when he saw Lily. She immediately runs to him and hugs him, crying. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I just…Envy…and they were like them and…" she looks up at him, tears brimming her now red eyes. The darkness surrounding her starts curling around Maes' jacket, and she immediately steps back. "I'm a monster…Why did they have to do this to me?!" she exclaims. Hughes grabs her by the shoulders and stares at her with anger in his eyes. "I swear Lily; once I find those homunculi I will destroy them, no matter what. You don't deserve to live like this. Now, I'm not going to say what you did was right, but I know you couldn't control your abilities. Come, let's go back home." He says, taking her hand. Lily nods; the darkness dissipates and her appearance turning back to normal. "I'm never going to use my powers, ever again." Lily says. Hughes smiles. "Well Lily, I will always support you on whatever you choose to do, as long as it's reasonable." He says. "Thanks Maes."

~~~FLASHBACK END~~~

"What's the matter Pain? Cat got your tongue?" Lust asks, extending her fingernails. Lily snaps out of her flashback, and smiles evilly. "No, but if you don't go the hell away, I'll rip your own damn tongue out." Snowfur momentarily stares at her friend in shock, then nocks her bow and glares at the homunculi. "Oooooh! Feisty, are we? I like it." Envy says. "Heh. You won't be too happy about this later. Come on Snowfur!" Lily yells, and the two sides clash.

* * *

 **Lily: SEE! I TOLD YOU I WAS BADASS!**

 **Edward: Man. You had a messed up childhood.**

 **Snowfur: In this world.**

 **Myra: I WANNA BE THERE! WHY CAN'T I BE IN THERE AND NOT OUTSIDE!  
**

 **Arin: Let's be honest Myra. Could you handle the awesomeness that was in that room?**

 **Myra: ...No.**

 **Arin: That's why you weren't there.**

 **Snowfur: REVIEW TIME!**

 **Edward: Okay, the first one is another by Sakura Chara.** MWA-HA-HA-HA~! I AM THE ONLY QUEEN OF AWESOMENESS~! *cough cough * A-anyways, now that THAT'S out of my system... *fangirly squeal, happy-go-lucky face* OMG I LOVE THIS NEW CHAPTER! I LOVE THIS FANFIC IN GENERAL AND I LOVE FMA~! So, update, or, *evil laughing face* I will send the Armstrong family to torment you follow all eternity~! MWA-HA-HA-HA! I AM MELON LORD!

... Okay, I'm done. BYE~!  
~Kura

 **Lily: AWWW! Thank you! I know, I am awesome.**

 **Snowfur: Thank god you updated, or else she would've sent Armstrong.**

 **Lily: I know. *shudder* Just thinking about it...**

 **Arin: ...did you just say that you were the Melon Lord? DID YOU JUST SAY THAT?!**

 **Myra: Umm...Arin?**

 **Arin: EVERYONE KNOWS I AM THE TRUE MELON LORD! HOW DARE YOU! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN YOU IMPOSTER!**

 **Snowfur: Arin please! You're burning the room up! ED HURRY UP AND FINISH SO WE CAN TAKE CARE OF THIS!**

 **Edward: O-Okay! The next review is from gsunny6.** Latias and Latios are two of the most adorable legendary dragon types in existence. What's your favorite fighting tactic? I'm all about brute strength in all areas.

Also, teach Kyogre thunder and teach Groudon Solar beam if you've obtained either TMs.

 **Snowfur: That is actually useful advice. I should do that in my game.**

 **Lily: Hmm...Yeah I just use all attack power. I only have like one tank and one status Pokemon. My team is OP as crap.**

 **Myra: *trying to hold down Arin* PLEASE HELP ME SOMEONE!**

 **Arin: ARRRRGHHH! LET ME GO YOU BUFFOON! I NEED TO DESTROY HER WITH MY MELON POWERS!**

 **Armstong: *enters room* Did someone say they needed help! Let me use the powers that have been passed down the Armstrong family for GENERATIONS!**

 **Everyone: NNOOOOOOOO!**

 **Armstrong: *rips of shirt* LET MY MUSCLES HEAL YOU!**

 **Snowfur: PLEASE! END THE CHAPTER LILY! HURRY!**

 **Lily: OKAY! THAT WAS CHAPTER 5 OF CROSSING WORLDS! SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	6. MORTAL COMBAT! BAH BAH BAH BAH!

**Lily: KONNICHIWA MINA-SAN! WELCOME TO CROSSING WORLDS CHAPTER 6!**

 **Snowfur: Yay. Time to get killed.**

 **Ed: I'm glad I'm finally going to get some screen time.**

 **Arin: Lucky you.**

 **Ed: Shut up and let me enjoy this moment.**

 **Lily: I'm excited to kick some homunculi in the face!**

 **Myra: YAYYYY! :3**

 **Al: *meow emits from his armor* Hehehe...**

 **Ed: ALPHONSE! DID YOU PICK UP ANOTHER CAT?!**

 **Al: Maybe...**

 **Snowfur: Al, I like cats as much as the next person, but you've got to stop this! There are-**

 **Lily: OVER NINE THOUSAND!**

 **Snowfur: *sighs* -cats in the recording office.**

 **Arin: We're going to have to get rid of them.**

 **Myra: But they're kawaii!**

 **Al: *sniffs* YOU GUYS ARE MEAN!**

 **Arin: Ed, do the disclaimer while we take out the cats.  
**

 **Ed: Okay. A-HGaming does NOT own FMA. Funimation and other important people do.**

 **Lily: *sneezes and blows away cat hair* ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

The three just stare blankly at the murderous suit of armor blankly, and Al punches him in the side of the face. 66 falls to the ground with a loud crash. Myra bursts out laughing, and Arin lets a small smile slip. Al continues to stare blankly as the other suit of armor gets up slowly and looks over to them. "Why you…" he says and gets into a fighting stance. "Why won't you let me cut you up?!" 66 lunges towards the three and they scatter in different directions. "You jerks!" 66 yells, swinging at Myra, catching her off guard. Arin snaps and knocks him over, giving Myra time to get away. The armor gets up again and this time heads for Al.

"What do you expect me to say?" Al asks, blocking his blow. "Al, look out!" Myra yells as Al backs into a stone, knocking him clean off of his feet. 66 cackles and raises his knife to get a hit on Al. Myra growls angrily. She reaches down and grabs something off of her belt; a water gun. Her signature fighting weapon is a water gun. It may not seem too effective, but she while shooting, she uses her alchemy to make the water denser, strong enough in fact to cut through steel. She cocks the gun, and puts a finger to her transmutation circle shaped earring. Lightning crackles and she shoots, hitting 66's helmet and knocking it straight off.

Of course, the two girls knew that there was no head underneath the helmet, but Al had no idea. He stands up as the armor turns towards Myra. "You b*tch! You made my helmet fall off." Arin steps in front of Myra in a defensive stance. "Your body is…" Al trails off, staring at 66. He laughs and says, "You see, there was a little incident that occurred a little while ago. Let me tell you the story of a butcher named Barry." The armor says. The battle had come to a complete standstill. "Once upon a time, in Central City, there was a butcher named Barry. Barry _loved_ cutting meat up more than anything in the world. But Barry got tired of chopping, so he found something new to cut up; humans." Al lets out a small gasp. "Eventually Barry was caught, but after he had killed 23 victims! Barry was sent straight to the gallows for murder and everyone lived happily ever after! At least, that's the version everyone knows." Arin spots Al shift, and she realizes that he was starting to piece it together.

"But there's more to this story. Y'see, Barry didn't actually die at the gallows like he was supposed to. Some people spared him on the condition that he'd guard a certain building. They took away his body and trapped his soul in a _metal_ body." Myra tenses as 66 laughs. "That's right! He's standing right in front of you! I'm Barry the Chopper!" he yells. Alphonse tilts his head slightly and asks, "Who?" Barry just stares at him in shock. "I'm from a small village in the east, so I don't know about famous murderers in Central." Arin smiles and decided to play along. She drops her stance and says innocently, "I was off training with Myra, so I probably wasn't around when you were popular." Myra nods, making Barry even more depressed. "…okay, so maybe you haven't heard of me, but aren't you all a little surprised by my body? It's not every day you see a living suit of armor!" he exclaims. "Yes it is." Myra says, as Al takes off his helmet. Barry screams and yells, "AAAAAAGH! HOW'D YOU DO THAT?! YOU'RE A FREAK!" Al sweat-drops. "Hey…you're hurting my feelings." He mutters. "Oh! So you're just another inmate. Don't scare me like that!" Barry says, sighing. Myra laughs as Al fumes. "I'm not a criminal!" he yells.

"You're not? Then what happened to you?" Barry asks. "When my physical body was lost, my older brother bonded my soul to this suit of armor." Al explains, not getting into too much detail. Barry stares at Al for a few seconds, and then bursts out laughing. "HAHAHA! A brother! That's…AHAHAHA!" Barry dissolves into laughter as Al shifts. Arin and Myra tense, knowing exactly what was about to happen. _I can't let him believe that…There's no way I will!_ Myra thinks, and glares at Barry. "Sorry, it's nothing. By the way, do you trust your big brother?" he asks, and Alphonse immediately responds, saying, "Of course! He risked his life trying to save me!" Barry lets out another laugh. "My my, ain't brotherly love beautiful…even if that love isn't _real_!" he exclaims with an evil glint in his soul-fire eyes. "Wh-What do you mean?" Al asks hesitantly.

"Well, are you _really_ brothers?" Barry asks. Al huffs. "Of course! Though…our personalities are totally different, and even though I'm the younger brother I'm latter than he is, but-!" Barry cuts him off. "No! That's not what I mean! What if…" he pauses dramatically for effect. "What if your personality and memories were all created by your 'big brother?'" Al suddenly freezes in place, letting the thought sink in. Myra steps forward, seething with anger. "How dare you even say such a thing! Ed loves Al-kun very much, and he sacrificed so much for him! No matter what you say, they'll always be close brothers!" she yells. "M-Myra's right! And that's not possible! There's no doubt that I'm a human being named Alphonse Elric!" Al yells, pointing at himself. Barry laughs again. "What the hell is a 'soul' anyway? We can't even see it, so how can you prove it's real? Maybe everyone around you is lying to you! Think about it. What proof do you have that you were even human! Where's your meat?!"

~~~POV CHANGE~~~

And so, the two sides clash. Lily runs forward and activates the circles on her hand, lessoning the gravitational pull underneath her feet and jumps above the homunculi and lands behind them. Snowfur, on the other hand steps back and aims carefully. As expected, the homunculi turn behind them and lash out at Lily, and she manages to block Lust and Envy's attacks with her two daggers. Gluttony heads towards Snowfur, who readjusts her aim and fires at him. The arrow hits him in the arm, and light crackles on the head as her all-familiar blue flames start to spread on his body. He cries out in pain as he tries to pull the arrow out of his arm. Before the fire could spread too far, Snowfur launches herself on top of Gluttony's head and nocks another arrow. She jumps off of his head and aims for the ground between Envy and Lust. She shoots, and fire spreads underneath the two homunculi's feet. They both jump up to avoid the flames and Lily jumps after them, slicing right through their abdomen with her two blades. The two girls land right next to each other and Lily smiles. "And that's how you win symmetrically!" Lily exclaims.

"Ow! That hurt you bastards!" Envy exclaims as he rises to his feet, fully healed. The other two homunculi rise as well, also fully healed. Lily and Snowfur go into a defensive stance as the homunculi attack.

Lust extends her nails and aims for Snowfur. Snowfur ducks under the nails, and shoots a line of cold flames at Lust. She gets up, only to be greeted by pain. White hot, burning pain. While distracted, Gluttony had gone after her and sunk his teeth into her shoulder. She lets out a bloodcurdling scream. Snowfur touches her wristbands together and shoots more fire at Gluttony. Her releases her shoulder and steps back, the fire spreading over him. She staggers back, her other hand on her shoulder to try to minimize the bleeding. Her back meets a wall and she leans against it. A very familiar fingernail extends at her, barely touching her throat. Snowfur looks in front of her and sees Lust, who was smirking.

Meanwhile, Lily was fighting off Envy. They were slashing at each other with equally matched blows. Lily jumps over Envy again and slashes down with her daggers, and Envy transforms his arm into a blade and blocks her attack. Purple lightning trails from the circles on her hands to the point where the two blades meet and it creates an ear piercing screech. Envy immediately steps back and covers his ears as the sound starts to dissipate. Lily steps back as well, only to be met by Gluttony, who was still on fire. He rams into her, the fire now on her as well. She could feel the fire burning into her skin. It felt as cold as ice, but the fire still burned her instead of freezing her. She yells out in pain, clutching her arm. Red sparks start to appear around her arm, but it didn't heal fast enough to stop the fire from burning. Gluttony was engulfed in the flames, now starting to turn into ash.

Then, Lily gets an idea. Her alchemy was specialized in manipulation, specifically in waves. If she used the radiation coming off of the fire to her advantage, she could 'throw' it at Envy. She activates the transmutation circles on her hand and attempts to use her idea. Lily had only tried this type of her alchemy a couple of times before, so she hadn't perfected it. She extends her hand out and she could feel the radiation building around her. She lets out a small cough; she knew that intense radiation could cause serious illnesses. _I don't think I can hold it much longer…_ She thinks. So, Lily decides to take a chance and throws the radiation at Envy.

As soon as the radiation hits him, Envy cries out. Burn marks and welts immediately starting forming on his skin. Red sparks emit form him and the burns heal. Envy curses at her. "You two are going to _pay_." He says through gritted teeth. "Calm down Envy. We aren't supposed to kill them. You don't want to get Father angry, do you?" Lust says, retracting her nail. Snowfur takes large breaths, trying to calm herself. Envy glares at Lust. "So I can't eat them Lust?" Gluttony says, now fully healed. Lust shakes her head. "No Gluttony, not now."

Envy walks up to Lily and kicks her in the side. She yelps and coughs, then glares at Envy. She didn't have enough strength to fight back. The fire had spread over nearly all her body, and it took all of her willpower not to faint. Envy laughs. "Come, they don't have enough strength to fight back. We can leave to take care of the Fullmetal pipsqueak and the rest of his entourage." He says. Lust nods and calls Gluttony over, and the homunculi leave the room.

Lily looks over at Snowfur and gasps. "Are you alright?" She asks weakly. Snowfur laughs and says, "You're one to talk." She shakily raises her hands and touches her wristbands together, and the fire that had spread on Lily extinguishes. Lily lets out a breath. "Th-Thanks." She says, and slowly raises a hand to give Snowfur a thumbs-up. She crawls over to her friend, and takes a good look at her wound. "Gluttony did a number on you, didn't he?" She says. Snowfur nods. "Thankfully he didn't cut all the way through. I got him before he was able to bite all the way." She says. Lily then gets an idea. She takes off her cape, and motions for Snowfur to move her hand. She takes her hand off the cut, and Lily wraps the cape around the wound and ties it tightly. Blood quickly soaks into the material.

"It's the best I can do." Lily says sheepishly. Snowfur looks at her friend and smiles. "You didn't need to do that." She says. Lily shakes her head. "Yes I did! You could die from blood loss with that cut. And I don't need it; I am immortal after all." She says, smiling at the last part. Snowfur laughs. "Alright, Miss Immortal, let's go to the others outside the lab. Envy's gonna blow it up soon." Snowfur says and attempts to get up. She staggers back as her vision gets blurry. Lily catches her and puts her uninjured, automail arm around her neck. She chuckles. "Don't be in such a rush." Snowfur blushes in embarrassment. "Yeah, I'm not used to nearly getting killed yet." She says. Lily furrows her eyebrows. "I don't know why you're so surprised. This _is_ anime after all." She says and the two start to exit the laboratory and head to their friends.

~~~YAY! IT'S ED'S FIRST POV!~~~

"As I told you before, I don't know much about alchemy or the philosopher's stone." 48 says, as a helmet on the ground. Ed growls in frustration. "Then what's the point of talking?!" he snaps. "I don't know about the stone, but I know about who made it." The helmet says, and Ed lets out a small gasp. "Who are they?" He asks. "They are-,"

48 gets interrupted by two long spears bulging into his blood seal, silencing him. Ed's eyes immediately dart to where the spears came from. "That was close." A woman says, with pale skin and dark flowing hair. The spears were coming out of her fingers. _Wh-What's with that woman?!_ Ed thinks, his eyes widening. "48, you shouldn't talk about things you aren't supposed to." The woman says with a grin. "Man, what's the Fullmetal pipsqueak doing here?" A man? Boy? Ed couldn't tell the gender. He also tenses at the short remark. The man/boy/thing sighs. "Well, we'll have to fix that, won't we Lust?"

"Yes we will Envy." The woman, now identified as Lust says. She sighs. "What a troublesome child." She says, and throws the helmet to the side. "B-Big brother!" 48's brother says from the chest piece of the armor. "Damn you; we can still fight! Give us a new body!" He yells. Envy smirks and picks up the sword they used in the battle. "Give us a new body! Give us-!" the pleas were silenced by Envy stabbing the blood seal with the sword. "Just shut the hell up before you say something else you'll regret!" Envy yells, now annoyed.

"God, do you realize you almost gave us away? And you nearly killed two of our precious human sacrifices! You don't have any clue what that means, do you?! You complete moron! Say something!" Envy exclaims, furiously stabbing at the seal. Lust clears her throat. "Envy, he's already dead." She says. Envy drops the sword and crosses his arms. "Figures. He had no backbone whatsoever." Envy turns to the empty armor plate. "Really. He's so weak it makes me sick." Ed just sits on the ground, watching the entire thing happen. _Who do these people think they are? They just killed two lives! How dare they!_ Ed screams in his mind. He sends Envy a nasty glare. Envy sees this and chooses to ignore it. "Well, it's nice to meet ya, Fullmetal runt." Envy says. Ed tenses. "I gotta hand it to ya for making it this far. But you saw some things that you shouldn't have." Envy leans in closer to Ed, and Ed backs farther into the wall. "Maybe I should kill you after all." Ed curses and stands up using the strength he has left. He throws a strong kick at Envy. Envy takes a step back. "How cute, the little guy has some fight in him." Envy smiles. "Too bad we have to fight him now. I didn't wanna get hurt." Tick marks appear on Ed's head. "QUIT CALLING ME SMALL!" Ed yells and claps his hands. "YOU STARTED THIS FIGHT, SO I HOPE YOU'RE-!"

 _Pop!_ Ed looks down at his automail arm to see that it had gone limp. "Wh-WHAAAAAT?!" He yells. _At a time like this?!_ He screeches internally. "Looks like your automail's busted." Lust comments. Ed deadpans. "Lucky me!" Envy says happily. He then kicks Ed in the stomach and Ed staggers back and falls to the ground, spitting up blood. "You should be glad your arm fell off. It spared you from getting the crap kicked outta ya. Don't ever forget that we let you live." Envy says and Ed's vision turns to black.

~~~POV CHANGE BACK TO LILY AND SNOWFUR~~~

Lily and Snowfur trudge through the hallways of Lab 5, heading to the exit. Lily was starting to get worried for her friend. Snowfur's breathing was getting heavier and more pained. Lily tries to walk faster without hurting Snowfur further, when she hears a voice. "Ooooohh….I smell food." Gluttony says, stepping out of the shadows. Lily deadpans. "AND THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS!" Lily yells, completely enraged and done with this. She carefully sets Snowfur down and turns back to Gluttony. She growls angrily.

"I. AM. DONE! I AM COMPLETELY DONE WITH YOU STUPID HOMUNCULI, AND YOU INTERRUPTING EVERYTHING! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM BUSY HERE?! OR ARE YOU TOO STUPID TO FIGURE THAT OUT? HUH?" Lily screams. Gluttony puts his finger in his mouth and tilts his head to the side. "But, you smell like food! I'm hungry!" He exclaims and lunges for Lily. She easily dodges and gets out her daggers. She was still a bit sluggish from getting burned, so she didn't have as much strength as before. But she was still determined to put up a fight.

And so, Lily runs at Gluttony and slashes at him with her daggers, causing him to cry out in pain. He turns around and goes after her again. She leaps up in the air using her alchemy and lands behind him. Gluttony looks around, confused as to where Lily went. While he was distracted, Lily slashes at him from behind, doing good damage on him. The process kept repeating, because Gluttony wasn't catching on to her pattern. However, the pattern was broken by Gluttony tilting his head in the air and sniffing.

"I smell more food…" Gluttony mutters and turns back to Snowfur. Lily's eyes widen as she realizes what was about to happen. Snowfur groans and looks up. Gluttony steps closer, with a wide grin on his face. Drool was dripping down his chin. Gluttony lunges towards Snowfur and she screams, expecting pain. However, that pain doesn't come.

Lily jumps between Gluttony and instead of her friend getting hit, she was. Gluttony bites down onto Lily's arm and yanks it off. She screams out in pain, blood pouring out from her wound. The arm starts to turn to dust in Gluttony's mouth as red sparks start to from around it. The arm slowly reforms on her, and Lily rubs her shoulder. She cracks it back into place, panting. She had broken out in a cold sweat. "Lily…" Snowfur mutters. "Shut up. I'm not letting you get hurt any more than you already are. I automatically heal so I don't need to worry about myself. You, on the other hand, don't." Lily says through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, the building starts shaking. "Damnit! It's gonna explode!" Lily yells and grabs Snowfur's automail arm. Gluttony notices the shaking and retreats, yelling, "Lust!" The building starts crumbling around them and Lily yells, "RUN!" And so, the two bolt down the hallway like mad, heading towards the exit.

As they near the exit, the walls start crumbling around them. It was clear to Lily that they weren't going to make it on time. Outside she could see everyone else gathered, staring at the building. "MYRA! ARIN!" She yells. "ED! AL!" Snowfur screams between breaths. Lily could see Myra perk up and look inside. "Everyone! There's Lily and Snowfur!" she yells. Alphonse immediately runs over to the door and gasps. Lily stops running suddenly and blocks a piece of rubble with her dagger. It falls right next to her, creating dust clouds. "Al! We aren't going to make it in time!" She yells.

"I won't let you two die!" Al yells and runs inside the collapsing building. Snowfur lets out a cough and shields her mouth. _It's getting dusty in here…_ Lily thinks. She starts running towards Alphonse, dodging pieces of rubble. She looks back and motions for Snowfur to follow. However, that was a big mistake. A giant piece of rubble was about to fall on top of her from behind. Al and Snowfur simultaneously yell, "LILY!"

Then, a snap resonates around the area and the rubble around them explodes. Lily turns around to see Arin, with her fingers positioned to snap. "Arin!" Lily exclaims. "No time for talking, get out of there!" Arin yells. They nod and run out of the building as the last of it crumbles to the ground.

* * *

 **Lily: HAHAHAHAHA! Lily 1, homunculi 0!**

 **Snowfur: But you are a homunculus.**

 **Lily: ...oh.**

 **Ed: YOU ARE?!**

 **Arin: I think we made a mistake.**

 **Al: BUT HOW?**

 **Lily: Chapter 5. Read it. *hands papers***

 **Ed and Al: *takes papers***

 **Ed: But I thought it was fake!**

 **Myra: ...I don't have anything to say to that.**

 **Lily: *coughs awkwardly* AND ON TO THE REVIEWS!**

 **Ed: Our first review is from BlackMidnightWhite. *reads review and turns bright red* Oh GOD NO!**

 **Al: Gimme that. *takes review and reads it* Ohhh Brother~**

 **Lily: You have to answer it.**

 **Ed: *sighs* I know. She said:**

what if Edward had no bangs and short hair? god, he'll look weird. good thing he looks forever sexy! shoot. i just said that. um, uh. what was i doing? oh yeah! Edo-Kun~, which one of them would you hook up with? just saying. unless you prefer WINRY of course. hue hue...

 **Ed: *face starts burning* Well...uhm...**

 **Snowfur: *nudges Ed* Answer it!**

 **Ed: Um...ya see...I would...uh...**

 **Lily: Come on!**

 **Ed: *says something quietly***

 **Lily: *face blanches* OH HELL NO. THAT'S A SPOILER.**

 **Arin: I didn't hear you Ed~**

 **Ed: I SAID-**

 **Lily: *knocks out Ed***

 **Snowfur: Why did you do that?!**

 **Lily: It's a spoiler. NEXT REVIEW!**

 **Al: I guess I'll read it. The next review is from SakuraChara. She says:**

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA~! YES~! ALL SHALL DO MY BIDDING~! FOR I AM BOTH THE QUEEN OF AWESOMENESS AND MELON LORD~! HAHA~!

...

Oh my fudge, you have NO IDEA how many times I've checked this story to see if it was updated yet! I almost sent Olivier Armstrong, Alex Armstrong, AND Izumi!

But, now I won't 'cause you updated, and this chapter just made everything tie together even MORE~! You need to hurry up and update, so I don't decide to send in the Armstrongs/Curtis'~!

SEE YA LATER~!

~Kura

(PS, Merry Christmas~!)

 **Lily: Phew. You don't know how close I came to getting killed by Armstrong yesterday. He literally almost broke my neck.**

 **Snowfur: It was hilarious!**

 **Lily: NO IT WASN'T! And arigato Sakura-san! Believe me, this chapter was SUPER HARD TO WRITE. But it was worth it!**

 **Myra: Give it to me I'm worth it!**

 **Arin: NO.**

 **Al: *sigh* Our next review is from NYAN CATKAWAII.**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NYAN CAT!

Oh. Wait you can't kill Nyan Cat , ,

 **Lily: Y-YOU CAN'T?!**

 **Nyan Cat: *bursts through wall* NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN!**

 **Snowfur: NOOOOOOOOO! HURRY AL! FINISH THE REVIEWS!**

 **Al: Our next review is from A Fan.**

Moar pls

 **Lily: Here you go! And here's some candy! *hands chocolate bar***

 **Nyan Cat: NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN!**

 **Al: The next review is from gsunny6.**

(I read this awhile ago, and I just forgot to review)

More traumatized peeps. Fanfic authors really like traumatizing their peeps, don't they. But hey, it makes life interesting.

Do any of you know what and emulator is?

 **Lily: MWAHAHAHA! TRAUMATIZING PEOPLE IS MY** **STRENGTH!**

 **Snowfur: By the way, Lily looked up what an emulator was.**

 **Lily: SHUT UP. I'd heard to word before, I just didn't know what it was!**

 **Arin: U STUPID.**

 **Myra: NYAN NYAN NYAN!**

 **Lily: NOOO! MYRA-CHAN! YOU GOT INFECTED!**

 **Al: And our final review is from A Fan.**

Are you still working on this fanfic?

 **Lily: *glares***

 **Snowfur: ...**

 **Myra: NYAN NYAN NYAN**

 **Arin: KILL IT!  
**

 **Nyan Cat: NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN!**

 **Mustang: Okay, guys I really need to do work and- *looks up and sighs***

 **Lily: MUSTANG PLEASE!**

 **Mustang: *snaps***

 **Nyan Cat: *dies again***

 **Ed: *wakes up* Huh? What happened?**

 **Snowfur: Nothing. Absolutely nothing.**

 **Lily: And that's it for this chapter! Man, this responding to reviews thing is loooooong. Whatever. BYE EVERYONE!**


	7. Three Days

**Lily: HELLO PEOPLEZ OF DE INTERWEBS! WELCOME TO CW CHAPPIE 7!**

 **Snowfur: Woooooow. That grammar though. Ow. It hurts.**

 **Lily: SHUT UP! I'd like to have you know that I have a funny story to tell!**

 **Myra: OHHH! TELL ME! TELL ME!**

 **Ed: You've got to be kidding me...**

 **Lily: Settle down children! Okay, so you all remember my dog Chloe, right?**

 **Arin: You mean the one from Chapter 1?**

 **Lily: *nods* So, a few weeks ago she was playing with me in my bed. She started spazzing out and digging in the sheets, but she's too small to do any real damage. So, she sticks her nose underneath one of my pillows. She snaps her head up, and BAM! The pillow flies OFF THE BED and it hits the wall. And then I had to GET UP AND PICK IT UP.**

 **Al: *laughs* You're DOG did that?**

 **Lily: Yeah. OH! And that reminds me. MY DOG ACTS LIKE A FRIKIN CAT.**

 **Arin: Okay, this is new. I haven't heard this before.**

 **Lily: So, you know those plastic easter eggs?**

 **Everyone except Ed and Al: *nods***

 **Lily: *ignores Ed and Al's ignorance and continues* I took the top half of one and put it on the end of the couch. My dog swiped it off with her paw like a cat. And she plays with her food. LIKE A CAT! MY DOG ISN'T NORMAL!**

 **Ed: And neither are you. Gee, I wonder where she gets it from!**

 **Lily: SHUT UP! DO THE FRIKIN DISCLAIMER! GAWD!**

 **Ed: FIIIINE! A-HGaming doesn't own FMA.**

 **Snowfur: That's it?**

 **Ed: YES**

 **Myra: OKAY! WE'LL SEE U AFTER DE CHAPPIE! ENJOYZ!**

* * *

Lily groans and opens her eyes, only to be greeted by the familiar smell of disinfectant. _That's right…I fell asleep_ _here._ She thinks to herself. After escaping the explosion, they all rushed to a hospital. Only Ed and Snowfur were injured, though. The two shared a room, and Lily was watching over Snowfur and ended up falling asleep. "Good morning, moron." Ed's voice says from behind her. Tick marks appear on her forehead. "I'M NOT CRAZY YOU MIDGET!" Lily yells. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE BEAN SPROUT?!" Ed yells back, and then winces at one of his cuts. Snowfur cracks open one of her eyes and groans. "What a great way to start off the day! A headache! And I'm in the hospital! This is fan-freaking-tastic!" Lily deadpans at the thick sarcasm in her voice. "We don't need your sass, Snowfur." She says. Ed opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by the door opening.

"Oh…did I interrupt something?" Denny Brosh asks from the door. Ed shakes his head. Brosh along with Maria Ross walk into the hospital room. "I'm glad to see you're both alright." Ross says. Snowfur deadpans. "Yeah…alright…" she mutters. Lily laughs. Ross sweat drops. "Anyways…" She mutters dismissively. "Damn…it hurts." Ed mutters, setting his hand on his side. "I was so close to finding out the truth…then those bastards had to show up." Ross looks at Brosh, and he nods. "FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, SIR!" They yell in unison, saluting. Ed looks at them quizzically. "PLEASE ALLOW US TO APOLOGIZE FOR OUR RUDENESS IN ADVANCE!" They exclaim. Ross then steps forward and gives Ed a hard slap on the face. Ed goes into chibi form and stares out in a daze. Lily snickers and Ed glares at her.

"Major Armstrong ordered you to stay put because he knew it was dangerous! And now you nearly get killed because you ignored him!" Ross scolds. "You may be talented, but you must remember that you're still a child! You can't always act on your own. You need to work with the people around you." Ross' expression softens. "It's okay to trust adults sometimes." Ed looks down, thinking about what she had said. _Trust, huh? Guess I never really_ _thought about that. Never had the time to, either._ "SIR!" They both yell, snapping Ed out of his thoughts. "Please forgive us for our insubordination and raising a hand against you!" Ed stares at them blankly. "Uh…" He shakes his head. "No, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm…I'm sorry." Lily looks at Ed and smiles warmly. "And our punishment for slapping you, sir?" Ross asks. "Nah, I had it coming." Ed says. The two officers nearly collapse in relief.

It was clear to Lily that Ed had no idea about how high of a rank he was. _Ignorance is bliss, I guess._ She thinks to herself. "Why are you so polite to me anyways?" Ed asks. "Well, as a state alchemist, you are equivalent to the rank of Major. One word from you and we can be discharged." Brosh explains. "You don't need to be nervous around me. I didn't take the exam for rank. And I'm just a 'child' right?" Ed says. Brosh laughs. "What a relief! You don't know how hard it was for me to be polite to someone younger than me!" Ed sweat drops at their quick change of attitude.

"Where's Al, by the way?" Ed asks. Snowfur freezes. _I totally forgot! Alphonse is still upset about…that._ She thinks. "Oh, I punched him and gave him the same lecture as you. But I nearly broke my hand…" Brosh rubs his hand. Ed laughs. "Yeah, he's got a hard head." He says. Ed's laughter slowly dies out as he realizes something important. "I'm due for another lecture today too…"

~~~TIME SKIP~~~

Nothing had really happened in the past hour or so, so Lily decided to take a walk around. She was getting bored and needed to move around. She had passed Winry in the hallway and told her Ed's room number. _Ed's going to_ _get killed!_ She thinks to herself, smirking. _I wonder how Alphonse is, though. After what Barry told him…_ Her thoughts trail off as she bumps into a tall man. "I'm so sorry! I didn't…" Lily trails off, looking up at who she bumped into. It was Maes Hughes.

"M-Maes…?" she asks, her eyes widening. Hughes looks at her and he does the same. "Wait, you're…Lily?" He asks in shock. Lily nods, her eyes glossing over. "It…It's been a while, Maes." She says. Hughes lets out a laugh and hugs Lily. She returns the hug, resting her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe it's actually you!" He exclaims. "Yeah…you don't know how much I missed you." Lily says, breaking away from him. She smiles, and lets out a laugh. "So much has happened since I last saw you." She says. "I can only imagine." Hughes smiles. Usually, Lily wouldn't cry about something like this. But, nostalgia can pretty much break any mental wall. She sniffs, wiping a tear from her face. "I…I don't know what to say; I'm speechless!" She exclaims. "You don't have to say anything." Hughes says in a fatherly tone. Lily nods and dries her eyes. "I know what'll cheer you up!" Hughes exclaims.

He then grabs something out of his pocket and holds it in front of Lily's face. "Look! Gracia and I had a daughter! My little darling Elicia!" He exclaims. "I'm so happy for you!" Lily says with a sweat drop. After a few more minutes and a lot more pictures, Hughes puts the pictures away, and his demeanor turns serious. "Did anything else happen regarding that?" He asks. Lily knew he was asking about her powers. She shakes her head. "No. I told you that I would never use them again, and I won't." She says, her eyes glowing with determination. Hughes pats her on the head.

"I knew it. So…I heard you and some of your friends joined Mustang's team?" He asks. Lily nods. "Yeah. My friends Snowfur, Arin, Myra and I." she says. "So I take it you know the Elric brothers?" Hughes asks. Lily nods again, wondering where Hughes was going with this. He leans in closer to Lily and whispers in her ear, "Have you hooked up with one of them yet?" He asks with a smirk. Lily's face turns completely red and she yells, "IDIOT!" She slaps Hughes in the face, and he staggers back. "N-No! Of course not! Alphonse i-is like a brother to me a-and…and Ed is too annoying and gets on my nerves!" She yells. Hughes rubs the side of his face and laughs. "It was worth a shot." Lily huffs and turns the other way. "Would you like to come over to my place for dinner, like old times? Gracia would love to see you, and Elicia has wanted a play-mate!" Hughes says. Lily nods. "Of course! But…if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" She asks. "OH! That's right! I came to see the Elric brothers!" Hughes exclaims and runs off. "I'll meet you at the house later!" He yells from down the hallway. Lily deadpans. _That man…I swear,_ _he'll never stop moving_. She thinks.

Lily pales as a new thought comes to her mind. _Hughes! He's…that part is coming up! After Lab 5 Envy kills him!_ The realization of the fact nearly knocked her off her feet. _I can't let that happen! Not him! He can't die!_ Without thinking, Lily runs out of the hospital building. She leans against the front wall and takes a deep breath. _I need to_ _stop Envy. I just have to._ A new determination burns in her eyes. _I will save him. I promise that._

~~~MYRA'S POV~~~

At the moment, there is only one emotion on Myra's mind: Worry. She was there when Barry told those lies to Alphonse, and she knew Alphonse believed him. She regretted not being able to convince him otherwise, but there was nothing she could do. She was heading towards Ed's hospital room, because she knew what was about to happen. And what Myra heard next confirmed her suspicion.

"I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS DAMN BODY!" She hears Al's voice scream through the door. Myra stops moving. Her breath hitches as she listens to the rest of the conversation. The only thing she wanted to do was walk in there and tell Al that it wasn't true, but she couldn't. Her feet were glued in place. Was it fear that stopped her from moving? She didn't know. Soon, Ed walked out of the room in a rage. "Ed?" Myra asks, her eyes following him. Edward ignores her and keeps walking. She huffs. "Edward!" she yells and runs after him.

Myra heads down the hallways of the hospital, searching for the patio where she knew Ed was going to be. Soon, she comes across an open door and the end of a hallway to her right. Outside, she could see Ed, seething with anger. She takes a deep breath to ready herself, and she walks out the door.

Ed could hear footsteps behind him, and he sighs. "What do you want?" He grumbles, the cool wind from the outside blowing through his hair. Myra walks up next to him, and sets her hands on the metal bar in front of them. She takes a deep breath of the fresh air, and smiles. "Fresh air is great, isn't it?" She says, looking at him. "Umm...yeah." Ed says, furrowing his eyebrows. "It takes all your worries away...well, at least it does for me." Myra lets out a giggle. They sit in a comfortable silence while Myra thinks about what she was going to say next. _I really_ _should've thought about this more…_ She thinks to herself. "Al didn't mean what he said to you back there, y'know." Myra says quietly, waiting for Ed's response. Ed's fists visibly tense. "He was being fed lies."

"THAT ISN'T AN EXCUSE!" Ed yells, whipping his head over to Myra. "He…how could he even believe that?! After everything that happened, he still…" Ed stops talking and growls angrily, punching the railing with his automail fist, causing a loud _CLANK!_ to resound around the patio. "Ed, you still have to consider how Al is feeling." Myra says slowly, trying to calm him down. Ed glares at her. "I am!" he snaps back. " _NO YOU'RE NOT!_ " Myra shouts. Ed freezes in place. He had never seen the girl angry before; he had no idea that she could _even get mad_ at someone.

"You weren't there, Ed! I could tell that Al was scared! In his position, could you blame him for believing those lies? He's gone through _years_ of being stuck in that suit of armor. Of course he doubts his existence. Wouldn't you?!" Myra yells. Ed stands there wordlessly at her sudden burst of anger. She takes a deep breath to calm herself, and then continues. "That's why you have to be there for him, Ed. You're his older brother; you need to protect him, and tell him it's going to be okay. Alphonse _needs_ you."

Ed just stares at Myra in shock as she finishes her small rant. She smiles, seeing that her words got through to him. She sighs and walks away from the railing as distant clanks start to resound down the hallway. "I'm going to leave and let you two work this out by yourselves now." She says, and starts walking away. "Myra." Ed says, without looking back at her. She glances towards him. "Thank you." He says quietly. Myra's smile widens and she says, "You're welcome," and leaves Ed on the balcony to talk with Alphonse alone.

~~~LATER THAT EVENING~~~

Lily sighs as she hesitates to knock on the Hughes' apartment door. She knew that as soon as she walked in, she would be bombarded with cameras. _Ughhhh…I should just get it over with…_ Lily knocks on the door, and immediately she hears shuffling behind the door. After a few seconds, the door opens, and with no hesitation a camera was shoved in her face. A bright flash appears in front of her and she blinks rapidly to get the spots out of her vision. "Maes!" Lily yells with a laugh. Hughes smiles and looks at the picture he just took. He squeals and shows it to her, smiling. "Look how adorable you look! My little girl is all grown up!" Lily blushes, and mutters, "It's not that big of a deal."

"Lily! It's nice to see you again!" Gracia comes to the door, holding little Elicia. "Big sister!" Elicia declares, pointing at her. Lily laughs. "It's nice to see you too, Gracia. And hello there, Elicia!" She says. "Come on in! We don't want you catching a cold standing out there for so long." Gracia says and moves out of the way along with Hughes. Lily steps in with a nod. She seemed to have a permanent smile on her face whenever she was with the Hughes'.

"It's been so long since I've been in here…" Lily mutters as she looks around. Hughes laughs. "It brings a tear to my eye to think that my little girl has grown up and joined the military!" Hughes sniffs and pretends to wipe tears from his face. "Don't cry daddy! Big sister is here now!" Elicia says, tugging at his pants. She smiles cutely, causing both Lily and Hughes to squeal in delight. "Dinner's already on the table." Gracia informs, walking into the dining room. "Oh, you didn't have to!" Lily says, shaking her head. Gracia peeks out from the corner and says, "Don't be silly! We think of you as our daughter, so it's only natural for us to feed you." Lily decides to leave it at that and follows Gracia to the dining room, with Hughes and Elicia following her. They all sit at the table and start eating.

"So Lily, why did you join the military?" Hughes asks, soon after Elicia and Gracia left the room. Elicia was going to her friend's birthday party. "Well…" Lily mutters. It was kinda hard to think of an answer. Her memories of Earth and Amestris were all mixed up, and she was still forgetting a few details. She sighs defeatedly. "I should probably just tell you everything. You already know my other secret." Lily says. Hughes furrows his eyebrows but says nothing, letting her continue on with her story.

And so, Lily ended up explaining her entire life on Earth to Hughes, and how it was about 100 or so years in the future from their time here. She also explains the FMA anime, which took a while for Hughes to understand. "Wow…" Hughes breathes after she finishes her story. "If I may ask, are you still the same Lily as you were before? Or are you a completely different person?" He asks. Lily stays silent, eventually reaching an answer. "Umm…well, my theory is that when I came to Amestris, my soul and the other…well not really other anymore…" She grumbles, then pauses, noticing that she was getting off track. "Anyway, both of our souls fused, so I'm basically living two lives at the same time. It's really hard to wrap your head around, but that seems like the most logical answer. I still remember my time here, but I'm forgetting a few things cuz I have too many memories crammed in my brain for one person." Hughes nods slowly, still trying to process her words.

"Wow…I'm sorry, this is, as you said, _really_ hard to wrap my head around." Hughes says, rubbing his temple. Lily laughs. "It's alright, take all the time you need." She says. Hughes looks up and smiles. "Did this happen to the rest of your friends as well?" Lily nods. "You've been through a lot, haven't you?" He asks. "…yeah." She mutters.

The two of them sit in a comfortable silence for a while, and eventually they start talking again, exchanging funny stories from their past. Soon, hours go by and eventually Gracia and Elicia come back from the party. Elicia somehow convinced them all to play 'tea party,' with Gracia and Hughes as the king and queen, and Lily and Elicia as the princesses. Of course, Lily couldn't say no to that adorable face! After a while, though, Elicia began to grow tired and it was time for her to go to bed. Lily decided it was best to leave as well, so she said goodbye to the Hughes' and went to her apartment.

As she walks in and shuts the door, she sighs and flops onto her bed. _How the hell am I going to save him?_ She wonders. _I…I can't win against Envy. Not in that situation. If anything, he'd use it against me._ She sighs again. _When I watched the anime, sure it was sad, but I wasn't too bothered by Maes' death. But now, since I know him as a person, his death has a whole new meaning. I…_ Lily begins to tear up. _I don't want to lose him. He took me in as a kid and I look up to him like a father. He accepted me even though I'm this…creature. He means_ so much _to me, and I…_ Tears start to leak out of her eyes and crawl down her face.

 _It's like torture…knowing people you love are going to die beforehand. I feel_ so useless _! No wonder Roy hates being called that._ Lily chuckles to herself, despite crying. _Can I even save him? It feels like such a big task and burden to hold; saving someone's life. At times like this, I kinda wish I was back on Earth in America with my family, going to school with my friends. Basically living a normal life._ Lily wipes the tears off her cheeks. _Moron! You can't think like this now! If I keep thinking like this, how will I be able to stay by Ed and Al? How will I stand up to the other homunculi? How will I even make it through the Promised Day?_ Lily sits up in her bed. _I can think about things like those later. Right now, I need to focus on saving Hughes._

Lily stands up and goes to the small living room area in the apartment. There was a calendar on the wall. She brushes her hand against the upcoming days. _Three days…_ she thinks. _I have three days until Ed and the others go to Rush Valley with Winry. Three days to come up with a plan._ She looks out the window glaring. _Three days until Maes is supposed to die._

* * *

 **Lily: WOOOW...that ended on a dark note.**

 **Ed: WAIT. HEZ GONNA DIE?**

 **Snowfur: I'm going to die unless you use proper grammar.**

 **Lily: *eyes sparkle* He's using my way of talking! #EdIsAllGrownUp**

 **Myra: YAY! Ed got his first hashtag!**

 **Ed: ...uhh...what's a hashtag?**

 **Arin: Just shut up and accept the accomplishment.**

 **Lily: NOW FOR THE REVIEWS!**

 **Ed: The first review is from gsunny6. It says:**

Do you peeps play any instruments?

 **Lily: YUP! I play piano!**

 **Snowfur: I play a little piano and the flute.**

 **Myra: I got da trumpet skillz!**

 **Lily: *sparkles at da grammar***

 **Snowfur: *glares at da grammar* STOP WRITING THIS WITH IMPROPER GRAMMER!**

 **Lily: ...NO.**

 **Arin: Anyways...I play the clarinet and violin.**

 **Ed: The next review is from Sakura Chara. It...it...s-says...**

 **Lily: ?**

 **Ed: *clears throat* It says:**

WOOOOOOOW~! The action was like- WA-POW! Then it was like- HWAAA! Then it was almost like someone screaming in the background- DIEEEEEEEE~! Kura likey this chappy~!  
*thinks for a moment, then smirks an evil smirk* Ne, Ed, when are ya gonna get together with Lily-chan~? Well~? I'm WAAAAAIIIIITIIIIING~!  
See ya later~!  
~Kura

 **Ed: Uhhh...uhm...well...urg...*blushes bright red***

 **Lily: SH-SHUT UP S-SAKURA-SAN! I-IT'S NEVER GONNA HAPPEN! *is also blushing***

 **Ed: Y-YEAH! WHAT SHE SAID!**

 **Izumi: *enters the room* LIIIILY.**

 **Lily: Wh-What?**

 **Izumi: I was sent by a girl name Sakura to kill you.**

 **Lily: OH! Umm...it's fine! I just posted the next chapter!**

 **Izumi: What next chapter? I don't care about that. All I know is that I need to BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YA!**

 **Lily: *starts running away from Izumi in sheer terror, while screaming* AHHHHHHHH! HAAAALP! SHE'S GONNA KILLLL MEEEEE!**

 **Arin: *sigh* And that's it for this chapter. Cya next time!**

 **Lily: I WAS NOT PREPARED FOR THIIIIIISSSS!**


	8. Fullmetal vs Flame

**Everyone except Al and Arin: *is playing Super Smash Bros.***

 **Al: Are they done yet?**

 **Arin: Shh. Let them concentrate.**

 **Myra: *is playing as Kirby* NOOO! KIRBY!**

 **Snowfur: *is playing as Lucario* Sucks for you! *dies* NOOO!**

 **Ed: *is playing as Icarus* You're gonna die, Lily!**

 **Lily: *is playing as Zelda* No, you're gonna die, pipsqueak!**

 **Ed: WHO'RE YOU CALLIN- *dies* NOOOO!**

 **Lily: Sucka.**

 **Ed: *pouts and glares***

 **Lily: I have absolutely no words for this chapter. The title explains it all. Also, I'm super tired rn. SO YAH. DISCLAIMER.**

 **Ed: ...do I even have to say it anymore?**

 **Snowfur: YES**

 **Ed: *sighs* FIIINE. A-HGaming doesn't own FMA. THERE.**

 **Arin: ...enjoy the chapter or whatever.**

* * *

Lily sits in Mustang's outer office, along with the rest of the team and the other girls. It was very quiet, the only sounds being pencil on paper and the occasional complaint. However, something about this day felt…familiar. She knew it was from an episode of the anime, she just didn't know which one. She sighs and stares out the window blankly, looking at the pouring rain outside. It was only a day after she had gone to the Hughes' home. Edward and Snowfur were released from the hospital and were working again, however Ed and Al hadn't been seen yet. Suddenly she sees two figures head up at the gateway to HQ. And it was then she realized what episode this was.

~~~OUTSIDE~~~

Edward and Alphonse stand outside the gates to Headquarters, and Ed lets out a long sigh. "Well, we're here." He mutters, quickly getting soaked by the rain. "Yup." Alphonse responds simply. Ed sighs again.

"What's the matter?" Al asks, turning to his brother. Ed looks up at the giant suit of armor. "What do you think is the matter? Once again I'll have to listen to Colonel Bastard saying how I screwed up!" Ed yells. Then, in a terrible impression of Roy, says, "Oh, struck out on the philosopher's stone again, eh? How am I supposed to keep funding this goose chase! Money doesn't grow on trees there chief!" Ed snaps towards Alphonse in an overdramatic manner. "Ed? Where'd ya run off to? Oh wait, there you are! I couldn't see you over my paperwork! Seeing as how you're so short and all! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Ed sighs for the third time. Alphonse sweat drops.

"I know; we're already here so we mind as well get the verbal abuse over with. Let's go Al." Ed looks up at Al to see that he wasn't there. "Hey, Al?" Ed looks around, and eventually spots Al crouched over in an alleyway. "AL!" Ed yells, and Al looks over with a small gasp. He laughs nervously, going into chibi form. "Coming brother!" Al says, a small meow emitting from him armor. He sweat drops and runs up to Ed, hoping that he didn't hear it. "What were you doing Al?" Ed asks, completely oblivious. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud yell emits from the building. Ed and Al both look up at it and Ed asks, "What was that?"

~~~BACK IN THE OFFICE~~~

Lily looks away from the window quickly, startled by the yell. She was happy quietly fangirling at the scene, until she was interrupted. Tick marks appear on her forehead as she turns around to see Fuery holding a black and white dog, and Breda on top of a filing cabinet. Her anger quickly dissipates and she starts laughing. "It's not funny!" Breda yells. Havoc sighs as he, Hawkeye and Falman walk over to Breda. "What's the matter?" Havoc asks. "I-It's dangerous! It's on the loose!" Breda exclaims, pointing to the dog, now sitting on the floor and wagging its tail. "Care to explain this one Falman?" Hawkeye asks. "It is a dog, Lieutenant, a carnivorous canine mammal. I believe the scientific name is-,"

"That's not what I'm asking Falman. You need to loosen up." Hawkeye interrupts with a sigh. Falman salutes and says, "Yes sir, Lieutenant Hawkeye. I will continue to work on it." Fuery walks over and grabs the dog. "Sorry sirs, I found him this morning. He was all on his own." He says, standing up to look at them. "I-IT'S A MONSTER!" Breda yells, still on the filing cabinet. Lily was fangirling on the couch silently, and Snowfur was patting her on the back, fangirling less intensely. Myra and Arin were snickering at Breda's reaction, and he sends them a glare.

"So, you gonna keep him?" Havoc asks, ignoring what was going on behind him. "I wish I could, but I'm sure you're aware there are no pets allowed in the military dorms." Fuery responds politely. "You do know you can't leave him in the office, Fuery." Hawkeye says, and Fuery's expression falls. "Especially with this big baby around." Arin says with a smirk. Breda growls.

"I know, but he was shivering out in the cold rain and I felt sorry for 'em. Y-You're higher-ups, you could keep him!" Fuery says, looking back up at them. "Not me; I'm in the dorms to." Falman says, raising a hand. "No way! I hate those beasts!" Breda yells, moving even farther back on the filing cabinets. Fuery sighs and Havoc grabs the dog. "Don't worry, I'll take him off your hands. I like dogs." Havoc says, walking away. Fuery smiles brightly and exclaims, "Really? Thank you Lieutenant; he's really sweet." Havoc looks back at him. "Sure. I hear they're good in stir fry, with a few spices." Fuery and Myra gasp in horror. "Yes, here in the East they raise them as a delicacy. Especially the plump ones." Hawkeye snatches the dog out of Havoc's hands.

"Here, let's try to find him a better owner, okay?" Hawkeye asks, handing Fuery the dog. "Good plan." Fuery says. "Please, it was a joke!" Havoc protests. The other officers glares at him, including the four girls. The dog suddenly starts barking as the door opens to reveal Ed and Al peering in. "So, uh, did we interrupt something?" Ed asks. Hawkeye shakes her head. "Hello there, Edward, Alphonse. I guess this means you're back?" The two brothers nod.

A light bulb lights up in her head as inspiration strikes. "Ed, Al, I need to talk to you!" She says, and runs over to the door, pushing them out of the room. "W-Wait, what're you-?" Ed starts. "Snowfur, Arin, Myra, you too!" Lily yells and soon they were all out the door. Hawkeye sighs. "I didn't even get to remind him about his report." She mutters.

"Hold on Ed, Al, I need to talk to these three quickly." Alphonse nods and a meow emits from his armor. He sweat drops and Ed freezes in place. "Okay then, because I need to talk to Alphonse alone as well." He mutters and pulls all around the corner and out of sight.

"What's this all about, Lily?" Snowfur asks with a sigh. "I want to get Ed to see Mustang doing the dog and miniskirt speeches!" She exclaims. "And it also works out because Al is gonna run off cuz Ed won't let him keep the cat and its _perfect_!" She squeals, not making any sense. Sparkles start to appear around her as she goes into chibi form. She looks out in a daze of fangirlyness. "We can't let her fangirl dreams just be dreams!" Myra says strongly, also in chibi form. "I guess we have no other choice…" Snowfur mutters. "Explosives." Arin says in agreement.

"Al! Wait! Don't run! Think of the kitten!" They hear Ed yell distantly. Lily smirks. It was time to put her plan in motion.

~~~TWENTEH MINUNETS LATAH~~~

Arin deadpans at the situation in front of her. Somehow, Ed and Al had dragged them to the library to do research. She literally _didn't know how it happened_. Lily was all like, 'Imma convince them!' And Ed said, 'Wanna read some books?' 'Sure!' And then she dragged the rest of the girls here. _Literally_.

The pencil she was holding snaps under her grip. Ed looks up from his book. "Are you okay Arin?" He asks, and Arin gives him a fierce glare. The despair was practically resonating off her, showing her bad mood. Ed sweat drops and laughs nervously, deciding not to ask any more questions. "Yo!" A voice says. Lily perks up immediately. "Maes!" She exclaims, seeing him walk in front of them. Lily smiles and gives a little laugh, making Hughes gasp overdramatically and take a picture of her. She blinks the dots out of her vision and glares at him. Hughes laughs.

"What? How could I not take a picture of my little girl?!" He exclaims, ruffling her hair. She blushes and takes his hand off her head. "Maes…don't do that. It's embarrassing." She mutters. Hughes sniffles. "My little girl's all grown up…" he mutters. The rest of them stare at the exchange with blank expressions. "Uhhh…What the hell is going on?!" Ed asks.

"Oh! I forgot you guys don't know! I've known Maes for about…seven years." Lily says, quickly doing the math in her head. Maes gives a proud nod. "Lily lived with me and Gracia for a little less than a year before she decided to go back home. Look! I have pictures!" He exclaims and takes out his endless line of pictures. About a fifth of them were of Lily, the rest being of Elicia. He fans them out in front of him, showing the others. Unlike the normal picture reaction, they were all interested to see what Lily was like as a kid. There were various pictures, consisting of her reading, playing, drawing, cooking, singing, sleeping…wait…. _sleeping_?!

"Maes! Why the hell did you take a picture of me while I was asleep?!" Lily yells. Hughes makes an innocent face and says, "But you looked so CUTE!" Lily glares at him. "Maes…why did you even come here in the first place?" she asks. Hughes regains his composure immediately and puts the pictures away. "Right…well, due to conditions your State Alchemist assessments will happen here." He says. "Assessments?" Myra asks. "Oh! You mean the ones to renew our State Alchemist certifications!" Snowfur says. Hughes nods. "I'll tell you all later about your options."

"I've got it!" Ed yells, standing up. Hughes looks at him skeptically. "I'm serious; I have the perfect way to show my skills!" Lily smirks, knowing what he was going to say. _Yes, yes, yes, YES, YES, YESSS!_ She starts silently fangirling. She seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"Right?" Ed turns back to face them and looks at Al. He deadpans and mutters, "Oh no…"

~~~A TIME SKIP. ANOTHAH ONE~~~

Lily and the others were nearly at Mustang's office to drop of Ed's late report. "I can't believe I forgot…the colonel's gonna kill me…" Ed mutters. "That's your fault, Ed." Snowfur says. Ed glares at her, but says nothing. Lily could hear the voices of people in the office. She knew what was about to happen. "Shh!" Lily whispers suddenly, and starts eavesdropping on their conversation. "What are you-?" Arin clamps a hand over Ed's mouth, silencing him.

"I heard it was for a cat." They hear Hawkeye's voice say. "The conditions are that if Ed wins, Mustang has to take care of it."

"A cat?" Fuery asks, as the dog whimpers. "I guess that's bad news for this guy. I was hoping the colonel would take him." The sound of a door opening is heard, along with footsteps. "Sir?" Fuery asks, and the dog whimpers again. "Dog, huh?" Mustang's voice is heard through the door. Lily starts fangirling again, but immediately stops as soon as Al noticed. She really needed to stop doing that.

A pause. "I LOVE DOGS!" Ed immediately breaks out into snickers, cupping a hand over his mouth to block out the noise. Fuery gasps. "Really? You mean it?" He asks. "Of course! Dogs embody loyalty! They follow their master's commands above all else! Be a jerk to them and they don't complain, and they never once beg for a paycheck! Trust me Fuery, they're the great servants of man! LOYAL CANINE, HOW WE SALUTE THEE! HA HA HA HA!" By this point, they were all about to burst out into laughter; even Alphonse. They all run into a different hallway far enough from the office so that the others won't hear them.

All at once they burst out into laughter. "I…can't believe…the bastard…" Ed stops talking and starts laughing even more. "He…He sang! About…dogs!" Alphonse says between laughs. "Loyal canine, how we salute thee!" Arin sings, causing the laughter to grow stronger. After a few long moments they all calm down, red faced and gasping for air from laughing.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." Snowfur says, making the others smile. "I wonder if I can get him to salute a dog." Arin wonders out loud. Myra giggles. "I would frame that picture if I ever got it." Ed says. "Aren't you glad I decided to eavesdrop?" Lily says smugly. Ed huffs. "You wish. Why did you even eavesdrop in the first place?" He asks. Lily sweat drops. _I did it because I knew it was coming…crap, what should I say?!_ Footsteps and voices sound in the hallway, and Lily recognizes it to be Mustang and a few others. "It's Mustang! Everyone be quiet!" Snowfur exclaims quietly, hushing everyone. _Thank Truth…now I can think of an excuse._

"You can't say I didn't try to protect the kid." Mustang says, the three officers walking past the hallway they were in. They didn't seem to notice they were there. Ed peers out from the corner, followed by Lily and the rest. "But I'll dutifully obey my orders until I become Fuhrer and they're all obeying me." Mustang continues. "Be more discrete about those declarations sir, some would call them treason." Hawkeye says calmly. "She's right chief, that's a presumptuous thing to say. You got a death wish or something?" Havoc asks, and Mustang stops walking.

"That's a stupid question Havoc. I say it because it's true. And when I'm Fuhrer there'll be changes." He declares. Lily finally got where this conversation was heading, and at this point she was on the brink of collapsing because of her inner fangirl. "That day, all female officers will be required to wear, TINY MINISKIRTS!" Mustang yells, posing. Ed's face turns completely white, and he gapes at the colonel in awe. Hawkeye face palms and Havoc's nose starts bleeding. "I will follow you forever Mustang!" He exclaims and hugs Mustang's leg. "Yes!" Mustang yells proudly. Hawkeye walks away, muttering, "So immature."

The teens all go back into the hallway, some staring blankly and some laughing. "That….just no…" Ed mutters. "Yeah. Miniskirts." Arin mutters. "Brother? What did the colonel mean by that?" Alphonse asks. Lily, Snowfur and Myra immediately stop laughing. "Al…why don't we go back to the dorms?" Ed asks weakly, deadpanning. He starts walking away, with Alphonse trailing closely behind him. "But brother! What did he mean?"

~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Hughes yells through a microphone in the middle of a giant area with soldiers around it. There was a giant covered up plaque behind him with a giant string attached to the sheet. There were a lot of giant things. "Welcome to the Eastern Command Center festival, a guaranteed break from that social grind! Incidentally, look!" He pauses, pulling the string. The sheet falls off slowly, revealing a giant picture of…Lily?! "Look! A beautiful picture of my little girl when she was eight! Now, she is one of our own military forces! LILY!"

Lily's face turns completely red and steam emits from it. All the officers around her turn to look at her. "I think…I'm going to leave now…" she mutters. "But Lily-chan!" Myra whines. Snowfur puts on hand on Myra's shoulder. "Spare her the embarrassment and let her leave." She says. "'Splosives." Arin mutters and deadpans. Translation: Hughes is an idiot. Lily walks out of the arena, her face still burning.

All the military officers watching start throwing random things at Hughes while yelling. Honestly, Snowfur had no idea where they came from. She could've sworn she saw a desk go flying. One of them hits the giant picture of Lily, and it starts to fall towards Hughes. "NO! DON'T FALL ON DADDY! LILY!" Hughes yells. It falls…and scores.

*We interrupt this program to bring you an annoying ad from a sponsor that doesn't exist!*

INTRODUCING: A totally reliable, very enthusiastic, oddly supporting, and non-existent company Shigashnurfashnurf!

Do you hate all of the terrible odors that come from your trash can? Do you hate throwing out unused food that is 'totally expired' and 'truly edible'? Well, we've got the right thing for you! The Blender Trash Can! (Shows the BTC)

The Blender Trash Can, or BTC for short *WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK THAT CAN ONLY BE SEEN UNDER A MICROSCOPE AND IS SO SMALL THAT AN AMOEBA CAN'T SEE HIM!* (Lily drags a fuming Edward away and resumes talking), okay…*cough cough*…will tend to all of your trash needs! It can blend any item you need to throw away and make it into a delicious milkshake or smoothie! (BTC is shown blending various things, some not even being edible. The smoothie-like product looks disgusting)

And today, we, Shigashnurfashnurf (Who even though of this name? It's so stupid. WHY, THE DUMBASS THAT CREATED THIS NAME?!), are selling it to you for not only a half, a third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, or even a ninth off! BUT A 3.1415926535% OFF! YOU CAN EVEN BLEND PI! AND PI IS NUMBERS! OH. MY. GAWD! I want pi, you want pi! The new price went from 1,000,000 cenz to only 999,999! We rounded because we were too lazy to do the math! It's magically delicious! Wait…that was the wrong line? Sorry…*ahem* WE'RE RELIABLE, AFFORDABLE, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, NON-EXISTENT! AND REMEMBER, WE ALL WANT PI! IF YOU CALL IN THE NEXT 10 SECONDS, YOU WILL GET A LONG TIME SUP-PI OF PI!

*That is it for our advertisement. The program will resume. REMEMBER THE PI.*

"AND HERE IS THE MAIN EVENT!" Hughes yells, now covered in bandages and dust. He doesn't seem to care, though. "The Flame Alchemist and Hero of the Eastern Rebellion, ROY MUSTANG!" Hughes shouts and points to Mustang. Boos can be heard from the crowd, and Mustang deadpans. "Versus, the Fullmetal Alchemist and the Hero of the People!" He turns around and points to Ed and Al, who were standing on the other side. "LET'S HEAR IT FOR EDWARD ELRIC!" Shouts are heard from the crowd, and Arin yells, "Go get 'im, PIPSQUEAK MIDGET!"

Ed turns in the direction of Arin, knowing immediately who said that. "DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL BREAK DOWN YOUR FEET AND STICK 'EM ON YOUR HEAD YOU EXPLOSIVE MANIAC!" Over the other yells in the crowd, Ed distinctly heard Arin's voice yell, "EXPLOSIVES! EX-PLO-SIVES!" Translation: SCREW YOU SHORTY! I HOPE YOU LOSE!

"Calm down." Al warns, setting Ed down. Ed sighs. "Okay Al, you're right. Today is the day where I beat that pompous bastard's mug in front of the entire military and get some damn respect!" he exclaims. "But why bother, brother?" Al asks. "He thinks he knows what we do, acting like he knows all our secrets! And then he doesn't tell me what I need to know!" Ed yells. "Then what's your strategy?" Al asks. Ed holds up a fist and glares at Al. "I told you, A FIST IN HIS FACE!"

Ed turns around to face Mustang and an ominous wind blows. The crowd goes completely silent as the two stare at each other. "This isn't going to go well…" Snowfur mutters. Myra gulps and nods nervously. "This assessment means nothing to me. If I win, you tell me about what you said in the hallway yesterday." Mustang visibly pales, and mutters a curse. "Yeah, I heard that. And let's not forget you'll have a new cat."

Mustang regains his composure and simply smirks. "ALCHEMISTS GET SET!" Hughes yells through the mic and clears his throat. He speeds across the arena and screams, "AND FIGHT!" Ed turns around to Mustang, yelling, "What?!" Mustang smirks. "Too slow." He says and snaps, sending flames towards Ed. Ed covers his face from the blow and he falls backwards. The people in the crowd gasp in awe. "Explosives. 'Splosives?" Arin mutters angrily. Translation: It's the same as mine, but more flashy. Why does he get all the attention?

"Damnit; that was a cheap shot!" Ed yells, and then remembers his fight with Lily. He sweat drops, already guessing what Mustang's response would be. Mustang fires another shot. Ed runs out of the way quickly, glaring back at Mustang. "A soldier values haste over cleverness, which means that there are no cheap shots. Surely you would know that, Edward. Start quickly and you'll end it quickly too."

"Those flames are coming out of nowhere, how does he do that?" Fuery asks. Snowfur smirks and adjusts her non-existent glasses. "Why, it's very simple Fuery!" She says happily. "His gloves are made of ignition cloth, a flame resistant material. When he snaps it creates a spark with the gloves, and he uses his alchemy to make it grow by adjusting the oxygen. That's also what makes it go 'boom!' after he uses it." She explains. "Nerd…" Myra mutters. Snowfur send a glare at her.

Ed runs away from Mustang's attacks in chibi form, screaming his head off. "When I stop running, your ass is as good as gone!" Ed yells, and jumps into the crowd. He sets a hand on Snowfur and Arin's head, pushing Fuery and Havoc along with a few other soldiers out of the way. Arin growls angrily. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, DUMBASS!" She yells. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ed screams back, now farther in the crowd.

Mustang steps closer to the crowd. "Well, I guess I can't torch you all. Hmm…" Mustang looks over in the crowd and yells loudly, "This is hard, trying to see such a _small target_!" Tick marks appear on Ed's forehead.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SMALL YOU BASTARD?!" Ed screams, and Mustang smirks. "If you're opponent as a short temper, seek to irritate and never fall for an enemy's taunts." He says and gets ready to snap. Ed and everyone else around him grow pale as he snaps in their direction. "YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Ed yells as he and many other people go flying into the air. Snowfur looks at the sight and narrows her eyes. "I wonder if I can do this with my alchemy…gonna be hard to make the flames explode…" she mutters. "WHY IS EVERYONE STEALING MY THING!" Arin yells.

"Okay…maybe I overdid it…" Mustang says with a sweat drop as charred people come flying down. He looks around for Ed. He spots red in the right field of his vision and he looks over. "Need more?" He asks, and then lets out a small gasp as the smoke clears. It was a decoy version of Ed. Ed suddenly comes running out from the other side and claps, transmuting his automail into his signature weapon. He jumps and slices off Mustang's ignition glove. "Damn…" Mustang mutters.

"Without that glove you can't make any more flames, can you?" Ed yells with a smirk as he lands. He claps his hands again and starts another transmutation. "That's a point for Elric!" The spectators gasp in awe at the giant transmutation. Soon, there was an _extremely large_ cannon with Ed sitting on top of it pointing at Mustang. Mustang smirks and takes his other hand out of his pocket to reveal another glove. Ed yells in shock. Mustang snaps, and flames engulf the cannon. Ed goes flying into the air. "And Team Rocket blasts off again!" Myra yells, watching Ed fly up. Snowfur and Arin snicker.

Ed slowly gets up from his fall, coughing from the dust and debris. Mustang was standing right behind him. "All war is deception. Think your enemy has a weakness and it becomes his strength. Remember that." He says. Ed growls and glares at him. "Just end it." He says. "You don't have to ask." Mustang mutters. As he gets ready to snap, he hesitates, remembering the Ishvalen War. His eyes widen, as he pictures a small child crouching where Ed was.

Ed smirks and takes this as an opportunity. He holds up the blade on his arm to Mustang. Mustang exits his daze and sees the blade. "Alright, that's far enough." The Fuhrer says, clapping. The two immediately relax and collapse on the ground. The three girls watching glare at the Fuhrer. "Wrath…" Snowfur mutters quietly. "An excellent fight by two skilled alchemists." Mustang stands up and salutes. "We are honored by your compliment, sir." He says. "Don't stop us now; we're not done yet!" Ed protests, also standing up.

"Well, that may be true but if you two continue, it'll be much harder for just the two of you to clean up." The Fuhrer says, looking at the destruction behind the two. Ed and Mustang pale. "Just…the two of us?" Ed asks. The Fuhrer nods to his dismay. "Get to work!" He says, laughing.

~~~TIME SKIPPY OF DOOM ~~~

The following day, everyone except Ed, Al, and Mustang were in the office, beat up from the explosions in the fight. "Alright Fuery, if you've got no other options, I'll take him." Hawkeye says. Breda hides behind a chair away from the dog as it barks happily. "Really, that's awesome!" Fuery exclaims. The dog then jumps out of his arms and runs to the wall, peeing on it. The team sweat drops. "…eww." Myra mutters. "Sorry, guess he's just relieved to have an owner." Fuery says with a laugh. He then grows serious as he hears the cocking of a gun. Hawkeye shoots at the dog, missing all of the shots. The dog backs up against the wall in fear. "Now you won't be doing that again, will you pup?" Hawkeye asks.

The entire team deadpans. "See, you've got a strict mommy now." Hawkeye says. Fuery cries silent tears muttering incomprehensible things. "Bathroom's outside, got it Black Hayate?" she asks. "What's wrong with all you people?!" Fuery yells.

~~~LATER~~~

Lily sighs as she paces around her room. She just couldn't sit still. Her nerves were being too active, and it was ticking her off. But, she couldn't help it really. Tomorrow was the day, after all. Snowfur, Arin, Myra, Ed, Al and Winry were all leaving to go to Rush Valley. She didn't want Hughes to leave her. She thought of him as a father! So many things were running through her head all at once, and she didn't have time to sort through them all. She just couldn't lose anyone else.

 _"_ _Anni! Anni! Please…please wake up!"_

 _"_ _Lily…"_

 _"_ _NO! ANNI! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!"_

 _"_ _I'm…leaving…now…sorry 'bout that…."_

 _"_ _NOOO!"_

Lily snaps up from those thoughts, and shakes her head. _Now's not the time to be thinking about that._ She thinks. Right now, she had to focus on saving Hughes, because that's all that mattered.

* * *

 **Al: Who's...Anni?**

 **Snowfur: ...**

 **Myra: ...**

 **Arin: ...**

 **Lily: I'M FORESHADOWING, IDIOT! IT'S A SPOILER!**

 **Al: ...oh.**

 **Myra: REVIEW TIMEEEEE!**

 **Ed: Our first review is from Sakura Chara. *sweat drops as he reads it* I swear...she's crazy. She says:**

MWAHAHAHAHAHA~! ALL SHALL BOW TO ME AND MY IZUMI AND ARMSTRONG ARMY~! HAHAHA~! NONE SHALL MESS WITH THE QUEEN OF AWESOMENESS AND THE MELON LORD~!

*smirks* And no matter what you say, I still say Lily and Ed are gonna get together~!

Though... *takes a deep breath and screams with detailed diagrams to prove why my next "command" must be followed behind me* THOU SHALT NOT KILL THE MAN WHOSE NAME HAPPENS TO BE MAES HUGHES! IF DOTH DO THAT, AND IF THOU DO NOT UPDATE SOON, THEN I SHALT SEND IN MY IZUMI AND ARMSTRONG ARMY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!

*suddenly goes back to innocent attitude/look* Hope to see you soon~!

~Kura

 **Lily: SEE! I'M EARLY NOW! And...Izumi almost killed me... *shudder* She's terrifying.**

 **Ed and Al: *nods while shaking in fear***

 **Lily: *blushes* WE AREN'T GETTING TOGETHER! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!**

 **Ed: *stays silent while blushing***

 **Lily: Well...thanks for the review Kura-chan! ...can I call you that? I think I can...**

 **Myra: YAYY! KURA-CHAN!**

 **Snowfur: I think it's allowed.**

 **Arin: ...idiots.**

 **Ed: The next review is from gsunny6. It says:**

Awesomes. I plays flute in normal bands, base in jazz bands, and piano for the heck of it. Also have you every heard of the whaleship italicEssex/italic (wished that worked.)? I'm apparently related to the dude who committed suicide and got eaten! Pretty big thing, am I right?

 **Snowfur: Daaang. That's a lotta instruments.**

 **Lily: YOU'RE RELATED TO A GUY THAT'S IMPORTANT! OH MY GOD!**

 **Arin: Dude...the guy got killed and eaten.**

 **Lily: I KNOW! THAT'S COOL! And, no, I haven't heard of the whaleship. Sorry. I don't have a life.**

 **Myra: LIVES ARE OVERRATED!**

 **Ed: I swear to Truth...*sighs* Our final review is from a new person!**

 **Everyone: *throws confetti and cupcakes***

 **Lily: WOOOOO! I IZ HAPPI!**

 **Ed: It's from The Girl In The Embers. She says:**

Hey, guys! I've got a message for everyone.

Arin: Keep it up, pyrotechnic! Explosives are AWESOME!

Snowfur: Just saying, I'm a fellow grammar nazi. I know how you feel.

Lily: *Whispers* Dude... You've got to hook up with Ed. He's a keeper, and I swear that he won't be short forever.

Myra: If you want Al, go get him. You're never going to find a sweeter cinnamon roll than Alphonse-kun.

Ed: Hey shorty! Just saying that you're going to be a LOT taller once you start puberty... *Cowers in corner*

Al: Aww... Cinnamon roll Alphonse! Stay sweet, dude! *Glomps*

 **Arin: *hold up and bomb* EXPLOSIVES! I LOVE THEM SO MUCHHH!**

 **Snowfur: DUDE. YOU HAVE A PROBLEM!**

 **Arin: SHUT UP!**

 **Snowfur: Finally! Someone else who understands my pain! *cries tears of joy while in chibi form***

 **Lily: *blushing intensifies* WHY WON'T YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP ABOUT THIS!**

 **Ed: *starts emitting steam from face***

 **Lily: AND YES, I KNOW THAT HE'LL BE TALLER, BUT IT AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN.**

 **Myra: M-Me...and A-Al? B-But...I-I...I like cinnamon rolls. THEY'RE SO GOOD. I LOVE THEM. ESPECIALLY WITH THE FROSTING! Yummy... *starts daydreaming***

 **Ed: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE BEANSPROUT! *starts to go after The Girl In The Embers* Wait...I'M GONNA BE TALLER?**

 **Myra: Oh no...**

 **Ed: YESS! THANK YOU GOD IF YOU EXIST! THANK EVERYTHING! *is crying on the floor in joy* I'm so happy right now...**

 **Al: *falls on the floor from the glomp* Yeah! I'm a cinnamon roll! I guess that's a good thing...?**

 **Lily: It is.**

 **Al: Okay then! *smiles***

 **Myra: *squeals and glomps Al* KAWAIIIIIII!**

 **Snowfur: ...and that's it for this chapter. SAYONARA!**

 **Edit: Holy crap this chapter is over 5,000 words...this is my longest one so far! YAYYY!**


	9. Gone

**Lily: HELLO PPLZ, AND WELCOME TO CROSSING WORLDS CHAPTER NINE!**

 **Snowfur: Man, you're pumping out chapters like crazy.**

 **Lily: Well, what do you expect! Kura-chan will send people to kill me if I don't!**

 **Arin: ...there's another reason, isn't there.**

 **Lily: I wanted to get this chapter done ASAP.**

 **Myra: Why?**

 **Lily: *silently hands copies of chapters to everyone***

 **Everyone: ...**

 **Al: *sniffles* B-But...**

 **Ed: No 'buts' Al, it's already done.**

 **Al: But brother-!**

 **Snowfur: *sniffle* DO THE FRIKIN DISCLAIMER ED! I WANNA GO SULK IN AN EMO CORNER!**

 **Myra: ME TOO!**

 **Arin: We all do...we all really do..**

 **Ed: Alright...A-HGaming doesn't own FMA. Other people do. SO YAH.**

 **Lily: Enjoy the chapter...*Goes and sulks***

* * *

Ed sighs angrily as he paces around his dorm. Joining him was Alphonse, Snowfur, Arin, Myra and Lily. He growls and shuts his military pocket watch. "What's taking her so damn long?!" He exclaims angrily. Snowfur sighs. "Ed, Winry's just getting ready to leave. And stop pacing around. It's driving me nuts." She says. Ed glares at her. "At this rate we're going to be late for the train!" He yells.

"Y'know brother…Snowfur has a point." Alphonse says. "Well, I don't care!" Ed retorts. "Hey Ed…are you and Winry together? Like, in love and stuff?" Lily asks, preparing for his response. But, he surprisingly didn't freak out. "No, we're just childhood friends. With all this travelling I don't have time for things like that." He says. _Wow…_ She thinks. _Not even a blush. That's different from the anime._

"It's gonna be weird, seeing teacher again." Ed says. Al starts shaking. "B-Brother….d-don't talk about her." He mutters. Ed starts shaking as well. "Y-Yeah, Al. You're right…I-I'm going to talk about that…" he says.

"Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to get ready. Did I miss anything?" Winry asks, entering the room. "Nope." Ed says. "Let's head to the station." Lily smiles and waves as they all exit out of Ed's dorm. "Hey Lily, are you sure you don't want one of us to stay back here?" Snowfur asks, pausing as she walks out. Lily shakes her head. "No, I'll be fine on my own. I need to make it up to Hughes. It's the least I can do." The two walk out of the dorms and head in different directions.

Lily looks at a clock set up in a hallway. She sighs. _Soo…how am I going to pass time while I wait for night to come?_

~~~TIME SKIP~~~

The 7 teens crowd around their windows in the train to wave goodbye to the people outside. Standing there was Armstrong, Brosh, Ross, Gracia and Elicia. Myra waves happily and makes a goofy face to Elicia, who laughs cutely. Soon the train moves far enough away for them to be out of sight. "So, how long is the ride to Rush Valley?" Snowfur asks, turning around to look at the seats behind her. Ed, Al and Winry were sitting behind Snowfur, Myra and Arin. "About a day or so, give or take a few hours." Ed says, stretching his arms out. Snowfur sweat drops. "You've got to be _kitten_ me right _meow_ …" Al laughs. "Kitty jokes!" He exclaims happily with a blush. Ed deadpans.

"So, why is it so important to see your teacher right now anyways?" Winry asks, turning to Ed and Al. "Well…there are a couple of reasons." Ed says. "For starters, I don't wanna get my ass kicked by my opponents." He mutters. "Wait; is this some sort of combat teacher? Why don't you just quit fighting?" Winry asks. "Wouldn't that be nice?! Sorry, it's not that simple, okay? This isn't only about our fighting. Our core needs a little work too." Ed says. He looks up to his brother. "Right Al?" Al nods.

"Exactly. We feel like seeing our teacher will make us grow on the inside." Al says. "Yeah, we're gonna need as much strength as we can get." Ed mutters, looking back out the window. Winry smiles. "What's reason two?" She asks. "To see what she can tell us about the philosopher's stone." Ed states. "And to ask her about the truth within the truth. We haven't gotten any closer to figuring it out." Al adds. "There's a chance our teacher knows something about it."

Ed tenses. "Let's hope she at least gives us a chance to ask her." He mumbles. "You should be more worried about explaining your appearance to her, Al." Ed starts shaking. "Considering…" He trails off. "Considering…" He tries again, but fails. The two brothers go into chibi form and start crying. "She's gonna kill us when she finds out what happened!" Ed cries. "It would've been nice to get a girlfriend before I died!" Al exclaims. Myra blushes slightly at this comment but stays silent. "Maybe you guys should get a new teacher…" Winry mutters.

They all regain their composure, and Winry looks over to the girls' seats. "So, why're you three going with Ed and Al?" She asks. "Well, Myra said she had some business to take care of in Dublith, and we're going with her. We heard from pipsqueak and iron man over there that they were heading there too so we decided to go together." Arin explains. Tick marks appear on Ed's forehead. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK?!" He screams. Other passengers on the train look over to where the noise was coming from. "Ed, quiet down." Winry says. Ed glares at her but says nothing.

"If I may ask, why do you want to go to Dublith, Myra?" Al asks politely. "To see Aunt Izumi!" She says happily.

"…"

"…"

"…"

" _AUNT_ IZUMI?!" Ed and Al exclaim. Myra nods. "I haven't seen Aunt Izumi since I became a State Alchemist, and I wanna see her again." She says. Ed deadpans. "H-How can Myra be related to such a monster?" He asks. "She wouldn't even hurt a fly!" Snowfur laughs. "Oh please, if you think Arin's scary when she gets angry, wait until you see Myra. She's like a full-fledged demon." Ed thinks back to when Myra yells at him on the patio of the hospital. _If that was only a portion of her anger then…_ He pictures Myra and Izumi standing next to each other looking down at him and cracking their knuckles menacingly. _Yeah…I can see it. I can definitely see it._

~~~NOW BACK TO CENTRAL HQ!~~~

"Riots in Lior, huh?" Hughes asks, reading a document at his desk. "Yes, apparently a response to that scam religion that was praying on the townspeople." An officer says. "They finally realized they were being suckered." Hughes sighs. "Yeah. Ishval and Lior. The east has been a real hotbed, huh?" he mutters. Sheska sighs and lays her head down on a desk, completely worn out. "I'm afraid it's not just the east. There's been rumors of uprisings in the north and west too." The officer says. Hughes furrows his eyebrows in thought. _This is too much to be a coincidence. There has to be someone planning these._ He thinks. _Well, it'll be hard for the military to control this. Unless…_ Hughes holds back a gasp of realization. _Lily's has mentioned things about homunculi. There are others, and they supposedly live forever. It might be a stretch, but what if they have been planning this all along? I can't prove this without evidence, though._ Hughes gets up from his desk and starts walking away.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes? Where are you going?" The officer asks. "I'll be in the archive room." Hughes mutters and shuts the door behind him.

~~~AT THE LIBRARY~~~

Lily growls angrily and shuts a book she was reading in the library. _This is completely inaccurate! I am not a soulless and emotionless being! Stupid collection of knowledge!_ She had been reading books on homunculi and other forms of alchemy to pass the time. "Would you like help putting those back?" A voice asks, interrupting her thoughts. She looks up to see Sheska looking down at her. Lily nods with a smile. "Thank you, that'd be helpful. You're Sheska, right? Under Maes' command? I'm Lily." She says, holding out a hand. Sheska takes it and they shake. "The Lieutenant Colonel has talked about you a lot." Sheska says, with a small laugh. "I can only imagine…" Lily mutters, and looks out the window. Her eyes widen. Was it already so late?

"Hey Sheska, I remembered that I needed to talk to him about something. Do you know where Maes could be right now?" Lily asks, butterflies forming in her stomach. "Yes, he said he was going to be in the archive room." Sheska says, looking at Lily. "Thanks. See ya later!" Lily exclaims and bolts for the room, silently praying to herself. _Please…don't be late!_

~~~HUGHES' POV~~~

Hughes slams the map he was making notes on down on a table. "Damnit! I was right! Those homunculi were orchestrating this! It all fits right into place!" He exclaims. He puts a hand on his face and sighs shakily. "They want to kill us all…" Hughes' head immediately snaps up as the door to the room slams shut. "Hello Lieutenant Colonel. It's nice to meet you." A smooth female voice says from the doorway. "Well actually…hello isn't really the word I'm looking for." Lust says, extending her fingernails.

Hughes spots the Ouroboros tattoo above Lust's chest and curses inwardly. _Damnit…she's a homunculus!_ Lust laughs. "Eyes up here, Lieutenant Colonel. It's not polite to look at a lady's chest!" she exclaims and extends a nail. She walks forward and Hughes back up. "Nice tattoo you got there." Hughes says through gritted teeth. "Those are your last words? Pathetic." She mutters, and extends the rest of her nails. Hughes takes out his pocket knife and attempts to retaliate, but one nail hits him. He gasps in pain.

Hughes narrows his eyes, ignoring the burning pain in his shoulder and throws the knife at Lust. It hits her straight in the forehead. She gasps, and her fingernails shrink to normal size. She slinks down on the floor. Hughes takes this opportunity to run away. _She'll heal, so I'd better hurry. I need to get someone…tell someone…ROY!_ He staggers out the door, leaving a trail of blood behind him. _I need to…_

~~~5 MINUTES LATER~~~

"DAMNIT!" Lily yells and she sees the trail of blood outside the archive room. She had never been to the archive room before, so it took her long to get there. She hadn't bothered to ask for directions there. Without a second thought, Lily bolts for the way out of HQ and heads to the phone booth. She had walked past there many times over these three days and knew the way extremely well.

"Well well, looks like Pain cares for that human." A voice says behind her. Lily immediately stops in place. "Don't call me that!" Lily snarls angrily. Lust smirks and holds up Hughes' dagger. Lily's eyes widen at the sight of it. "Don't let me keep you, little one. Go after him." She says. Lily didn't like the idea of complying with the other homunculi, but at this point in time she didn't care. She ran.

 _Please…please God, Truth, anyone…don't let me be late!_ Lily runs through the hallways of HQ as fast as she can. _I…I can't be late! I can't! Please…please…PLEASE!_

Tears start stinging her eyes, blurring her vision. She quickly wipes them away, still running. She pants for breath as she finally makes it out of the building. However, she still keeps running. Even though her chest was burning and gasping for air, she didn't care. She _had_ to make it. _Almost there…almost there…come on Lily, make it! GO FASTER!_ She pushes herself to move faster in the last stretch of the run. By this time adrenaline had finally kicked in to her system. However, she stops dead in her tracks at what she saw.

Hughes was frozen in place at the phone booth with Envy, transformed as Gracia standing in front of him pointing a gun at him. "You look so surprised." Envy says. "What the hell are-,"

"STOP IT!" Lily yells as she stands between the two as Envy pulls the trigger. She gasps and staggers back, her vision blurring. She could her faint voices around her, but she couldn't make them out. The pain was burning, ripping into her chest in pulses. It was difficult to breathe. But, surprisingly, the pain started to fade away slowly, and she soon regained awareness. There was blood soaking through her shirt and pooling on the ground and Hughes was knelt down next to her.

"Hey…Maes…" Lily coughs and shakily stands up, taking in the much needed air. "'m fine…" She mutters. Hughes smiles, tears tracks visible on his face. "Thank goodness…I didn't think you'd-," Lily glares at him and he stops talking. "Don't…talk like that. I came here to save you." Lily mutters. She then turns to Envy, who was transforming back to his regular form.

"Well…this was unexpected. I didn't expect you to interfere, Pain." Envy says with a smirk. "Shut the hell up Envy… Don't _call me that!_ " Lily yells, and lashes out at him with her daggers. He easily blocks her and throws her down on the ground. "Don't get mad at me, I'm just calling you by your name. Your true name. Or have you not accepted it yet?" Envy sneers, and sends a punch at Lily. She quickly gets up and dodges. Envy transforms his arm into a vine, and whips it towards her. She quickly cuts through it with her dagger, and uses her alchemy to jump higher. She lands behind Envy. "I'll never be one of you." Lily growls, and prepares to attack again.

Envy smirks and turns around, red sparks flying around his arm as it heals. "Oh really? But you already are." He says, and bolts at Lily at an extremely fast speed. He slashes at her and she barely has time to dodge. She winces as blood starts trickling down her arm. As expected, it immediately starts healing. "Shut your mouth, Envy." She mutters, giving him a fierce glare. Envy laughs.

"Why? Can't you see I'm telling the truth? You. Are. A. Homunculus. There's nothing you can to do change the fact." He lunges at her again, transforming his arm into a blade. Lily raises her daggers and blocks the attack. "You are Pain. You have a philosopher's stone inside of you, fueling you. You are using up the lives as we speak when you heal. So many human souls." He says, and Lily growls out in anger. "I said _shut up_!" She yells, and turns away, running to the side of him.

As she ran, she had a plan in her head. Run to Hughes, tell him to leave, fight Envy; it was simple, yet effective. But, of course, Envy did something unexpected. He turned his arm back into a vine and tripped her, then proceeded to wrap it around her, trapping her. Envy's grip was extremely strong, and she was trying not to wince as it crushed her lungs. "Why?" Envy asks, looking up at her. She tilts her head in confusion. _Why, what?_

"Why don't you embrace what you are? We, as homunculi, are far greater beings than pitiful humans! Use your abilities, control them!" Envy exclaims, laughing. "Come back with us, Pain. Join us again, as you were meant to be. Father would love to see you again." Lily grits her teeth and glares at him. "Never." She mutters fiercely. Envy face palms, his laughing reduced to chuckles.

"Pain. I don't understand why you resist. I truly don't. Humans are pathetic. They aren't as strong as us." He mutters. He extends his other arm and grabs the gun that he had dropped. Lily's eyes widen in shock. She struggles against Envy, trying to get free. "They can be killed so easily…" He says, cocking the gun. "Run! Maes! RUN!" She screams. Hughes clutches his shoulder, and smiles at her. He was sitting on the ground, blood pouring out of his wound. He was probably suffering from blood loss.

" ** _NO!_** " She screams, breaking free as a shot rings through the air. Blood flows onto the ground, and Lily falls to her knees. "No…NO DAMNIT!" She yells, staring at Hughes as he slumps down. "Lily…I'm sorry…" He mutters. Her eyes widen in horror as tears pour out of her eyes. "I…couldn't keep my promise to you…or my family…" Hughes breathes as the final drops of life drain out of him.

 _I swear Lily; once I find those homunculi I will destroy them, no matter what. You don't deserve to live like this._

Lily remembers those words as clear as day, when Hughes spoke them to her after she killed those men. "No…" Lily mutters, slumped down and defeated. "I…but I…I thought I saved him…I thought I could…" Envy laughs. "Hahahaha! You lose this time, Pain." Lily stares at him in shock. "You think this is a joke?! _YOU KILLED HIM DAMNIT!_ " She yells. "And that's exactly what I wanted to do. He was becoming meddlesome. Still, you could've beaten me if you'd just used your powers." Envy says, grinning.

Lily felt numb. Her insides just went cold. She could feel nothing inside of her; no sadness, no pity, no suffering, no **pain**. It was frozen inside of her, like an icy terrain. "He wasn't worth anything anyways. Honestly, why would you try to save something like that?" Envy mutters, staring at her as silent tears fall over her cheeks.

And something snapped.

"F***K YOU!" She screams, her eyes blood red. She gets up and lunges at Envy at an incredible speed. She drops her daggers and starts punching him in the face in pure rage. "DAMN YOU ENVY! DAMN YOU AND EVERY HOMUNCULUS!" She yells. She continues punching him, and he falls on the ground. Blood was covering his face, and it stained her fists. But she didn't care. She just wanted to see Envy suffer. To see him die a painful, bloody death. To make him feel unbearable **pain**.

"DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!" She yells, still punching him. Her vision started to become clouded, and all she could see was red. And it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She could hear screaming. A lot of screaming. She could tell if it was her own shouts, of if it was Envy's. But it still didn't matter. Nothing mattered. She had lost the only person that mattered to her, who she looked up to like a father. MAES…!

Maes…what would he think of her if he saw her like this?

 _You don't deserve to live like this._

What…what would he say? Would he be angry? Probably.

 _I will always support you on whatever you choose to do, as long as it's reasonable._

This…this wasn't reasonable at all! She needed to stop this…stop…stop…stop!

"STOP!" Lily yells, her vision fading back from her outburst. She looked down to see Envy, bloodied and battered, lying on the ground. But he was smiling. Red sparks fly around him as he gets up, the cuts healing. What had she been doing? Lily looks at her hand, which was covered in blood and…darkness. Her eyes widen in terror. She…she had used them. She used her powers, the powers that killed three men. The powers that represented her inhumanity.

The darkness quickly fades, and Envy laughs again. "I'm glad to see you finally accepted yourself, Pain." He snickers. "Don't. F*****g. CALL ME _PAIN_!" She yells. She starts sobbing again. Envy says nothing and leaves Lily alone to her thoughts.

 _It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault._ She keeps repeating those four words in her head, crying loudly. "Why did he have to die?" Lily mutters. "Why did he figure it out? Why did the homunculi go after him? Why couldn't someone pick up the phone?"

"Why couldn't I save him?"

 _I couldn't save him…I couldn't save the most important person to me. I couldn't save my own father! I…I couldn't even say goodbye._

"I'm so sorry…" Lily sobs, looking at Hughes' body. "I'm so sorry…I broke my promise…I couldn't save you…I couldn't save Snowfur…I couldn't save Anni…I couldn't save Sage…I couldn't save anyone…" She mutters. "DAMN IT!" She screams, punching the ground. "It's all my fault….IT'S ALL MY DAMN FAULT!" she yells. "Why am I so weak? I…I can't do anything. I'm so weak…"

And, unbeknownst to Lily, an invisible being was watching her, rising into the sky. It was truly happy, yet also felt remorse. It smiles down at the crying girl, upset that it can't comfort her. The being wanted to say 'it's okay,' to comfort her, but it couldn't. It had already moved on.

The being regretted not being able to help the girl. It wanted to help the girl. It wanted to stay with the girl forever, living with her for the rest of its life. The being frowns, stopping its movement upward. It stays there, suspended in mid-air, pondering its options. After a few moments, watching the girl sob silently, it decided on an option. The being shoots downward, towards the ground and flies past the girl at a high speed, smiling. A gust of wind blows in the girl's direction and she looks up, her cries silencing. The being smiles sadly, looking at the girl. It stares at her for a moment, then reluctantly leaves, floating upwards again once more. It left a message that it knew the girl wouldn't hear, but it would stay in her heart forever.

 _Lily…thank you. Thank you for everything that you gave me in my life. You gave me happiness and joy, knowing that every day with you around would be a good day. Don't blame yourself for anything that you did, because you've helped me in more ways than one._

 _When I first met you, I was depressed. The war had just ended. I had blood on my hands that I never wanted to be shed. I cried. I was plagued with nightmares, and reminders of what I had done. But when you came that all stopped. I wanted to help you, to reach out to you and give you happiness. And in return, you gave me happiness._

 _The love of a father to his daughter._

 _And I thank you from my bottom of my heart. Thank you so much. And I want you to know that I'll always be watching you, no matter how down you get, or how much you want to give up. I'll root for ya, kid. Because I love you._

 _You're the best daughter that a father could ask for._

 _My little girl._

* * *

 **Lily: *sobs***

 **Ed: *wipes tears from face* Hughes...**

 **Snowfur: DAMN IT LILY, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A GOOD WRITER!**

 **Myra: But...isn't that a good thing?**

 **Arin: Not in this case, it isn't.**

 **Snowfur: Ed...reviews please...**

 **Ed: *nods* Our first review is from Loki. It says:**

I hate all of my fans.

 **Lily: ...**

 **Snowfur: ?**

 **Lily: ...OH! I GET IT! I hate them too. Especially when it's hot out.**

 **Arin: Uhh...Lily?**

 **Lily: *holds up a paper fan* These stupid paper things don't do anything! I mean, it hardly cools you off!**

 **Snowfur: *face palms* Oh my god...**

 **Lily: *points to a metal fan* And these things don't cool off a room either! It's nothing compared to AC! Plus, they like stupid Metal/Rock music. Not that I'm saying it's stupid or anything, I just hate the fan.**

 **Myra: -_-**

 **Lily: The fans that I like are the ones that squirt water mist in your face. Now _those_ cool you off.**

 **Ed: ...alright, next review! It's from gsunny6! It says:**

*snicker*

 **Lily: I know, I'm funny, aren't I?**

 **Arin: *mutters* Not after this chapter, no.**

 **Myra: C-Can we not talk about that?  
**

 **Snowfur: I second that claim.**

 **Lily: *ignores* NEXT REVIEW!**

 **Ed: *sighs* Oh Truth...*ahem* Our next review is from Sakura Chara. AGAIN. She says:**

Yeah~! You can ALWAYS call me Kura-chan~! It is MY name, thus is an AWESOME name to call me~!

And Lily, Ed? *sneaky-evil-face-aka-the-twins-from-Ouran-are-plotting-something-face* THIS 'GAL *points to self* CARES NOT HOW MUCH YOU PROTEST, THOU SHALT GET TOGETHER ALREADY~! FOR YOU TWO WILL TOTALLY MAKE AN AWESOME COUPLE, SO THERE~! *sticks out tongue*

Also, explosives rule (watch the tenderizing steak with explosives episode of Mythbusters), and grammar also rules~! ...Most of the time. Generally when I'M READING. Nope. Nothing suggested AT ALL. And Myra, I also command you and Al to get together~! FOR IT IS JUST AS AWESOME AS ED AND LILY~!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!

*Honey-senpai look* Hope to see ya soon~!

~Kura

 **Lily: *squeals* OMG HONEY-SENPAIIII! AAAAAA!**

 **Al: ...is she broken?**

 **Ed: She's never _not_ broken.**

 **Lily: SHUT UP! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE AMAZINGNESS OF OURAN.**

 **Myra: *smashes a cake in her face* I-I don't know what you're talking about, Kura-chan.**

 **Ed: *blushing* Wh-Why the hell won't you people leave this subject alone!  
**

 **Lily: *also blushing* Because they're fangirls, that's why.**

 **Snowfur: But you're also a-**

 **Lily: SHUT UP! NO ONE ASKED YOUR OPINION SNOWFUR!**

 **Arin: *holds up a billion bombs (don't ask)* EXPLOSIVES! Translation: YASSSS!**

 **Snowfur: Yeah, Kura-chan. Nooooothing suggested. AT ALL. *glares at Lily***

 **Lily: Me dont knowz wat ur talkin bout.**

 **Snowfur: ARRRGGGHHHH!**

 **Al: A-Anyways, th-that's it for this chapter! Bye~!**

 **Myra: PEACE!**


	10. Fluffy Cutesy Moments

**Lily: Hello...*pant*...everyone and...*pant*...WELCOME TO CROSSING WORLDS...*pant*...CHAPTER 10!**

 **Snowfur: Why...*pant*...THE HELL...DID THEY CHASE US?**

 **Arin: They were chasing Lily.**

 **Myra: Th-That...*pant*...WAS SCARY!**

 **Mustang: *sighs* Why did you four drag _me_ into this?**

 **Lily: Because Ed and Al aren't here and we need someone to do the disclaimer.**

 **Mustang: ...Where are they, anyways?**

 **Snowfur: Well...Izumi, Major Armstrong and General Armstrong were chasing us and we used Ed and Al as bait.**

 **Arin: We took the chance to escape while we could.**

 **Mustang: Chasing you? Why?**

 ***the sound of Edward and Alphonse screaming followed by more yells echoes throughout the area***

 **Mustang: ...nevermind. I don't want to know.**

 **Lily: No...You don't.**

 **Myra: DISCLAIMER PWEASE!**

 **Mustang: Uh...well...what do I say?**

 **Myra: *whispers instructions to Mustang***

 **Mustang: Oh. A-HGaming doesn't own FMA or any of the characters. It belongs to Funimation, and other companies. Please support the official release.**

 **Snowfur: Wow. We should just replace Ed. He does it a LOT better and less sassy.**

 **Arin: I know...**

 **Lily: ENJOY TEH CHAPPIE!**

* * *

"Maes...he's...dead?" Mustang asks in disbelief after reading Lily's report. She didn't want to say it out loud, so in the end she decided to tell the colonel through writing. Plus, she needed to write an official report of the incident. "He's...gone?" He mutters. The entire office went silent at his words. "Lieutenant Colonel…" Hawkeye mutters. Mustang was in total shock. He continues to stare at the paper, reading it over and over to the point where it was embedded in his brain. _My best friend...he's...just gone._

"I…" Lily starts, choking back tears. "I'm sorry…" she mutters. The silence continues, the situation fully sinking in. Mustang grits his teeth and crumples the paper into a ball. He slams his fist against his desk.

"You...you…" he mutters, an unexplainable rage taking over him and consuming his mind. He gets up and stares Lily down angrily. "How could you?! You were there! You were right there damnit! And...you didn't do a damn thing to save him!" He yells. "Chief…" Havoc warns, staring at him. "YOU BASTARD!"

"He...he was my best friend! The only person there for me and he's...he's gone! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Mustang raises a fist towards Lily, and starts to slam it down. A bullet flies above his head, and he freezes. His eyes widen in shock as to what he was about to do. "Sir...I am as upset as you are, but hitting your subordinates is not the answer." Hawkeye mutters angrily. Mustang turns around and was surprised by Hawkeye's expression. Her eyes were glossed over and she looked as if she was about to cry. "I...I'm sorry, Lily…" He mumbles.

"P-Please...n-no more g-guns…" Lily says weakly. Hawkeye lowers her gun and puts it back, lowering her head. Mustang inwardly winced at how utterly defeated she sounded. He remembers Hughes telling him stories about Lily and how important she was to him. She probably felt the same way about him.

 _Damnit! Why the hell did I do that?!_ Mustang thinks, guilt blossoming in his chest. He looks over at Lily. She was frozen in place. _She's probably terrified of me…It wasn't her fault…DAMNIT!_ He glances at Hawkeye, who was still angry, but now, worried. Mustang lets his gaze fall. She probably saw his expressions on his face. At his current state he wasn't hard to read. _I say that I'll protect my subordinates, but here I am trying to hurt one…_ He thinks. _And a kid, no less._

 _It's all my fault, it's all my fault. It's all my fault!_ Lily replays those words over and over again in her head, as flashes of the night before resound through her mind. Screaming, Envy, blood, and a gunshot to end it all. "It's all my fault…" She mutters, gaining the attention of the officers in the room. "You're right...I-I w-was right th-there.." Mustang's expression turns to disbelief at his subordinate's words.

"I w-was r-right there a-and I...I…" Tears start to gather in Lily's eyes and roll down her cheeks. "H-He kn-knocked me on the g-ground, c-cuz I l-let my guard down. H-He g-grabbed the gun a-and…" Mustang's expression softens, and he walks over to Lily. He sits down next to her and wraps his arms around her in a warm embrace.

"Shh...It's alright. It's not your fault, Lily." Mustang mutters. "I-I'm so w-weak...a-as a State A-Alchemist I-I'm supposed to b-be s-s-strong...b-but I'm h-here crying a-and I c-couldn't e-even save o-one person...th-the person wh-who I l-looked up to a-as a f-father…" She breaks out into sobs, and Mustang puts a hand on her head, resting her on his shoulder.

He nearly laughed at the irony of her words. A few weeks ago, Edward was sitting on the steps in front of East HQ pitying himself for the exact same reason.

 _WE'RE ONLY HUMAN! We're only human...lowly humans who can't even save an innocent little girl!_

"Heh. I guess we can both understand why your friends did what they did now, huh?" Mustang mutters, and Lily makes a choked sound. She knew he was referring to the human transmutations. "M-Maes…" she mutters, the stream of tears not stopping no matter how much she wanted them to. "Just let it out." Mustang mumbles quietly.

Lily hated herself for being so weak. Here she was, a teenage girl, crying in the arms of her superior officer whom she had only known for about a week. She felt like a kid, and she hated it. She absolutely despised it. It was no wonder Ed never liked to show weakness. "I-I feel so w-weak…" Lily mumbles, her tears slowly starting to dry. "It's alright to show weakness once in a while, Lily." Hawkeye says, in a kind tone Lily had never heard from her before. She smiles, and pulls away from Mustang, wiping her eyes.

"Sorry…" She mutters, looking down, ashamed. "It wasn't your fault." Mustang says. Lily shakes her head. "I don't mean that." She says. "It's not fair. You allowed me to cry over M-Maes, and you helped me, but I gave nothing in return. Y-You didn't get to vent your feelings." Mustang's expression turns to shock, and then melts back to sympathy.

"My...my relationship with Maes was different than yours. Losing a father is different than losing a friend. I've been acquainted with death far too many times for one person." He says, setting a hand on Lily's shoulder. She stays silent. _Oh Mustang, if only you knew._ She thinks to herself. _Anni...Sage…_ Lily looks up and gives as small smile. _Maes...take good care of everyone up there. Take care of all of them._

~~~LATER THAT DAY~~~

Lily sighs as she walks out of her dorm to head to Hughes' funeral. She didn't want to go; she didn't want to face Gracia and Elicia. She didn't want them to know how she had failed to protect him. Lily was in a normal funeral clothing style. She was wearing a black blouse with a black skirt that flowed down to her knees. Hawkeye had also let her borrow some black heels, which she was still getting used to walking in. For today, she let her hair down and had a small black hair clip in.

As soon as she arrived, she knew that it wasn't going to turn out well for her. There were military officers there, all looking down with their hats off. Some were surrounding Maes' tomb, and were getting ready to put it in the ground. Lily bows slightly as she walks past the officers, and they salute to her. She slowly lets out a breath, and walks up to Gracia and Elicia. They notice her immediately, and without a word, Gracia grabs her hand and gives it a squeeze.

Throughout the course of the funeral, Lily thought she was going to be okay. She thought she would be able to go through the entire thing without crying. She didn't want to look weak in front of the officers there, Gracia or Elicia. She just couldn't. She outranked many of the people there, and she had to be strong to keep her pride. Lily knew that she didn't need to be strong, but she just felt like she had to. _It's…so difficult to put it words. I just…_ feel _like I have to stay strong._

Soon, it got to the part where they started burying Hughes' body. And that's where it all went downhill. "Mommy…" Elicia mutters, tugging on her skirt. "Why do they have to bury Daddy?" She asks. Gracia lets out a small gasp. "Why are you burying Daddy?!" Tears start rolling down Gracia's face. "Elicia…" She murmurs.

"No…" Elicia says. "No…if they do that Daddy won't be able to go to work anymore! He said he had a lot of work to do!" Gracia picks up Elicia and hugs her. Lily sniffs and water starts gathering in her eyes. Gracia wraps her other arm around Lily and pulls her close. Lily rests her head on her shoulder, but she doesn't cry. She refused. "Papa…!" Elicia mutters in Gracia's shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, Elicia. I promise." Lily mutters to her, patting her head. She knew it was a lie. It wasn't going to be okay. It never will be. "Big sis!" Elicia cries, and jumps into her arms. Lily catches her, fumbling a little bit before steadying her. "It'll be okay…" she whispers.

~~~TEN MINUTES LATER~~~

After the funeral, Lily was the first person to visit Hughes' grave. She could see Mustang and Hawkeye talking at the bottom of the hill, and she guessed they would come up soon. She turns back around and faces the grave. She kneels down, brushing her hands against the newly placed stone. "Hey…Maes." She mutters.

"Well…this is kinda my first time talking to a grave like this but…I have a feeling you're listening. I'm _so sorry_ Maes. I…I know what you're gonna say. 'It's not your fault Lily! You did everything you could!' I know Maes, I…I know. B-But what I could do…it wasn't enough to save you. I was _right there Maes_. I was right there, right next to you and I couldn't do anything. I regret a lot of things, Maes. I regret letting my guard down, I regret not getting there sooner, I regret not saving you; I need your help…M-Maes I w-want to see you again. Y-You don't know how b-badly I want to see your face. To s-see you fawning over me and Gracia and Elicia…a-and all your annoying pictures…I-I…" Lily's voice cracks and water builds up in her eyes. "I m-miss you…Maes."

Mustang and Hawkeye walk up the hill and see Lily crouched over the grave, talking to it quietly. Hawkeye gives a sad smile and walks up to her once she grows silent. She sets a hand on the teen's shoulder and Lily looks up. Hawkeye squeezes her shoulder, and Lily gives a faint smile. "Promoted two ranks in death, eh?" Mustang mutters, looking at the headstone. "You lucky bastard." Mustang sighs and puts his hat back on, looking up to the sky. "Are you alright, sir?" Hawkeye asks. Mustang stays silent, still looking up.

"Hey Roy," Lily mutters. Mustang looks over, slightly amused that she used his first name. "I-It's a bad day for rain…isn't it?" She asks, finally allowing the tears to fall down her face. Mustang nods, a tear also falling down his cheek. "It is a terrible day for rain, Lily. It truly is."

~~~HOURS LATER~~~

Mustang sighs as he continues walking. He was investigating Hughes' murder, and was looking at the scenes. It's really was a shame that Lily didn't get the chance to see the killer's face. It would've helped their investigation immensely. However, they did know that the killer was a male, from the report Lily had given him. He was heading to the phone booth where he was killed, when he ran into Lily. Literally.

"Oh-! Colonel Mustang! I-I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" Lily stammers, giving a brief salute. Mustang gives a small smile and waves his hand. "It's no problem." He says, and then gets an idea. Though, he wasn't really sure how to say it. He watches Lily walks away, and he reaches out his hand. "Hey Lily, I have something to ask you." He says and she turns around. He immediately regretted his actions.

"Uh…" Mustang trails off and silently curses himself before regaining his composure. "Would you like to head to the phone booth for my investigation? It would help to have someone who was there." He winces at Lily's initial reaction. She quickly turns her expression from sadness to a fake happiness, though. _I could've asked that differently…_

"You don't have to if it still bothers you." Mustang somehow manages to say. Lily shakes her head. "It's alright. I can go." She says. Mustang winces at the coldness of her voice. _She's probably blocking out her emotions…_ Mustang thinks. _Damnit, she should not have to deal with this! I'm going to burn whoever killed him._

The two of them walks in silence for a while as they head to the phone booth. Mustang hated it. He didn't like seeing Lily like that, but at the same time was afraid to stop it. He didn't know what he was feeling, really. _Why do I care so much for her?_ What was he feeling?

Was it…fatherly?

Mustang scoffs at the idea. That was impossible. He had only known the kid for a week. The Elrics seemed more likely for him to grow closer to. Though, the two of them had seemed to have bonded and grown close in only a day, more so than anyone. Mustang lets a small smile slip. He could picture Hughes doting over him, and teasing him for acting like a father. He'd probably be saying how he should get a wife before a kid. Wait…was he actually accepting this?! _I have other things to worry about, and acting like a father isn't one of them._ He turns back to Lily. _She's already lost two fathers. I can't be a third._

He sighs and stops walking. Lily turns around and asks, "Mustang?" She stops walking as well. "You know…you really don't have to go. I don't even know why I asked in the first-,"

"I'm going." She says, cutting him off. He furrows his eyebrows. "You said you would like help. I am offering it to you. Can't you just accept it as it is?" Lily mutters, and turns around. She starts walking again, and so does Mustang. _She's hiding something from me._ He thinks, narrowing his eyes slightly. _There's no other reason she would get defensive, if only a little._

However, he stays quiet, not prying any information out of her. Mustang still felt guilty for how he acted towards her in the office. And he was positive that she hadn't forgotten. He thinks back to what happened afterward, and a light blush covers his cheeks. He quickly tries to calm himself and force the blush away. _That was so out of character for me…and I did it in front of the whole team no less…sh*t._ He thinks. _They won't let me hear the end of it…especially if Fullmetal finds out. It's bad enough he overheard my whole miniskirt monologue._

Lily sighs shakily, snapping Mustang out of his thoughts. "We're here." She says, her voice a bit shaky. He nods, looking at the phone booth. There was blood covering the inside, the handle of the phone, and it was splattered against the side of the booth and the pavement. Mustang sighs, nearly loosing himself to the grief. "Lily…do you have any idea of what Maes was trying to tell me?" he asks, turning back to her. "N-No…I only c-came after he hung u-up the ph-phone…" she says, trying to keep her voice steady.

 _Pain. I don't understand why you resist. I truly don't. Humans are pathetic. They aren't as strong as us._

 _They can be killed so easily…_

 _Hahahaha! You lose this time, Pain._

 _Lily…I'm sorry…I…couldn't keep my promise to you…or my family…_

Lily's breathing starts to quicken as she stares at the spot where Hughes died. The sound of the gunshot rings through her head, the one shot by Envy, the one that ended it all. The sight of his body slumped to the ground and blood spilled everywhere as the life drains out of him appears in her mind, refusing to leave.

She looks up slowly, seeing Mustang talking to Hawkeye and Armstrong. Had they showed up when she wasn't looking? Lily tries to say something, but her mouth refused to move. Her voice refused to work. Her head turns around and forces her to stare at that spot again. That. One. Spot.

Her breathing gets faster without her permission. She knew what was happening immediately. She was having a panic attack. The feeling wasn't foreign to her. _Damnit…I already have anxiety…having PTSD won't help my case._ She tries to calm herself. _Breathe Lily…slowly….in….and out…in….and out…_ Her body didn't comply with her mind.

"Lily, are you alright?" Armstrong asks, noticing her change in expression. "Don't avoid the question Major!" Mustang exclaims, and then also looks over at her. Lily shakes her head. _I'm never going to be alright._ "Th-That's…that's wh-where…" She manages, and points towards _that_ spot. The three officer's eyes widen at the new information. "I-I'm sorry…" Lily apologizes. "I…I c-can't…" Without warning, she bolts away. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to leave there. She just _had_ to.

The three officers stare after her, and Mustang starts to run after her. "Don't. She needs time alone to heal." Hawkeye says, stopping him. He sighs, and reluctantly complies. "Alright Lieutenant." He mutters, turning to Armstrong. "Major Armstrong, I order you as your commanding officer to tell me what you know about Maes Hughes' murderer!"

Armstrong sighs. "I'm sorry Colonel, but I cannot tell you!" After a brief pause, Mustang looks down and lets out a breath. He salutes the Major. "I apologize for my tone Major. You are dismissed." Armstrong salutes and walks away, pausing. "The Elric brothers left yesterday." Armstrong says. Mustang looks at him. _Why is he talking about…oh._ "Oh really?" He asks, and Armstrong turns around. "Did they happen to find what they're looking for?" Armstrong shakes his head. "No sir, that would be quite difficult, considering they're pursuing a legend." He says. "Is that so? Well, thanks for your help." Mustang says, and Armstrong salutes again, walking off.

Hawkeye narrows her eyes. "So, the murderer is connected to the philosopher's stone…" She mutters. Mustang looks at her. "There's something Lily is hiding from me." Mustang says. Hawkeye eyes him oddly. "What makes you say that?" she asks. "It doesn't add up. Her report was missing some points that were very coincidental." He says. "For example; why did she feel the need to look for Hughes?" He turns towards the booth. "How did she know he was going to be at this phone booth? Why did she immediately fight the murderer, without asking him questions first? How could she not have seen the murderer's face during her fight?" He looks back at Hawkeye. "There was something they knew…both Lily and Hughes. Something big."

"Wait…so you're saying whatever the Brigadier General was trying to tell you…" Hawkeye trails off, and Mustang nods. "Lily knew as well. And I am sure as hell going to figure it out."

~~~?'s POV~~~

A cloaked figure sighs as it jumps away from the sight of Hughes' death. "So…he's gone, huh?" The figure mutters to itself, sighing. "Damnit. I really wished he'd survived. I would've liked to meet him." It says. Right, like I'd want to have a camera shoved in my face. A voice echoes in their head. "Oh shut up." It says, and then sighs. "Still, we made it here too late. We didn't get to see her." Though they mentioned her name. The voice says.

"Yes Sage. Yes they did."

* * *

 **Lily: PEOPLE! WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T ASK QUESTIONS ABOUT THE ? PERSON. DON'T. I'LL BE TEMPTED TO SPOIL IT.**

 **Arin: ...please tho. No ask plz.**

 **Snowfur: UUUGGHH. GRAMMAR PLEASE.**

 **Myra: Noz.**

 **Snowfur: ...**

 **Lily: hOI! Im teMMie...and dis iz mah friend...TEMMIE!**

 **Snowfur: ...Please...I swear..**

 **Lily: U sware waht?**

 **Snowfur: YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A BAD TIME! *distant megalovania plays***

 **(A/N: Yeah...if u can't tell I recently got into Undertale. I just had to make a reference :P)**

 **Myra: *ahem* Colonel...This is your cue to start the reviews...**

 **Mustang: Right...uh...the first review is from Obsessed Fangirl. It says:**

Please update ASAP! I love this story! (And I swear, if you abandon it, I will personally sic Winry, Riza, Olivier, and Izumi on you.)  
On that cheerful note, I, ObsessedFangirl the Guest, will take my leave.  
I am watching you...  
*cackles madly then smiles*  
Seriously, love the story

 **Lily: Awww...arigato! And no, I WILL NEVAH, EVAH ABANDON THIS STORY!**

 **Myra: Evah?**

 **Lily: Evah.**

 **Snowfur: I...I can't...hehe...*mind starts to melt***

 **Arin: I'm not even going to bother.**

 **Myra: Please don't watch us...it's creepy...**

 **Mustang: Are all fangirls like this?**

 **Lily: Yes. They are.**

 **Arin: BUT WE ARE FANGIRLS!**

 **Lily: I didn't say we weren't.**

 **Mustang: I'm guessing it's my cue soo...Our next review is from gsunny6. It says:**

Man, I did not cry at this part. Like, ever. I think there's something wrong with my mind.

 **Lily: YES. THERE IS DEFINITELY SOMETHING WRONG WITH CHU!**

 **Snowfur: That's rude Lily! And it's 'YOU' not 'CHU'**

 **Lily: SHAT UP.**

 **Snowfur: ...*starts glitching*...I can't...Handle...*mind melts even more***

 **Arin: Uh...Snowfur?**

 **Snowfur: ...Th-Th-Th-The g-g-g-grammer...**

 **Myra: Yup. She's broken.**

 **Arin: Okay guys, no more improper grammer. She's gonna die at this rate.**

 **Lily: Aww...fine.**

 **Mustang: Okaaay...the next review is from Sakura Chara.**

 **Everyone: *pales* Oh no...**

 **Mustang: *eyes weirdly* It says:**

*evil everything, extremely mad, millions of soaked tissues behind me* Liiiiiiiiiily... I believe I said, two comments back, that if you killed Maes, then I would send my Izumi and Armstrong army... And I LOVE to keep my promises~... Yes, very, VERY much so~... SO, I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO SEND THEM!

YOU BROUGHT THIS ONTO YOURSELF!

(ahem) *back to normal* That chapter was really well written, but~... *starts sobbing a flood* I-IT WAS WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY TOO WELL WRITTEN~! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH~!

*a few years later* I-I'll never stop crying about that... *back to Honey-senpai look* BACK TO THE HAPPY STUFFS~!

LILY AND ED~! *points dramatically* ONCE AGAIN I SHALL SAY IT~! THOU SHALT GET TOGETHER, EVEN IF I HAVE TO SEND ROY TO SHOVE YOU INTO A DESERT BY YOURSELVES FOR 10 YEARS OR WORSE~!

MYRA AND AL~! *once again, points dramatically* THOU SHALT ALSO GET TOGETHER, EVEN IF I MUST USE THE SAME CONDITIONS~!

SNOWFUR~! *points dramatically* YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT~!

ARIN~! *do I have to say it?* SAME GOES FOR YOU~!

That's all~! Hope to see ya soon~!

~Kura

 **Lily: *gulp* Th-That's another reason why I was dreading writing the chapter...**

 **Snowfur: ...I'm scared.**

 **Arin: So am I.**

 **Myra: Auntie Izumi isn't that bad!**

 **Lily, Snowfur, and Arin: *glares***

 **Lily: NOOO! DON'T SHOVE ME INTO A DESERT ROY!**

 **Mustang: Why would I shove you in a desert...?**

 **Lily: *sighs* Thank god...STOP TALKING...Y'know what? I give up.**

 **Myra: *sniffle* No desert please...dessert yes, desert no. Speaking of...I WANT ICE CREAM!**

 **Snowfur: YAY!**

 **Arin: ...yay? I guess?**

 **Ed and Al: *run into room and slam the door, panting***

 **Izumi: EDWARD AND ALPHONSE ELRIC, OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!  
**

 **Lily: *pales* I'm so dead...I'm going to die...this is it...my life is about to end..**

 **Major Armstrong: IS THAT LILY I HEAR IN THERE? LET ME COMFORT YOU WITH MY MUSCLES!**

 **General Armstrong: That's it...*blasts door down*...there. Better.**

 **Everyone: *screams in terror***

 **Lily: MUSTANG, SOMEONE, SIGN IT OFF PLEASE BEFORE I DIE!**

 **Mustang: Uhm..okay...Bye everyone..!**


	11. A Day In The Life Of Arin Miles

**Lily: HELLO AND WELCOME TO CROSSING WORLDS CHAPTER ONE ONE!**

 **Snowfur: You could've just said 11.**

 **Lily: I DON'T REALLY CARE!**

 **Myra: Why are you updating this at midnight**

 **Lily: Dunno. I just felt like it.**

 **Arin: Well, I'm happy. This chapter centers around ME!**

 **Ed: Don't get too starstruck, Arin.**

 **Arin: IM THE BEST EVAH!**

 **Snowfur: ADD A FRIKIN APOSTROPHE!**

 **Arin: Fiiine. I'M THE BEST EVAH.**

 **Snowfur: Spell. It. Right.**

 **Arin: Nah. DISCLAIMER!**

 **Ed: A-HGaming doesn't own anyone except themselves. And other people, I guess.**

 **Myra: ENJOY THE CHAPPIE!**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to leave so soon?" Gracia asks as Lily heads onto the train. Lily turns back and nods. "Yeah. It's better this way." She says. "Plus if I leave now, I should arrive in Dublith at the same time as the others." Elicia giggles and smiles at Lily. "Come back home soon, okay big sis?" She asks. Lily smiles and nods. "Of course Elicia! I'll be back before you know it."

She climbs onto the train and sits down at an empty booth. She looks out the window to see Gracia and Elicia waving at her. Lily opens the window and waves back yelling, "See you guys later!" They yell something back, but the train was already too far ahead for her to hear them. Lily closes the window and sits back in her seat. She closes her eyes and sighs. _I wonder what's happening in Rush Valley right now?_

~~~AT THE VALLEY OF RUSH~~~

"WE'RE FINALLY HERE!" Winry exclaims happily. "RUSH VALLEY! HAHAHA!" The others sweat drop. "Fangirl much?" Snowfur asks, and Arin nods. "Explosives." Translation: Mega Fangirl. Ed face palms. "Why me…" He mutters. Al sighs. "Brother, you were the one who let her come here." He says and Ed glares at him. "And who helped convince me?" He asks and Al looks away, scoffing.

"OH MY GOSH!" Winry squeals, looking at an automail arm in the window of a shop. "IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?!" Myra walks over to Winry, looking at the model as well. "What is it?" She asks, and Winry stares at her with her mouth wide open. "Be careful Winry, you might catch flies." Snowfur says. Winry ignores her and continues to gape at Myra's ignorance. "IT'S THE MOST RECENT GODS MODEL!" She exclaims happily, and then continues to look at it in awe.

"…Should we stop her?" Ed asks. Arin shrugs. "Winry! We have to keep moving!" Snowfur exclaims, and Winry huffs. Myra pokes her, and she sighs and looks away. "Fine…" She grumbles. And so, they continue to walk through Rush Valley, ignoring Winry's gasps and squeals in her fangirly paradise. Except for Ed. He was getting really pissed off.

"Um…Brother…" Al mutters, pointing behind him. "What Al?" Ed asks and turns around, seeing what Al was mentioning. There was a crowd of automail mechanics behind them. Arin sighs. "Explosives." Translation: Usual Rush Valley. The people in the crowd were begging Ed, Snowfur and Myra to show them their automail. Arin sighs. "Hey you, kid over there." A man asks. Arin turns around, pointing at herself. "Yeah you, do you also have…" The man trails off, and his mouth opens in awe.

"Um…sir?" Winry asks, looking at him. "Arin? Is that you?" The man asks, and Arin nods. He laughs happily and walks over to her, ruffling her hair. "I didn't recognize you with that getup!" He says. Arin glares at him. "Shove off, Michael…" She mutters. Another man laughs. "Looks like you didn't change at all, Arin." Arin sighs. "…whatever." She mutters. "Hey Arin? What's all this about?" Ed asks, looking at her. "I already told you, didn't I?" Arin asks. "I grew up in Rush Valley."

"Oh please! You're the most skilled mechanic in-," Arin covers Michael's mouth. "I told you not to go off saying that." She mutters. "I'm not building automail anymore. I haven't in a long time." Michael sighs. "…right. Sorry. Why did you come back?" He asks. "For a friend." Arin says, glancing at Winry. Winry smiles sheepishly and bows. "Oh…" Michael says. Arin glares at him. "Did you think-?"

"Yes. I did. I'm sorry, Arin. I forgot about the…'incident.'" He says. Arin sighs again. "You guys go ahead. Go to the edge of the mountain to find an automail engineer named Dominic. He should be able to help you, Winry." She says and turns around. "I have something to take care of."

~~~TIME SKIPPY OF HAPPINESS~~~

Arin sighs, looking at the old abandoned house at the edge of Rush Valley. She closes her eyes, flashes of her past flooding her mind.

 _Get away from him you bastard!_

 _Arin, please! Run away!_

 _I won't leave you alone Kyle!_

 _ARIN!_

 _KYLE!_

Arin quickly opens her eyes with a startled gasp. _I am_ not _doing that again._ She thinks, and walks up to the front door. It was ripped off of its hinges, with charred areas all around it. She steps inside. Instantly, the smell of blood and ash hit her like a wall of bricks. "Hasn't changed at all…has it?" She mutters to herself. In a corner was another door, closed and unharmed. Arin opens it and looks inside. A desk was in a corner with papers sprayed everywhere and books were littering the floor.

She steps in the room and shuffles through the papers. "Human transmutation…flame alchemy…human experimentation…data notes…bio-alchemy…here it is." Arin mutters, grabbing a worn out piece of paper. The words were barely legible, but it was enough for Arin to be able to read it. "Philosopher's stone."

~~~EPIC FLASHBAAAACK~~~

A 14 year old Arin sighs as she lifts up a hand to shield her eyes. She stares up at the big sign outside the town. It read: Rush Valley. "I'm home." Arin mutters to herself before walking in. The streets were bustling and busy as usual, and the smell of oil and metal was easily detectible in the air. She sticks her hands in her pocket a feels around, eventually grabbing her State Alchemist pocket watch. She takes it out and looks at it. _Barely passed by the skin of my teeth…damnit. I really do need to train. But who can train me?_ She puts the watch away. _Oh well. Better head home first. I need to pay good old Roxy a visit._

Roxy was a middle aged woman, about 40 years old, who ran an automail repair shop. It seemed normal on the outside, but it was anything _but_ normal. Roxy decided to take in orphaned children in Rush Valley to teach them how to build automail so they could have a future and a job. Arin had never really known her parents because they were killed. Roxy took her in and that's where she discovered her love for engineering.

Arin smiles and looks up at the sign in front of a small shop. "Roxanne Automail Products." Arin reads. She opens the door and walks in. As she walked in, it was surprisingly quiet, which wasn't something the place was known for. At the counter stood a woman with short, light brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Hey Roxy." Arin says, and the woman immediately runs over to her and gives her a hug. "Arin! My sweet little baby; how are you? How did the test go? Where have you gone? Oh, I have so many questions! Come! Sit down, talk!" Arin smiles at the woman's enthusiasm. "Looks like old age hasn't stopped your attitude." Arin comments, sitting down.

"Arin! How dare you call your own mother old!" Roxy exclaims, with a small smile. Arin smiles as well. "Maybe because it's true." She says, and they both laugh. "So anyways, back to my questions. How have you been? You do realize it's been 5 years since you left!"

"Yes Rox, I know. Things have been very…hectic." Arin says. "At first I was terrified when going to the military, and most of the people were uptight. But the engineering and tech team were really nice and carefree. They accepted me almost immediately; except for Izan, of course. He came around eventually."

"After working there for a few years, I heard about the State Alchemist exams, and I thought I'd try it. So, I started studying explosive alchemy, and I made it in, but barely. I was sent away on direct orders from the Fuhrer to train and work on my alchemy for a year, and I have a few months left." Arin explains. Roxy sits there and rocks back and forth gently in her chair, listening intently. "Oh! I almost forgot! I met a few people my age who also became State Alchemists. Their names are Lily, Sophia, but we call her Snowfur, and Myra. They're really nice." Roxy smiles. "I'm glad you've had such a good time." Arin smiles back and looks around. "Hey…um, Roxy? Where's Kyle?"

Roxy immediately freezes in place, and looks down. Arin tilts her head to look at her. "R-Roxy...where is he?" She asks. Roxy sighs. "Kyle's father found him. He took him back about a week ago." She mutters. Arin immediately stands up, pushing the chair back and nearly knocking it down with her force. "What?! Where is he now?" Arin asks frantically, heading to the door.

"Arin...I don't think it's such a good idea to go after him." Roxy warns, standing up out of her seat. "I'm going whether you like it or not." Arin mutters. Roxy sighs defeatedly. "...I know. That's what you'd do, wouldn't it? Even if I locked you up you'd find a way to leave." Roxy says. Arin smiles. "Well, duh. Who raised me like that?" She asks. "Me." Roxy says proudly. "Anyways, Kyle and his father are living in a house outside the east of town. You'll find him there." Arin turns around. "Thanks Rox." She says, stepping out the door. "Be careful, Arin. Please." Roxy calls after her. "I will! I promise."

~~~AT ZE HOUSE~~~

Arin sighs shakily and she walks up the front steps of an old house that she assumed to be the one she was looking for. She walks up to the door and knocks a few times. She could hear rustling and voices on the other side, and the door cracks open a little. Standing there was a boy, a few inches taller than her with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He looks at Arin for a few seconds, and then his face brightens.

"ARIN!" he exclaims. Arin smiles with equal brightness. "Kyle…it's been, what, 5 years since I last saw you?" She says, and Kyle nods. "I missed you a lot. It was a lot quieter in the shop without you." He says. Arin laughs. "Really? I wasn't _that_ loud." She says. Kyle smirks playfully. "You were. You just don't have a good memory like me." Arin huffs. "Hey! What is that supposed to-!"

"Kyle! Who's at the door?" A man's voice calls. Kyle stiffens. "I-It's an old friend of mine, dad." Kyle yells back. "Oh, really?" Footsteps could be heard from inside the house. Soon, Arin could see the shape of a tall man. He walks up to the door with a smile. "Why, hello there!" The man says and holds out a hand. Arin takes it and studies the man.

He had long, black hair and slightly pale skin, with hazel eyes. Arin could see the resemblance between him and Kyle. "What's your name, sir?" Arin asks. The man smiles. "Why, I'm glad you asked! My name is Solf J. Kimblee."

Arin narrows her eyes at the name. _I could've sworn I heard that name before…but where?_ Arin shakes her head. _It's probably nothing to worry about._ "My name's Arin Miles. It's nice to meet you Mr. Kimblee." The man laughs happily. "Kyle, why did you never tell me about your well-mannered friend here!" He says with a smile. Kyle steps back. "I-I guess it never came up, dad…"

"Huh. Well that's a shame. Come on in Arin! Why don't I make you a nice cup of tea? It's pretty chilly out here." Kimblee says, and the two teens walk into the house.

The house itself was cozy and it had a nice rustic charm to it. But something was off here. Very off. Though, Arin couldn't put her finger on it. There were many little details that she had noticed. Kyle seemed wary around this _Kimblee_ guy, and he was acting almost...scared. And Kimblee himself seemed off. He was acting way too nice. Like, _sickeningly_ nice. No one that Arin had met ever acted that nice. It just wasn't normal. Though, Arin could be overreacting to it. Maybe Kimblee was just a kind person. _Yeah._ Arin reasons with herself. _It's probably just nothing._

"Kyle, show your friend Arin around the house while I make the tea." Kimblee says from the kitchen. "O-Okay Dad!" He yells back, and turns to Arin. "So, over here," Kyle starts, walking into a room that branches off from the hallway, "is the living room." The room had a couch and a few chairs in it, with a table in the middle. Kyle waits a few moments as Arin walks around the room, taking peeks at various things, such as the potted plants that were scattered around the room.

"This room is the dining room." Kyle says, walking through another doorway into a smaller room. It had a long table in the middle on top of a carpet, with cabinets on the walls holding silverware. He then takes her upstairs, where there was a hallway leading to a bathroom and three other rooms. "The bathroom isn't really that important so…I guess I'll show you my room." Kyle says, walking into the smallest of the three rooms. His room held a twin sized bed with a desk across from it. There was a window looking out into the front of the house.

Arin takes a peek over at Kyle's desk. There were many stacks of papers and book on top of it, nearly covering the entire surface. She walks over and looks at the cover of one of the books. It read: Advanced Mechanics. "Still at it, I see." Arin comments, walking back to Kyle. A light blush covers his face as he scratches the back of his head. "Well…I still like mechanics so I kept working on it. Dad wants me to get into alchemy though." He says. Arin perks up at that comment. "Alchemy? Is your dad an alchemist?" Kyle nods.

"He knows a type of alchemy that can make things explode." Kyle says. Excitement and happiness blossom and cover Arin's expression. _This is exactly what I need! Maybe Kyle's dad can train me in alchemy!_

"Arin? Are you okay?" Kyle asks. Arin nods with a big smile. Kyle sweat drops and backs away, startled at her sudden change in demeanor. "Okay…um, why don't we go check to see if the tea is done?" he asks. "Sure!" Arin says, and heads down the stairs. Kyle looks after her in awe and confusion. _What's gotten into her?_

"Mr. Kimblee! I would like you to be my mentor and help me with my alchemy!" Arin says as soon as she walks into the kitchen. Kimblee freezes, and slowly looks back at her. "I-I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asks. "I would like you to be my mentor and help me with alchemy! I passed the State Alchemist exam but I still need to work on my alchemy. Kyle told me that you use the same type of alchemy as me so I want you to teach me!" Arin says, a bit slower this time.

Kimblee lets out a sigh and smiles. "Why of course! I would love to teach you." Arin laughs happily and immediately thanks Kimblee. However, in her excitement, she failed to see the hidden intent behind Kimblee's smile.

~~~2 MONTHS LATER~~~

"Concentrate…" Kimblee says as Arin focuses on the array on her gloves. "I know Kimblee." Arin says, slightly annoyed at his pestering. She snaps, blowing up only a quarter of the rock in front of her. "Finally!" Arin exclaims happily. "Good job Arin! I knew you'd be able to do it!" Kyle exclaims from his position on the porch. Arin smiles at him. Kimblee claps and pats Arin on the back. "Now that you've mastered precise aiming, I want you to practice your alchemy regularly without my guidance. Remember, alchemy is like a muscle. If you keep working it, you'll improve even more than you did before." He says and Arin nods. "Thank you so much Mr. Kimblee." Arin says and bows slightly. Kimblee laughs and waves her off. "It's no problem!"

The two alchemists walk up to the porch, and Kyle envelops Arin in a hug. "Congrats! You graduated!" He exclaims, and Arin pries him off of her. "It's no big deal, Kyle. Really." Arin mutters, hiding her blush of embarrassment. Kyle shakes his head. "It's a big deal!" Kimblee laughs at the two teens. "Now now, calm down you two." He says. "Would you like to help me make dinner?" He asks. The two nod eagerly. "Of course!"

Arin walks into the house, and they all head into the kitchen. "So, what are we making dad?" Kyle asks as Kimblee sets out a bowl and a baking sheet. "Chicken Parmesan." Kimblee answers, heading to the fridge. Arin gasps loudly. "I love Chicken Parmesan…" She mutters dreamily. Kimblee smiles. "Kyle, can you grab the breadcrumbs and the cheese?" Kimblee asks. Kyle nods and immediately walks to the pantry. Kimblee grabs chicken, eggs and various other ingredients from the fridge and sets them on the counter. "I'll grab the canned tomatoes and the spices." Arin offers. "That'd be very nice. Thank you Arin." Kimblee says. Arin smiles. "It's no problem."

After all the ingredients and utensils were gathered, the three starting cooking. "Alright, so I'll start prepping the chicken and you two can start the sauce. Does that sound alright?" Kimblee says. Arin and Kyle nod. "Okay, so if I remember correctly, its two cans on crushed tomatoes and three cans of tomato paste, with equals amounts of water." Arin mutters to herself, while adding the tomatoes and water to the pot on the stove. "And then you add cheese, oregano, parsley, cheese and a little bit of sugar." Kyle says, gathering said ingredients. "Don't forget the salt and pepper." Arin comments as she starts sprinkling in a bit of crushed oregano. Kyle laughs sheepishly. "Whoops. I almost forgot about that." He says. Arin laughs in return.

"Good. Now that we're done breading the chicken, we put the sauce on after it's heated and top it with mozzarella." Kimblee says and sighs. "Cooking, done!" Arin says, posing and pointing a finger to the ceiling. Kyle immediately bursts out into laughter. "Arin, what are you doing?" he asks. Arin looks at him with a smile. "I have no idea!" She responds, also bursting out into laughter. "You two…" Kimblee mutters, shaking his head. "Are the best ever?" Arin asks him. Kimblee chuckles. "Sure." He says sarcastically. "We're idiots." Kyle says. Arin nods. "Yes. Yes we are Kyle."

~~~AFTER THE DIN DIN~~~

"Man, I'm stuffed." Arin mutters, letting herself fall down on the couch. Kyle follows her example, and sits next to her. "So am I. That was really good though." He says, looking at her. "Yeah…" She mutters, and the two fall into a comfortable silence. The only sounds that could be heard were the running water coming from the sink and the clank of pots and other kitchenware as Kimblee cleaned them.

"These few months have been really great, Arin. Thank you." Kyle says, breaking the silence. Arin looking over at him. "Where did this come from?" She asks.

"Well, after you left I was pretty upset and drew myself back from the world. And soon, I was taken away from my shop to live with Dad. I really missed you being there, Arin. You always cheered me up when I was upset, and we had so much fun together. It was really fun to do that again." He says with a sad smile. "I'm…I'm pretty sad that you'll have to leave in a month." Arin's expression darkens. "Well, rules are rules. And I can't exactly disobey the military considering I'm one of them now." She mutters. Kyle nods. "I know…"

"Arin, can I talk to you upstairs?" Kimblee asks, walking into the living room. "Um…" Arin turns around and looks at him. "Sure, I guess." She stands up and glances at Kyle, who shrugs. She follows Kimblee up the stairs and they head into his room.

"So, what's all this about?" Arin asks Kimblee. "There's been something I've considered bringing up to you for a while, Arin." He starts. "I have been working with a few…people in my line of work. And I would like you to join us." Kimblee says. "Wh-What? What type of work?" Arin asks slowly. "Hmm…it's a bit complicated." Kimblee mutters. "But if you insist, I'll tell you."

"I'm working with people called 'homunculi.' They are working on making a philosopher's stone. Well, I'm sure you know what that is, so I don't need to explain too much. However, in order to make a stone, you need human lives. Many of them. Hundreds, thousands even." Kimblee explains. Arin's eyes widen in horror. "Wha…?" Kimblee laughs. "And that's not all. We're planning to use the country to fuel it." Arin steps away from Kimblee.

"Isn't it genius? I'll get unlimited power, and this damned country will be destroyed as well. It's a win win. And that's not all. This plan has been in play for a _very_ long time." Kimblee smiles. Arin shakes her head in disbelief. "Y-You're crazy. Homunculi and philosopher's stones are myths." She says. "Oh really? Do you have any proof of that?" Kimblee asks. "Nothing is impossible, my dear student."

"…" Arin back up against the wall and continues to stare at Kimblee in shock. "So? Will you join? Well, at this point you have no choice. You know everything now, so if you refuse," He holds up both of his hands, showing the transmutation circles on his palms, "I'll have to kill you."

Arin takes a few deep breaths to calm down. _Alright…you have to think about this logically. Kimblee's obviously crazy._ Arin glances around the room. There was only one exit; the doorway. _I have to make it out alive, with Kyle. Maybe I can distract him with an explosion. It definitely won't do any damage, but it'll slow him down._ Arin looks up at Kimblee fiercely and spats, "Never."

Kimblee laughs. "I should've known you'd say that. It's a shame you have to die. I was starting to like you." He throws his hands towards Arin and starts transmuting. But Arin was already expecting it. She quickly snaps both of her hands, causing an explosion in front of her. Dust and debris fills the room, and Arin bolts for the doorway and runs down the stairs as quickly as she can.

"Arin? What was-?" Arin grabs Kyle's wrist and yanks him along with her as she forces the front door open. "Explain later." Arin says sharply as an explosion sounds behind her. "You're not going to get away that easily!" Kimblee yells behind her. The two teens bolt out the door, with Kimblee following them.

Arin lets go of Kyle's hand and claps her hand and sets them to the ground, creating a wall of rock behind her. It's quickly blown up, as expected. She curses, and turns around to face Kimblee. "Arin, what are you doing? We have to run!" Kyle says. "I know. But I have a plan. You run. I'll catch up to you." She says. "There's no way I could leave you to face him alone!" Kyle exclaims. "He'll probably use you as a hostage, idiot! Run!" Arin snaps back angrily. Kyle sighs and reluctantly runs away, yelling, "You'd better meet up with me!"

"Hmph. Trying to play hero, huh? Not going to happen." Kimblee mutters, stepping out from the dust cloud that had formed from the explosion. _Keep him talking. Concentrate._ "I'm not playing hero. It's called being smart and not dying." Arin mutters, focusing on the palms of Kimblee's hands. Kimblee laughs. "The smart thing to do would have been to accept my offer. Or course, you didn't join. All of your type doesn't. You don't want anyone to die. But people like me know the truth. There will have to be a few sacrifices to gain power. There always will be."

 _Now!_ Arin snaps with both hands and an explosion erupts on Kimblee's palms, destroying the transmutation circles tattooed on him. Blood splatters on the ground and Kimblee immediately clutches his palms, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. Arin bolts behind her, not stopping once to look back. She wasn't going to stop. Ever.

~~~10 MINUTES LATER~~~

Kyle's eyes widen as he sees a tired Arin running towards him. "Arin!" He exclaims. She smiles, stopping to catch her breath. "Hey…" she mutters. "I bet you're wondering what that was back there." Arin says, her gaze setting on Kyle. "Kyle, you're father…he's working with these homunculi people-!"

"To create a philosopher's stone. I know." Kyle mutters. Now it was Arin's turn to be shocked. "You…you knew!?" Kyle nods sadly. "Dad always threatened me not to tell anyone. I couldn't sleep one night and I overheard him talking to one of the homunculi." He explains, not going into much detail. "It was actually a few days before you arrived." Arin stares at him. "…no wonder you were acting so weird around him." She mutters. Kyle nods. Arin sighs, before opening her mouth to ask another question. "Kyle, who, truly, is your father?" She asks.

Kyle turns to her, uttering words that she would never forget in her entire life. "My father is Solf J. Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist."

~~~FLASHBACK END~~~

Arin winces at the memories. The rest was too difficult to remember. After her and Kyle had talked, Kimblee showed up and held a knife a Kyle's neck.

 _If you want your dear Kyle to stay alive, you'll join us._

 _Arin! Please, run! I can escape! I'll find a way!_

And boy, he had. Kyle was able to pry the knife from Kimblee's hand and make it out. But not before Kimblee had stabbed him in the leg.

 _KYLE!_

 _Arin…please…just run!_

 _But I-_

 _JUST RUN DAMNIT!_

And she did. She ran. And it was the worst mistake she had made in her entire life. She regretted leaving Kyle there with that _bastard_. She had no idea if he was even alive. _I'm glad that bastard is locked up in a cell._ Arin thinks. She grips the notes tightly in her hand, and snaps with the other hand. The notes explode and turn into ash.

"Good riddance." Arin mutters, before leaving the house for good.

~~~AT THE STATION~~~

"Arin! There you are!" Snowfur exclaims. "We were beginning to worry about you. You were gone for a while." Arin laughs. "Yeah, I guess I was." Ed sighs. "Where were you anyways?" He asks. Arin looks at the train in the distance, ready to pull up and take on many passengers. "Just reminiscing about old times." Arin answers.

"Does it really take that long to reminisce?" Ed asks. Arin simply smiles at him and says, "Explosives." Translation: Yes. Ed growls in frustration. "What's the point of me asking a question when I can't even understand your answer?!" He exclaims. "Explosives." Translations: I dunno. "Arrrgghhh!" Al laughs at his fuming brother as the train pulls into the station. "I'm leaving! Come if you want! I really _don't care_!" Ed yells and stomps onto the train.

"Nooo! Ed, wait!" Myra exclaims, running after the blond alchemist. Snowfur laughs. "We'd better head on too. We want to get a good seat before anyone else takes it." She says, and Al nods. "Are you coming Arin?" Snowfur asks. "Yeah! I'm coming!" Arin smiles and runs after her friends. _It doesn't matter now what happened in the past. All I need to do is move forward, and make sure my future is the best it can be._

* * *

 **Lily: Awww...that was cute.**

 **Arin: Because almost being killed by a psychopath is fun. Suuuure.**

 **Snowfur: Note the sarcasm.**

 **Lily: SHUT YOUR FACE!**

 **Snowfur: That's physically impossible.**

 **Lily: *growls* REVIEWS PLEASE! AND I SWEAR TO TRUTH IF THERE'S ONE MORE SHIPPING REVIEW I'LL-**

 **Myra: I thought you said you weren't going to react to those anymore.**

 **Lily: TODAY IS NOT PISS OFF LILY DAY! SHUT UP! READ THE REVIEWS ED!**

 **Ed: Alright, alright. Sheeesh. *clears throat* The first review is from gsunny6. It says:**

Have you heard of Babcock Hall? It is literally the Dairy Science hall. They sell the BESHT ice cream on za planet!

 **Myra: No, I haven't heard of it but I WANNA GO THERE SO BADLY!**

 **Arin: Calm down Myra.**

 **Myra: I CAN'T CALM DOWN! I WANT ICE CREAM!**

 **Snowfur: We'll get you some after we finish the reviews Myra, okay?**

 **Myra: Okaaayyyy...**

 **Ed: The next review is from ObsessedFangirl. She says:**

Yay, thank you for updating! Also, thanks for not abandoning the story!  
To: Edward and Lily  
*military voice* YOU WILL GET TOGETHER. I WILL FORCE LOVE UPON YOU. UNDERSTOOD?  
Same to Myra and Al.  
And Snowfur, I totally get where you're coming from with grammar. My friends are ocd, and it rubbed off massively on me.  
Finally, Arin. Keep it up with the explosives, my friend. Just don't kill anyone (at least, don't get caught)  
Love you all!

 **Lily: ...what. Did I say. Earlier?**

 **Snowfur: Oh god, we're gonna die...**

 **Ed: I AM DONE. I HATE THIS WHOLE SHIPPING THING.**

 **Lily: I KNOW RIGHT?! Also, you're welcome.**

 **Myra: *crying* I WAAANT ICE CREAMMMM...**

 **Al: Don't cry Myra...You'll get ice cream.**

 **Myra: BUT I WANT IT NOOOOOWWWWW...**

 **Snowfur: See! Everyone gets it except for you idiots!**

 **Lily: Me iz no baka.**

 **Snowfur: SCREW YOU!**

 **Arin: Hmm...I'll try not to get caught, I promise.**

 **Lily: What's _that_ supposed to mean?**

 **Arin: Nothing of your concern...*creepy laugh***

 **Ed: Oh Truth...okay, the next review is from...oh no.**

 **Lily: *pales* Is it...?**

 **Ed: *nods* Its from Kura...*ahem* She says:**

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~! FACE MY ARMY'S WRATH, 'CAUSE I'M STILL CRYING ABOUT THE "INCIDENT"~!

*sighs dramatically* I guess after the next chapter, I'll let you off, because I'll never stop crying~! BUT~! If another incredibly bad incident like that happens, you'll face my army WITH Winry AND Riza added on~! *cackles evilly while still somehow keeping an innocent face*

But, WOOOOW, FATHERLY ROY~! *snickers and "nudges" with elbow* Are you gonna turn into another Maes- Wait. I'm gonna stop that thought before I burst into tears again.

*thinks for a while, then suddenly pulls out megaphone* I STILL AIN'T SEEING NO SHIPPING FROM LILY AND ED, AND MYRA AND AL! GET TOGETHER OR ELSE!

And while I'm on the topic of Myra- *gains happy flowers around head and pats Myra's head* Yeah, Izumi is nice~! She kills all the people I wanna kill for me, AND those I POTENTIALLY want to kill~! Then she cackles evilly with me, and helps me plan evil things to do to the Elric brothers~! She's the best~!

And Roy- You ask why you would shove them in a desert~? BECAUSE I TOLD YOU TO, THAT'S WHY~!

Well, guys, have fun with Izumi and the Armstrongs~! (Hey~! That sounds like a band name~! Hmm, wonder how that would turn out~?)

Hope to see ya soon~!

~Kura

 **Lily: I make no promises.**

 **Snowfur: Do you WANT to kill us?!**

 **Lily: NO, but it's the story. I can't change it. Also, fatherly Roy was NOT intentional. It wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. And I went with it.**

 **Roy: I'm not a father! Sheesh. And no, I won't be like...M...Maes...**

 **Maes: Well, that's a shame! And damn Roy-boy, you got a kid before a wife! Why did you have to wait until AFTER I died?**

 **Everyone: MAES?!**

 **Maes: What? I can come back as a ghost if I want to! This is a section of space that breaks the fourth wall!**

 **Lily: True...AND MY GOD PEOPLE. I'M NOT GETTING TOGETHER WITH ED.**

 **Roy: And I'm not shoving anyone into a desert. I'm a higher rank than a civilian, so you can't order me around. I can pull rank on you.**

 **Maes: BUUUUUUURRRRNN!**

 **Myra: Aunt Izumi is nice when she isn't trying to kill people! Honest!**

 **Ed: No Myra...no she isn't.**

 **Al: *shakes in fear***

 **Arin: Hm. Izumi and the Armstrongs. I like it. I would definitely sponsor it.**

 **Ed: I'm going to cut that thought off there...The next review is from ObsessedFangirl. She says:**

Please update again! Also, when will Ed and Al discover Lily's... secret?

 **Al: Lily's secret?**

 **Ed: What secret? *turns to Lily* Lily, what are you hiding?**

 **Roy: I would also like to know this information, _Lily. Maes._**

 **Lily: *looks at Maes***

 **Maes: *nods***

 **Lily: SO, THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Ed: Wait! You can't end it now! We need to know!**

 **Al: LILY!**

 **Snowfur: See you all next time!**


	12. Enter: The Curtis!

**Lily: HELLO PEOPLES OF ZE INTERWEBS, AND WELCOME TO CW CHAPPIE 12!**

 **Snowfur: ...**

 **Arin: No reaction this time?**

 **Snowfur: Nope.**

 **Myra: *is happily eating ice cream***

 **Arin: Before you ask, 'Hey Arin, did you buy Myra ice cream?' Yes. I did.**

 **Snowfur: And now she's finally quiet.**

 **Lily: OH! Also, before this chapter starts, I apologize for making this chapter shorter than the others. But don't worry! If you know the FMAB storyline, then you know who's gonna appear next. Aaaaand, there's a PLOT TWIST!**

 **Maes: YAYY! Plot twists are interesting.**

 **Arin: Oh. I forgot you were a ghost now.**

 **Maes: I'm a very sexy ghost. *poses***

 **Roy: Oh my god Hughes...**

 **Maes: You know you love it Roy-boy.**

 **Lily: DISCLAIMER! PLEEEAAASE!**

 **Ed: A-HGaming doesn't own FMAB, or FMA, or anything anime related except for merch.**

 **Myra: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Never. Again." Lily pants as she stumbles to the train exit. She was feeling extremely nauseous and was having _really_ bad motion sickness. "I… _hate_ …freaking…trains!" She exclaims, walking down the stairs. She stomps out of the loading station and plops down on a bench. _Stupid trains…stupid Amestris and its 1900's technology…why couldn't there be better cars? Or at least some type of medicine for motion sickness…_

"Lily! There you are!" Snowfur exclaims, running to her. Behind her were Myra, Arin, Edward and Alphonse. "We've been standing at the station for an _hour_ waiting for you." Lily groans and leans on Snowfur's shoulder. "…are you okay?" She asks. Lily shakes her head. "I got motion sickness…." She mutters. Myra giggles and pats Lily's head. "Don't worry! It'll go away!" she exclaims.

Ed taps his foot impatiently on the ground. "So, are we heading to T-Teacher's house or what?" he asks. Arin nods. "Lead the way." She says, and they all start walking.

"Brother…" Alphonse says after a while. Ed turns around to face him. "What's wrong Al?" He asks. Alphonse stops walking and his armor starts shaking, making loud clanking sounds. "T-Teacher's gonna kill us…i-isn't she?" Ed stops walking as well and starts shaking. The brothers go into chibi form and start anime crying. "We're gonna die!" Ed exclaims. Lily deadpans.

"Ed, you're sparkling." Arin mutters, and Ed pales. "Wh…WHAT?!" He yells, and proceeds to swat the sparkles away. Lily laughs and Ed sends a glare in her direction.

Myra turns around to face them with a big smile. "We're here!" She exclaims to Ed and Al's dismay. "Oh no…" Ed mutters. Lily smirks. "I'm excited to meet your teacher. Especially if she intimidates you _that_ much." She says. Snowfur lets out a small laugh. "So, who's gonna open the door?" Arin asks.

"BROTHER IS!"

"AL IS!"

The two brothers point at each other at the same time. Ed glares at Alphonse, who sweat drops. "Alphonse…." Ed growls angrily. "But you're the older brother!" Alphonse says, taking a few steps back. Ed stares at his younger brother in shock and disbelief. Arin snickers. "Yeah Ed. Open the door for your brother." she says. Snowfur nods and pushes Ed towards the door. He struggles, throwing his arms around. "LET GOOO!"

As soon as the two get to the door, Snowfur knocks on it quickly and runs away, leaving Ed alone. He looks back with a pitiful expression on his face. "Alphonse...little brother…" he starts, freezing up as soon as the doorknob turns. "Why…?"

The door opens, and Ed slowly turns around, dreading what he was going to see. The first thing he sees is a gleaming knife, and the intimidating face of Sig, Izumi's wife. Ed sweat drops and cowers away in fear. Sig looks down at him and asks, "Is that you Edward?" Everyone sighs collectively in relief. Ed nods, and Sig starts patting him on the head. Al walks up and bows. "Um...I'm Alphonse…" he says quietly. Ed looks up at his brother, silently hoping Sig didn't question the armor. Thankfully, Sig simply says, "It's nice to see you again Alphonse," and pats him on the head.

"Uncle Sig!" Myra exclaims, running up to the door happily. Sig's eyes widen, and he smiles widely. "Myra!" He exclaims, picking her up. Myra giggles and smiles as well. Lily looks at the two, sighing. Then, a thought hits her.

 _Lily! You're back! I missed you my little sweetie cake!_

 _Maes...You're doing it again._

 _Aw! Come on! I know you like the nicknames my little pumpkin!_

 _Shut up...H-HEY! PUT ME DOWN!_

 _But you're so cuuuuute!_

 _MAES!_

 _Alright….fiiiine…_

Lily's eyes start to gloss over and she turns away, taking a deep breath. "Hey Lily, are you okay?" Snowfur asks, noticing her sudden behavior. Lily nods, wiping her eyes and quickly composing herself. "Yeah...I'm fine." She then focuses back on the conversation between Sig and the three alchemists.

"Honey, the Elrics and Myra are here, along with some of their friends." Sig calls into the window. Izumi looks up from the book she was reading and sighs. "Those idiots are here?" She sighs, getting up from her bed. "I'm coming…"

Ed looks at Alphonse. "Do you think teacher will notice..?" Ed asks. Alphonse shrugs. "I hope not." He then deadpans. "She's gonna kill us…" Ed nods, and suddenly, a foot appears out of the door, kicking Ed to the other side of the street and into the wall. Lily immediately bursts into laughter. Izumi steps out of the doorway, sighing angrily. "You've gotten flimsy, Elric!" She then looks at Alphonse. "Who're you?"

"Um...I'm Alphonse." Al says, freezing up as Izumi stares at him. She then smiles, holding out a hand. "Alphonse! It's nice to see you! Wow, you've grown so much!" She says. Alphonse takes her hand happily. "Teacher!" He exclaims. Izumi then tenses her arm and flips Alphonse over into the dirt. Myra snorts and covers her mouth with her hand.

"Myra! It's so nice to see you again!" Izumi exclaims, hugging her niece. Myra smiles and returns the hug. Izumi then tightens her grip, preparing to thrown Myra over her and on the ground. However, Myra was expecting it. She twirls around and loosens the grip, and sends a roundhouse kick at Izumi. She jumps out of the way and smirks. "That's my niece."

Ed and Al make their way to their teacher, now recovered from the attack. Ed rubs his face, still sore from the throw. "H-Hey...T-Teacher.." He mutters. Izumi glares at the Elrics, making them cower away. "I heard what you did, Edward!" Izumi yells, gaining her demon aura. "You became a dog of the State! The one thing I specifically told you NOT TO DO!" The angered teacher then turns to Myra with a fiercer glare. "I'm even more upset at you!" She exclaims, pointing at Myra. "You off all people should know better than to join the State!" Myra backs away from Izumi, fear shining in her eyes.

Izumi sighs. "Well...I guess I can't control what you do." Myra sweat drops in relief and slumps down. Snowfur and Arin pat her on the back. "But _you two!_ " She turns back to the Elrics and glares. Ed and Al step away from their teacher slowly. "Wow teacher...you sure have a lot of energy for someone who isn't feeling well…" Alphonse says with a nervous laugh, in a small attempt to calm their teacher down. It didn't work.

"NOT FEELING WELL?! THA-!" Izumi starts, but then gets cut off by a rush of blood coming out of her mouth. The alchemists all scream in terror, and Sig goes to wipe it off her mouth. "TEACHER!" Ed and Al screech.

"You've got to stay in bed and rest. You don't want to get sick." Sig says, rubbing Izumi's back comfortingly. Izumi smiles and looks up at him. "Oh, thank you for worrying about me darling! I'm so glad to have a husband like you!" She exclaims, and hugs him tightly. Everyone else deadpans and hearts start flying everywhere.

"Bleh…" Myra mumbles. Lily giggles as Izumi sends a glare at her. "Come now, let's talk at the table. I would like to know what you've been doing for these past years." Izumi says, gaining a nice aura. The Curtis' walk inside their house.

"I like her!" Lily exclaims, and Ed deadpans. "I should've known…" he mutters. "H-Hopefully she doesn't ask why I'm in armor…" Al says worriedly. "Don't worry Al-kun! I'll distract Aunt Izumi! She'll never notice!" Myra says, giving Al's armor a small tap. Al goes into chibi form and anime blushes appear on his helmet. "Thank you Myra!" He exclaims happily. "Explosives." Arin says, giving a thumbs up. Translation: I ship it. "ALREADY?!" Lily and Snowfur exclaim.

"ARE YOU ALL COMING OR WHAT?!" Izumi's booming voice resounds from the house. Ed and Al jump back in surprise. "Y-Yes teacher!" Ed exclaims, and heads in. The others all follow behind him with little difficulty, except for Al's helmet hitting the top of the door frame. It almost fell off, but Snowfur thankfully caught it in time. Sig then proceeded to seat them all at a large table in the middle of their dining room.

"So, I would first like to know the names of your friends here." Izumi says, waving a hand towards the girls. "I'm Lily!" Lily exclaims happily. "I'm Sophia, but everyone calls me Snowfur." Snowfur says. "And I'm Arin." Arin says, and Izumi nods towards them. "It's nice to finally meet you all. When Myra came back here for training, she ran her mouth off about you three." Myra laughs and rubs the back of her head sheepishly.

Izumi then turns to the Elrics. "So, why have you two come back?" She asks, and Al looks at Ed. "We're here to brush up on our fighting, and we want to find out any information you might have on the philosopher's stone." Ed says. Izumi looks down at her lap in thought. "No...I'm sorry, but I don't really know much about the philosopher's stone." She says, and Ed looks down. Sig turns to his wife. "Didn't that man from Central say he knew stuff like that?" He asks, and Izumi looks up and nods.

"That's right! I think his name was...Hohenheim." Izumi says, and the alchemists all look at her in surprise. Ed clenches his fists. "Damnit...so he _is_ still alive then." Ed mutters. Izumi narrows her eyes. "Do you know him?" she asks. Ed nods. "That bastard is supposed to be our father." At this point, Ed was shaking from the suppressed rage inside him. Izumi looks at him in shock. "The one that left you when you were little?"

Ed nods. "I wish he was dead...that bastard...he didn't even show up for Mom's funeral. I don't consider him our father." He says fiercely. Alphonse stares at his brother, compassion resonating from him armor. Izumi sighs and gets up. "Why don't we get our mind off things and eat dinner?"

~~~UNDER CENTRAL~~~

"Father! Father where _are_ you, you old man!" Envy calls, not bothering to acknowledge his other siblings. "What is it, Envy?" A voice asks from behind a set of metal pipes and machines. "I have a small problem with your...plan." He says, walking in front of Father, the Dwarf homunculus. "A problem?" Father asks, narrowing his eyes.

"We heard from Wrath that Pain and her little entourage knew your plans, and from what I've heard, you aren't changing a damn thing!" Envy exclaims, starting to pace around. "If we don't _do_ anything, they'll know exactly how to stop us!" Father sighs and stares at Envy with a blank expression. "Envy, my son-,"

"Don't 'my son' me! You're just going to come up with some stupid excuse to stop me from complaining! I'm surprised that no one else has said this to you already!" Envy snaps back. "You're pretty angry Envy. Did the humans at Central HQ give you a hard time?" Lust asks, smirking. Envy glares at her angrily. She holds her hands up as if to say 'don't look at me! I didn't do anything!'

"Anyways...What the hell are you doing old man?! If we don't act, Pain and the Fullmetal pipsqueak will come right under our noses and ruin everything! It's taken so long to get this far and I, for one, _don't want to throw our work away!_ " Envy yells, opening his mouth to continue but Father holds up a hand, signaling for him to stop speaking.

"Now, I understand you're angry Envy, but you're wrong. I am doing something." Father says, and Envy glares at him in response. "From what I've heard, although the plans may be similar, they do not have the same goal. There are already differences." Father says. "The plan that Wrath told us aims for power, yes, but not nearly as much as I'm going to gain." Envy narrows his eyes.

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out soon, my son. Soon."

~~~THE NEXT DAYZ~~~

 _Lily looks around, seeing nothing but darkness. It scares her, reminding her of her 'powers.' The powers that killed three people. The powers that make her a monster. A white light appears in the darkness. Her eyes widen and she turns around, running towards it. As she gets closer, the light gets brighter and she stops running to shields her eyes. The light fades and she looks around her._

 _She was at the phone booth._

No...no no no….I don't want to be here...not here again! NO! _She thinks, tears welling up in her eyes._

" _Hello there Pain."_

 _Lily whips around to see Envy standing behind her smirking. He was holding a gun._

" _Hehe...You do realize this is your fault, right?" Envy asks, holding up the gun. "You couldn't stop me. You could've just used your powers and defeated me. But you were too_ scared."

 _Envy disappears into the darkness, laughing. Lily turns back around to see Hughes slumped down by the phone booth. Her eyes widen and she rushes towards him. "MAES!" She screams, and holds his hand. He opens his eyes up and looks at her weakly. "Lily...my daughter…"_

" _I HATE YOU."_

 _Lily's eyes widen and she staggers back from the man in shock. Hughes stands up, blood dripping down his arm and chest, soaking into his uniform._

" _You didn't do anything to save me. You let that damn homunculus kill me." Hughes says, glaring at her angrily. Lily backs away even farther from him. "I guess I wrong about you. All of you homunculi are nothing but monsters."_

Lily sits up in her bed, panting heavily. _Maes...Maes...It's all...my fault…_ She thinks. She brings her knees up to her chest and buries her head in her arms. Against her will, tears start rolling down her cheeks. "D-Damnit…" She mutters, wiping the tears against her arm. It didn't do anything to stop them from continuing. "I miss you…"

Ed sighs and rolls out of bed groggily. "Brother?" Al asks, turning to look at his brother. "Hey Al...is it still night?" He asks, sitting up. Alphonse nods. Ed gets up and stretches, sighing deeply. "Can't sleep?" Al asks, and Ed nods. "I'm going to go walk around and get some fresh air. Hopefully it'll help me sleep." He says, heading towards the room door. "Be sure not to wake anyone." Al calls as Ed places his automail hand on the doorknob. Ed smiles. "Don't worry, I will. See ya in a bit." He says and heads out into the hallway.

Ed sighs and walks to the back porch of the Curtis' house. As he heads down the hallway, he hears a faint noise. _Where is that coming from?_ He thinks. He makes his steps quieter, though he couldn't do anything about the clanking of his automail. As he continues walking, he starts to hear the sound more clearly. _That sounds like...crying._ Ed thinks. He finds the room where the sound is the loudest. _This is Lily's room! Why would she be crying though?_ He narrows his eyes and puts his hand on the doorknob. He stops however, rethinking his options.

 _How would I face her when she's crying?! The only other person I've dealt with was Winry, and I've known her my entire life! What if I make a complete idiot of myself?!_ He thinks, then blushes. _Why the hell am I worrying about this in the first place?! I should just give her space and walk away._ He nods, agreeing with himself. He starts to walk away, when the crying gets louder. Ed stops and freezes, then growls angrily and storms in the room. _Damn my compassion!_

"Lily? Are you alright?" Ed yells, walking into the room. "I heard crying coming from your room and-," Ed stops when he sees Lily. She was curled up in a ball, crying heavily into her lap. The sheets on her bed were thrown everywhere, and it looked like a tornado had passed through the room. She looks up at him, tears still rolling down her cheeks. His expression softens, and he walks up to her. "Hey...are you okay?" He asks, softer this time. Lily shakes her head from side to side. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" He asks. _Man, this feels so weird…_

Lily mutters something, but Ed couldn't hear it. "Um...c-can you repeat that?" Ed asks, sitting on her bed. "I had a nightmare." She says softly. Ed's eyes widen slightly. "I...I understand if you don't want to talk about-,"

"You're going to find out eventually, so I'll just tell you now." Lily says, biting her lip. It looked like she was forcing back more tears. "While I was i-in Central a-after you all left...M-Maes...he was killed."

Ed stares at her in shock and horror. "Wh...What?!" He exclaims. "B-But...how?" Lily whimpers and puts her head back in her arms. Soft sobs could be heard coming from her. "I...I w-was th-there…I c-couldn't s-stop it a-and… _it's all my fault!_ " She breaks off into sobs, gradually becoming louder. Ed looks down, his bangs shielding his expressions. "...Who killed him?" Ed asks. Lily looks up at him, trying to silence her sobs. She hesitates for a moment, then tells Ed.

"...It was Envy." She mumbles. Ed stares at her, wide-eyed. "I-I d..didn't wanna tell R-Roy...cuz h-he would r-run o-off and get himself k-killed…" She stares at him pleadingly. "P-Please don't tell him…h-he needs to find out o-on his own…" Ed didn't understand what she meant by Mustang having to find out on his own, but he was in no position to decline. He nods slowly, and Lily seemed to accept the answer.

"H-He p-pinned me t-to the ground and...and h-he grabbed a-a gun and…and he.." Ed looks at her, sadness filling his eyes. "...you don't have to say any more. It's alright." He mutters, and Lily starts crying again. "...I-I couldn't do anything...it's all my fault…" She mutters. Ed shakes his head. "No! It's not your fault!" He exclaims. She stares at him for his sudden outburst, and he blushes.

"Well, I mean, you didn't physically kill him yourself. So it's not your fault. And you didn't cause it, that bastard Envy from Lab 5 did. You shouldn't blame yourself." He says strongly, looking her in the eyes. Suddenly, Lily jumps out and hugs Ed, crying into his shoulder. He looks at her in shock, his face turning a bright red. "...th-thank y-you…" She mutters, stifling her sobs as much as she could.

After a few moments, something clicked in Lily's brain. _Oh my god….OH MY GOD!_ She thinks, her face still on Ed's shoulder. _I just cried in front of Ed. I just_ hugged _Ed. I JUST BROKE DOWN IN FRONT OF THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!_ She immediately breaks away from Ed, her face also a bright red. She quickly wipes the tears off her face, her arm hiding her embarrassment. "U-Um….uhhh…..I, uh, g-got to get back to sleep. Um...big day tomorrow!" Lily laughs nervously, silently hoping that Ed would agree and leave her alone to fangirl.

Ed raises an eyebrow and stares at Lily's sudden change in behavior. "U-Um...okay. Yeah, I, uh, have to get back to Al. He's p-probably worried about me…" Ed trails off, standing up. "See you in the morning?" He asks, heading to the door. Lily nods. "Y-Yeah." She mutters. As soon as he leaves the room, and she was sure he wasn't in the hallway, Lily slams her pillow to her face and squeals.

* * *

 **Alphonse: I SHIP IT! *squeals***

 **Everyone: ...**

 **Arin: Holy sh*t.**

 **Ed: *pales and looks at Lily* What. Did you do. To my brother?**

 **Lily: ...I explained shipping. And showed him anime.**

 **Snowfur: Really? Which one?**

 **Lily: Fairy Tail and Soul Eater.**

 **Arin: And now he's a fanboy.**

 **Lily: Yup.**

 **Arin: ...I'm surprisingly okay with this.**

 **Maes: I completely agree with you Al! Isn't my daughter beautiful with her new boyfriend?**

 **Lily and Ed: BOYFRIEND?!**

 **Ed: NO. HELL NO. WITH HER?! *shakes head* UH-UH. NOPE. NADA. NOT HAPPENING.**

 **Lily: How could I date someone that's SHORTER than me?**

 **Ed: ...**

 **Snowfur: *snickers* Oh my god...**

 **Roy: Rejection.**

 **Ed: SHUT THE HELL UP COLONEL BASTARD!**

 **Lily: *sighs* Reviews please.**

 **Ed: Our first review is from gsunny6. It says:**

NORMALCY IS OVERRATED BS!

 **Lily: HELL YEA!**

 **Arin: Normal is overrated.**

 **Snowfur: I agree with this.**

 **Alphonse: YEA!**

 **Ed: *pales and hides in the corner* My brother is becoming one of them...**

 **Roy: It's okay Ed. It happens to the best of us.**

 **Maes: Well, at least he's still _somewhat_ sane.**

 **Ed: *anime cries***

 **Lily: ED! STOP SULKING AND READ THE NEXT ONE!**

 **Ed: Fiiiiiiiine. Oh! *reads review* This is from a new reviewer!**

 **Everyone: *cheers and throws confetti***

 **Ed: It's from Yukio Himeki. It says:**

Awesome. I wish i could be as funny as all of you, and that i could write a story like this. I wish i had friends like you guys but sadly, my friends are boring and useless.

IIIIIIIImm not sure I'll support the Ed and Lily ship, but right now i dont.

By the way, i love your use of explosives Arin, especially in the first chapter when you beat Ed.

Im excited to see what happens next! See you!

~Ayame, the Unknown Alchemist

 **Lily: Awwww! Can I call you Ayame-san? Imma call u Ayame-san. Don't feel sad! I actually read you story and I find it hilarious. Especially when you ranted about Scar. I was just like 'HELL YA! BURN THAT BASTARD!'**

 **Ed: I actually like you. You don't ship us.**

 **Arin: I'm not so sure about that after this chapter.**

 **Ed: SHUT UP!**

 **Arin: And thank you, by the way! I really did enjoy beating him up.**

 **Ed: ...nevermind. I don't like you anymore, especially if you enjoyed that. Because I didn't. Not in the slightest.**

 **Maes: Hey Eddy! Do the next review!**

 **Roy: *snickers***

 **Ed: *glares at Maes*...never call me 'Eddy.' EVER. AGAIN.**

 **Maes: Ooookay! Sheesh!**

 **Ed: *reads review* ...god damnit. *sighs* This is from Miss Crazy-Fangirl-Who-Doesn't-Shut-Up.**

 **Lily: Okay, I know you don't like her but don't be rude Ed.**

 **Ed: Well it's true. Anyways, she says:**

*crocodile tears* This chapter gave me the feels... *starts sobbing* JUST PULL THROUGH, ARIN, PULL THROUGH~!  
*coughs* WELL, got that out of my system~! Though seriously, you people ROCK~!  
Now, for my annual rants~:  
MORE. SHIPPING. THE SHIPPING LORD COMMANDS IT~! (Not me. I'm just his messenger, and HE demands it, so I demand it)  
MAES~: BREAK THE 4TH WALL ALL YOU WANT, AND HERE~! *shoves him a bag full of Elicia pictures* TAKE THE CUTENESS OF YOUR FAMILY~!  
ROY~: TECHNICALLY, YOU ARE A FICTIONAL CHARACTER MADE FROM THE MIND OF A JAPANESE WOMAN (AKA Tite Kubo). SO YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME, A LIVING, BREATHING AND MOSTLY SANE HUMAN GIRL~! MWAHAHAHAHAHA~!  
MYRA~: *pats head again* I know, but for me, she's ESPECIALLY nice when we do evil stuff together~!  
SNOWFUR~: LIVE ON AND CONTINUE TO BE A GRAMMAR NAZI~!  
ARIN~: CONTINUE TO BLOW THE FUDGE OUT OF STUFF~!

... And that concludes my tireless rant~! Hope to see you guys soon for your guys' sake~! Bye-bye~!  
~Kura

 **Arin: I am touched. And don't worry, I'll blow up EVERYTHING.**

 **Alphonse: Yea! More shipping! I NEED MORE OTP's!**

 **Ed: ...what have you done.**

 **Lily: I'M SO SORRY ED!**

 ***mysterious voice from the great beyond: I SHIIIIIP IT~~!***

 **Lily: SCREW YOU SHIPPING LORD!**

 ***mysterious voice: Screw you too~~!***

 **Maes: The fourth wall is beyond broken at this point.**

 **Truth: I can second that.**

 **Ed: F**k off Truth.**

 **Snowfur: Woah. Language.**

 **Ed: *glares***

 **Roy: What do you mean I'm a 'fictional character?' I'm perfectly real!**

 **Lily: *whispers to Kura: He hasn't had the anime talk yet...***

 **Myra: *finishes 2nd tub of ice cream* Yeah, she tends to do that...but she's still nice!**

 **Snowfur: GRAMMAR NAZI FOR THE WIN!**

 **Lily: ...and that's it for this chapter! GOODBYE!**

 **Truth: Bye~!**

 **Ed: GO AWAY YOU BASTARD!**


	13. Interesting Plot Stuff And Other Things!

**Lily: KONNICHIWA! WELCOME TO CROSSING WORLDS, CHAPTER THIRTEEN!**

 **Ed: *sighs* Oh joy...**

 **Roy: Hello Fullmetal.**

 **Ed: What do you want, Colonel Bastard?  
**

 **Roy: *smirks* So, I heard you have a little 'crush' on someone...yes?**

 **Ed: STFU**

 **Roy: *laughs***

 **Arin: They're stealing all our screen time! Those bastards!**

 **Snowfur: *cracks knuckles* Let's go get 'em!**

 **Ed: -AND I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO NEVER SPEAK OF THA-*pauses and sees Snowfur and Arin* Um...hi?**

 **Snowfur: 3...2...1...NOW!**

 **Arin: *snaps multiple times and blows up Ed***

 **Snowfur: *shoots fire at him***

 **Ed: *dodges* HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!**

 **Snowfur: GIVE US SCREEN TIME!**

 **Myra: Umm...guys...? Hello?**

 **Lily: I don't think they can hear you...*sighs* Let them fight. ROY!**

 **Roy: Alright...A-HWriting doesn't own FMA. It belongs to Funimation, and the other leading companies. Please support the official release, and enjoy!**

 **Myra: WOOO!**

* * *

"Hey Brother, did you...brother?" Al watches his brother drop onto his bed silently, not bothering to move. Ed groans in response. "Are you okay?" The armor asks. "...Lily told me something." Ed mutters after hesitating for a few moments. Al tilts his head to the side slightly in confusion. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes is...well," Ed clenches his fists and looks at the wall. "He was killed."

Al's soul fire eyes widen in shock. "Wh...What?" Al whispers softly, making Ed's heart ache. He didn't like to hear his little brother sounding so broken. "Envy did it." He says, not bothering to hide the raw anger in his voice. He then sighs. "Lily isn't taking it well…She was crying when I talked to her." Ed says, rolling on his side and adjusting his pillow. Al's head drops and he whispers, "Mister Hughes…" A small noise emits from the armor that Ed knew well. It was Al's way of crying. "...he's in a better place now Al. Wherever he is, is probably better than this hellish place." Ed says softly in an attempt to make his brother feel better. Al goes silent for a while, making Ed worry.

"...I wish I c-could cry for M-Mister Hughes, brother…" Al says suddenly, his voice sounding broken with grief. Ed's eyes widen and he inhales sharply, a pang of guilt stabbing him in the stomach. He shifts uncomfortably and grips the sheets. "...I'm sorry, Al." Ed mutters, and Al looks up at him. "It's not your fault brother." Al says automatically. _You know that isn't going to change how I feel, no matter how many times you say it,_ Ed wanted to say, but he knew that he didn't need to. Alphonse already knew he felt that way.

"I wish you could cry too, Alphonse." Ed mutters, closing his eyes. He could hear Al's armor shifting. _I really do…_

~~~IN THE MORNING~~~

Lily gains awareness after falling asleep a few hours after Ed left. She sighs and stays in bed, not really wanting to get up. She didn't get that much sleep in general, but she knew that she would have to get up eventually. Lily groans and stretches, getting up out of her bed. She looks at herself in the mirror and sighs. She looked like a wreck. Her hair was thrown all over the place, and dark circles were starting to form under her eyes. Lily huffs and slaps her cheeks, hoping it would help her wake up. Well, it didn't exactly work, but it gave her emotional support.

After fixing up her bed and getting dressed into her favorite purple tank top and black leggings, she sighs and looks at the ripped and tattered beige cape on her bed. _Hm...maybe I'll make it a coat._ She thinks and claps her hands, placing it on the cape. Blue lightning crackles around it, and the cape transforms into a coat. A really disfigured and battered coat. Lily's eyes widen, and she stares at it for a few seconds before clapping her hands. "...nope." She mutters. _Maybe a half coat would be better…_ She places her hands on the coat and it transmutes into a pretty decent half coat. "That works." Lily says, nodding at her work. She flips it over, checking for the black Flamel symbol. Still there.

Lily then exits her temporary room and heads downstairs, the smell of bacon immediately filling the house. "Yummy….bacon…" She mutters, walking into the living room. "Morning Lily!" Myra yells happily, waving. Lily laughs and waving back. Snowfur smiles at Lily, then looks away, her attention turning to something else. Lily follows her gaze and sees Ed walking into the room, wearing his usual outfit without his regular bright red coat. "Good morning Ed." Snowfur says, and Ed nods. "Morning." He mutters, then turns to see Lily. The two look at each other for a moment, then look away, moving in opposite directions.

"Did...something...happen?" Arin asks, drawing out each word slightly. Lily stares at her. _Well other than me breaking down in front of him, telling him Hughes died, and hugging him last night, no! Nothing happened!_ She wanted to say but she bites her tongue. Instead, she says, "Nothing of your concern." Lily looks away and huffs. The three other girls exchange glances and shrug.

~~~10 MINUTES LATER~~~

Lily groans and lays down on the couch, her stomach rumbling loudly. "Why is it that we're always waiting on couches whenever we're hungry…?" She asks weakly, and Snowfur grunts in response. "It's like...every single time. When we're waiting for lunch in the office, we're laying on the couch. When we were at Winry's house, we were on the couch, and now we're on the couch again." Lily mutters. "And the smell of bacon isn't helping…"

Ed stares at Lily in wonder. _How is she acting so..._ normal _? She was crying and scared last night...and she just jumped back like nothing happened._ He furrows his eyebrows. Although he was reluctant to admit it, he was worried about her. After all, he knew exactly what it felt like to lose someone close to you, and it's not exactly something you can recover from quickly. The way she was acting completely threw that fact out the window.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Izumi's voice yells from the kitchen, and everyone immediately perks up. They didn't rush as much as they did normally, though. They were all terrified that Izumi was going to get angry, especially since she was in a kitchen full of knives. Soon, they were all seated and swiftly got themselves a full plate of food. Izumi sits down next to Sig with a sigh.

"So, I heard you all went to Rush Valley before you came here." She says, and Snowfur nods. "We visited this automail mechanic named Dominic." She says, swallowing her food. Alphonse nods. "And his granddaughter was about to be born too! We actually got to help out with the birth!" He exclaims happily. "Really?" Lily asks, pretending to be oblivious. Al nods. "It was really stressful though…" He trails off, and Ed chuckles. "No kidding! I thought I was going to pass out from the suspense."

"Also, Arin is apparently really popular there too." Ed mutters, and Arin looks at him. "I grew up there and people know me, that's all." She says. "You also disappeared when we went to Dominic's. Where did you go?" Myra asks her. Arin sighs. "All I did was visit my mom. That's all. We chatted and before I knew it, it was already time to leave." She says, smiling and taking another bite of her toast.

"Speaking of, how did Central go Lily?" Snowfur asks. Lily immediately freezes in her seat and her breath hitches. Ed looks at Alphonse and nods. She looks down, her hair covering her face. "Um...I'd...rather not talk about it…" she mutters. The three girls exchange glances, and Snowfur lets out a small gasp. _Does that mean…._ She thinks to herself, and the sadness and guilt in Lily's eyes confirmed her suspicions. She wasn't able to save Hughes.

"May I be excused?" Lily asks suddenly, getting up from the table. Izumi nods, and Lily gets up, heading into the kitchen. As soon as she leaves the room, Izumi looks at Ed. "Do you know what that was about?" She asks, and Ed nods slowly. Myra opens her mouth to say something, but Snowfur clamps her hand over her mouth "Shh...we aren't supposed to know, remember?" She whispers, and Myra nods. Snowfur takes her hand off of Myra's mouth and sighs. _Damnit Envy…._

~~~LATER~~~

"Lily?"

"LILY!"

Lily looks up at the sound of her name to see her friends running to her. "There you are! We've been looking for you!" Snowfur exclaims, sitting down next to her and catching her breath. After the 'incident' at breakfast, Lily decided to take a walk and ended up staying in Dublith Park for a while, thinking about various things. Lily blushes and rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry...I just needed some time to think." She says. "...do you need to talk about anything?" Arin asks, sitting down along with Myra. Lily shakes her head and looks up at the sky. They sit in silence for a few minutes.

"I've been thinking about a few things since I sat down here." Lily says suddenly, snapping the girls out of their own thoughts. "Yes...I am extremely upset about Maes' death, and not being able to prevent it, and I hate myself for it. But if there's anything I've learned since coming here, it's that I have to keep moving forward. And then I started thinking about Ed and Al...and how they're so _strong_. What they went through was probably a lot worse than seeing Maes die, and they still stand strong and they're still determined to complete their goal." Lily says, and stands up, stretching. "I mean, yeah you can argue that I was in a lab for a year and was made into a homunculus, but it probably doesn't amount to the hell they've been through. And if we're going to stand by them and help them, then we need to stand strong too. After all, we can't them show us up." She says, smirking. Snowfur laughs.

"You know, you're starting to sound like a shounen protagonist." She says, and Lily's chuckles. "I doubt it. Seeing one firsthand makes me realize it takes a _lot_ to be one." She responds. "After all, if being a short blond pipsqueak is a requirement, then I'm already way out of my league." Snowfur snorts and Myra bursts out laughing. "Y-Yeah...and you'll also have to hate milk!" Myra says between breaths, still laughing. "And you'll have to be scared of needles." Arin comments. Lily pales. She starts shaking and says, "I-I think I already h-have that covered…" The three girls blink, staring at Lily with blank expressions.

"Oh...right. You are afraid of them." Snowfur mutters, and Lily glares at her. "They're evil! I mean, they're sticking a needle into your vein! It could kill you!" She exclaims angrily. She then sighs, regaining her composure. "I think we should head back…" She mutters. Arin nods. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything else?" Arin asks. Lily looks at Arin, remembering that night.

 _"F***K YOU!" She screams, her eyes blood red. She gets up and lunges at Envy at an incredible speed. She drops her daggers and starts punching him in the face in pure rage. "DAMN YOU ENVY! DAMN YOU AND EVERY HOMUNCULUS!" She yells. She continues punching him, and he falls on the ground. Blood was covering his face, and it stained her fists. But she didn't care. She just wanted to see Envy suffer. To see him die a painful, bloody death. To make him feel unbearable_ _ **pain.**_

 _"DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!"_

Lily shakes her head. _I can't tell them about that...they don't need to know._ "No, I'm fine." She says, and turns away. "Let's go!" She exclaims, and starts running toward Izumi's house. "H-Hey! Wait up!" Snowfur exclaims, Myra following her. Arin starts walking, narrowing her eyes.

 _No, I'm fine...you're fine, my ass._ Arin thinks to herself. _I've known Lily the longest...well...I knew her the longest on Earth...not so sure about Amestris, but I'm getting off track. I know when she's hiding something, and I_ will _find out what it is._

~~~IN CENTRAL HQ~~~

 _Damnit!_ Colonel Mustang thinks to himself, snapping the tip on his pencil. He sighs heavily, resting his head on his desk. _Ever since Hughes' murder, all the documents related to what he was searching just disappear! I'm never going to find out what they're hiding at this rate…If only I knew what they were thinking. That would make things a lot easier._

"H-Hello sir!" A timid voice squeaks, followed by the sound of a door closing. Mustang picks his head up from his desk and sees Kain Fuery saluting nervously. "Lieutenant Hawkeye wanted me t-to tell you that it's getting late, and she wants you to head home and get rest, sir." He mutters. Mustang closes his eyes, rubbing his temple. _Go home? I still have so much research to do…_

Mustang opens one eye and looks at the timid Sergeant. Fuery eyes the Colonel, a small sweat drop forming on his face. "Um...Are you alright sir?" He asks. "Fuery." Mustang says in a commanding tone. Fuery immediately salutes. "S-Sir!" He exclaims. "This is a very important question...you must answer truthfully." Mustang mutters, and Fuery nods. "O-Of course sir!"

"...did the Lieutenant threaten to shoot me?"

Fuery blinks a few times at the question, dropping his salute slowly. "Umm…" He says, not really knowing how to respond. "Answer the question Fuery. It's important." Mustang says, glaring at the younger officer. "U-Uh..yes sir! She did!" Fuery exclaims. Mustang gulps and deadpans, standing up. "...alright. I'll head home." He says hesitantly. "Just let me clean up before I leave. You are dismissed, Fuery." Fuery nods. "Yes sir!"

Fuery shuts the door behind him, a wave of relief flowing over him. He lets out a small sigh, walking over to his things. Everyone else in the office had left over an hour ago, and Fuery was the only one left because he was working on repairing one of Havoc's broken guns. He had a knack for breaking his weapons, and Fuery always had to clean up after him. He didn't mind though; they were part of the same team after all. Before the Lieutenant left, she asked him to send a message to the Colonel.

He finishes grabbing his work and his bag of tools, and heads out of Central HQ. The night air was chilly, and Fuery immediately regrets not bringing his coat to work. He sets out towards him home down his usual route. He never really needed to drive his car to work, considering he only lived about 5 minutes away from HQ. Taking long walks like this always helped clear his head, especially after a long and stressful day. Fuery takes a sharp left turn, heading down a road next to a wide alleyway. He never really liked taking that road, but he wanted to head home quickly today and warm up.

Fuery pales as a rustling sound is hear from the alleyway. He stops moving, and peers into it. He could see a faint figure moving across the alleyway at the back, and a chill runs down his back. _I'm heading home quickly…_ He thinks to himself, and he breaks into a small jog, heading as far away as he can from the alley.

~~~?'s POV~~~

 _Damnit, he saw us! Why weren't you more careful!_ Sage exclaims, and the figure clutches it's forehead. "Ow Sage...why do you have to be so loud?!" The figure complains, backing up against the alley wall. _Because I'm pissed at you for almost giving us away!_

"It was your idea to follow him, idiot." The figure mutters, and it could feel Sage fuming. _Ugh! Whatever! You are so annoying sometimes._ She says, huffing. "He didn't even mention anything about Lily either. It was a waste of time if you ask me." The figure mutters. _...shut up Anni._ Sage mutters, and Anni smiles. "Yeah right. Like that'll ever happen." She says. _Little sisters are so annoying._

"Right back at ya, sis."

~~~THE NEXT DAY IN DUBLITH~~~

Lily stares at the two Elric brothers while they spar with their teacher. They seemed to have a different attitude about themselves, ever since what happened yesterday.

" _You transmuted without a circle!" Lily hears Izumi's voice yell angrily. The four girls had just gotten back from the park. Lily puts a finger over her lips, indicating for them to be quiet. They back against the wall of the house, listening to the conversation that was happening. "Alphonse is a suit of armor, and Edward's arm and leg are made of automail!" She exclaims. "B-But...how did you know?" Ed asks shakily. "Oh please, I could tell by sparring with you!"_

" _...you saw it, didn't you?" Izumi asks, and the two go silent. "YOU SAW IT, DIDN'T YOU?!" She yells, nearly blowing out Lily's eardrums. She rubs her ears, wincing. "Ouch…" Snowfur mutters, doing the same._

" _YES! Y-Yes!" Ed says, clearly startled at his teacher's loud volume. She sighs, putting a hand over her eyes. "It looks like I can't save my niece or my students from suffering the same fate as me…" She mutters, with a sad laugh._

After that, Ed and Alphonse explained their failed Human Transmutation attempt to her, and she listened quietly and carefully. Although she may not seem like it, she really is like a mother figure to the Elrics. When the four girls decided it would be a right time to go in, Snowfur and Myra also explained their failed attempts in more detail. It seemed that all of the victims were affected in the same way by Truth. They all had to give up a physical part of their body.

"Aha! So the rumors are true!" A voice says from behind them. Lily turns around to see Mason, a worker and family friend of the Curtis'. "The Elrics are back! It's nice to see ya again, kids." He says happily, ruffling Ed's hair. "I'm not a kid damnit!" he exclaims. Mason laughs. "To think you became the youngest State Alchemist too…" He trails off and looks at Izumi, who was currently glaring at him. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that both Edward and Myra had become State Alchemists.

"Mason!" Myra exclaims happily, runnig over to him. Mason envelops her in a hug, laughing. "Sheesh, you've gotten a lot bigger Myra! Stop growing or else I won't be able to catch up to ya!" He says, laughing. Izumi's gaze softens, and she sighs. "Well, I'd better start on lunch, of else we won't have anything to eat." Then Izumi throws a broom at Alphonse and Lily, so fast that they didn't even realize she did it until they hit them in the face. Lily rubs her forehead, exclaiming, "What was that for?!"

"You two need to do some work. Clean the streets while I prep up lunch. The rest of you, spar in the backyard. And don't you dare stop working!" She yells, heading into the butchery, followed by Sig and Mason. "Good luck!" Mason exclaims, shutting the door. Alphonse sweat drops. "I take back what I said about your teacher, Al." Lily mutters, deadpanning. Alphonse tilts his helmet. "Huh? Why?" He asks. She turns to him, deadpanning. "...I hate cleaning." She mutters.

Alphonse bursts out laughing at her statement. Lily furrows her eyebrows, looking at him in confusion. "What? Did I say something?" She asks, as Alphonse calms himself down. "No...it's just that, you sounded exactly like Brother." Al says, finally calming down from his laugh attack. "It just caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting that." Lily looks at him oddly. "I do _not_ sound like Ed." She mutters, starting to sweep the streets.

"You'd be surprised at how alike you two are." Alphonse says, also starting to sweep. Lily laughs. "Yeah right." She says. "I'm serious." Al mutters, gaining Lily's full attention. "I mean, you two both have this sort of...strong atmosphere to you. You both don't care what other's think about you, you just do what you want while still protecting those around you." He says, and Lily blushes. She then looks down, her expression now grim. "Believe me Alphonse, there's no way I could ever be a strong as Ed."

Al was confused at her words, but he says nothing. Suddenly, a small piece of scrap paper falls onto the street in front of him. He looks at it, and picks it up, flattening it. Lily notices the paper, and her eyes widen. _Wait...that's-_

"I know your secret. Meet me at the Devil's Nest, with your friend." Alphonse says, interrupting Lily's thoughts. Alphonse looks at her, and she shrugs. "Let's go."

The two alchemists arrive at the Devil's Nest a few minutes later, but no one was there. _That's odd...the chimera's are supposed to…_ Lily trails off as a dark figure stands behind them. She notices this and twirls around, but all that meets her is black.

~~~LATER~~~

"There's also something that you don't know about your 'friend' here." A very familiar voice says as Lily becomes conscious. She feels that her hands were tied together with rope behind her. She cracks one eye open slightly, and sees Alphonse next to her talking to an all-familiar sight. Greed.

Greed notices her and laughs. "Speak of the devil! It's nice to meetcha. The name's Greed, though I'm pretty sure you already know that." He says with a smirk. Lily glares at him, staying silent. Alphonse looks between the two, confused and shocked. "Lily…? What…" Greed grabs Lily's hair.

"Well, as I was saying…" he yanks her head forward, and Lily bites her lip to prevent her from screaming out in pain. "Your friend here is keeping something from you." Then, he does the one thing that Lily didn't want him to do. He grabs the purple choker around her neck and yanks it off, revealing her Ouroboros tattoo.

"She is just like me. A homunculus." Greed says, and Alphonse's eyes widen. He lets out a small gasp, shifting backwards. Lily squeezes her eyes shut, afraid to see his reaction.

"Isn't that right, Pain?"

* * *

 **Ed: L-Lily...?**

 **Lily: Umm...yes?**

 **Roy: So, _this_ was the secret? You're not human?**

 **Lily: Uhhh...**

 **Alphonse: I can't believe it...**

 **Lily: Erk! Um...REVIEWS PLEASE!**

 **Myra: I'll read them! *ahem* The first one is from The Girl In The Embers. She says:**

Hai! Sorry for not reviewing... I've been REALLY busy. Anyways...

I SHIP LILWARD AND ALRA! Or is it EdLy and MyAl? I don't know. But I SHIP IT! Don't kill me! I'm bad with coming up with ship names. And I baked you all a cake! *Gives cake* And some POCKY for my OTPs! *Hands OTPs pocky* Now you all play the pocky game... AND JUST KISS ALREADY! ()

~ The Girl In The Embers

 **Lily: Oh great...now we have ship names...**

 **Anni: I personally like Edly and Alra.**

 **Lily: ...*freezes***

 **Snowfur: Umm, Lily?**

 **Lily: ANNI?!**

 **Sage: IT'S TOO EARLY TO COME ON, IDIOT!**

 **Anni: Oh...i-it is? S-Sorry! Gotta go!**

 ***Anni and Sage leave***

 **Ed: ...what's the pocky game? *looks at pocky***

 **Snowfur: *explains it to Ed***

 **Ed: *blushes* HELL NO! NOT HAPPENING!**

 **Lily: N-Next review!**

 **Ed: I'll take care of it...*pales* F**K!**

 **Lily: Really Ed? PG13 bro.**

 **Ed: It's rated T. Anyways, the next review is from Miss-Annoying-And-Mildly-Homocidal-Fangirl.**

 **Lily: ...is this a thing now? Are we giving Kura-chan new names?**

 **Ed: Yes. Anyways, she says:**

Dangiiit! My first review didn't work! *pouts* Oh well~! I'll just replicate it to the best of my ability~!

Ok~! Here goes~!

Yaay~! I love this chapter too~! I'm so happy you updated~! And the SHIPPING MOMENTS~! *squeals* YEEEEEEEES~!

And Al~? *says rest in a surprisingly straight face, but slowly speeds up and becomes more excited* If you want more ships, you should watch Bleach, Tegami Bachi (Letter Bee), Naruto, Akatsuki no Yona (Yona of the Dawn), Yu-Gi-Oh (any of them), Inuyasha, The World is Still Beautiful (Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii), Shugo Chara, Nanatsu no Taizai (Seven Deadly Sins), RWBY- *gets interrupted and dragged away by a random anime character*

Random Anime Character: *bows* We apologize for Kura's behavior. She was energetic and about to lose her relatively small amount of control. She will return when she is calmed down. *bows again* Again, we apologize for this inconvenience.

*10 minutes later*

Heya, I'm baaack~! Sorry about that, I was getting WAY to carried away~! So, where was I~? Oh yes~!

ALL BEFORE MENTIONED COUPLES~: THE SHIPPING LORD DEMANDS MORE~! THIS IS NOT ENOUGH TO FULFILL HIS WANTS/NEEDS~!

*looks at Maes and Truth* Why yes, yes it IS beyond broken~! Truth, you keep snickering at how crazy the FMA universe is becoming, and Maes, TAKE THESE PICTURES OF YOUR DARLING FAMILY~! *hands over another giant bag*

And Roy~... *shakes head disapointedly* Oh Roy, Roy, Roy~... You poor thing, not having the talk of Anime~... You poor, poor thing~... *dabs eyes with handkerchief*

*gains flowers around head and pats Myra on the head again* Yep, she IS nice~! Here, have all these sweets~! *spotlight shines on a mountain of sweets as tall as Mt. Everest*

*faces Snowfur* Yeah~! *says like hail hitler* HAIL GRAMMAR~!

And Arin~! Keep blowing the fudge out of everything~! In fact, go take that C4 mountain for yourself~!

Well, that's all~! Hope to see ya soon~!

~Miss Crazy-Fangirl-Who-Doesn't-Shuts **-** Up

 **Alphonse: *is taking notes rapidly* Uh-huh...aaand, GOT IT!**

 **Lily: OH MY GOD YOU WATCH NANATSU NO TAIZAI, AKATSUKI NO YONA, INUYASHA, SHUGO CHARA, AND RWBY?!**

 **Snowfur: Oh good lord...**

 **Lily: I have new respect for you Kura-chan. AND IDC ABOUT THE SHIPPING LORD. IT AIN'T HAPPENING.**

 **Roy: Seriously, what's the anime talk?**

 **Lily: ...I think you need to sit down.**

 ***AN HOUR LATER***

 **Lily: ...and that is the anime talk.**

 **Roy: *is silent and in awe***

 **Snowfur: ...I think we should let him recover.**

 **Maes: It's alright Roy-Boy, it happens to everyone! And yes, the universe is beyond broken.**

 **Truth: *nods* And even I can't fix it at this point.**

 **Myra: *eyes sparkle* SO MUCH CANDY!**

 **Snowfur: Yes. Grammar is amazing.**

 **Arin: I WILL! I WILL BLOW UP EVERYTHING! MWAHAHAAHAHAHA!**

 **Lily: NEEEEEXT!**

 **Ed: Next is gsunny6. The review says:**

It's almost definite that the universe has screwed with us. Have any of you people's heard of homestuck?

 **Lily: OMG YES! I HAVE! I WANT TO SEE IT SOOOOOO BADLY!**

 **Snowfur: Lemme guess. Because of Megalovania?**

 **Lily: DO DO DO DO, DO DO DO DO DO DO! *sings megalovania in 'do's'***

 **Truth: As I said, even I can't fix the universe.**

 **Myra: Next review, please!**

 **Ed: The final review is from Yuiko Himeki (Sorry for spelling your name wrong last time! :P) The review says:**

Sorry about your computer there!

Anyway, you can call me Ayame-San! It makes me feel loved. ouo

Im actually getting into the whole shipping Ed and Lily... But im still not fully convinced..

(Im sorry if you liked my story, I deleted it and decided to start over.. I didnt really like it anymore. I decided to make it more fun instead of all so serious all the time.)

I love all of you guys, your so amazing! And i like your name Snowfur, it reminds me of a catbunny. You too Arin, your name is unique.

I ship Roy and a trash can!

See you in Central!

~Ayame the Unknown Alchemist

 **Ed: Pfft. *snorts***

 **Roy: What?**

 **Ed: Hey Al, I think your new OTP should be RoyxTrashcan. The ship name is RoyCan.**

 **Everyone but Roy: *bursts out laughing***

 **Roy: *blushes* Shut the hell up Fullmetal.**

 **Ed: Never.**

 **Snowfur: Awww...thank you! A catbunny, huh? Hmm...I can see that...**

 **Arin: Arigato!**

 **Lily: Yup, see ya in Central Ayame-san!**

 **Truth: And that will be it for this chapter!**

 **Maes: SEE Y'ALL LATER!**

 **Lily: *thinks: Y'all? Really?***


	14. What The Fuhrer?

**Lily: Hello pplz of...this...website...that is fanfiction...and stuff I guess?  
**

 **Snowfur: That was weird.  
**

 **Lily: *glares at Snowfur* I had a brain fart. WELCOME TO CW CHAPPIE 14.**

 **Ed: Good job Lily.**

 **Anni: *from far away* SHUT IT PIPMIDGET!**

 **Ed: Who the hell said that?!**

 **Lily: ...no one.**

 **Arin: That is your new nickname, PIPMIDGET!**

 **Snowfur: Thank you whoever you are!**

 **Ed: Why are you THANKING them?!**

 **Roy: Because it's fun to see you yell. Pipmidget.**

 **Anni: *from far away* YOU'RE WELCOME GIRLS!**

 **Arin: Wow. That's a lot of exclamation points.**

 **Maes: DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!**

 **Arin: Hypocrite.**

 **Myra: It's been broken, thanks to you.**

 **Snowfur: ….WHY THE GRAMMAR THO? NO ONE PUTS THAT MANY EXCLAMATION POINTS!**

 **Arin: You're one 2 talk. *smirks***

 **Anni: *from afar* I DO!**

 **Snowfur: ...sh*t. And STOP IT.**

 **Truth: Heya. What's going-*sees exclamation points*-nvm.**

 **Everyone: F**k off Truth, you are unwanted!**

 **Truth: *glares* Fine. I'll leave.**

 **Ed: Thank goodness they didn't hit me.**

 **Lily: Cuz chu are the so shorty pipmidget.**

 **Snowfur: *banging head on wall* I dead, don't speak to the deceased.**

 **Arin: You did it again.**

 **Snowfur: DAMNIT!**

 **Lily: You know what time it is!**

 **Myra: DISCLAIMER TIME!**

 **Arin: ROY!**

 **Ed: Thought I was doing it.**

 **Snowfur: You have been replaced.**

 **Roy: *smirks* I guess I'm just that awesome Fullmetal. Unlike you, of course.**

 **Lily: OOOOOOOOHHHH! BURRRRNNN!**

 **Myra: Get dunked on shorty!**

 **Anni: This is so funny to watch. *eats popcorn***

 **Roy: A-HWriting does-**

 **Ed: *pushes Roy* DOESN'T OWN FMA. START THE CHAPTER.**

 **Roy: Fullmetal-**

 **Myra: Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Isn't that right, Pain?"_

Lily's heart nearly stops as soon as Greed spoke those words. Her breathing becomes shaky. She didn't know what Alphonse thought of her now. _No...no...DAMNIT!_ She thinks as Greed lets go of her with a smirk. _What…what does Alphonse think of me now? D-Does he hate me?_ To be honest, Lily didn't want to know. She closes her eyes, afraid to see Alphonse. What was he feeling right now? Anger? Pity? Sorrow?

 _I don't even deserve that much..._ Lily thinks to herself. _I'm a homunculus. A worthless creature that should be destroyed before I kill someone. Just like the others…._

"Oh! And one more thing, kid." Greed says. Lily hears Al's armor creak. "Homunculi have a philosopher's stone at their core." Alphonse let's out an audible gasp and his soul-fire eyes widen. "Though you'd like to know, since I'm not the only one who does. I just didn't like keeping you in the dark." Greed says, and Lily winces.

His words were like a stab in her gut. _That's right...I know about this. The four of us know and we didn't tell them...but...it's for the best. If we did we'd be changing_ _things...making things happen that shouldn't. It's the right thing to do...r-right?_ The more she tried to convince herself, the more guilty she felt. Tears prick the corner of her eyes and she forces them down. She was not going to cry here. Not in front of them.

"Now, I've told you all of this information, and I'm about to offer you a pretty fair trade. Equivalent exchange, if you will. If you tell me how you got your soul bonded to that armor, I'll give you a philosopher's stone." Greed says. "It's what you've wanted...isn't it?" Alphonse looks at the homunculus.

"No." He says firmly. Greed stares at the armor in shock. "I don't even know how I got like this. You'd have to ask my brother. And even if he was here, he wouldn't tell you anything, I can promise you that much." The raw strength in Alphonse's voice was immense. Lily could feel it practically radiating off the suit of armor. _This is what I meant...I could never be as strong as them._

"Heh. Well that's too bad. I thought I could do this peacefully. Guess I was wrong." Greed mutters. "I'll just have to beat it out of you." Lily's eyes snap open and she sees Greed grabbing a knife, getting ready to stab Alphonse. He lashes forward, and Alphonse shifts backwards.

Lily growls angrily and breaks the rope binding her hands together. She rushes between the two and grabs the knife. The metal was slicing her hand, and blood was dripping from it since she was gripping it so hard. But she didn't care. All she wanted to ensure was that Alphonse was safe and alive. "Don't you dare touch him!" She snarls, her vision turning red for a brief moment.

Greed smirks. _I wonder how riled up she can get..._ he thinks. "Why protect him, Pain? He's just a pathetic human. Actually, he isn't even that. He's not human. Just a worthless pile of metal trash." He says. Lily's eyes turn a bright red and the marks around her Ouroboros tattoo extend up to her chin. A faint dark aura surrounds her. "You bastard!" She yells, slashing at him. _Just a little more._ Greed thinks. "Heh. You're still doing it. Protecting that trash pile."

"Don't you dare talk about him like that! I will rip you to SHREDS!" Lily screams, the dark aura becoming stronger. She readies herself to attack, when a sharp burning sensation explodes in her side. She falls to her knees, and sees that Greed had stabbed her in the side with his knife. "Man, if you're gonna get riled up like that, say goodbye to your life. All creatures leave themselves wide open when they're angry." Greed says. "Even homunculi. Maybe that tip will help ya in the future."

"LILY!" Alphonse yells and Lily falls to the ground, clutching her side. _No...not Lily! Please be okay..._ he thinks, staring at her with wide eyes. After a few moments, red sparks fly around her side. She sits up, completely healed. "Lil...y…?" Alphonse mutters, gaping at her."I can't get hurt Alphonse. Homunculus, remember?" Lily mutters, and Alphonse looks away from her. _Guess it is true..._ he thinks.

 _Knew it...he does hate me, doesn't he?_ She thinks, letting her hair shield her eyes. "I'm sorry Alphonse…" She mutters, and opens her mouth to say something else. However, a loud thump is heard, and the door to the room slams open.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Ed screams, throwing an unconscious chimera on the floor next to him. Greed stares at Ed. "Um...welcome." He says, and Ed's eye twitches. "'Welcome?' That's all you have to say?" He asks. "Why the hell did you kidnap my brother and Lily?!" He exclaims. "Brother, be careful. This guy's a-," Lily looks at Alphonse with a pleading stare. _Please don't tell him..._ she thinks. "He's a homunculus. And he has a philosopher's stone at his core!" Al finishes, and Lily lets out a small sigh of relief. _Thank truth..._ "Really?" Ed asks, and Greed rolls his eyes. "Way to ruin my fun." Ed turns back to Greed. "You never answered my question."

"I was just looking for a little information." Greed says, holding up his hand. Ed stares at it. "An Ouroboros tattoo." He mutters. "Observant, aren't we?" Greed says. "Why don't you ask your friends instead?" Ed asks, narrowing his eyes. "The Ouroboros gang at Lab 5 had souls bounded to armor." He mutters. "Huh. Well what do ya know?" Greed says. "We don't really talk anymore…"

"Well, I've got a little proposal for you. A trade of information. You tell me how to bond a soul, and I'll give you a philosopher's stone." Greed says with a smirk. He looks at Alphonse. "But I really don't get why you'd want your old body back. You've got a perfect one already."

"No I don't!" Al yells back. "You don't need to eat, you don't need to sleep, you don't even need to use the toilet! Sounds great to me!" Greed exclaims. Ed looks at him for a moment, then his expression turns to one of pure rage. Lily covers her ears, preparing for his rant. "That's enough…." Ed mumbles.

"Shut your damn mouth!" Ed lets out a yell of frustration, and glares at Greed. "Sounds great to you?! You have no idea the hell he's been through stuck with that body! And you wanna know how to transmute a soul? You kidnap my brother and my friends and you wanna trade secrets with me?!" At this point, Ed was screeching in anger. Lily didn't know he could get this loud. The chimeras seemed to be extremely taken aback, and Greed stares at him, unamused. "I'll crush you creeps. And I won't give you ANYTHING! In other words, there won't be an exchange with you SCUM!"

Complete silence fills the area. The chimeras had somewhat recovered from Ed's screaming. Greed looks at him and starts clapping slowly. Lily would've laughed, but it wasn't an appropriate time.

Dolcetto, the dog chimera sighs. "I guess we'll have to do this by force. Again." He mutters, and takes out his sword. Ed immediately jumps up and dodges the sword, kicking Dolcetto in the face. He smirks. "You're a lot slower than a prisoner I know." He says, clapping his hands and transmuting his arm into a blade. "Next?" Alphonse looks at Lily, who was staring at Ed fight in awe.

 _Believe me Alphonse, there's no way I could be as strong as Ed._

Alphonse remembers when she said that and his eyes widen in realization. _Did she say that because she's a homunculus? The people from Lab 5 seem to also be homunculi…_ he thinks. He looks away from her and back at Ed. He needed time to think things over.

"Roa, get the armored kid outta here. I guess we'll dismantle him. Bring the girl with him. Martel, don't give him control." Greed orders, and Roa, the cow chimera, pins Alphonse down. Martel takes his helmet off and slips inside of him. "Wha-Get out!" Alphonse yells, struggling against her. Martel smirks. "Heh. Orders are orders, kid. I can't." She says, forcing him down. Roa walks over to Lily, and binds her hands together with another piece of rope. She didn't struggle, and allows him to haul her on his shoulder. She sighs.

"Man, today has been great! Getting captured and kidnapped in the span of, what, an hour? Hah! Best day of my life!" Lily says sarcastically, making Greed sweat drop. "Hey! Get away from them!" Ed yells, running towards them. Greed activates his shield and blocks Ed. "You're not going anywhere." He says.

Roa looks at Dolcetto, and he nods. The two run towards the exit of the room. "Wait! Come back! Al! Lily!" Ed yells, and Lily turns back at him. "See ya later pipsqueak." She says with a smile and waves. The door closes behind them, but Lily could still hear them fighting. She sighs. A small pit of worry was forming in her stomach, though, she didn't understand why. She knew what was going to happen; Greed was going to die, and Ed would stay alive. _Calm yourself...he'll be fine._

"So, you're a homunculus like the boss?" Martel asks from inside Al's armor. Lily nods. "Yeah. You saw the Ouroboros, didn't you?" She mutters, looking away. "...why didn't you tell us?" Al asks, and Lily winces at the hurt in his voice. "I...I guess I was just afraid of your reaction." Lily mutters. Alphonse looks away from her and sighs. "How many other people know?" Al asks. "Just Snowfur, Arin and Myra." She says. The two go silent, trying to think of what to say next.

"...you know, you can tell me anything." Al says, and Lily stares at him. "You don't need to hide anything. I won't get mad." He says. Lily looks at the floor in shame. "...I'm sorry Al." She mutters. "Just...please don't tell anyone else. I'd like to keep it a secret for as long as possible." Al tilts his head in confusion. "Why?" He asks. Lily looks at him in the eyes. "Please, Al." She pleads. Alphonse stares at her. Whatever reason she had for keeping it a secret seemed to be important to her. She looked and sounded ready to break. Al sighs. "...alright. I won't tell anyone."

While the two were talking, the chimeras had taken them to the sewers. Dolcetto sniffs the air. "Something doesn't smell right…" He mutters. "You know what it feels like to me?" Roa asks, and Lily looks at him. "Old times." The military and the Fuhrer should be here by now. And Izumi should've come too… Lily thinks. She sighs. Things are gonna get crazy from here. Mind as well get rid of these two… She looks at Dolcetto and Roa.

Dolcetto suddenly jumps back, unconsciously going into a battle stance. "People have arrived. A lot of them." He says. "Military?" Roa asks. "Most likely. We should head up there." Dolcetto says, turning around.

"But what about what Greed said?" Martel asks.

"I'm pretty sure you can handle these two. We'll be back." Roa says, setting Lily on the ground next to Alphonse. "Yeah, and Greed will probably show up soon. That kid shouldn't have been that difficult to beat." Dolcetto says. Martel sighs. "Just be quick." She mutters. Dolcetto smiles. "We will." And with that, the two head off.

"Geez. They're stupid. Why would they leave me here alone when I can only look after one kid?" Martel grumbles. "It actually is pretty smart." Lily says. "Yeah, I can escape, but I'm not gonna leave Al alone. So I'm gonna stay put." She looks over at Alphonse. "Unless Al breaks free, of course." Al's helmet shifts a little bit, symbolizing a nod. Lily smirks.

Suddenly, Alphonse jerks upward, startling Martel. He stands up and attempts to run forward. However, Martel was able to push him forwards, causing the armor to fall over with a loud clank. Al tries to crawl forwards, fighting against Martel's control. "Fight Alphonse!" Lily yells. Alphonse looks over at her, deadpanning and glaring. Lily sweat drops. _I should just shut up, shouldn't I…?_

"Why won't you just stay still!" Martel says, forcing Al to stop moving. "Quit struggling!" Al forces himself forwards again. "I..don't...wanna!" He yells in protest, continuing to crawl.

A pair of footsteps echo in front of them. Lily perks up, and sees a tall figure heading towards them. Alphonse also looks forward, and Martel throws off his helmet. Al lets out a startled yelp at the sudden movement. "Greed!" Martel yells happily.

"Ah, Martel. I'm glad to see that you're safe." Greed says, walking up to them. "It's nice to see you're also safe, Pain." Lily sends a glare in his direction and looks away, staying silent. "Angry? Oh well." He mutters. "What's going on up there?" Martel asks. "No one else has made it back yet." Greed sighs. "Yeah...things have gotten a little out of hand, so we need to figure a way out of here." He says.

"I can't let you do that." A voice says, and a chill runs up Lily's spine. _Wrath..._ she thinks. Martel gasps and quickly heads back into Al's armor, putting his helmet back on. Greed narrows his eyes. "What do you want, old man?" He asks. "It's the Fuhrer! Why is he here?" Al asks. "King Bradley?" Martel thinks aloud.

"Huh. What's the most powerful man in the country doing down here?" He asks. "Not that you'd know, but growing old isn't easy." Bradley says. Greed furrows his eyebrows. "This year marks my 60th birthday. It's frustrating how your body stops moving the way you want it to. So I've decided to finish this job as quickly as possible and return home." Greed lets out a laugh. "I've got an idea." He activates his shield on his right arm. "Retire!"

Before Greed could even move, Bradley unsheathes his sword and slices upwards, cutting off Greed's arm. It falls into the sewer water, and red sparks start to fly around Greed's arm. "Well look at this. The old man's got some moves!" The two start slashing at each other. "Leave, quickly." Lily mutters. Alphonse nods, not questioning her judgement.

Bradley slashes Greed into the wall, causing part of it to crumble. "Greed!" Martel yells, and Alphonse turns away. "Shh…" he mumbles, running off. Lily struggles with the rope behind her. _Damnit...break you stupid piece of rope! Ugh, why did I even let him put it on?_ Stupid! She forces her arms against it, eventually breaking it. She immediately rubs her wrists, which were turning red. "Damn rope burn…" She mumbles under her breath.

Meanwhile, Greed and Bradley were fighting each other, slashing in a blurred frenzy. Bradley was making most of the shots, successfully hitting Greed. Greed returns one if the hits, cutting off his eyepatch. Bradley stabs both of his swords into Greed's neck. Blood splatters everywhere and Greed instinctively gasps for air. "I understand why you think you have an advantage over me, since I don't posses your ultimate shield or an ultimate spear that can pierce any substance." Bradley mutters.

"But I'll tell you a secret. Do you know how I'm able to distinguish myself from the bullets on the battlefield time after time? To rise to my current position?" Greed slowly moves his head down to look at the man, more blood splurting out his mouth and nose. "Y-You're…" Bradley slowly opens his eye, revealing the Ouroboros tattoo on it. He leans closer to Greed, glaring at him.

"I may not have the protection of your shield, but I clearly see your weakness with my ultimate eye." Bradley shift the swords slightly, and throws Greed to the wall. He falls to the ground, red sparks starting to fly around his neck. _I should meet up with Alphonse..._ Lily thinks, slowly moving away from the two. Bradley looks down at him. "Now Greed...how many times will I have to kill you before you stay dead?"

~~~WITH MARTEL AND AL~~~

"AL!" Lily yells, running towards him. "Lily!" Alphonse yells. "What's happening? Where's Greed?" Martel asks frantically. Lily opens her mouth to speak, but is interrupted by footsteps coming from behind her. She turns around to see Greed wobbling towards them, with a sword in his throat. He falls to the ground, blood dripping from the wound. Bradley appears not far behind him. "GREED!" Martel yells, moving Al's helmet. Al forces her back into the armor. "Be quiet! He might kill you!"

"This makes 15 times I've killed you." Bradley mutters. "Aw crap." A voice says. Greed weakly looks up and sees Dolcetto and Roa standing in front of them. They both had blood seeping through their clothes and were badly injured. "I kinda wish we'd died back there…" Dolcetto mutters. "There's still plenty of time to tuck your tail and run away." Roa says, clutching his shoulder. Dolcetto walks towards Alphonse with Roa not far behind him.

"True, but I've got this obnoxious sense of canine loyalty." He takes out his sword and cuts off the chains binding Al's arms and legs. "Do us a favor kid and get her outta here." Dolcetto mutters, and Martel gasps. "Protect her." Roa says. Martel pounds Al's armor. "Dolcetto! Roa!" She yells. The two chimera's run towards Bradley, ignoring her.

"Hey! Quit trying to stop me! Let me go!" Martel yells. "I can't!" Al yells back. "Let me out! I don't have time for this! Open up! They need my help damnit!" She protests, continuing to pound at his armor. "I said no! I can't let you out!" he says. The two continue to argue.

Bradley slashes at Dolcetto, cutting him in half. Roa tenses up and yells in rage. He sends a punch at Bradley, but he also cuts Roa, killing him. Lily wanted to gag at the sight. It was too terrible for her to handle. "DOLCETTO! ROA!" Martel screams. Tears start to form in her eyes. "Please...I'm begging you…" She cries, leaning against his chestplate. "I'm sorry…" Alphonse says, sounding broken. "I can't."

"Woah. That was a little excessive." Greed says, fully healed. "Killing me is one thing, but they're not coming back." Bradley narrows his eyes. "Pitying the loss of dogs? Pathetic." He mutters. "Excuse me? Are you senile? Did you forget who I am, old man?" Greed asks. "I'm the living incarnation of Greed. Those weren't my friends Bradley, they were my possessions! Money, woman, henchmen; they're all possessions! So killing my henchmen is the same as stealing from me!" Greed's voice was startling to leak pure anger. "And I don't let people take what's mine."

Bradley turns around. "Greed. You grow more pathetic by the second!" He bolts towards Greed at an extremely high speed and continuously slashes at him, not giving him enough time to dodge. Greed is able to collect himself and activate his shield on his arms, blocking the blows. However, Bradley was able to stab multiple swords into Greed's chest, throwing him into the water with one final blow. "Now you stay put. I'll be right back."

Lily's eyes widen as she realizes what was going to happen next. _He's coming after us..._ she thinks. "We've gotta run." Alphonse says, moving backwards. "Not so fast." Bradley says. "Aren't you the younger brother of Edward Elric? They didn't hurt you, did they? Can I help you at all?" He asks, walking up to the armor. "Uhh...sure! Uh...I mean no...I-I'm fine!" Alphonse stutters. Martel glares at the man and sticker her arm into Alphonse's. She forces him up and grabs him by the neck. Al lets out a startled yelp.

"Martel! Don't do this!" Al yells. Martel ignores him. "Stop it Martel! Please!" Martel clutches his neck harder. "Die Bradley!" She screams, her voice sounding broken and hurt. Bradley grabs one of his swords, and stabs it into Al's armor. The grip on his neck is released and blood splatters from inside the armor. Alphonse freezes, and the soul fire eyes in his helmet vanish. "ALPHONSE! MARTEL!" Lily yells.

Bradley turns to her. "Hello there, Pain." He says with mock happiness. "Don't call me that!" Lily snarls. Bradley laughs. "Feisty as ever." He walks closer to her, smirking. "You know, Father gave me orders not to kill you. However, a weakling like you deserves to die. You're helping humans. Weak and pathetic humans. You're a disgrace to us." He says angrily, glaring at her. Lily clenches her fists. She turns to Bradley, glaring at him. She had enough.

"Wrath…" Lily mutters, her hair covering her face. "I've had it with you and your dumb logic. Humans? Pathetic my ass. Humans are strong. Very strong." Bradley smirks. "Are you sure? Your so-called friends, the Elrics, the human girls, tried to play God! They attempted human transmutation out of their own selfish desires."

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE HELL THEY'VE BEEN THROUGH DAMNIT!" Lily yells, her eyes turning red. "Selfish desires? You want to talk about selfish?! Well then, you all are also selfish! You all created philosopher's stones and killed thousands of people just for your own power! And that damn 'Father' bastard is planning to destroy the entire country just for is own gain! You bastards are the selfish ones here!"

"Father said not to kill you...but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you." Bradley mutters, readying his swords. Lily takes out her daggers, the markings around her Ouroboros extending up to her chin. "Come at me."

The two dart towards each other at an extremely high speed. Although Lily didn't realize it, she was unconsciously using her power to cover her daggers in darkness. Bradley readies his swords and slashes at Lily, aiming for her vitals on her neck. She blocks the swords with her daggers. The raw strength of Bradley's blows pushed her backwards. Lily knew she needed to have a plan in order to beat this guy.

Thinking quickly, Lily goes to kick Bradley's feet to throw him off balance. He jumps up, dodging her and turning her plan against her. He puts more pressure on Lily's daggers, knocking her off her feet. She falls onto the concrete with a loud thump! She winces as pain starts to blossom on the back of her head. Bradley smirks, making Lily infuriated. _That smug bastard!_

The darkness around her flares, shooting at Bradley and knocking him over. Lily quickly gets up, readying her daggers. She bolts towards him, not bothering to wait for Bradley to get up. She slashes at him, cutting him in various places. Bradley dodges, but not unscathed. Lily's vision starts to turn a tint of red as the marking extend past her chin. She smirks. She couldn't wait to make him feel agony, to hear him cry out in pain and suffering. The darkness surround her starts to break off into orbs floating behind her.

Lily readies her attack, and then stops abruptly, remembering what happened the last time she used her powers. _Damnit...I can't...I can't let that happen again!_ She thinks, shaking her head. The darkness around her slowly fades, and eventually she was back to normal. As soon as her power turned off, she felt a rush of tiredness flow through her. It seemed as if her body was too worn out to work anymore, and she had to struggle to keep her legs from giving out under her.

Bradley speeds at her, stabbing his swords into her neck, the same way he did to Greed. Lily gasps, tears making their way to her eyes. Her throat burned immensely. She could feel hot liquid filling up inside her throat, making so that she couldn't breathe. She knew it was blood. She chokes, grasping at her neck frantically.

 _I don't wanna die...I don't wanna die…_ She thinks, tears rolling down her cheeks. _No no no...please…_

"Scared?" Bradley chuckles, twisting the swords around and pulling them out. "You really are weak." Lily's vision starts to flicker black from the lack of air. She chokes, taking one final breath before closing her eyes.

Dying felt….weird. It felt like she was floating upwards in a sea of black, twisting and turning around. She looks up, noticing a small white light breaking through the darkness. The continues to float up, reaching for the light. She was about to grab it when suddenly, her spirit is yanked back to her body.

Lily gasps, abruptly opening her eyes and shooting up. Her hand immediately goes to her neck, and instead of blood and holes she feels smooth skin. She sighs shakily, sniffling and wiping the tears from her eyes. _I just died...and I came back…._ Lily thinks to herself. _I-I..._ died _..._

"ALPHONSE! LILY!"

Lily looks around, trying to find where the voice came from. _Ed…?_ She thinks. In the corner of her eye, she spots a few figures heading towards them. "Over here!" Lily calls, desperately trying to keep her voice level. "Edward Elric! I found them!" Lily hears…Major Armstrong yell. Eventually the two make it to them, and Ed immediately spots Alphonse.

"AL!" He yells, rushing towards him and crouching down next to the armor. "Wh...What happened?" Ed asks Lily, turning to face her. "Martel died while she was in…" Lily pauses, stopping to calm herself. "While she was inside A-Al. And then Al blanked out…" She mutters, looking at the empty eye sockets of the helmet. Ed sighs, setting a hand on the armor's chest plate. "Anything else?" He asks. Lily stays silent, not wanting to say anymore. She didn't want to tell him what just happened.

"Alright…" Ed says, standing up. "I hope Alphonse is okay…" Lily mutters. "Yes, I do hope young Alphonse is alright. It would be such a tragedy of we lost him!" Armstrong says, wiped tears from his eyes. Lily swipes stray sparkles away from her face. Ed gives Armstrong an unamused look, then turns back to Al. "...Al…" He mutters, staring at it sadly. Lily walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be okay, Ed. I know it." Lily says with a small smile. Ed nods in response, staying silent. "Come on, let's clean him up and move him and Martel out of here."

* * *

 **Ed: Wow. Okay, so I leave you alone for ONE minute and you get kidnapped and die. Good job Lily.**

 **Al: I SHIP ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**

 **Ed: ALPHONSE WHYY!**

 ***Mysterious voice from the great beyond: I DO TOO!***

 **Lily: Shhhh! A, don't break the fourth wall!**

 ***Mysterious voice from the great beyond: SHUT UP. I'M ALLOWED TO SHIP MY OWN CHARA-CTERS.***

 **Lily: Those puns tho.**

 **Ed: Is no one gonna react to what I said!**

 **Lily: Oh. WELL SORRY ED! IT'S NOT LIKE I INTENTIONALLY SAID 'HEY! IMMA GET KIDNAPPED AND DIE TODAY! THAT SOUNDS FUN!'**

 **Ed: But still. One minute. ONLY ONE MINUTE.**

 **Arin: *coughcoughREVIEWScoughcough***

 **Lily: *sees review* Uh, Kain, you should read this one.**

 **Kain: O-Okay...! Um...The first one is from Nikkiproductions23. She says:**

KAIN-SENPAI! I LOVE YOU! *evil snicker* If A-HWriting put him in the plot, then that means that he has a potential in the story, think about it. Who knows, maybe Fuery might, MIGHT get a girl. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I LOVE YOUR STORIES! #EDLY  
~NIKKI

 **Kain: Uh...Th-Thanks! Wait...get a girl?!**

 **Lily: …..Reneeeeeee…..We talked about this….**

 **Renee: I don't care! I SHIP IT! #Edly will happen, I will make it happen with ze halp of A-HWriting!**

 **Lily: WTF. NO. SO MUCH NO. (Btw Renee is Nikki, and she is mah unofficial editor/beta reader. YAY.) Okay, STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL. SRSLY PPL.**

 **Renee: bOI… tEMMIE is REal! *leaves***

 **Lily: Bye!**

 **Arin: What…**

 **Snowfur: ...just happened?**

 **Lily: Life just happened**

 **Ed: *ahem* I will read the next-**

 **Roy: -REVIEW! AHAHA! So, it's from-**

 **Ed: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!**

 **Anni: I is getting ze popcorn... *grabs popcorn* Continue.**

 **Lily: I have a feeling we all saw this coming sooner or later…**

 **Roy: What? You did it to me at the beginning of the chapter! It's Equivalent Exchange Fullmetal.**

 **Ed: BASTARD!**

 **Anni: Burn, burn now. Fight. Fight. Fight!**

 **Lily: NO FIGHTING IN THE OFFICE. I will literally make you pay the bill.**

 **Anni:Yes fighting, yes, yes, YAS!**

 **Snowfur: My brain is melting from all the incorrect grammar.**

 **Myra: *steals review* THENEXTREVIEWISFROMOBSESSEDFANGIRL! SHE SAYS:**

Hello? Are the reviews working again? I think they are.  
*coughs* Anyway... I have a few messages, some to my ships, some to individuals. Here we go.  
TO: ALL  
I'm not the only one who's shipping Al and Myra and Lily and Ed, right? Also, have any of you ever watched and read Percy Jackson or Harry Potter? I need someone to rant to about how the movies didn't follow the books.  
TO: LILY AND ED/MYRA AND AL  
I DON'T CARE HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO SAY THIS, BUT IT'S GONNA HAPPEN. YOU. WILL. BE. CANON.  
TO: SNOWFUR  
Keep it up with grammar Nazi, you'll get them to stop eventually!  
TO: ARIN  
Remember my message and don't get caught with your explosives. I may or may not speak from experience when I say it can get you in trouble. Kidding! Probably...  
Well, that was long. But take heed to my messages, comrades! Goodbye for now! *salutes and grins*

 **Snowfur: NOPE. I SHIP IT TOO.**

 **Lily: *glares at Snowfur* Why did you betray me…? OMG. OMG. U SAID HARRY POTTER. AND PERCY JACKSON. *hugs ObsessedFangirl* YOU ARE OFFICIALLY REPLACING SNOWFUR!**

 **Anni: ...HARRY POTTER! Are you going to read the newest book when it comes out?!**

 **Lily: UH NO DUH. YAS. Also, prepare for a rant. *ahem***

 **Myra: Knowing her, this is gonna be loud…**

 **Snowfur: My brain, MY BRAIN!**

 **Lily: SHUT UP. *ahem* WHY THE HELL DIDN'T THEY FOLLOW THE BOOKS?! Okay, HP i get cuz the books were so long and the movies didn't have enough space, etc. BUT PERCY JACKSON. NO. WHAT THE ABSOLUTE HELL?! THEY FRIKIN FORGOT ABOUT ARES, AND THEY DIDN'T INCLUDE….what's her name again…? MEH. THE DAUGHTER OF ARES. IDK. THEY DIDN'T INCLUDE HER TILL THE SECOND MOVIE. WHAT IS UP WITH THAT?! *takes a deep breath* Aaaaaaand...I'm done.**

 **Anni: I get chu, that was annoying, I was disapplointed.**

 **Snowfur: Why are you guys bring so mean to me!?**

 **Ed: WE. ARE NOT. CANON. Whatever that means…**

 **Al: ….*is a bright red* Okay Ed, take a seat, Imma 'bout to tell you a lesson on everything there is to know 'bout stories.**

 ***MANY MINUTES LATER***

 **Ed: ….Alphonse…..whyyyyy…..**

 **Lily: I approve of this. *thumbs up***

 **Snowfur: THANK YOU. YOU UNDERSTAND ME.**

 **Arin: Don't worry...I won't get caught. Hehehehe….I'm coming for you Kimblee….HAHAHA! *holds up a bunch of bombs***

 **Lily: N-NEXT REVIEW!**

 **Roy: This review is from gsunny6. They said:**

Man I am half confused and half understand everything right now, and I'm just gonna wait for next chapter to clear up some stuff.

 **Lily: Don't worry! It shall be cleared up! Not in this chapter or for a while but...soon? I guess?**

 **Myra: Woooooooo~! *Insert mysterious author noises here*~~!**

 **Arin: NEXT!**

 **Roy: This review is from The Girl In The Embers. She says:**

I'm not going to say it again.

EDLY AND ALRA NEED TO BECOME CANON.

There. I'm done. And if you don't play the pocky game, my OTPs, then you shall play... SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN! *Dramatic music as all OTP shippers start cheering*

INUYASHA! THE FEELS! KAGOME AND INUYASHA FOREVER!

Oh. And I have brought you gifts.

PIXIE STICKS! PIXIE STICKS FOR EVERYONE! YOU GET PIXIE STICKS! YOU GET PIXIE STICKS! EVERYONE GETS PIXIE STICKS! Oh. And CAKE! EVERYONE GETS CAKE! On second thought... I'll just give you Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. *Crane drops factory in front of everyone* NOW HAVE FUN, WATCH INUYASHA, and GET YOUR PARTY ON!

PS: I brought cats.

~The Girl In The Embers

 **Lily: NO. IT. WON'T! EVER!**

 **Renee: Yes it will.**

 **Lily: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!**

 **Renee: Never.**

 **Lily: And I am not playing EITHER of those games….nope….not happening…**

 **Al: I watched Inuyasha…*sniffle* KAGOMEEEEEE!**

 **Renee: Have chu watched Charlotte or *sniff* Angel beats?**

 **Lily, Myra, Snowfur, Arin, and Alphonse: KANADEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *starts crying***

 **Renee: Akame ga Kill! Lubbock-senpai! I miss chu!**

 **Myra: You brought…...OMG. *Sees Pixie Sticks, cake and Willy Wonka's chocolate factory* CANDYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

 **Arin: Okay…..next one is from…..oh dearest lord save our ears!**

 **Ed: *takes review* Save me….*ahem* Okay, it's from….**

 **Lily: Girl-That-is-Obsessed-With-My-Stowwy-And-Promises-To-Kill-Me-Since-I-Let-Envy-Do-That-And-Forces-Edly-To-Be-Canon-Even-Tho-It-Isn't-And...and...and...I give up…**

 **Ed: *stares at Lily* Anyways, she says:**

Heyaa~! Miss Crazy-Fangirl-Who-Doesn't-Shut-Up is back~! For I shall NEVER shut up unless I want to~! IT'S A FREE COUNTRY~!  
But Lily, OH MY FUDGE, I HAVE AN EVEN BIGGER RESPECT FOR YOU, KNOWING THAT YOU WATCH THOSE~!  
*sobs* In Inuyasha, the PAIN, first she's gone, then she's back, then she's butting in, then everyone thinks she died, then she's alive STILL, then she's still alive, then she FINALLY dies! THE PAIN OF WATCHING THIS THROUGHOUT ALL 193 EPISODES AND 4 MOVIES, THE PAIN! (I do hope the character I'm talking about is fairly obvious... Because if not, I'll end up crying in a corner trying to find a Death Note) And RWBY season 3... *actually goes into a corner and cries for 40 days and 40 nights*  
Though Roy~... I'm going to take pity on you and introduce you to another anime pyromaniac/arsonist~. Roy Mustang, meet Natsu Dragneel~!  
After all, if the universe is beyond broken, why not break it more~!  
MYRA~! TAKE MORE CANDY~! AND ICE CREAM~! AND ALL OTHER DELICIOUS FOODS~!  
ARIN~! JUST TAKE EVERYTHING REMOTELY EXPLOSIVE AND USE IT TO YOUR HEART'S CONTENT~! TAKE IT~!  
Actually, are Arin and Mustang friends~? They both like things that go boom, right~? Most specifically little golden haired and golden eyed chibis that refuse to admit and/or acknowledge that he has a crush on a girl, cannon or not~?  
*snickers* RoyxTrash Can~... Such a lovely pair, no~! I'm pretty sure the shipping lord is busting his guts with a thumbs up somewhere~!  
Well, hope to see you guys soon~!  
~Miss Crazy-Fangirl-Who-Doesn't-Shut-Up/Miss Annoying-And-Mildly-Homocidal-Fangirl/Kura  
(Gee, I'm getting a lot of new names, aren't I~! Thanks, Ed~! *happy-go-lucky smile*)

 **Lily: Thank you! AND OMG YES IT'S OBVIOUS WHO YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! KIKYO! *sniffle* AND I LOVE RWBY SO MUCH!**

 **Anni: NATSU DRAGNEEL VS. ROY MUSTANG WILL HAPPEN! PLEASE LET IT HAPPEN!**

 **Natsu: *comes outta nowhere* Woah...where am I?**

 **Anni: Yas. Roy. You're on. Fight. Fight. Fight. Fight!**

 **Natsu: A fight? I'm all fired up!**

 **Roy: *sighs* Alright. Let's do this.**

 **Lily: DON'T BURN MY COMPUTER!**

 **Anni: Take it outside! *sits on top of a tall building***

 **Natsu: Fiiiine…..**

 ***ONE VERY LONG ANIME FIGHT LATER***

 **Myra: *is eating candy***

 **Anni: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYYAY MY LIFE IS COMPLETE!**

 **Lily: What….? Hold on. Lemme get this straight. This fight was supposed to be between Natsu and Roy. And MYRA won. HOW?!**

 **Roy: *is buried under a mountain of candy* I dunno….but plz help….my lungs are getting crushed...**

 **Myra: What? I fight with candy, don't judge.**

 **Natsu: Owowowowowow…..**

 **Myra: Don't worry Kura-chan and Ember-chan! (Can I say that? Imma say that.) I put your candy to good use!**

 **Roy: STOP SHIPPING ME WITH A TRASH CAN. PLEASE.**

 **Ed: Why Roy? *laughs* It's beautiful. And you're welcome….? I guess…?**

 **Sage: Anni, we need to leave…**

 **Anni: *NateWantsToBattle voice* I don't wannnnnnaaaaaa!**

 **Lily: *NateWantsToBattle voice* IT'S MY SAFETY CORNER!**

 **Anni: NYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU *takes a deep breath* NYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.**

 **Sage: ANNI, NOW!**

 **Anni: No, you can't tell me what to do.**

 **Snowfur: My…...brain…...hurts….*mind melts***

 **Lily: Should I end the chapter….?**

 **Ed: YES.**

 **Anni: NYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

 **Lily: -BYE! SEE YOU IN THE-**

 **Anni: NYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

 **Lily: -NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Anni: Fine…...see you guys soon.*smirks and disappears into shadows* bOI!**

Edit: Wow...over 6,000 words. NEW RECORD! WOOOO!


	15. The Xingese Arrive!

**Lily: HEYA! WELCOME BACK TO CW CHAPPIE 15! AWWW YEAH!**

 **Snowfur: Lily...*glares at her***

 **Lily: *sweat drops* ...yeah?**

 **Snowfur: WHY THE HELL WERE YOU SO LATE MAKING THIS CHAPTER?!**

 **Lily: I DONT KNOW! Also, I do apologize for that. It may not seem too late to you, but to me it's SUPER late. So yeah. I'm sowwy...**

 **Ed: You left me with _him_ *points at Roy* and him *points at Hughes* while you were gone. That's torture!**

 **Roy: Hey, I'm not that bad.**

 **Maes: Come on, Eddy boy! Elicia and Gracia are the best! I could never get bored of them.  
**

 **Ed: *glares at him* Don't call me that. Ever. Again.**

 **Maes: Yeesh, alright.**

 **Lily: Also, I'm posting this at like, 2 am. Don't judge. I'm tired.**

 **Myra: DISCLAAAIIIMMMEEERRRRR!  
**

 **Ed: A-HWriting doesn't own FMA.**

 **Roy: Please support the official release.**

 **Snowfur: Awwww~! You two agreed on something for once!**

 **Roy: Shut it.**

 **Ed: JUST START THE DAMN CHAPTER!**

* * *

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

 _Alphonse opens his eyes slowly, to be greeted by white. He frantically looks around, and spots a white figure in front of him. "Wh-Where am I? What is this? Wh-Who are you?!" He asks quickly, hoping he would get some kind of an answer. However, the figure simply smiles and a door opens behind him. Alphonse gasps, and soon gets sucked into the door. He struggles against it, but to no prevail._

 _Images flood through his mind. It felt like the world's knowledge was being flooded into his brain. It was too much. His head burned and it felt like it was going to burst at any second. Tears prick his eyes, and soon his body starts breaking apart. It hurt immensely. He cries out in pain, but then sees something in the distance._

" _I-It's mom!" He exclaims happily, reaching out a hand. "Mom! W-Wait!" He yells, stretching as far as he could to hold her hand. The hand suddenly turns from white into flesh, and it grabs onto his wrist. Alphonse looks up to see himself, grinning back at him evilly. He then feels his body being decomposed again, and he is transported somewhere else._

 _His hand is black and is dripping with some sort of liquid. His body hurts...it hurts to breathe. He-He couldn't breathe! He reaches out for his brother, who was staring at him in horror._

" _Al! Wake up Al!"_

 _Alphonse hears someone calling his name, but he doesn't know who it is._ Wait...is that...brother's voice? _He thinks._

" _Say something! AL!"_

~~~FLASHBACK END~~~

Al gasps, jolting awake in his armor. He immediately sees Ed's face looking at him. "Brother…?" Al asks softly. Ed relaxes, and a smile forms on his face. "Thank Truth...are you okay?" He asks. "Are _you_ okay?" Al asks his brother. "You're covered in blood!" Ed looks down at his brother's removed chest plate. It was covered in blood stains. Al follows his brother's eyes and gasps as he sees it. The blood was splattered on the floor and it lead to a body covered in a sheet. Armstrong kneels down to Alphonse. "We thought it'd be best to remove her before you awoke." Alphonse covers his eyes with his hands.

"I couldn't save her…" He mutters as sobs echo through the armor. Ed looks down sadly.

" _...I wish I c-could cry for M-Mister Hughes, brother…"_

Ed looks at Alphonse. "Don't blame yourself Al...there was nothing you could've done." He says. Alphonse goes silent for a few seconds, and he puts his hands down.

"ALPHONSE!" A child-like voice yells. Al looks up to see Myra running towards him. She immediately kneels down next to him and buries her head in his arm. "A-Alphonse...I was so worried...when I heard y-you wouldn't wake up I th-thought y-you…" Myra trails off, and small cries could be heard. Al's eyes widen. "M-Myra…" He 'smiles' and sets a hand on Myra's head. "Don't worry. I'm right here." She looks at Alphonse with a small blush tinting her cheeks, and then smiles. She wipes the tears from her cheeks. Ed looks at the two blankly for a few seconds, then chuckles. "Come on, let's head back."

"Hold it you two." Fuhrer Bradley says, walking towards the Elrics. He gives a brief glance towards Lily, and she glares at him. "I have a few questions to ask you both before you leave." Ed turns towards the Fuhrer, standing up.

"Have you two had any previous dealings with a man who calls himself 'Greed?'" The Fuhrer asks, stopping in front of the Elrics. "Of course not." Ed says, shaking his head. "Did you manage to trade any information with him?" Bradley asks, still keeping himself stiff and uptight. Ed narrows his eyes. "Not at all. And the military wasn't even mentioned; not once."

"That isn't my concern. Let me be more specific." The Fuhrer says. "If you arranged any type of deal with him, then I won't hesitate to execute the both of you right now." Lily tenses at these words, ready to jump out and block any attacks Bradley might send. He notices this, but doesn't appear any less threatening than before. _That bastard's challenging me..._ Lily thinks, narrowing her eyes. "I'll ask again; did you share any knowledge that might affect the military?"

The entire room was still, waiting for either Ed or Al to respond. Ed sighs. "No. Can we go now?" He asks, seemingly annoyed at the entire situation. Bradley narrows his eyes. "I am curious about your metal arm and leg, and your brother's steel body. Is there a connection between the two?" Both Elric's eyes widen. Ed shifts his position, now tense and alert. The Fuhrer and Lily make eye contact once again. Lily made sure to give him a glare that sent the message, 'try anything and I'll kill you.'

Ed stares at the Fuhrer, not knowing what to say in response. Bradley smiles. "You really are an honest boy." He says, turning around and walking back. "Alright men, pull out." The soldiers around them put away their guns. "Make sure to take good care of your brother, Edward." He says, and heads out of the area.

~~~AT THE CURTIS'~~~

Lily sighs, climbing into her bed. She yawns, setting her head on her pillow. She was extremely exhausted from everything that happened, and couldn't wait to sleep. She closes her eyes, and everything turns black.

Suddenly, Lily's throat constricts, making it difficult for her to breathe. She thought she could feel hot liquid pooling into her throat, the same as when Bradley killed her. Her eyes snap open and she jumps up, gasping for air. Lily holds her hand on her neck to make sure nothing had stabbed her, and she was relieved to find nothing but smooth skin. She sits there for a few seconds, calming herself down. _I need to get some air..._ she thinks, slowly standing up.

Lily puts on some slippers and walks to the door, making sure to quietly close it on the way out. She heads to the small patio behind the Curtis' house. She opens the door to it, shivering at the sudden burst of chill air. Lily hears shifting outside, and her breath hitches. _Oh no...is it one of the homunculi?!_ She quietly peeks out to see a tall suit of armor staring at her. Lily immediately lets out a sigh of relief.

"Lily?" Al says. She walks out onto the patio and shuts the door behind her. "Hi Al." She says, walking next to him. "Why are you up so late?" He asks her. "Can't sleep." Lily answers, preferring not to tell him exactly why. Alphonse seems to accept the answer, and doesn't say any more.

The two sit in a comfortable silence for a few moments, looking up at the stars and moon. "The stars are so pretty…" Lily says with a smile. Al looks over at her. "I occasionally just like to look at them, and just think, that they're so much bigger than us." She says. "I mean, they look small to us, but up there in the sky, they're huge masses of gas and fire, and some of them might be bigger than the Earth! Hell, maybe even bigger than the sun! And there are more and more galaxies and other things that are even bigger than that!" Lily sighs. "It just...makes you think about how small humans and animals and even homunculi are compared to the rest of the universe."

Alphonse stares at her for a few moments, then laughs. Lily blushes in embarrassment. "Oh! I was rambling, wasn't I? Damnit...I tend to do that a lot…" She says. "You really like space, don't you?" Al asks, and Lily nods. "Yeah. I've always been fascinated by it. It's a small hobby of mine." She says.

 _Say, brother, have you found the answer to "One is All, All is One?" I've been thinking about it all this time, but I only have a vague idea about it._

 _I'm not sure about this, but remember when I was weak from hunger and ate all those ants?_

 _You did?!_

 _Mmhmm. I ate them. They were sour as hell, though. But then, I thought, if I didn't eat them, and died, I'd be eaten by the ants, or the foxes. If I didn't, I'd go back to the earth and become grass. The rabbits would eat that._

 _The food chain?_

 _Yeah. And it's not just that. Long ago, this whole island may have been under the sea. In tens of thousands of years, it might be a mountain._

 _So, all things are connected?_

 _Everything is in the middle of a great, unseen flow. I don't know if you'd call it the universe, or the world, or whatever. Looking at it as this huge thing Al, you and I are like the ants. One small part within the flow. Nothing more than one fraction of a whole. But putting all those small "ones" together, allows the "all" to exist…_

"...meaning that I am one, and the world is all." Al finishes. Lily stares at him in wonder, then cracks a small smile. "Where did that come from?" She asks. "What you were saying earlier reminded me of when brother explained that to me." Al says. He turns up to the sky. "You and Brother are more alike than you think, Lily." Lily opens her mouth to protest, but Al cuts her off.

"You're both smart, kind, funny, strong...and you can do anything you put your minds to. You both care about other people and will protect them at all costs. And when something goes wrong, you blame yourselves, and it really isn't your fault." Lily knew where Alphonse was going with this. "Alphonse...you can't tell me Maes' death wasn't my fault. It was. I could've easily stopped it but…"

"I know how you feel. And I'm not saying that. I know I can't change you blaming yourself." Al says. He sighs. "I feel the same way about the day we tried to bring mom back." Lily's eyes widen. _That's right…_ she thinks. "What I'm trying to say is, you can't dwell on the past. You need to move forward. Don't forget the past, remember it and accept it." Al says. Lily sighs and looks down at the floor. "You know what that would mean Alphonse...that would mean accepting I have human souls inside of me and that I'm a monster, accepting that my father figure died and that I was responsible for it…" Lily pauses and rests her head in her hands. "I don't know if I can do it."

"It takes time. No one expects you to be able to accept it so soon." Alphonse says reassuringly. Lily laughs. "I can't believe I'm getting advice from someone who's younger than...wait. When were you born?" She asks. "November 29th, 1899." Al says. Lily's eyes widen. "That means…" She trails off, going into shock. "I know. I'm actually not a full year younger than brother, but we say that because most of the time I am." Al says. "N-No, that's not it..." Lily mutters shakily.

" _YOU'RE OLDER THAN MEEEEEE!_ "

~~~IN ZA MORNING~~~

Things were pretty quiet in the Curtis' household. Snowfur, Myra, and Arin were sitting on the couch, thinking about their own things. Edward and Alphonse were standing against the wall. And Lily...was sulking in an emo corner while growing mushrooms. Alphonse sighs. _Does my age really bother her that much?_

"Uh...Lily?" Snowfur asks, leaning over the side of the couch to look at her. Lily's head perks up a little bit. "What's wrong?" Lily's depressions grows larger and she continues sulking. "Lily and I were talking last night." Alphonse says. "And I ended up telling her my birthday and...well...I'm older than her. That's why she's so upset."

Everyone stares at Alphonse in shock. Snowfur bursts out into snickers. "Oh my god…" Lily glares at her. "SHUT UP." She exclaims, finally climbing out of her corner. Arin smirks. "Lily's always been the youngest, regardless of who she meets. She hates it when people are older than her. She's...kinda got an age complex." She explains, and Alphonse nods in understanding. Edward laughs. "Wow...that's hilarious! And kinda shocking. I didn't expect her to be younger than Al."

"Speaking of...when are your birthdays? We've never really had the chance to talk about things like this." Al says. "I was born on February 9th." Arin says. Ed's eyes widen. "That's only 6 days after mine." He says. "Mine's June 28th." Snowfur says. "I was born on April 17th!" Myra exclaims happily. "And…" Lily mutters. "I was born on December 2nd…"

Ed sighs. "Really? You're getting all worked up over _that_? That's only 3 days after Al's." He then smirks evilly. "Though, that means more blackmail material for me." Lily gets up and glares at him. "Don't you even dare! If you do I'll...I'll punch you so hard that you'll be in a coma for weeks!" She yells. Ed puts a hand on her head and ruffles her hair, not fazed by the threat. "Whatever you say, _kid_." He says. Lily growls angrily. "SCREW YOU SHORTY! I'M TALLER THAN YOU AND I'M YOUNGER, SO THERE!" Ed freezes immediately after that statement. "She...she's taller…" He mutters. Lily smirks triumphantly.

Snowfur stares at Ed with a smile. "I think you broke him." She says. Lily nods. "Yup. I did." Snowfur holds up a hand. "Nice job." Lily high-fives her. "Hell yeah!"

"Hey Ed, don't you need to head to Rush Valley?" Arin asks. "Y'know, for your automail." She gestures to the broken piece of metal on Ed's arm. Ed snaps out of his sulking and sighs. "Yeah...I have to face Winry's wrench again." He turns to Arin with a pleading stare. "Can you do my automail instead so I don't die young?" He asks. Arin shakes her head. "I don't know Winry's style. I'd likely end up breaking it further. Though…" she stares at his automail with a sweat drop. "...I don't know how that'd be possible."

Ed sighs. "Okay then...I guess we're heading to Rush Valley next." he mutters. "Don't worry brother! Winry shouldn't hurt you that much!" Al says reassuringly. Ed manages to crack a small smile. "Yeah...hopefully."

"Does anyone know when the next train to Rush Valley leaves?" Snowfur asks, and everyone goes silent. "Um…" Lily trails off with a sweat drop. "Uncle Sig!" Myra calls. Sig steps into the room a few moments later. "Yes, Myra?" He asks. "Do you know when the next train to Rush Valley leaves?" She asks. Sig furrows his eyebrows in thought. "...I don't know…" He mutters. Everyone sweat drops. "Great...now that source of info is useless…" Arin mutters.

"Hey Mason!" Sig yells. A nearby window opens and Mason appears in it. "Yeah?" Mason asks, peeking inside. "Do you know when the next train to Rush Valley leaves?" Sig asks, and Mason furrows his eyebrows. He looks at Ed and the others. "Leaving already?" Lily points to Ed's automail. Mason's mouth forms into an 'o'.

"I think it leaves at...1." Mason says, and everyone's eyes widen. "1:00…?" Al breathes. "That's…" Ed looks up at the clock. "In ten minutes!" Lily jumps up. "Sh*t, we need to leave now!" She exclaims. Izumi walks in, overhearing the conversation. "Who's leaving?" She asks. "The train to Rush Valley leaves in 10 minutes! We need to hurry or else we'll miss it!" Myra explains. Izumi sighs. "Of course you didn't plan this out…" she mutters. "Alright, stupid students and co. Scram."

Lily gives a small bow of gratitude and leaves, along with everyone else. Myra smiles and gives Izumi and Sig a hug. "Bye! And thank you so much!" She exclaims. Izumi smiles warmly. "We'll miss you, Myra." She says. Myra gives a small wave goodbye, running out. Alphonse stops running on the way out and bows to his teacher. "Thank you so much Teacher...we really appreciate everything you've done for us." Al says. Izumi knocks on his helmet. "It's no problem, you two." She says. Ed smiles and waves. "Bye Teacher!" And with that, they had left Dublith.

~~~POV CHANGE! WOO!~~~

Scar sighs and heads into the place where he and Yoki were temporarily taking shelter. Although he regretted taking Yoki with him, this weren't going as bad as he originally thought. He steps in the doorway to see that Yoki was accompanied by a young girl and a panda. Scar looks at the small panda, having the urge to pet it. He dismisses it, and looks at Yoki. "What's going on? Who is this?"

Yoki looks at him. "Oh, sir! You've returned! Welcome back." He says, walking towards Scar. He narrows his eyes. "I said who is this?!" He growls angrily. Yoki jumps back. "Hello sir! Nice too meet you! My name is May Chang." The girl says happily. The panda on her shoulder looks up at Scar with its beady black eyes. He again feels the urge to pet it.

"I was collapsed on the side of the road." May explains. "Your master, mister Yoki saved me and brought me here!" Yoki looks at Scar. He glares at the man. "Master?" Yoki looks away. "If you've recovered, there's no need for you to stay. Be on your way at once." Scar says, and sits down on the ground. May frowns, noticing the cut on his leg. He winces slightly from the pain. May runs over to him, kneeling down by his leg.

"What, girl?" He asks, as she sets her hands on the ground. "Allow me to close your wound." May says and draws an alkahestric transmutation circle. She sets five daggers down, one on each of the points of the star. Yoki walks towards them, interested in the act. Scar remains silent as she sets her hands on the circle. Blue lightning sparks around them and the cut on his leg slowly heals up. Scar's eyes widen. Yoki gasps. "It's healed!" He exclaims.

"It's a skill called alkahestry, from the land of Xing!" May says. "She's from Xing?" Scar asks, turning to Yoki. "That's right sir! This girl crossed the desert by herself to come here!" He exclaims. "Ha! Clearly unlikely." May stands up, narrowing her eyes. "I wasn't alone! I had her with me too!" She exclaims, referring to the panda on her shoulder. It looks towards Scar with a faraway expression, and he tenses. _It's...so adorable…_

Scar reached out a hand to pet it as the two keep talking. "Her? You mean that creature on your shoulder?" Yoki asks. May nods. "Her name is Shao May. She's a panda!" She says. May then turns around, stopping Scar in his tracks. She notices the tattoo's on her arm, and her eyes widen. "That's alkahestry!" She says. "The power of reading the dragon's pulse. Knowing the power of the earth and how to use it. That tattoo matches the flow of alkahestry that we use in my homeland!"

Scar lowers his arm. "My brother was a student of alchemy and alkahestry. He studied a great deal in both fields." He says. "The tattoo that I bear is the result of that research." May's eyes widen. "That's incredible! Your brother must've really been something!" She exclaims. Scar looks down with a frown.

Yoki sighs. "I don't really know what you two are talking about, but your wound is healed now sir. We can make our way to Central without any delay." He says. May turns to him with a smile. "That's sounds great! I'll go get my things." She says and heads over to her luggage. "What do you think you're doing? Didn't he tell you to shove off, kid?! We're not exactly going to Central for a picnic, you know."

"I know! But I meant what I told you." May says. "You mean all that immortality stuff you were blabbing about earlier? There's no duh thing." Yoki says. May glares at him. "Yes there is! And I came here to find it!" She yells. "Oh shut up! Kids don't know anything-!" Shao May bites Yoki's finger. He pauses his sentence.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

~~~YAY! MAY IS HERE! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!~~~

Ed sighs, looking at the automail shop where Winry works. "This is it...my final resting place…" He mutters. "Don't worry Ed! We'll save you!" Myra says optimistically. "Maybe you can try buttering her up." Snowfur suggests. "Y'know, getting her into a good mood." Ed furrows his eyebrows in thought. "That might work…" He looks up at Al. Alphonse nods. "Look! There she is!" Lily says, pointing at Winry, who was holding a cart with left over automail parts.

"Hello there, Winry!" Ed says, gaining Winry's attention. She looks over at him. "You look like you're in a very generous mood today!" Al waves a fan behind his brother in chibi form. Winry smiles. "Hi Ed! Hi Al!" She chuckles. "What are you two doing out here?" Both Ed and Al point to Ed's broken automail with cheesy and nervous smiles. Winry freezes, a dark auto surrounding her.

The following events were a massacre. So terrible, in fact, that Lily didn't even want to recall it. The screams were sound loud that the entire town heard Ed. However, Winry finally decided to let up, dragging Ed into the shop. She set him on a bed and propped his arm on a table so she could start working. Lily, Snowfur and Myra were deadpanning. Arin remained ever impassive.

"You leave for a short about of time, and you all still can't keep out of trouble?" Winry asks, unscrewing a dented plate. "Sorry…" Lily says, laughing nervously. She sighs. "Even Paninya's shaped up in the time you've been gone." Al perks up. "Really?" He asks. Winry nods. "Yeah. She's given up on pickpocketing and is now doing odd jobs around time for money." She says. "And what about you guys? Made any progress yet?" Lily and Al make brief eye contact before Al turns back to Winry.

"We have! It's still needs work though…" Al says. Ed sits up, stretching out his flesh arm. "We're still working it out, little by little." He says. "I guess." Winry looks at the two with a smile. "Good. I'm glad to hear it." She sighs, looking at Ed's arm. "Alright, I've done all I can for now." Ed smiles. "Thanks Winry." He says. "For now you'll have to make do with a patch job. I don't have enough materials to fix it completely. Just...kill some time around town for a few hours."

Remembering Winry's words from minutes ago, Ed sighs. "Kill some time, huh?" He looks around the street, deadpanning. "How're we gonna do that in a town made of entirely automail shops?" He mutters, taking a sip of orange juice. Lily shrugs. "Do what we can, I guess." She says. Myra glances around their small group, realizing they were missing a member. "Hey, where's Alphonse?" She asks, gaining everyone's attention.

Ed looks around, spotting him crouched in an alley. "Al!" He calls. Al turns around. "Brother?" He asks. "What now, Al? Found a cat or something?" Ed walks towards Al, the straw from his juice still in his mouth. "Well…" Al picks up an unconscious man from the alley. "...no."

* * *

 **Snowfur: *fangirls* LIIIIIINNNNGGGG!**

 **Ed: *sweat drops* Is she okay?**

 **Lily: Ling's her favorite character.**

 **Anni: Meh. Greedling's better.**

 **Snowfur: *glares at Anni* YOU WANNA GO?  
**

 **Anni: NO! Nope! I'm...uh...gonna go back in the spoiler character's room. Cya! *leaves***

 **Snowfur: YOU BETTER LEAVE!**

 **Arin: Hey Snowfur. Take a chill pill.**

 **Ed: *sees review**gives it to Roy* You can take this one.**

 **Roy: ...oh. It's Nikki.**

 **Lily: RENEE! Also, if u guys need info on the story, ask Nikki/Renee and/or me. Just sayin. Also pretty much anything that comes out of her mouth is either foreshadowing or a _very_ mild spoiler. I would kill her if she spoiled anything major. (A/N Anni is based off of her. Yeah. CRAAAAZY, am i right? Plz don't kill me Renee...)**

 **Roy: Well...she says:**

YAS YAS SHIPPY SHIPPY TIME, I SHIP THIS, THIS WILL BE CANNON, I WILL MAKE THOU HAPPEN! #EDLY IS LIFE! But seriously, Anni is...TOTAL TSUNDERE! Well, that's what I know!

To Ed & Lily: Become cannon!

To Arin: More explosives. Don't get caught or I'll be sad. Meh

To Snowfur: I know, my brain melted as well. Grammar people, know it and do it right!

To Myra: MORE CANDY ATTACKS!

To Alphonse: I'm crying too, don't worry. I'M still crying.

To Anni:

When chu gonna show up!? WHEN TELLETH THEE!

You art thou creepy and very violent. I like that!

bOI bOI!

~Nikki

 **Lily: RENEE. U KNOW THE ANSWER. YOU HOLD ALL DA ANSWERS.**

 **Arin: Almost.**

 **Lily: ALMOST ALL DA ANSWERS. AND HELL NO. *is blushing*  
**

 **Anni: Tsundere 100%...I guess. I dunno for who tho.  
**

 **Snowfur: I thought you left?  
**

 **Anni: I came back. Duh.**

 **Snowfur: MY BRAIN HUUURRRTTTSSSS.**

 **Myra: YAS! ALL DA CANDY!**

 **Arin: We had to take the candy away for a while...she was getting too hyper.**

 **Alphonse: *has just finished Angel Beats and Your Lie In April**is crying* I KNOW! I AM TOO!**

 **Anni: *shrugs* Depends...on stuff...*coughcoughMostLikelyChapter19Or10coughcough* YAY! Thank you! bOI!**

 **Ed: ...I'm not going to question anything that happened.**

 **Lily: You shouldn't.**

 **Ed: Anyways...*sweat drops* The next review is from gsunny6. They said:**

Can I continue being confused? And also *me uses powers as a Rogue of Space to steal Space throughout the multiverse and steals all of any peanut butter cups Myra got.* I love PBCs. PNT BTTR! (Yes I did remove all my vowels while saying peanut butter. To bad Snowfur, I'm part of another multiverse. Also known as, one that isn't Lily's beautifully screwed up head. And last I checked, you can't do trans-dimensional teleportation. XP)

 **Lily: Yes. You can continue being confuzzled.**

 **Myra: My...MY PNT BTTR CPS! NYUUUUUUU! *chibi cries***

 **Alphonse: *sniffles* It's okay Myra...we can cry together...  
**

 **Snowfur: NO! VOWELS ARE IMPORTANT! UGH! NO ONE HERE UNDERSTANDS THE USE OF PROPER GRAMMAR! *growls* SCREW YOU AND YOUR MULTIVERSE WAYS!**

 **Lily: Thank you! My head is beautiful and screwed up! Just the way I like it!**

 **Ed: ...what does that even mean?  
**

 **Lily: I have no idea.**

 **Maes: Welp! The review is from The Girl In The Embers. Wait. *hands review to Roy* I think you should read this**

 **Lily: *looks at The Girl In The Embers**mouths: THANK YOU.***

 **Roy: O-Okay...she says:**

YAY! NEW CHAPTER! It's been like three weeks since someone last updated their story. •-• Okay, I have watched Charlotte, and I'm just gonna say... SO MANY FEELS! AYUMI-CHAN! So, yeah. Woot woot. Anyways, I got you cake. And cookies. And pocky. And the whole Lucky Star series. Oh, speaking of... HAGANE STAR! Search it up on YouTube. I died of the feels. OOH! One more thing. This one's for Roy:

I MEMORIZED THE WHOLE MUSTANG RAP. AND IT IS NOW MY RINGTONE. *Clears throat* and for those who do NOT know what the Mustang Rap is, THE COLONEL WILL SING IT FOR YOU! *Evil laughter as Inuyasha drags me away* UPDATE SOON!

 **Anni: *cries* I LOVE CHARLOTTE! IT'S SO SAAAADDD!**

 **Lily: I still need to watch it...**

 **Alphonse: Me too.**

 **Myra: CAAAAAKKKKEEE! AND COOKIES! *eyes sparkle* ARIGATO~!**

 **Lily: Me shall search it up.**

 **Roy: *deadpans* No...WHY.**

 **Lily: I've shown him the rap before. *smirks evilly* I knew this day would come...**

 **Ed: *looks at Roy* I'm excited to hear this...**

 **Roy: WHY.**

 **Maes: Do it, Roy-Boy.**

 **Myra: YOU CAN DO IT!**

 **Arin: Just get it over with.**

 **Roy: *sighs* ...fine.**

 **Oh snap snap, spark spark, it's time to light up the diggy diggy dark. I'm the Flame Alchemist and I'm gonna be Fuhrer! My beats are hot and my rhymes are purer! I like the ladies in the miniskirts, I'll be posin' in the mirror without my fancy shirts. I'm gonna set ya heart on fire, BOOM BOOM! And you know my heart burns bright too, KABOOM KABOOM! My fire power tonight is feelin' just right, KABLAM KABLAM! *beat boxes heavily***

 **Lily, Snowfur, Myra and Arin: *is dying of laughter***

 **Maes: Oh my god...*laughs***

 **Alphonse: *is trying to hold back laughter* C-Colonel...hehe...**

 **Ed: *stares at Roy***

 **Roy: *is blushing in embarrassment* Fullmetal..**

 **Ed: *smirks evilly***

 **Roy: FULLMETAL.**

 **Ed: Got that Anni?  
**

 **Anni: Recorded and ready to post.**

 **Roy: _FULLMETAL!_**

 **Ed: *laughs* What? It's hilarious! Screw the miniskirt and dog thing, this takes the top of the 'Things I Can Blackmail Roy With' list.**

 **Lily: What about Ronald Mustard? Y'know...his nickname.**

 **Ed: *bursts out laughing* Oh, right! That's tied with this for #1!  
**

 **Roy: *is bright red* Whatever...next review.**

 **Maes: O-Okay Roy-Boy...whatever you say. *ahem* The next review is from ThatAwkwardChick. She says:**

Hey again! (Btw, I am formerly ObsessedFangirl)

I actually don't have much to say today. I was happy with this chapter, so just keep up the good work (*cough and the shipping cough*)

See ya!

 **Ed: A short, calm review. That's nice. THANK YOU.**

 **Lily: You're only mad because people like to tease you. Including all of us.**

 **Ed: Shut up...**

 **Lily: Thank you very much! As for the shipping...*coughs*...no comment.**

 **Ed: The last review is from...hmm...Oh! Complete-And-Total-Nerd-Who-Goes-Crazy-Over-Shipping-People-And-Kinda-Scares-Me-But-Not-As-Much-As-Teacher-Does.**

 **Lily: *laughs* Niiice.**

 **Ed: She says:**

YAAAAAAAAAAAY~! A NEW CHAPTER IN TIME FOR GRADUATING FROM MY SPECIFIC SCHOOL~! THANK YOU~!

MYRA~: GOOD JOB WITH YOUR FIGHT, AND KEEP WINNING~! ALSO TAKE ALL CANDY THAT DOES AND/OR DOES NOT EXIST~! ALIEN CANDY AND ALL~!

(Hey, does anyone in there like ramen~? If so, I DECLARE YOU TO HAVE A RAMEN EATING CONTEST WITH INUYASHA AND NARUTO~! I SHALL SUPPLY ALL RAMEN IN EXISTENCE IF YOU DO~!)

ROY~! I JUST GOT CONFIRMATION~! THE SHIPPING LORD LIKES ROYxTRASH CAN, ALONG WITH ROYxHAWKEYE~! THOUGH HE WAS A LOT MORE GRINNY WITH THE FIRST ONE~! :-D

AND, GO EDLY AND ALRA~! IT SHALL BE CANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON~! *Shipping Lord: I ship iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit~*

MYRA, ONCE AGAIN I ADDRESS YOU~! IF YOU WISH, YOU MAY JOIN THE MAIN BATTLE OF THE CENTURY: ROY AND NATSU (and you if ya want to) AGAINST... NYAN CAT~!

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN~!

JOIN IF YOU DARE~!

Hope to see you soon, and remember: EXPLOSIVES AND GRAMMAR NAZIS FOREVER~!

~Miss Crazy-Fangirl-That-Never-Shuts-Up/Miss Annoying-And-Mildly-Homicidal-Fangirl/Girl-That-is-Obsessed-With-Your-Stowwy-And-Promises-To-Kill-You-Since-You-Let-Envy-Do-That-And-Forces-Edly-To-Be-Canon-Even-Tho-it-Isn't/Kura

(Yaaay~! Thanks for more nick-names~! ;-P)

 **Lily: YAYYY! IT'S SUMMER! FINALLY! ...well, not really 'finally' considering I'm posting this mid-July...**

 **Myra: *gasps loudly* ...**

 **Snowfur: ...Myra?**

 **Arin: I think she's in shock. Just leave her be.**

 **Lily: I LOVE RAMEN. I LOVE IT. YAS. YAS. THIS WILL HAPPEN.**

 **Alphonse: I-Inuyasha...*sobs* KIKYO!**

 **Maes: TRUTH! GET OVER HERE! SUMMON INUYASHA AND NARUTO!**

 **Truth: Breaking the fourth wall again to summon people...? *sighs* Alright...**

 **~~~FIVE HOURS LATER~~~**

 **Inuyasha: I'm...*falls on the ground*...done...I-I can't eat...anymore...  
**

 **Naruto: *is still eating**finishes another bowl* Hey, does anyone have any more ramen? This stuff is REALLY good!**

 **Lily: No more ramen...it's done...Naruto won...**

 **Ed: I'm tired by just watching that.**

 **Myra: *pats Inuyasha's head* You did good.**

 **Truth: *snaps and sends them back to their respective worlds**sweat drops* ...I'm going to leave now.**

 **Maes: Some things just can't be unseen buddy.**

 **Truth: *nods and teleports away***

 **Roy: WHAT? WHY WOULD HE SHIP THAT?! And...me and the lieutenant...? *slightly blushes* That's...uh...**

 **Ed: *adds 'Roy loves Riza' to the 'Things I Can Blackmail Roy With' list***

 **Lily: *completely ignores the shipping comment while still blushing* I _would_ add the battle but...it's 2:37 AM and Truth is currently mentally scarred...I would if I could. Believe me. *smirks***

 **Myra: Nyan...cat?! *gasps***

 **Snowfur: No no no no NO! SHE'S GONNA SUMMON IT! HURRY END IT PLEASEOHMYGODWE'REALLGONNADIEPLEASEENDTHECHAPTER...**

 **Lily: Uh...um...um...I DON'T WORK WELL UNDER PRESSURE!**

 **Myra: *starts to sing* NYA-**

 **Alphonse: GOODBYE EVERYONE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!**

 **Anni: bOI!**


	16. I MESSED UP

**Well...this is awkward...*sweat drops***

 **So, I got this info from Renee (THANK YOU SO MUCH OMFG) that since I deleted the review problems chappie that no one can review!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...SH*T.**

 **I IS VERY SOWWYYYY! And because of that, I'm just adding this chapter so that people can review again. YAY!**

 **Again, ME IS SOWWY! *sniffle* You don't know how fast I bolted down the stairs to upload this...**

 **Hopefully this fixes everything again! Cya in da next chapter!**


	17. Spending Time In Rush Valley!

**Lily: BONJOUR EVERYBODY, AND WELCOME TO CW CHAPPIE 16!**

 **Snowfur: French? Why?**

 **Lily: Why not?**

 **Arin: Okay, are we going to talk about Pokemon Go at all during this? Because I think we need to.**

 **Lily: TEAM INSTINCT. *dabs* NO OTHER WORDS NEED TO BE SAID.**

 **Snowfur: Goddamnit Lily.**

 **Lily: What?**

 **Ed: *sighs* Why do I have to put up with them...?  
**

 **Myra: Because reasons.**

 **Roy: Good luck Fullmetal.**

 **Ed: *flips Roy off***

 **Lily: OOOOOOOOOH!**

 **Roy: *glares at Ed* Fuck you too pipsqueak.**

 **(A/N: Also, question for you guys: Censored or uncensored? Cuz I rlly don't mind either way)**

 **Arin: Disclaimer. I don't care who does it, just get it done.**

 **Hughes: A-HWriting doesn't own ANYTHING! Except for their OC's. And storyline. But not the original storyline. Credit goes to the people who made FMA and FMAB.**

 **Lily: CHAPPIE, START!**

* * *

As soon as Snowfur sees the unconscious man Al was holding, her jaw drops. Her favorite character in the FMA franchise happened to be this man, named Ling Yao. Dubbed by Edward and others as, 'Idiot Prince.' Of course, she wasn't going to tell him that, because that would be extremely awkward for her. So, instead of fangirling at first sight like _some_ people, she sighed heavily and turned away.

Ed stares at Al, his eyes wide. "A...Alphonse…?" He asks quietly. Al sweat drops. "Yeah, brother?"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He exclaims loudly, gaining the attention of a few strangers around them. "First you go around picking stray cats, which I tell you _not to do_ , and now you think it's okay to pick up a homeless person?!" Al looks at the man in his hands. "But he's really weak brother. We should help him!" He says. The man's stomach growls loudly.

"F...Food…" he moans. Lily points at the man and says, "We should probably get him food, Ed. I mean, he looks starved and pretty weak. It's the nice thing to do." Ed stares at her for a few moments, then sighs. "Fiiiiine. Let's just go and get this over with." He mutters.

Arin smirks evilly. "Any particular reason why you only listened to Lily and not your brother, Ed?" She asks. Myra laughs. "Yeah, Ed~!" Ed stares at the two, a very light pink dusting his cheeks. He stays silent, not knowing what to say in this type of situation. Lily sighs, managing to prevent her blush. "Guys, it isn't like that. Stop bothering Ed. We're just friends, that's it." She says. Snowfur smiles. "Whatever you say." She says sarcastically, clearly not believing Lily. Al sweat drops, not taking part in the conversation.

"Why don't we head to a restaurant?" He asks. Ling immediately perks up. "A...A restaurant?! That means…" He trails off, fantasizing an entire 5 course meal and an all-you-can-eat buffet. His eyes sparkle brightly. "FOOD!"

~~~AFTER EATING~~~

Ed pales as Ling sets down his 15th bowl of ramen. He sighs in satisfaction. "Ahh...that hit the spot." He says happily. He turns to Ed and Al. "You're life savers! Your treat, right?" Ed deadpans. "When did I say I was paying?" he asks. "Let's not argue over something so small." Ed glares at him. "WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' SMALL?!" Ling laughs. "Well...regardless, it's nice to see some kindness so far from home!" He exclaims. "Home? Where are you from?" Al asks. "I'm from the land of Xing." Ling says. Ed raises an eyebrow. "Xing? You mean the country across the desert?" He asks. Ling nods. "And boy was _that_ a difficult trip!" He adds with a laugh. Everyone stares at Ling for a few moments.

"You crossed the entire _desert?_ " Myra asks. Ling nods. "By yourself?!" Al exclaims. Ling nods once again. "Why didn't you take a different route?" Ed asks, raising an eyebrow. "I wanted to see the ruins of Xerxes." He says. "The ruins? I've heard there's next to nothing out there." Ed mutters. "Yeah, but I wanted to see for myself. And it was on the way here so I thought, 'Why not?'" Ling says. "Anyways, I was here to do some alkahestry research…"

"Alkahestry?" Ed asks, his interest now piqued. "Yes. I believe it's what you people in this country call alchemy." Ling explains. "In Xing, it's known an alkahestry. It's mainly used in the medical professions." Ed looks at him with interest. "Well, different countries, different customs, I guess." He says. "Here, alchemy is used as mainly military firepower. And it's really not hard to see why. Even now, we still have skirmishes with Aerugo to the south, Creta to the west, and the huge country of Drachma to the north. We have a peace treaty with them, but our relationship is still dicey, at best." Ling frowns. "Sounds like you guys have it rough." He says.

"Things began to move more to the militaristic side when the current Fuhrer, King Bradley, came into power." Ed explains. Lily tenses at his name. "I have to say, I'm curious about alkahestry. A branch of alchemy that's medically specialized?" Al says. "Yeah, me too. It sounds interesting." Lily says. Ed nods in agreement. "By any chance, are you all alchemists?" Ling asks. "Yup! We're all state alchemists, except for Alphonse." Myra says, pointing to Al.

"I'm Edward Elric, and Al is my younger brother." Ed says. "I'm Lily Summers, and the others are Snowfur, Myra and Arin." Lily says. "Really? You couldn't even let us introduce ourselves?" Snowfur asks. "It would just take longer, Baka." Lily says. "Anyways…" Ed says, sweat dropping. "It's nice to meet you...uh…"

Ling smiles. "Ling Yao." He answers. "Well, it's nice to met you, Ling!" Myra exclaims. "And the same to you all." He says. "So Ling! What else can you tell us about alkahestry? We'd sure love to learn more." Ed says. "Um...nothing." Ling says. "Yeah, sorry but, I'm not actually an alkahestrist."

Both Edward and Alphonse deadpan. Ed glares at Ling. "If you don't practice alkahestry, why did you come here to research it?" Arin asks. "Well see, I'm looking for something. It's possible you've heard of it before. The philosopher's stone."

Immediately, everyone tenses. "I'm _very_ eager to find it." Ling says. "Do you know anything about it?" Ed and Ling stare at each other for a moment, and Ed turns away. "No. We can't help you." He says, getting up and walking away. Ling smiles evilly. "You wouldn't happen to be lying to me, would you?" He asks, snapping his fingers. Two cloaked figures jump into the street. One had a dagger at Ed's throat, and another had a sword pointed inside Al's armor. "So, do you have something to tell me?" Ling asks. "Why the interest in the philosopher's stone?" Ed asks.

Ling grins. "I want to achieve immortality."

~~~IN CENTRAL~~~

 _Anni, this is going nowhere,_ Sage comments. Anni glares. "Shut. Up. Sage." She says shortly. Sage sighs. _I just don't understand the point of this. We're trying to find_ Lily _, Anni. NOT. ROY._ "But he's...he's _Roy Mustang_ , Sage! Let me live out my fangirl dreams!" She says. _But you're stalking him._

Anni sweat drops. "S-So…" _So...that means you're a creep._ "I am not!" _You so are._ "DAMNIT SAGE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF-!" Sage cuts her sister of. _SHUT UP ANNI! HE'S GONNA HEAR YOU!_

Inside the building they were in front of, Roy looks at the nearest window. "Did you hear yelling out there?" He asks. Anni freezes, not daring to move. _Told you so~!_ "Shut it." She whispers.

Roy turns back to the tied-up suit of armor called Barry the Chopper. "So you said Lab 5 was being used to make philosopher's stones?" He asks. Barry nods. "That's right!" He turns away, sighing. "I can't believe it was being used to make something like that." He says. Riza's expression darkens.

"It gets worse. There's a chance that military senior staff was involved as well." She says. "Plus there were those other two, Lust and Envy…" Roy trails off. "Are they the ones who made you into what you are now?" He asks Barry. "No, it was the researchers who did that. Ripped my soul right outta my body and slapped it into this suit of armor you see here." Barry says. Falman pipes up. "If we can track down these so-called researchers, we could have them tell us who ordered the experiments." He suggest.

Barry looks at him silently. "Fat chance of that." He mutters. "They were all used to create philosopher's stones. There's not a single one of them left alive." Roy looks at Barry. "Silenced and then used as ingredients? How efficiently planned." He says darkly, a small hint of anger in his words. "You think they have what they need, or will they try to make additional stones?" Riza asks. Roy shakes his head, looking to Barry. The suit of armor stays silent. "I have one more question for you, Barry." Roy says. "A little over a month ago, a military officer was killed in a telephone booth in Central." His expression darkens. "Were you the one who did it?"

Riza and Falman tense slightly and stare at Barry, waiting for an answer. "Phone booth? Doesn't sound familiar. Was he all chopped up?" He asks. Roy stays silent, closing his notebook. "...nevermind."

 _They look like they're about to leave._ Sage comments. _We should move._ Anni nods. "Yeah...let's go."

~~~BACK IN RUSH VALLEY~~ ~

Ling smiles as he finishes up his desert. "That was delicious…" He says dreamily. A simultaneous explosion sounds in the distance and the civilians around them yell in fear. Lily deadpans. "Shouldn't we check on them?" She asks. Ling shrugs and says nothing. "I dunno about you guys, but I need a break from all this. I'm staying outta this one." Snowfur says. "Explosives." Arin says in agreement. Translation: You said it. Ling looks at where the explosions were. "Well...now that you mention it, I should probably check on them…" He trails off.

"Do you wanna go? I'm kinda curious myself to be completely honest." Lily says. Myra smiles brightly. "Yeah! Let's go!" She exclaims. Ling sighs. "Alright, let's head off." And with that, the three were gone. Arin stares at Snowfur for a few minutes, smiling. "What?" Snowfur asks, a tick mark appearing on her forehead. "You can fangirl now." Arin states. Snowfur looks at her for a few moments, then buries her head into her jacket and squeals.

Lily sighs heavily. "How much longer until we get there? I'm tired of leaping over rooftops!" She exclaims. Myra deadpans. "It's only been a few minutes…" She then looks up and her eyes widen. "ALPHONSE!" In front of them was Alphonse, who was holding Fu in his hands, along with Paninya. "Myra?" Al asks, turning around. "Heya Al! Whatcha doing?" Lily asks. "Well, we were heading over to see how Brother is doing." Al says. "No kidding...so were we!" Ling says. He runs up next to Al and looks at Fu. "You doing alright there pops?" He asks. Fu sweat drops. "I'm fine, Master Ling." He says.

"Hey guys, there's Ed!" Paninya says, pointing up ahead. Lily sweat drops. "Is his arm...ripped off?" She asks. Al deadpans. "Of course…" He mutters. They all land on the building Ed was on. "Brother!" Al yells happily. Ed looks over with a smile. "Al!" He exclaims. He spots Lily and Myra and waves with his flesh arm. "Hey!" Myra smiles and waves back. "Hi Ed!" She exclaims. Lily blushes slightly and smiles. "'Sup?"

Ling suddenly pops up, smirking. "Okay~! Good work guys!" He exclaims. "Why you…" Ed growls. "What are you so chipper about?!" Ling shrugs, and then a lightbulb appears over his head. "You guys have got some pretty impressive skills! I know, why don't you join me and we can work together to take over this country! What do you say?" Ed runs over to Ling, glaring. "Shut up! I've had enough of your idiotic chattering!" He yells. "Just go back to Xing!"

"Look! There they are!" A man exclaims, making all of them turn their heads. They see that a giant group of citizens had gathered on the site of their battle, all glaring at them angrily.

"Look at what you've done! You've practically destroyed our town!" A man yells. "You're covering the damages." A taller man says, crossing his arms. The waiter at the restaurant they had all stopped at waves a bill in front of him. "And you've gotta pay your restaurant bill too." He says. Ed backs up, surprised at the sudden verbal attack. "H-Hey! Hold on a second, this guy and his little entourage should be paying for everything!" Ed exclaims, pointing at Ling.

Ling steps back, smiling. "S-So sorry, I no understand much language of dis country…" He runs to the edge of the building. "Okay, bye bye now~!" He jumps over the edge, and Ed growls in frustration. "HEY! YOU GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" Lily and Myra burst out into muffled laughter, and Ed turns towards them. "SHUT UP!" He screams. Al turns to the side, and gasps. Both Lan Fan and Fu had escaped. "They ran away!" Al yells, gaining Ed and Paninya's attention. Ed deadpans, sighing heavily. "You've gotta be kidding me...how am I supposed to fix this place up with one arm?!" He mutters. Al sweat drops and sighs. "It's okay brother, I'll take care of it." He mutters. Al claps his hands, preparing to start transmuting.

"What? You can transmute without a circle now?" Ed asks. Al turns to him. "Yeah, I think it's because of the memories I recovered." He says. Ed stares at his brother, then gasps slightly in realization. _Then that means…_ Ed thinks, trailing off. He pales immensely, and falls on the ground. _MY DIGNITY IS GONE!_

"Don't worry brother, you can leave it to me!" Al says happily. Lily and Myra laugh even harder than before at Ed's actions. Al notices this and turns to Ed. "What's the matter, brother?"

~~~LATER~~~

Edward, Alphonse, Lily and Myra all arrive back at Garfield's automail shop, where Winry worked. Snowfur and Arin greet them with a wave, having already made their way back there. Inside, they spot Ling and Garfield sitting at a table, drinking tea. "Hello! We meet again!" Ling says happily, waving. Ed freezes, and then suddenly runs over to Ling, hitting him in the head with his automail arm. Ling falls off the chair. "What's your sorry butt doing here?!" He exclaims. Ling chuckles nervously and gets back on the chair. "Now now, we're all friends here, right?" He says. Ed glares at him intensely. "That's how your friends? By sicking your dogs on them? Those two didn't go easy!"

"Let it go, I promise I'll give them a talking to later." Ling says. Lily resists the urge to burst out singing, 'LET IT GO' from Frozen. Snowfur notices this and holds back her laughter. "The girl's name is Lan Fan, and the old man is called Fu. Their family has served mine for generations. They're quite good at what they do." Ling explains. "Oh cool. So you shake down strangers for money for food, and you can somehow afford two personal attendants?" Ed asks, his voice completely monotone. "Well, I am the emperor's son after all." Ling says. Ed and Al freeze. "Emperor's son?" They ask in unison.

The two imagine Ling dressed in medieval clothing, and riding a white horse. "That makes you…" Ed trails off. "A PRINCE?!" The Elric's exclaim, and immediately fall on the ground, laughing. "Not the reaction I anticipated…" Ling says, sweat dropping. "Sorry...we just didn't see that coming!" Al exclaims. "Yeah, the guy who collapsed on the road and then mooched food off of us is the son of an emperor!" Ed yells, and the two continue laughing. Suddenly, someone throws a dagger and it lands right next to Ed's face. He freezes, and then screams in terror, jumping back. That caused Arin to snicker, and Ed chooses to ignores her.

"You will not talk badly about Master Ling…" Lan Fan growls, glaring at the two through the window. "Great to see you…" Ed says, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "No, you're probably right. It's actually not that big of a deal." Ling says, gaining everyone's attention. "The emperor has a lot of sons." He states.

"It's like this: My country is broken up between 50 different clans, with an emperor at the top, reigning over all of them. The daughter of each clan's chief becomes the emperor's wives, and bears his children. The current emperor has 19 daughters, and 24 sons. I come in at number 12 in the list." Ling explains. "43 kids?!" Ed says. "Damn...I can only imagine the hell it is in the palace." Lily says, and Ed nods, deadpanning. "The issue of succession must be a tricky one." Al says, and Ling nods.

"Indeed it is. That's the problem we're facing now. The emperor's health has begun to deteriorate recently. Each clan is doing what they can to get the emperor's favor. And I'm no exception." Ling says with a small laugh. "You wanna up your chances by discovering the secret of immortality." Ed says. "Exactly!" Ling exclaims. "Okay, the philosopher's stone. What information can you offer?" Ed turns away. "Not happening. The stone isn't the tool for some political game." He says.

Ling prances over to Ed, hugging him. "Aww, then I guess I'll have to stay with you until you tell me!" He says. Ed pushes Ling off and hits him with his automail. "NO YOU DON'T! IT'S NOT HAPPENING YOU-!"

"I'm back!" Winry's voice exclaims from the front of the shop. Ed immediately freezes, all thoughts going towards his inevitable death. "Did you see that? There was some kind of fight on main street, so it took a while to-," she stops mid-sentence, spotting Edward. Ling was clinging to his leg, smiling, and Ed was holding his arm out. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?!" Winry screams, getting out her wrench and smashing Ed in the skull. He screams, running away. Ling moves to the side, watching the whole affair.

"EDWARD ELRIC, YOU CARELESS LITTLE JERK! HOW DID YOU EVEN MANAGE TO DO THAT?" She yells, grabbing more tools and throwing them at Ed. "Young lord…" Fu says, appearing from the window. Ling looks over, and leaves momentarily.

Lily sighs, staring at Winry and Ed. "I kinda feel bad for Edward…" she mutters, sweat dropping. A screwdriver nails Ed in the forehead, and he screams. Snowfur winces. "Ouch…" she says. "Winry! Are you done murdering Ed?" Arin asks, gaining their attention. Winry sighs, dropping her tools. "Yeah...I guess. For now." she adds, making Ed pale. "Let's go inside the shop and fix you up."

"So, where are you headed to break your automail _this_ time?" Winry asks after they all had entered the shop. Ling had also followed them in, earning silent glares from Ed. She takes Ed's arm and sets it on a table, and Garfield inspects it as well. "Why do you always just assume I'll break it?" Ed mutters. "We were thinking about doing some digging in Central." Al answers. Winry turns around. "You guys are going back to Central?!" She asks excitedly. "I wanna come too! Take me with you!" She says. Ed furrows his eyebrows. "What do you want to go to Central for?"

"I'd like to go see the Hughes family again!"

The atmosphere immediately changes. Lily's expression falls and she turns away, trying not to think about it too much. Ed notices this and resists the urge to call out to her. He knew she didn't want attention drawn to her. "Um…" Al trails off, trying to ease up the tension. Winry notices this, and her expression falls. "Hey...what's wrong?" She asks. The Elrics stay silent and look at Lily. She sighs. "You can tell her. I'm going to step out and get some air." She mutters, and walks outside. Winry turns to Ed. He looks at her for a moment, then sighs. "W-Well…"

During the entire explanation, Winry was holding back tears. She didn't want to cry in front of Ed and make him feel bad. Plus, she felt even worse for Gracia, Elicia and Lily. But at the end of it all, she just couldn't hold it back. A tear trails down her cheek, and she wipes it, sniffing. "Winry…" Ed mutters, looking down. She lets out a breath. "M-Mister Hughes…" She mutters. Winry takes a moment to compose herself. She looks up. "I-I still want to go...so I can pay my respects and be there for Elicia and Mrs. Hughes." Winry says softly. Ed nods. "If that's what you want…"

"Oh! We're going to Central? How exciting!" Ling says cheerfully. Ed immediately knew what he was doing. Ling was trying to ease up the atmosphere to make it more comfortable. And so, in response Ed glares at him.

"I TOLD YOU, YOU'RE NOT COMING WITH US!"

* * *

 **Ling: I'm pretty sure I'm coming with you.**

 **Ed: HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!  
**

 **Lily: Anything is possible here, Ed.**

 **Ed: THEN MAKE HIM LEAVE!**

 **Ling: I'd rather not leave.**

 **Ed: *growls***

 **Roy: SUFFER.**

 **Ed: *growls louder***

 **Truth: I was going to say hi but...I'm leaving. *sweat drops***

 **Hughes: I feel ya, buddy.**

 **Roy: The first review is from Nikki. *sighs* Oh Truth...she says:**

OMG YAS, THIS NEW CHAPPIE! GREEDLING IS REAL, GREEDLING IS LIFE, DEAL WITH IT. Okay, first off, I Won't kill you if... you make EDLY CANNON!

Ed: Shut it shorty ass pipsqueak that you can only see under a microscope because he is as small as an amoeba. Edly. will. be. CANON!

Maes: Can you send me all the picture of Gracia and Elicia?!

Myra: You like sweets right?! Well I have the perfect friend for you! *breaks fourth wall and brings out Blueberry* *puts Blueberry and Myra in a high candy stack* Go CRAZY!

Snowfur: Anni doesn't care Greedling is WAY better! Prince Homunculus, HOW COULD YOU NOT LOVE THAT!

Lily: #Edly is canon and #Nika is SOON!

Arin: Come on, it is a few days after the Fourth of July, I. WANNA. SEE. EXPLOSIVES! *evil laugh*

Al: CHARLOTTE! ANGEL BEAST! AKAME GA KILL LUBBOCK-SENPAI! *crying* KOROSENSEI!

Kain-Senpai: I WUVE CHU! AND GREEDLING TOO! *squealing*

Anni: Hey Tsudere sista, saw the post, im dying, send it to theeeeeeee! I can't wait for YOUR chappie! **I'll keep your secret** *winks* **don't worry.** #Nikaissoon #GREEDLINGFOEDAHWIN! o/o- me atm, ' !

Lastly: ME/ANNI CHALLENGE NARUTO, NATSU, THE SHORTY ED, AND OZ PLUS OTHER HEAVY EATERS TO A RAMEN BATTLE, I WILL WIN, I'VE EATEN RAMEN FOR A LONG TIME, AND ILL BEAT YOU HEAVY EATERS!

 **Lily: *is bright red*...you already know the answer, so SHUT YOUR FACE.**

 **Ed: I'M NOT SHORT GODDAMNIT! SHUT THE HELL UP!**

 **Hughes: Oh...you want to see ALL my pictures of my darlings Gracia and Elicia?! *eyes sparkle***

 **Arin: WHY.**

 **Snowfur: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE RENEE?  
**

 **Hughes: *holds out pictures* Okay, so I first have the one of when I first met Gracia, and she's so adorable! She hasn't even aged a day! And I also have this picture of Elicia when she was born-OH! Also here's one of when she had her first bath and her at** **Christmas, and isn't that outfit just ADORABLE on her! Also-**

 **Roy: HUGHES.**

 **Hughes: Yeah Roy?**

 **Roy: SHUT. UP.**

 **Myra: OH MY GOD.**

 **Blueberry: *appears on top of candy pile* OH MY GOD.**

 **Myra and Blueberry: CAAAAANNNNDDDDYYY! *starts eating it***

 **Snowfur: *glares at Renee* If you trash talk Ling one more time I will murder you.**

 **Lily: *eyes widen* JFC.**

 **Arin: You wanna see explosives? *points to a room full of bombs* I would blow these up, but these are just prototypes. My real ones are back in my factory at home. I don't wanna walk all the way there right now though...**

 **Snowfur: Thank god.**

 **Al: NO STAHP IT. YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME CRY!  
**

 **Myra: THE RULES SAY NOT TO MAKE THE CINNAMON BUN CRY. SO DON'T.**

 **Anni: Hola! *turns red* IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN REVEALED YET. DON'T EVEN GO THERE. And a ramen eating challenge? *smirks* Hell yeah.**

 **Blueberry: *Starts shaking***

 **Lily: *eyes widen* Oh nonononononononononononono...**

 **Ed: What's going on with him?!**

 **Lily: IT'S GONNA BLOW-**

 ***WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. THE PROGRAM WILL RESUME SHORTLY***

 **~~~1 HOUR LATER~~~**

 **Lily: *pants* Thank god...we survived...**

 **Ed: ...that was terrible...**

 **Roy: Never again.**

 **Myra: *salvages more candy* YES! It didn't blow up!**

 **Snowfur: Next...review?**

 **Ed: I guess...the next one is...*sighs* Damnit.**

 **Lily: Kura?**

 **Ed: Yup. She says:**

MWAHAHAHAHAHA~! I'M BACK~!

Be afraid. Be VERY afraid. *tries to be serious, but completely fails*

So, Ling's here, huh~? Well, Snowfur, GO GET 'IM~! *pulls a Guy-sensei nice guy pose*As for whose better, YOU CHOOSE~! IT'S AMERICA~! Erm... At least, I'M in America. Not sure 'bout you folks~. SO, ON WITH THE CRAZINESS~!

LIKE I SAID, THE BEFORE MENTIONED PAIRINGS FOR ROY ARE WHAT THE SHIPPING LORD IS MOST GRINNY ABOUT~! ... Normally, I would say consult another medium/seer/secretary of the Shipping Lord, but I'm fairly certain I'm the only one, SO... TOUGH LUCK ROY~! HA HA~! SUCKS FOR YOU~!

So, Naruto won the Ramen contest~... MYRA~! HAVE A CANDY EATING CONTEST WITH KILLUA FROM HUNTER X HUNTER~! *sweatdrops* Erm... Do I even have to ask if you want to? If you haven't watched Hunter X Hunter then... Well, new anime recommendation~!

NOOOOOOOOO! *wails* POOR NYAN CAT, HE/SHE/IT/WHATEVER THAT THING IS MUST BE SO SAD AND LONELY! DID YOU EVER CONSIDER ALL HE/SHE/IT WANTS IS A FRIEND!?

ED~! LILY~! AL~! MYRA~! BECOME CANNON ALREADY~! OR AT LEAST ADMIT TO YOURSELVES THAT YOU LIKE EACH OTHER~! *begs*

As for my nicknames~... Thanks for more of them~! And, question~! Is it just where I live, or are you seeing Pokemon Go players EVERYWHERE~?!

Hope to see ya soon~!

~Kura/whatever nicknames you guys gave me (they're getting really lengthy)

BYE BYEEEEEEE~!

 **Snowfur: Umm...get him? Wh-Why? He's an idiot.**

 **Ling: HEY!**

 **Lily: Oh don't worry, all of us here are pure American. 'MURICA!**

 **Roy: ...**

 **Ed: *laughs***

 **Roy: Shut it, pipsqueak.**

 **Ed: I'M NOT SHORT.**

 **Lily: *MEGA ULTRA ANIME GASP* OH MY GOOOOODDD! KILLUA! MY LITTLE CINNAMON ROLL!**

 **Al: But Gon tho.**

 **Lily: BUT KILLUA THO.**

 **Snowfur: I _would_ say yes to the contest but considering what just happened with Blueberry...**

 **Myra: *finds a burnt up Starburst wrapper* NYUUUUUUUU! MY CANDYYYYY! *sniffle***

 **Snowfur: Yeah...no.**

 **Hughes: NYAN CAT DESTROYS ALL.**

 **Ling: Who's Nyan Cat?**

 **Lily: DON'T. EVEN. And, admit to ourselves? *thinks: W-Well...he IS kinda cute...***

 **Ed: *stays silent* NO. NOPE. SO MUCH NOPE.**

 **Myra: AL IS A KAWAII CINNAMON BUN.**

 **Al: *turns red**is speechless* ...**

 **Arin: ...damn.**

 **Lily: Pokemon Go? *smirks evilly* WE ARE WATCHING EVERYWHERE! MWAHAHAAHAHA!**

 **Hughes: *sighs* The next review is fron Ember-chan. She says:**

Ling. Ling! LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNG! *Coughs and blushes* Umm... Hi, Prince Ling.

OMG HAI EVERYONE I LOVE YOU ALL! I MISSED CHU!

POKEMON GO CAME OUT AND I HAVE BEEN BUSY

*Sighs*

I love the name Ember-Chan... MAKES ME SO HAPPY!

And you know what names I also like? Edly and Alra. OH, YES!

*Gives chocolate-covered Edward body pillow to Lily* Eat up, and you'll see something special~

*Gives chocolate-covered Lily body pillow to Edward* Same goes for you, Mister You'll-Be-Tall-Eventually~

*Gives chocolate-covered Alphonse body pillow to Myra* I thought you'd like this~

*Gives chocolate-covered Myra body pillow to Alphonse* Merry Christmas, you big metal suit of sunshine and kawaiiness~

WHERE DID I GET THEM?! I HAVE MY WAYS! I CAN SUMMON ANYTHIIIIIIIING!

*Cough* I'm beginning to sound like Kura-Chan. *Pauses for a minute* YYEEEESS!

*Gives Trash Can and Riza Hawkeye body pillow to Roy* OOOOHHHH... Let's see where that takes us!

Should I? Hmmm... No, I don't think... OH YES I WILL

*Gives Gracia body pillow to Hughes* YOUR DAUGHTER IS THE CUTEST THING ON THE EARTH

*Internally Screaming* P-Prince Ling? *Blushes* I... I got some mochi... Maybe... We... I mean YOU can eat it? I hope you like it... I-It's kind of sweet... *Whispers* Just like you...

 **Ling: *smiles and waves _CUTELY_ * Hello Ember-chan!**

 **(A/N: MWAHAHAHA! DIE OF FANGIRLING!)**

 **Lily: Hiya! We missed you too! *smiles* POKEMON GO. YES. YES. SO MUCH YES.**

 **Myra: EMBER-CHAAAANN!**

 **Lily: *takes body pillow**is bright red* ...I have no words.**

 **Ed: ...I don't either...**

 **Myra: *hugs body pillow* ALPHONSE~!**

 **Al: Th-Thanks...I guess...?**

 **Lily: Oh, so Kura is your senpai now? *smirks* That's cool.**

 **Ed: *laughs* Yeah it's-*freezes* Wait...that's means...**

 **Lily: There'll be...**

 **Ed and Lily: TWO OF THEM?!**

 **Roy: ...why the trash can though? It's just...**

 **Lily: Beautiful?  
**

 **Ed: A perfect match?**

 **Roy: NEITHER OF THOSE.**

 **Hughes: OF COURSE! MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL AND GORGEOUS PEOPLE ON THE PLANET!**

 **Ling: *takes mochi* Oh, thank you! I'll definitely try it! *eats it**eyes widen* WOAH! IT'S SO GOOD!**

 **Snowfur: *glares at Ember* ...we'll talk later. *thinks: And you'll never talk again after that...***

 **Lily: *coughcoughYANDEREcoughcough* ANYWAYS! NEXT REVIEW!**

 **Ling: The next review is from ThatAwkwardChick. She says:**

Hey! Lily, I love space too! (Probably part of why my name is ThatAwkwardChick...) once again, not too much to say, but I have a quick question: do any of you watch miraculous: tales of ladybug and chat noir? B/c you totally should. Anyway, I'm typing this at midnight and have somehow misspelled every word in this sentence, soooo... I think I ought to go.

 **Lily: Space is just AWESOME! It makes me want to nerd out SO MUCH!**

 **Ed: I'd like to learn about space too. Maybe it could be tied into alchemy somehow...*eyes widen* LILY!**

 **Lily: Yeah?**

 **Ed: Can you teach me about space sometime?**

 **Lily: *blushes* U-Um...sure!**

 **Anni: *whispers: I SHIP IT***

 **Al: I've never heard of it...but now I know what I'm watching tonight!**

 **Snowfur: Well, we'll talk to ya later!**

 **Myra: bOI-**

 **Ling: WAIT! There's a part two!**

K, so I know I said, like, two seconds ago that I was going, but this just struck me. Have you heard the attack on titan opening? If you haven't, look it up right now, because, personally, it makes me want to do a couple flips, you know, maybe murder someone. It's that awesome. Ok, keep up the quality writing, bye!

 **Lily: OMG HOW COULD I NOT?!**

 **Arin: It makes me want to blow up things.**

 **Snowfur: It makes me want to do some hardcore parkour.**

 **Myra: I WANNA EAT LOADS OF CANDY AND THEN PLAY SMASH.**

 **Lily: It makes me wanna murder some homunculi, maybe torture them for a few hours, and then play Pokemon Go.**

 **Ed: ...**

 **Roy: Damn.**

 **Hughes: I'm so proud~!**

 **Ling: Well...I guess that's it for now! See you all later!  
**

 **Al: BYE!**


	18. Illegal Aliens Galore!

**Lily: HEYO EVERYONE! WELCOME TO CW CHAPPIE 17!**

 **Myra: KONNICHIWA!**

 **Lily: *sighs heavily* Okay, I have to make an announcement, and please read for it is VERY IMPORTANT. Especially for da shippers~! *freezes* ...shit.  
**

 **Ed: ...*pales* Lily...you did not just do that...  
**

 **Lily: *screams* AAAAAAHHH! I STARTED TALKING LIKE KURA!  
**

 **Ed: *shakes her by the shoulders* DON'T GO TO THE DARK SIDE, PLEASE!**

 **Lily: *cries* I'M SORRRYYYYYYYY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!**

 **Arin: Ed. I think you should let go of Lily now. She needs to make an announcement...  
**

 **Ed: Oh. Right. *lets go of her***

 **Lily: *ahem* Okay...I'm gonna go into author mode for this one.**

 ***magical changy noises***

 **A: Heyo! So...to all of you who have been pestering Lily and everyone about the ships...THEY ARE CANON. I'm pretty sure the pairing are semi-obvious at this point, but yes, they are all canon. HOWEVER, they will not be canon soon. At this point in the story, they are all friends. I'm not gonna tell you all to stop asking about the ships, cuz I really don't care how much you torture them. *smiles evilly* But I just wanna let you know, no progress is gonna be made right now other than blushing and acting flustered. And ship moments. Obviously. This wouldn't be a fanfiction if there wasn't any SHIPPING! ALL HAIL THE SHIPPING LORD~~! And yes Kura and Ember, I do worship the shipping lord. Lily doesn't though. Sadly. Believe me, I tried to take her to the dark side. She wasn't convinced. BUT DON'T WORRY! There will be progress in da ships later on. I won't tell you when though~! And, since this bold part before and after the actual chapter isn't canon, who knows when the ships will sail here! Aaaaanywho, this is it for mah small announcement. A, OUT!  
**

 ***and now, back to Lily!***

 **Lily: ...*is reading script* So THAT'S how the author acts...huh.**

 **Ed: She's a weirdo.**

 **Snowfur: No kidding.**

 **Myra: I think she's nice!**

 **Lily: I...wouldn't praise her THAT much Myra.**

 **Al: She doesn't seem all that bad...**

 **Arin: Trust us, Al. She is.**

 **Lily: Well...at least she's not as bad as Anni.**

 **Anni: HEY! I HEARD THAT!**

 **Lily: Good.**

 **Anni: *growls* Screw you.**

 **Lily: *smirks***

 **Anni: No...NO LILY DON'T PLEASE NOT AGAIN-**

 **Lily: For all you Red vs Blue fans out there...BOW CHIKA BOW WOW!**

 **Anni: ...*smirks* Hey Lily. What's 18 minus 11?**

 **Lily: *freezes* You're. Dead.**

 **Maes: *sweat drops nervously* Well, Imma do the disclaimer. A-HWriting does NOT own FMAB! If she did, why would she be writing this?  
**

 **Al: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Ed sits in the corner of the train seat, sending warning glares at Ling. He looks at Snowfur, who was currently helping Lily stick her head out of the window. "Why did _he_ have to come again?" He asks, pointing a finger at said Prince. Snowfur shrugs and turns her gaze back to Lily. "You feeling alright?" Snowfur asks, and Lily groans. "D-Damn trains...damn cars...damn motor vehicles...DAMN MOTION SICKNESS!" She yells before covering her mouth with her hand. Snowfur internally panics. "L-Lily! Are you okay?!" Lily turns to her with a weak smile. "Y-Yeah…

"Is she okay?" Ed asks, raising an eyebrow. "Lily has motion sickness…" Snowfur says, and sighs when she sees Ed tilt his head in confusion. "It means she gets nauseous when she's on trains or in cars." Lily groans loudly, sitting back down. "Keep the window open...I still might need it…" She mutters weakly. "Cold air helps her." Snowfur explains before Ed could ask any questions. "That still sucks though." He says, and a metaphorical light bulb appears above his head.

"Hey Winry! You know about medical stuff, right?" Ed asks, turning around to peer over the edge of the seat. Winry turns around, stopping her conversation with Arin and Myra. "Yeah, I guess. Why?" She asks. "Lily's feeling pretty nauseous from something called motion sickness. Got anything?" Ed says. Winry pauses, trying to think of something that she could do to help. She sighs, not able to think of anything. "No, sorry. Lily would be better to handle it herself since she's lived with it. She probably knows more than me in this situation." Winry looks at Lily with a guilty expression. "Sorry…"

Lily looks at Winry and gives her a small smile. "It's fine Winry, don't worry about it...the trip to Dublith was _way_ worse." She says. Her face then pales drastically and she immediately sticks her head out the window. Snowfur sighs. "Here we go again…"

Suddenly, the train whistle blows and Lily could feel the train start to slow down. She smiles brightly, sitting back down. "THANK TRUTH IT'S OVER!" She almost screams in pure glee. "Yippee! Central, here I come!" Ling exclaims, and Ed groans. The train stops moving completely and Lily immediately runs out. "Lily, wait!" Snowfur yells, and sighs. "Damnit Lily...why must you be so energetic?" Ed stifles his laughter, and Snowfur sends a glare at him. Al stands up, being careful not to hit his helmet on the ceiling. "Come on brother, we should head out too." He says, and Ed sighs. "Yeah, you're right. I need to stretch out. Train seats aren't exactly comfortable." He mutters.

And so, the six walk out, immediately spotting Lily sitting on a bench waiting for them. She sees the group and smiles. "There you are! You all are slow!" She says, walking over to them. "We are not!" Myra says, grinning. Lily laughs at her antics. "Suuuure~," She says sarcastically. "It's just because we're older than you, kid." Ed says. Lily freezes, and then sends a death glare of pure hatred at Ed. He laughs in response, making her even angrier.

Ed raises his automail arm and stretches, slinging his back over his back with the other arm. "Oh man...I'm beat!" He says. "Being spied on for hours will do that." Al says, mentally grinning. Ed deadpans. "...don't remind me." He says. "Speaking of, where are they?" Arin asks, looking around. She then looks up to see that Fu and Lan Fan were on top of the train. "...oh."

"Wait, Mister Fu and Lan Fan were keeping an eye on him?" Winry asks, and Al nods. "Wait." Fu says, gaining everyone's attention. "Where's the young lord?" He asks, looking around. The alchemists and Winry immediately look around to try to find him, but to no avail. Lily deadpans and face palms. "...he's not here." Al says. Winry shrugs. "I dunno. Maybe he ran off again?"

Both of the Prince's bodyguards stare for a moment, and then simultaneously deadpan. "Good grief, I can't take my eyes off him for a second." Fu mutters, and Lan Fan makes a grunt in agreement. The man rushes to the end of the train and looks around. "Young Lord!" He calls. "Where have you run off to this time?!" Lan Fan looks around, panicking. "Oh no...what if he's collapsed somewhere?!" She exclaims. Snowfur glares at her, biting her tongue. Arin pats Snowfur on the shoulder.

"If so, I'd say it's a relief." Ed says, starting to walk off. "Let's go." He mutters, leaving the 'before he gets back' unsaid. "Coming!" Al and Winry say in unison, and they all trail behind him. Snowfur glares at him. "...pipsqueak." she mutters. Ed immediately turns around and growls. "I'M NOT SHORT DAMNIT!" He yells. Lily hears Lan Fan and Fu yell Ling's name in the background as they leave the station. _Things are gonna get rough from here…_ She thinks as they enter into the streets of Central.

~~~IN A DIFFERENT LOCATION (A/N: Best transition ever. 10/10 would use again)~~~

Ling groans, collapsing in the middle of the street. _This is it...I'm done for…_ He thinks, his stomach giving a loud growl. _I'm sorry Lan Fan...Fu...you'll have to serve another member of our clan...remember me…_ Tears stream down his face and he face plants into the road. Soon, people were crowding around him and military personnel arrive. An officer kneels next to him. "Hey, are you okay?" He asks. "...f-food…" Ling mutters softly. "Collapsed by the side of the road, huh?" Another officer asks.

"Where'd you come from?" The first one asks, and Ling looks up. He mouths, 'Xing,' not being able to muster the energy to speak. "What's that? From Xing, you say?" The officer asks, and Ling nods. "Well you're a long way from home, alright." The second officer mutters. Ling nods again and sets his head down, tears forming in his eyes once more. "I'll need to see your passport, please." The first officer says and Ling freezes. He sweats profusely and the officer deadpans. They immediately grab Ling by the arms and start dragging him down the street. Ling goes into chibi form and tears stream down his face continuously.

"Out of the way, everyone!"

"ILLEGAL ALIEN COMING THROUGH!"

The others were close to the incident, but too far to hear any of it. "Young lord! Where are you?!" Fu yells. "He's collapsed! I'm sure of it!" Lan Fan mutters, worry consuming her mind. _Aaaand...he's arrested._ Lily thinks with a sweat drop. "Okay! I guess we should stop by the military offices first." Ed says, stopping and turning to them. "Right." Al says. "In that case I guess I'll head to the Hughes'...house…" Winry trails off, her expression immediately falling. The atmosphere around them shifts.

"I should pay my respects and see how they're doing." She mutters. Lily's expression goes blank and she walks up to Winry. "Can I come with you? We can visit his grave if you want..." She asks, and everyone stares at her. "I-I want to see my dad again…" Winry sets a hand on Lily's shoulder, surprising her. She gives her a warm smile. "I would love to visit him." She says.

"We'll stop by later, alright?" Ed says, and the two nod. Winry's expression grows determined and strong. "Alright. See you soon, Ed." She says, and the two head off. Arin sighs and walks forward. "Wh-Where are you going?" Al asks. "To HQ. That's why we came here, isn't it?" She asks, turning to look at them. Al nods. "W-Well yeah, but.." he trails off. "Then quit moping around and move." Arin mutters, turning back around and walking. "...sadness doesn't suit you." Al mentally smiles and looks down. "Alright. Let's go."

Snowfur walks up to Arin, smiling playfully. "Aww, widdle Arin is being nice?" She says, and Arin glares at her.

"SHUT UP!"

~~~IN THE COURT MARTIAL OFFICE~~~

Anni inspects the window outside the office, sighing. _What's taking you so long?_ Sage asks. "I don't want to make noise when I open it…" She mutters. Sage sighs. _Just open it. Worst case scenario I take control and run away._ "Alright." Anni says and starts cracking open the window. _Why are we even here in the first place?_ Sage asks. "To find information on the philosopher's stone and the homunculi." Anni says. _Why? We already have all the info we need, remember?_ Sage says.

"Well, I want to see the map with the locations of the circle on it. I might be able to go to one and stop the riots or whatever might be going on." Anni says. _To mess up the transmutation...I got you._ Sage says. Anni rolls her eyes and slips inside. She sighs, keeping the window open a crack. "That went well." She says. "I can't belie-,"

 _SHH!_ Sage quiets Anni. "What?!" Anni whispers quietly. She then spots Colonel Mustang asleep on a chair with a book covering his eyes. "...oh." _Idiot._ Sage says, and Anni glares at her sister. _Why the hell is he here?!_ Anni thinks in alarm. _I don't know, just go get the map!_ Sage responds, making Anni jump. _Oh...right…_ Anni sweat drops. _You can hear my thoughts._ Sage snorts. _Wow, no way! I didn't know that! It's not like we've been stuck like this for 9 years or anything…_

"Oh, shut up!" Anni snaps quietly, moving to the desk. She moves some papers around to uncover the map, making as little noise as possible. Eventually she got the entire thing uncovered, and she stares at the markings. She runs her fingers along the lines sadly. _Hughes…_ She thinks. _ARGH! Of course the only places that are currently being prepared are Liore and Briggs._ Sage growls in frustration.

 _Well, we could go to Liore and stop the riots…_ Anni suggests. _No way! That place is bound to get us killed. It's too dangerous right now. It would be easier to go to Briggs and stop Sloth from completing the tunnels._ Sage says. _Aw, but Sage! You know I hate the cold!_ Anni whines. _Suck it up Anni, we're going whether you like it or not._ Sage says. "...fine." Anni mutters, and her gaze trails over to Roy. She stares at him, internally fangirling. Her eyes widen as she gets an idea. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a camera. _Anni I swear…_ Sage mutters. Anni smirks and snaps a picture of him. _...creep._

Before Anni could yell at her sister, a voice from outside the door gains her attention. "No! Really! Please don't! If you could just wait a moment I'll clean it right up for you!" A young female voice exclaims. _That's Sheska…_ Sage mutters. "Hm...okay then. I'll come back later for the keys. Make sure it's taken care of." An older female voice says. "Yes ma'am!" Sheska replies, and the other officer leaves. She sighs heavily. Anni then hears a key turning. She pales. _Hurry, hide! Sheska's coming in!_ Sage yells. Anni quickly flips the map over and runs behind some book shelves.

The door opens with a loud creak. "Um...excuse me…Colonel?" Sheska calls quietly. She raises her voice a little louder and says, "Colonel Mustang!" Roy wakes up with a small groan. "Sheska?" He mutters, taking the book off of his face. "How long was I asleep?" He asks, getting up. "About ten minutes, I think?" She says. He yawns, stretching his arms out. _Don't fangirl, don't fangirl, don't fangirl…_ Anni thinks, trying to calm herself. _Agh! Stop that Anni, it's getting annoying!_ Sage complains. Roy opens his State Alchemist pocket watch to check the time.

"The council meeting's about to start…" He says, closing the watch. "Uh, Colonel?" Sheska asks. "Perhaps this is none of my business but, maybe you should try to get a little more rest." Roy walks out of the room. "Mmhmm." He waves dismissively, turning around a corner. "I'll be back." Sheska walks out of the doorway as well, looking after Roy.

Anni sighs, standing up. _Thank goodness they left…_ She thinks. Sage mentally rolls her eyes. _Well, let's head off. We've got some important things to do, remember?_ She asks as Anni slips out the window, closing it. "Yeah." She says, shielding her eyes from the afternoon sun. "We need to find Lily."

~~~WITH THE OTHERS~~~

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Ed asks, walking down a hallway in Central HQ. "Edward?" Hawkeye asks, looking around the corner. She also spots Al, Snowfur, Myra and Arin. "It's nice to see you all again. It's been a while." She says. "Wait...if the Lieutenant's here then that means…" Ed mutters.

"Thanks for waiting." Roy's voice comes from down the hallway. Ed freezes. "Yep. The Colonel…" Roy comes from around the corner and immediately sees Ed. "Well, hello Fullmetal." He says. Ed looks away, anger seeping off of him. "Colonel Mustang, what are you doing here in Central?" He asks, gritting his teeth. "You didn't hear? I was transferred to this branch last month." Roy says. Ed looks up, deadpanning. " _Great._ " He says sarcastically. "And you guys?" Roy asks. "What brings you here?"

"Just getting some info, and paying our respects." Snowfur answers. Roy tenses. "So...you've heard?" He asks tentatively. Ed looks down. "Yeah...Lily filled us in." He mutters. The Colonel's eyes widen. "Lily?" He asks. "Uh...how is she, by the way?" Ed sighs. "Not good, not bad. It's hard to say since she doesn't really talk about it." He says. He clearly didn't want to talk about the subject anymore.

Roy notices this and turns away. "Well, I'd better be heading off. See you all soon." He says, turning away. Hawkeye follows close behind him. He briefly pauses. "Watch yourselves out there." And with that, he was gone. Only silence remained.

"Speaking of Lily, shouldn't we check up on her and Winry?" Myra asks. Ed's eyes widen. "That's right." He mutters. "I guess looking for information can wait until later." Al says. Ed nods. "Yeah, let's get going!" He exclaims and start running back. He slams into someone and stumbles back. "Idiot." Arin mutters, and Snowfur laughs. Ed blushes slightly in embarrassment. "Shut up…" He mumbles. Ed looks up to see Lieutenant Maria Ross standing in front of him. "Lieutenant Ross!" He exclaims.

"Oh! I haven't seen you all in a while." Ross says with a smile. "You're in a hurry. Why the rush?" She asks. "We were heading over to the Hughes' house. Lily and my mechanic Winry are there to pay respects." He says. Ross looks down sadly. "Yeah...it's rough news, huh?" She says. "I wish I could've at least said goodbye before…" Al trails off. Ross looks away. "We couldn't contact you all in time. But the military gave him a proper send-off." She says. Snowfur smiles. "That's good." She says. "Hopefully he's at peace." Arin comments.

"Also, if you haven't heard already, he was promoted two ranks in death." She says. Ed's smiles sadly. "To Brigadier General? He really did have a proper send-off." He says. "He died shortly after you were discharged from the hospital. I'm afraid we still haven't found the person responsible." Ross says. Ed freezes, and his eyes widen. _Shortly after I was discharged…?_ His mind flashes back to the information he shared with Hughes about the homunculi. _He said he was going to gather information...and Lily said Envy killed him! One of the homunculi!_

"Did…" Ed clears his throat, and attempts to keep his composure. "What was the Lieu-I mean, Brigadier General doing before he was…" Ross narrows her eyes in thought. "Well, the reports mentioned he was doing research on an important subject, and he was trying to get information to the Colonel before he died. Those are only the vague details though. I'm afraid nothing more was released on the case."

Ed's breath hitches and the two Elric's lock eyes. _Oh no...they pieced it together…_ Arin thinks. "He...He was…" Ed stammers. "He was trying to help us…" Ross's eyes widen. "Oh Edward, it wasn't your-"

"Yes it is!" He yells. "If we didn't drag him into this then he…" Ed closes his eyes and runs off, his thoughts currently overridden with emotion. "Brother!" Al yells, running after him. "Ed!" The three girls yell in unison, following the Elrics.

 _This is all my fault!_ Ed thinks as he runs out of HQ. His mind flashes to the memories he had made with Hughes. _I dragged him into this! He should've have helped me! I...I caused him to...to DIE!_ He thinks. He stops, leaning against a wall. Al and the others soon catch up to him. Al watches his brother sadly. "...brother?" Al asks. "Are you okay?" Snowfur asks softly. Ed nods, quickly regaining his composure. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He takes a deep breath and looks up, clenching his fists. "Let's go meet up with Lily and Winry."

~~~LATER~~~

Lily sighs shakily as she sits on the couch. "It was really nice of you two to stop by." Gracia says, smiling. Winry shakes her head. "Oh no, it was the least we could do for you all." She says. Elicia was sitting between Lily and Winry on the couch, and Gracia was sitting on a separate chair. "How have things been?" Lily asks, unable to keep the sadness out of her voice. Gracia looks down. "They've been...rough. But we manage to make it through." She says.

"Don't be sad, big sisters!" Elicia says, tugging on their shirts. "Mommy says that Daddy is always here with us! Even if we can't see him!" She says, smiling. "And that he still loves us, and doesn't want us to be sad, cuz it makes him sad too." Lily smiles at the little girl, and she ruffles her hair. "Is that so? Well then, let's be happy for Daddy together, okay?" She says. Elicia nods happily. Winry stares at the two with a sad smile.

Suddenly the doorbell rings. "Hold on, I'll go get that." Gracia says, getting up. Winry's eyes trail after her. "It must be Ed and the others." She says. Lily nods.

Gracia opens the door, and smiles warmly. "Winry and Lily are already here." She says. "Right." Ed says softly. The group walks inside the quiet home. Ed spots the three girls on the couch. Winry was hugging Elicia, and Lily was sitting beside them. "Winry. Lily." Ed says, gaining their attention.

"Um...Miss Gracia?" Ed asks. "I'm sorry, but there's something I need to talk to you about, if I may." Lily's eyes widen slightly. She knew what he was going to say. "About Maes?" She asks. Ed nods. "That's right." He turns to the girls. "Winry, Lily, um...can you two…?" Winry stares at him, and then nods, respecting his wishes. She carries Elicia out without a word. "We'll go with you too, Winry!" Myra says, following her. Arin and Snowfur also leave. "Um...may I stay, Ed?" Lily asks. Ed looks at her for a moment, then sighs. "Yes, you can. You need to hear this too."

Lily scoots to the side of the couch, making room for the Elric's to sit down. Ed sits next to her, and Al sits beside him. "We found out that before Hughes died, he was researching into our case." Ed mutters. "And shortly after that he...he was killed." Al says. "We concluded from the information we got that he learned something that…" Ed glances at Lily. "..someone didn't want him to know." Gracia looks down at her lap. "So his death was a message from whoever's behind all this. They're telling you to back off." She mutters.

Ed looks down, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry. I dragged him into this." He mutters, clenching his fists. "I'm so... _so_ sorry." Lily's eyes widen. "You idiot." She mutters. Ed looks up at her. "You're not the one to blame, I am." She says. "I already told you this, didn't I? I was _fighting_ his murderer. I could've prevented his death." Her voice lowers to a fierce whisper. "But I was too weak."

"Don't blame yourself Lily." Al says. "There was nothing you could do...it's already over now." The three go silent. Gracia sighs. "That would be just like him. Dying while trying to help someone else." She says, gaining everyone's attention. "My husband, he was always a busy body and a meddler, and it got him into trouble. A lot. But y'know, I don't think he ever had regrets. Not any. Not even in his dying moments Edward, Alphonse, Lily." She says. Ed tenses and Lily avoids eye contact with anyone. "But we…" Ed trails off. "A-And I…" Lily mutters.

"Don't tell me you're going to give up. You can't let what happened defeat you. If you do, then that means my husband died in vain." Gracia smiles. "Even if the philosopher's stone is a dead end, there might be some other way." She says. "Maybe, I guess." Ed mutters. "You all have to keep moving forward. Any way you can."

After talking for a while longer, the teens decided that it was time to leave. Gracia kindly led them outside, waving and sending them off with a smile. Ed shuts the door softly, staring at it for a while. He turns to the others, and he starts to walk forward when Elicia's voice comes through the door. "Mommy?" She asks. "Please don't cry…" Sobbing can be heard through the door. Lily winces, closing her eyes. "Gracia...Elicia…" She murmurs. "D-Dad…!" _Don't cry Lily...don't cry…._ She thinks. _Ugh! Damnit! It feels like I'm dwelling way too much on this...I feel so weak._ Ed sets a hand on Lily's shoulder, gaining her attention. He was looking at her with a warm gaze full of sympathy that said 'it's going to be okay.' "Let's head back, okay?" He asks. Lily nods, and they all walk away.

And so, the group walks back to the dorms in a heavy silence. Lily's thoughts start to drift away, and none of them were good. Although she tried to prevent it, she inevitably started thinking about Hughes. _Damnit...I shouldn't be thinking like this! Maes wouldn't want me to cry over him, I know that! So...why can't I just do what he wants? I don't_ need _to cry. He's happy now._ Tears start forming in her eyes and she quickly wipes them, the sudden movement not noticed by anyone. _Just be happy that he was able to live a good life Lily!_ She internally sighs. _Why can't I just give him what he wants? He wants me to be happy! Stop crying over his goddamn death!_

Ed sighs, looking down at the pavement. He had noticed that Lily had been acting off ever since they told Winry about Hughes' death. He still wasn't completely recovered from the Brigadier General's death himself, but he was stable enough to tell that Lily was hurting. Having dealt with many instances like this one, he could understand why. _She needs to stop holding in her emotions...she's gonna destroy herself at this rate._

"We're here." Al says suddenly, snapping Ed out of his thoughts. He looks up to see that Central HQ was in front of them. _Wow...that went by quickly._ He thinks. He then sighs, turning to the right. "I'm heading to the dorms to reread our notes. Maybe we missed something." Ed says, looking at Al. "Okay brother. I'm going to go to the library then. I might also find something." Al says, and Ed nods. Lily sighs shakily. "I'm going to head to the dorms too...I'm a bit worn out from all this." She mutters. "Hey Winry, want to get something to eat with us?" Myra says, somehow still having her usual bubbly tone. Winry nods, smiling. "Of course!"

"I'll see you all later then?" The blonde mechanic asks, looking at the rest of the group. Al nods. "Bye everyone!" He says, and they all parted ways. Ed sighs, watching the others file out. "So...I guess we're leaving?" He asks. Lily nods, and they start moving.

The entire way to the dorms was silent. Ed attempted to make small talk to lighten the atmosphere, but Lily just wasn't responding. The most she would say were small comments like, 'Really?' and 'That sounds cool.' And then the conversation would die off. Soon they reached Ed's dorm, and he reaches out to open the door. He hesitates, and then sighs, turning around to Lily.

"...Lily?" He asks. Lily looks up at him with a confused look, not saying anything in response. "Look, I know you probably don't want to talk about this but...I can tell you're not alright." Ed mutters. Lily narrows her eyes and huffs. "I'm fine Edward, you don't need to worry about me." She says, giving him a weak smile. "Bullshit." Ed says, surprising Lily. "You're lying. Don't deny it, I saw the way you were acting at the Hughes' and the walk back here. You are not okay." He says, and then rests his head in his hand. "I said I'm fine Ed-," Ed cuts her off.

"Look, I'm not usually the person who worries about others, and I'm probably the world's biggest hypocrite for saying all this. What you're doing to yourself isn't healthy. We all know you and Hughes were really close, and it's okay to grieve." He says. Lily goes quiet, letting the words sink in. _That idiot...he doesn't understand a damn thing!_ She narrows her eyes and starts to turn away. "If you only want to talk to me to give me a lecture, then I don't want to hear it. Now if you'll excuse me-,"

"I'm not letting you go!" Ed yells and without thinking, grabs her wrist. "Damnit Lily, just listen to me! I know what's going to happen if you keep going this way, and I don't want you to go through shit like this! I acted this way too after mom died...and it caused me to make one of the biggest mistakes of my life." He lowers his voice down to a whisper. "I don't want you to hurt yourself like I did. Please...just let all of us help you."

Lily listens to him silently, and starts trembling slightly. "...you don't understand a damn thing Ed." She mutters angrily, and yanks her wrist away from him. "I don't want to cry for him! I don't want to be weak like this anymore!" She exclaims, clenching her hands at her sides. "Maes wouldn't want me to cry for him! He would want me to continue to live happily!" Ed stares at her in shock. Water starts to build up in Lily's eyes as she continues to yell. "Lil-," Ed starts.

"I JUST WANT TO BE HAPPY THAT HE HAD A GOOD LIFE!" Lily yells, finally allowing tears to flow down her face. She looks down, her body going limp. "...is that so much to ask?" She mutters, her voice cracking at the end. Ed watches silently as Lily starts to cry. "I-I had no idea…" He mutters and Lily glares at him. "Don't." She snaps, and Ed winces at her tone. Her eyes widen, and she immediately apologizes. "S-Sorry…! I'm just a little all over the place right now." Lily mutters, wiping the tears from her face. "Though that's pretty obvious, isn't it?" She says with a light laugh.

Ed stares at her for a few moments, and then smiles. "You think?" He says, laughing. "Well, I'm going to head inside. Those notes won't do anything on their own." Ed places a hand on the doorknob, and closes his eyes. "The Brigadier General always boasted about how strong his daughter was, y'know. He said that she was kind, compassionate, and would always make him smile when he came home from work." Lily stares at him, biting her lip to stop herself from bursting into tears again. "Though it was ironic, because he was also a very kind and compassionate person. And I'm pretty sure someone like him would understand." And with that, he walked inside and shut the door.

Lily stares at the door for a few moments, and then smiles. _Thanks Ed…_ She turns away, and walks to her dorm.

~~~A FEW DAYS LATER~~~

Ed sighs, falling on the couch in his dorm. He grabs his book and notes and goes over them yet again, thoughts running through his head. _Philosopher's stone...The homunculus Greed with an Ouroboros tattoo...homunculus...human transmutation…_ Ed sighs, setting the notes on the table. _How…?_ He sits in silence for a few more moments, staring at the ceiling fan. His train of thought was interrupted, however, by a certain suit of armor suddenly bursting into the room.

"BROTHER!" Al yells, startling Ed. He yelps in surprise, jumping to his feet. "Brother…" Al says, tightly gripping a newspaper. His hand was shaking. "Don't scare me like that Al…" Ed says, resting his head on the edge of the couch. "The headline...newspaper...this…" Al mutters incoherently, trying to put his thoughts into words. He holds out the newspaper to Ed, and he takes it. Ed furrows his eyebrows as he opens it. "What…?"

Ed's eyes glance over the front page, and when he reads the headline, he gasps in shock. He stares at it in disbelief. "'2nd Lieutenant Ross, convicted as the murderer of Brigadier General Maes Hughes!'" He exclaims, reading the headline out loud. Al stares at his brother. "What the hell is this?" Ed says, looking at Al. The armor shrugs. "I don't know; as soon as I read it I came to you!" Al says. He lets out a small gasp. "Didn't Lily say she saw Envy kill Mr. Hughes?!"

Ed nods. "Yeah, but we can't exactly go up to the Fuhrer and say, 'Hey, Fuhrer Bradley! Our friend said she fought some dude named Envy and he killed Hughes! Oh, also, he's a homunculus!'" He looks at Al, with a blank expression. "That's not happening." Al sits down on the couch, and puts his helmet in his hands. "Well, what do we do?" He asks. Ed sits down next to his brother. "We can't _do_ anything, Al. They've already stated she's guilty and released the information to the public." He mutters. "To do anything would be to go against the military."

"But what they're doing is wrong-,"

" _I know Al!_ " Ed snaps suddenly. Al goes silent, and he immediately feels guilty. "...I know." He mutters more quietly, and looks away. He sighs. "If it makes you feel better, we can go talk to the Colonel and ask him about it. As much as I don't want to go to that bastard, he's bound to know something." He says, standing up. Al nods. "Can we?" He asks softly. Ed smiles at his brother. "Of course. C'mon, let's head out."

The two Elric's walks out of their dorm, and Al closes the door behind him. They look forward to see Winry, walking towards them. "Ed? Al? Where are you two going?" She asks. Ed sweat drops. "I could ask you the same thing…" He mutters. Winry looks at Ed and gives him an odd look. "I was heading over to talk to you two about...well...this." She holds out the front page of the newspaper the two were reading. "That's funny...we were actually heading over to see the Colonel and get more information." Al says.

"Oh." Winry looks at the two. "Well, I'll head back then. Call me if you find out anything, alright?" She asks. Ed nods. "We will. Come on Al!" Al nods, and the two run off to the Colonel's office.

As Ed was running, he rammed into another military officer. Ed rubs his head, stepping back. "O-Oh! Major Elric! I'm so sorry!" The officer stammers. Ed shakes his head. "Nah, it's fine." He notices that other officers were rushing down the hallway. "What's...going on?" The officer narrows his eyes.

"You haven't heard? Maria Ross escaped from prison."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **Lily: And so, all the pieces are in place...**

 **Al: *smirks* Oh? What is that I hear? *gasps* Could it be...**

 **Ed: Al. Please don't.**

 **Al: Is it ANOTHER SHIPPING MOMENT?**

 **Myra: *throws confetti***

 **Lily: *is blushing* Alphonse. You are evil.**

 **Arin: You were the one that made him that way.**

 **Lily: ...I regret my decision.**

 **Ed: YOU SHOULD! *sulks in a corner* My brother is gone...  
**

 **Maes: Don't cry, Eddy-boy! Soon, you'll be a part of the Hughes family!**

 **Lily: *turns red* WHAT THE HELL, MAES?!**

 **Ed: *glares* Don't call me Eddy-boy.**

 **Maes: Why not, Eddy-boy?**

 **Ed: *growls angrily***

 **Snowfur: *laughs* Eddy-boy, huh? I like that nickname. It suits you.**

 **Ed: WHO'RE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK MIDGET?!**

 **Roy: You, obviously. I mean, who else reacts like that to being called short?**

 **Ed: If you call me short because I react like this...THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ME SHORT?**

 **Roy: It amuses me.**

 **Ed: YOU FU-**

 **Lily: *coughs loudly* REVIEWS PLEASE.**

 **Ling: *takes review* The first review is from gsunny6! They said:**

Yo. Guys. Sun or Moon?

 **Lily: MOON. MOON. MOON. MOON.**

 **Ling: Sheesh, you all are REALLY hyper today.**

 **Snowfur: I know. Dunno why.**

 **Myra: CANDY!**

 **Arin: Explosives. *Translation: We are.***

 **Al: *laughs* This entire situation is just weird.**

 **Ed: And annoying.**

 **Roy: *smirks***

 **Ed: *glares at him* The next review is from ThatAwkwardChick. She says:**

*gasps* Lily I'm Instinct too! All my friends are Valor or Mystic, so it's nice to know that I'm not alone. Hem. Anyway...

Sure, Lily and Ed are 'just friends'. Yes, I'm sure that's about as true as me saying that I have a busy social life (meaning it's a huge lie).

Al and Myra, you guys just keep doing your awkward cinnamon roll thing! :-)

Snowfur, do you have a wittle crush on Ling? Because I'm already shipping it.

And Arin... don't die. That's my only advice for you. Don't die and DO make things explode.

 **Lily: YAYY! Team Instinct for the win!**

 **Ed: We are just friends. And it's not a lie. Whatsoever.**

 **Anni: Keep telling yourself that.**

 **Lily: ...and she's out of the spoiler-character room again.**

 **Snowfur: Why don't we have that locked?**

 **Arin: Dunno.**

 **Myra: Okay! We will!**

 **Snowfur: *glares at ThatAwkwardChick* No. I don't. So shut up.**

 **Myra: She does.**

 **Snowfur: MYRA!**

 **Arin: Don't worry. I won't die. And yes...*holds up a bomb*...I will ALWAYS make things explode.**

 **Maes: O...kay...*ahem* The next review is from the editor herself, Nikki! She says:**

 **And so the Prince homunculus makes his first appearance...YAY! YAY YAY YAY, SO EXCITED! Now lemme say a "few" words.**

Ed: You is blushin, you is in love with Lily!

Lily: Where's mah ramen competition, BTW, add Ling to this *sighs happily*

BTW you two make a great couple *wink*

#Edlyftw

Al: I'm sorry I made you cry! *cries* KARMA I NEED YOU!

Snowfur: Tbh for a second, I LOVE LING #asianlife, but still, I love Prince homunculus!

Arin: CAN ANNI PLEASE SET OFF YOUR PROTOTYPES?! I want to make everthin essplode!

Myra: CANDY TIME! BTW, Anni know some great sweet shops, GO CRAZY!

Ling: Keep being yourself, I can't wait for the epicness! LOVE YOU!

Anni: I'm blushing too NO SHAME! #stalkingroylol CAN'T WAIT I SHIP IT TOO! BOTH OF THEM! And I don't mean just the three now #Edly #Alra #Nika #Unknown*winkwink*

Maes: SHOW ME MORE PICS OF YOUR WIFE AND DAUGHTER! I HAVEN'T SEEN IT ALL!

Roy: I SEE YOU! Ed, get the camera, TIME FOR MORE RAPPING!

Greed: I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!

Sage: I SEE YOU TOO!

Kain: LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

BOI BOI!

~~~NIKKI-CHAN~~~ OUT!

P.s.

Ill keep your secret Anni, don't worry.

 **Ed: For the last time, I AM NOT IN L-LOVE WITH LILY!**

 **Lily: The fabric of reality will break if we have another one...(A/N: *coughs*...aka I'm too lazy to write it...*coughs*)**

 **Ed: Renee.**

 **Lily: Shut up.**

 **Al: No, it's okay! Those anime are just...*sniff*...really sad...  
**

 **Anni: I KNOOOOOWWWW...**

 **Snowfur: ...whatever...**

 **Arin: No. I want to finish them. And they're mine.**

 **Anni: Just one...?**

 **Arin: NO.**

 **Myra: YES YES YES YES! ANNI CAN YOU PLEEEEEASE TAKE ME TO ONE?!**

 **Anni: *pales* O-Okay...and yes, no shame. NO SHAME AT ALL!**

 **Lily: ...remember...no spoilers Renee...but yes. There are MANY ships.**

 **Maes: You want to see them?! OF COURSE I'LL SHOW THEM TO YOU! *flies past the fourth wall and starts showing pictures to Nikki***

 **Ed: *grabs camera* Already got it.**

 **Roy: PLEASE NO. NO MORE RAPPING.**

 **Lily: And for all you readers out there, you can force Roy to sing or rap whatever you want him too! I give you permission!**

 **Roy: NOOOOO!**

 **Ed: *high fives Lily* Nice.**

 **Lily: *high fives Ed* I try.**

 **Greed: ...*is a ghost* Can I steal that prince's body yet?**

 **Ling: Sorry my friend, that doesn't come until later.**

 **Maes: Why hello, fellow sexy ghost!  
**

 **Greed: *pales**flies away* I'm out. Bye.**

 **Sage: ...I realize that.**

 **Kain: *blushes in embarrassment* U-Um...I-I don't really know how to respond to that...**

 **Anni: You better keep it. If you tell anyone, I'll-**

 **Lily: *drags Anni away* Okay, that's enough for you! Back to the spoiler-character room for you!**

 **Roy: ...the next review is from The Girl In The Embers. She says:**

Ohhh... I apologize, Snowfur... I DIDN'T REALIZE LING WAS TAKEN! *Smirks and claps hands* HEY! Kura-Senpai! WE GOT A NEW SHIP THAT NEEDS NAMING! PRESENT IT TO THE SHIPPING LORD!

I got a trash can for Roy! Compliments of the Shipping Lord! I guess you could call them... The TRASHY couple! *Cymbals* ... I'll see myself out.

Anyways, sorry for the short review, but it's late and my family is mad that I'm not asleep yet. Update soon and FREE COOKIES AND FIREWORKS!

~Ember-Chan

P.S.: The fireworks shoot pixie stick dust. The Shipping Lord finds it romantic.

 **Snowfur: ...it's fine. Just don't go after him.**

 **Ling: After who?**

 **Snowfur: *blushes* U-Um...Ihavetogoshoppingtogetfoodcuzwe'rerunningouthahahaokaybyenow! *leaves***

 **Ling: ...what...just happened?**

 **Roy: *deadpans* This...I don't...**

 **Ed: *is laughing at Roy***

 **Roy: SHUT UP FULLMETAL!**

 **Lily: *bursts out laughing* NO! DON'T LEAVE EMBER! That pun wasn't that TRASHY! *laughs***

 **Ed: *laughs* Yeah...I mean, we CAN handle it!  
**

 **Snowfur: *pales* ...what has this world come to...?**

 **Truth: *shrugs* I don't know anymore.**

 **Arin: Fireworks...? These are...EXPLOSIVES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *runs around, shooting fireworks everywhere***

 **Myra: *eats the pixie stick dust that falls out* CANDY!**

 **Roy: ...I'm just going to ignore this and continue on. The next review is from...Kura...and she says:**

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY~! I HAVE A KOHAI~! Follow me, Ember-chan, and I shall teach you the ways of awesomeness~! For all you other DOUBTERS~... Come to the dark side~! We have cookies~!

Also, yes~! We are 'MURICANS UNITED~!

ALL BEFORE MENTIONED PAIRINGS~: BECOME CANNON SOONER~!

MYRA~! HAVE THIS INFINITE CANDY ROOM~! IT NEVER RUNS OUT OF CANDY~! NOW, GO YOUNG CANDY-LOVER~! CANDY-EATING CONTESTS AND OTHERS GALORE~! EAT TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT~!

ARIN~! TAKE THE INFINITE EXPLOSIVES ROOM~! EXPLODE TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT~! AND, FOR A SMALL FEE, YOU CAN HAVE DEIDARA FROM NARUTO TO a) DISCUSS ART WITH, OR b) BLOW UP ALSO~! IT'S 'MURICA~! YOU CHOOSE~!

HUGHES~! I MADE YOU A VIDEO COMPILATION OF ALL THE CUTENESS AND LOVELYNESS OF YOUR FAMILY~! ENJOY~!

ROY~: ... GET USED TO YOUR SHIPS, THE SHIPPING LORD STILL LOVES THEM~!

SNOWFUR~! GRAMMAR NAZIS AND SNOWLING FOR THE WIN~! ;-D

Oh, have you guys watched "Fnaf: The Musical" by Random Encounters on YouTube~? I've had it's songs stuck in my head for who knows how long~!

Welp~, my work here is done~! Hope to see ya soon~!

BUH-BYE~!

~Kura/all other nicknames given

 **Lily: NEVER!**

 **Snowfur: *is waving a flag around* MURICAAAAA!**

 **All mentioned pairings: NO.**

 **Arin: I'm...just going to stay in the 'Forever Alone' room until my ship is revealed...**

 **Myra: *eyes sparkle* YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YEEEEEES! THANK YOU KURA-CHAN! *runs into room and slams door shut***

 **Lily: OH! MYRA! Are there cakes in there?  
**

 **Myra: *pokes head out* Yeah.**

 **Lily: Remember, the cake is a lie.**

 **Myra: *freezes* YYooouuuu...*shuts door again***

 **Lily: *laughs***

 **Arin: ...*stares at room**brain overloads***

 **Ed: ...is she okay?  
**

 **Snowfur: Just let her be.**

 **Maes: REALLY?! *plays video* Come on everyone! Let's watch the video of my darlings Gracia and Elicia together!  
**

 **Lily: *pales* No, uh...we're good.**

 **Maes; If you say so! *watches video and gushes over them***

 **Roy: ...I'm never getting used to these 'ships.'**

 **Lily: You kinda have to at this point.**

 **Roy: *sulks***

 **Snowfur: YES! OF COURSE! And...Snowling...?**

 **Anni: ...dude. *smiles* That's my ship name for them too! Kura, we are now best friends.**

 **Lily: YES. YES. YES. YES. SOOOOO MUCH YES. I absolutely LOVE Fnaf the musical! Night 4 is my fav. Mark-senpai and Nate-senpai and MattPatt-senpai and AJ-senpai...**

 **Anni: I love Night 5. Mattpatt though. He actually looks insane. And that's what I call good acting.**

 **Lily: *nods***

 **Snowfur: Wow...we're actually ending off on a semi-sane note.**

 **Lily: Yeah, it's pretty NOTE-worthy...*snickers***

 **Ed: *tries to hold back laughter**fails***

 **Truth: Well, that's it for this chapter.**

 **Myra: See you all later!**

 **Anni: BOI!**

Edit: HOLY CRAP. Over 7,000 words?! *pales* What am I doing with my life...


	19. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

**Heyo~!**

 **So, I can pretty much imagine what must be running through your heads right now. 'A, where the hell is the next chapter?''Where have you been?''Are you abandoning the story?' NO. I'M NOT ABANDONING ANYTHING. I just want to tell you a few things.**

 **Basically, I just have a lot going on right now. Writer's block being one of those things. I HATE WRITERS BLOCK. IT SUCKS. And alsooo...I'm auditioning for my school play and** **rehearsals are starting soon. So that also consumes my time. And considering I need to practice extra hard for chorus this year, and I have religious ED on the weekends, AND I have piano/voice lessons to practice for; I'm not going to be able to update as often.**

 **I just needed a bit of time to adjust to the busy school schedule again. Once I feel more comfortable with handling everything that's going on, THEN I'll continue updating regularly. Or...well..as regular/on-schedule as I can get. But until then, CW will be on a VERY short hiatus. Like, shorter than Ed short. Heheh...plz don't kill me Ed...**

 **Aaaaand that's pretty much it for this message. This whole thing was just bothering me a bit and I wanted to tell you all what's going on before you get the wrong idea and think I'm abandoning CW. Believe me, I have a LOT planned for this~! So yah! See you all in the next chapter!**

 **bOi~!**


	20. EPIC FORESHADOWING FMA DAY SPECIAL!

**A: HIYA! A quick message before you read this special, yes, I am aware that there is WAY more responding to reviews than there is writing. HOWEVER, there is foreshadowing and semi-kinda-spoiler things throughout the bold. So if you usually don't read through it, you PROBABLY should. Since this entire special is going to be the only time that I allow this much foreshadowing. So yeah...ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lily: HELLO EVERYBODY AND WELCOME TO THE FMA DAY SPECIALLLL!**

 **Myra: WOOOOO! *throws confetti*  
**

 **Lily: If you all aren't aware already, today, October 3rd, is FMA day! And you might be wondering: Lily, why is this chapter so short? Well, let me tell ya. So, this chapter contains semi-spoilers! Soooo...YAH. It's a special. There's a reason the chapter name is what it is. (A/N: I haven't made the chapter title yet XD)**

 **Snowfur: And before you ask, yes, we're responding to reviews in this chapter. So...if you don't want to be semi-spoiled, just skip to the bold part at the bottom.**

 **Ed: Yeah that's great but, where the hell were you?! You left me with them, *points to Roy, Maes, Truth, Ling and Envy* AGAIN!**

 **Lily: READ THE LAST POST. And...when did YOU get here? *looks at Envy***

 **Envy: I was bored.**

 **Lily: *sweat drops and deadpans***

 **Anni: *pokes head in* Did we start yet?  
**

 **Arin: *nods***

 **Anni: *eyes widen**looks at the chapter**smirks* This chapter is MY LIFE. LITERALLY.**

 **Lily: ...we still have to wait a while for that, Anni.**

 **Anni: 'A while' being like two chapters.**

 **Lily: Whatever...(A/N: This is SUPER random guys but, who else tried human transmutation last night with hopes of going to Amestris? I DID. I have no life, I know...)**

 **Truth: *looks at the A/N* I'm aware you did that.**

 **Lily: Huh? Who're you talking to?  
**

 **Truth: Hm? I was talking to someone?**

 **Lily: ALSO! As this is a special, I have an announcement for everyone!**

 **SEMI-SPOILER WARNING:**

 **Lily: There are two more MAJOR, and I mean MAJOR, feels moments. Possibly more.**

 **Ed: *eyes widen* Wait, are you talking about m-**

 **Lily: SHUSH. I'm not saying anymore. Until next FMA day.**

 **Maes: Well...A-HWriting does NOT own FMA! All rights go to the original authors and producers and people.**

 **Lily: And with that...ENJOY THE SPECIAL!**

* * *

It was around mid-summer, in a small town in the state of Maryland. A 5 year old girl with light blond hair runs around in her backyard, chasing a small white dog. The dog jumps on her, causing her to topple over into the grass. She laughs, petting the dog. The sound of grass rustling causes the dog to stop moving, perking it's ears up to focus on the noise. The girl stops laughing and stares at the dog, also listening for the noise.

"...yes, of course! Don't worry Mrs. Summers, I can handle anything!" A young female voice says from in front of the house, followed by laughter. The girl picks up the dog as it starts growling, shushing it. She walks along the side of the house, peeking over the edge to see the source of the voice. Talking to her mother was an average-sized teenage girl with long, dark brown hair. She seemed to be around 11 years old, and the little girl recalls seeing her a few times around the neighborhood.

The older girl turns around, spotting her. She yelps in surprise, stepping back to hide herself. The dog squirms in her hands, wanting to chase after the older girl. The girl smiles, slowly walking towards the side of the house. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She asks, and the little girl freezes in place. The dog takes it's chances and jumps out of the girl's arms and runs to the older girl, barking loudly. The little girl's eyes widen in shock, and she immediately runs after the dog. "No! Bad girl! Come back!" She yells, trying to catch the dog.

As she runs, she bumps into something and she steps back, rubbing her head. She looks up to see the older girl staring down at her. She yelps and jumps, covering her face in embarrassment. "S-Sorry…" she mutters quietly. The older girl laughs. "It's alright, it happens." The younger girl looks back up at her, eyeing her carefully.

"Who are you?" She asks, the dog now sniffing the older girl's legs. The girl laughs, gently pushing the dog away. "I'm your new babysitter!" She says, smiling. The little girl's eyes widen. She then huffs and looks away. "I don't need a babysitter…" The older girl laughs. "Independent, are we?" She looks at the little girl with a smile. "Here, let me tell you a secret." The little girl's eyes widen and she steps closer to the older girl.

"I'm not one to follow rules. Don't make too much of a mess and I'll let you have free reign, okay?" She asks, and the little girl nods excitedly. "Also...have you heard of something called YouTube?" The little girl nods timidly. "Mmhmm. I haven't watched anything on there though…" she mutters. The older girl smirks. "That doesn't sound very convincing."

"M...Maybe a few videos! But...don't tell mom…" she mutters. The older girl laughs. "I won't." She holds out her hand to the little girl, and she gingerly takes it. "What's your name?" The older girl asks.

"Oh! Um...my name is Lily. Lily Summers. What's yours?"

"My name is Anni Sila. It's nice to meet you, Lily."

Everything goes black. The sound of a heart monitor suddenly screeches through the darkness, and the scream of a girl follows.

* * *

Lily gasps, sitting up on the couch. She looks around, panting slightly. _That dream..._ she thinks to herself, resting her head in her hands. _I haven't had something that vivid in ages._ She sighs and slowly stands up, looking around her dorm. It was extremely messy, with clothes and pieces of paper thrown everywhere.

 _Anni..._ she thinks to herself, a pang of guilt and sadness stabbing her in the chest. Tears threaten to fall out of her eyes, but she forces them back. "I guess that dream reopened an old wound, huh?" She says, thinking out loud. Lily takes a deep breath to calm herself, and she stares out the window. She watches the people rushing by in the streets below, buying various things from vendors and talking in groups.

Lily spots a group of soldiers gathered at the entrance to HQ, running out to various places. She furrows her eyebrows, and she starts to watch them more closely. Soon, she sees an unmistakable bright red cloak followed by a large suit of armor exit HQ, running with the stream of soldiers. It clicked in Lily's brain about what was going on. Maria Ross had escaped from jail.

She sighs and walks to the couch, grabbing her light brown coat. She puts it on, the black Flamel symbol on the back shining in the sunlight. _It's time to make a move_ , she thinks and heads out the door.

* * *

 **Anni: *stares at writing***

 **Arin: *sings* Hello darkness my old friend~**

 **Snowfur: *holds back laughter***

 **Al: ...that clears up things a little bit.**

 **Myra: YUP!**

 **Lily: *smirks* I can't wait to see everyone's reaction to what I have planned...**

 **Ling: Now you're just teasing them...**

 **Lily: I know. MWAHAHA! TREMBLE IN FEAR AT MY AUTHOR POWER!**

 **Ed: *deadpans* Maniac...**

 **Lily: SHUT THE HELL UP SHORTY! And GREAT. A sad song just came up on my Vocaloid playlist. THAT'S JUST PERFECT.**

 **Anni: Is it my theme song?**

 **Lily: Yup.**

 **Al: ...Um...shouldn't we start responding to the reviews?**

 **Lily: Oh. RIGHT.**

 **Roy: The first review is from gsunny6. They said:**

Well... As a member of them, the Dramatic Arts are awesome, so I give you a high five and also, I know how school is.

 **Lily: YEAH! *high fives gsunny6* And yes, school sucks. (A/N: Man, I'm writing a LOT of author's notes. Meh. But yeah, preparing for high school and stuffs. Sh-Shut up! I know, I'm in eighth grade! WH-WHATEVER.)**

 **Envy: Shouldn't you just respond to their other review while we're on this one?**

 **Ed: The palm tree bastard is helping?!**

 **Snowfur: What has this world come to?!  
**

 **Envy: *glares at them***

 **Ling: Well, gsunny6's other review is this:**

1) you're doing what half the people on this site do with their life. 2) you should look up 'pokemon go honest trailer on youtube. 3) you nerds do know what I meant by that question right? (nerds is a compliment, btws.)

 **Lily: True. *stares at the review* DAMNIT! THAT'S WHAT I HAVEN'T WATCHED YET!**

 **Arin: Yup. The new pokemon games, Pokemon Sun and Moon.**

 **Lily: I'm torn in my decision now...Rockruff is like, my new favorite pokemon. And I like the Sun evolution better. But I like Lunala better than Solgaleo. UUUGHHH.**

 **Ed: *rolls eyes* The next review is from ThatAwkwardChick. She says:**

HAVE ANY OF YOU WATCHED SOUL EATER?

...

Ahem. Sorry. Really obsessed with that at the moment. Anyway...

Yaaaay! Canon ships! Edly, and Snowling, and Alra (don't remember if that last one is correct, but yolo), and so on and so forth. I don't really have much to say here except for the ship thing and telling you that you all are doing a fabulous job! Also: 'Murica!

 **Lily: *eyes sparkle* YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. MEDUSA IS MAH FAV. AND BLACK STAR.**

 **Arin: Still forever alone.**

 **Maes: *pats Arin on the back* I'll find you someone, don't worry.**

 **Arin: *glares at him***

 **Maes: *instantly backs away***

 **Snowfur: 'MURICA.**

 **Anni: *is eating a cheeseburger***

 ***everyone stares at her***

 **Anni: *wipes ketchup off cheek**looks around* ...what?**

 **Lily: THE NEXT REVIEW IS FROM THE GIRL IN THE EMBERS! She says:**

More puns? Sweet! KURA-SENPAI, it's time to take out the TRASH!

*Picks up Roy and carries him outside*

*Yell from offstage* SANS! PUT YOUR SOCK AWAY!

*Grabs megaphone* PAPYRUS! WRONG FANDOM!

*Silence*

Okay. I really want Roy and the Garbage Bin to become CANon! *Cymbals*

*Saitama appears* How many puns do you know?

Me: One.

Saitama: Only one pun?

Sans: ONE PUNch! *More Cymbals*

Papyrus: *Unintelligible screaming at Sans*

Me: No, I know more than one. I know a ton.

Saitama: One ton?

Sans: WONTOOOON! *Cymbals break from overuse*

Papyrus: *Screams louder*

Me: *Hands Ling and Snowfur a plate of wontons* OOH LOOK YOU GUYS HAVE FOOD! I HAVE A TABLE!

*Leads SnowLing, Edly, and Alra to dimly lit room with candles and rose petals and beds*

Me: KURA-SENPAI! I have the key... LET'S LOCK THEM INSIDE THE SHIPPING ROOM~

ROY! I COMMAND YOU TO RAP ABOUT TRASHY, YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND! *Draws KAWAII happy face on trash can* AND CARESS HER AND DATE HER AND KISS HER AND TELL HER HOW MUCH YOU LOVE HER OR I WILL SHOW THE MUSTANG RAP TO OLIVIER ARMSTRONG!

*Screams* KURA-SENPAI! TEACH ME YOUR WAYS SO I MAY TOO BE DUBBED WITH HOMICIDAL NICKNAMES!

*Breathes*

Love you all! Thanks for updating! Please continue soon! *Smiles cutely*

~Ember-Chan

 **Lily: NIGAHIGA. NIGAHIGA. NIGAHIGA. *eyes are sparkling* YOU WATCH HIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMM!**

 **Snowfur: We're best friends now.**

 **Lily: OMG OMG OMG OMG. EVERYONE. IF YOU WATCH NIGAHIGA, MAKE ROY RAP THE 'LET IT GO RAP.'**

 **Roy: *pales***

 **Snowfur: I'm not going to walk into a dark room with candles. That's creepy as all hell.**

 **Roy: *looks at review* NOPE. I'M DONE. *walks out of the room***

 **Myra: Aww...we scared Roy away.**

 **Arin: Looks like his rap will be shown to the General.**

 **Snowfur: *nods* Who's taking it to her?**

 ***Everyone goes silent***

 **Lily: *gives video tape to Envy**pushes him out the door* Good luck~!**

 **Envy: Hey, WA-*door closes***

 **Lily: *sighs* It looks like I...took out the trash!**

 **Al: *deadpans***

 **Ling: *facepalms***

 **Lily: Oh, COME ON.**

 **Al: The next review is from Fir3danc3r.**

 **Snowfur: That...doesn't ring a bell.**

 **Myra: *gasps* IT'S A NEW REVIEWER! YAYYYY!**

 ***confetti and pixie stick dust explodes everywhere***

 **Al: *smiles* They said:**

#instinctforthewin #thisfanfictionisamazing #pokemonmoon #IT'SASHARPNOTAHASHTAG (For music peeps) I can't wait for you to update. I am obviously a new DEDICATED reader. I read all chapters (so far) in... ah say... less than an hour. BTW this is crazy. XD Just how I like it. Also, question; what is your favorite meme, what is your favorite word, what is your favorite character in FMA/FMAB, and what is your favorite quote from FMA/FMAB besides one of Ed's short rages. (Correction; 5 questions.) #obsessivequestioning Anyway, update ASAP! Or I'll send my friend, Alex "The Ruler of Pringlovia" over to kick ur butts. And she knows MAJOR tai-kwon-do. Like Major Armstrong, Major. #totalynotsubtlereference I made this too long... I guess I AM just an obsessive pathetic middle schooler with terrible middle school writing "skillz." (o~o)_ -(That is a symbol cat... it looks better on a phone)

 **Lily: ...TRUE. It IS a sharp! Yeah, you heard us society! You've got it WRONG! And thank you so much~! My favorite meme...? Well...*looks at Anni***

 **Anni: *smirks***

 **Lily and Anni: TEAM INSTINCT! *dabs***

 **Lily: It's actually really hard to pick just one. I'm the type of gal who uses new and old memes. And my favorite word...hm. That's really difficult. Probably something like...I dunno...OH. Startled. Don't ask me why.**

 **Snowfur: Oh my god Lily...**

 **Arin: Skydoesminecraft. TruMU.**

 **Lily: And the reference is like...I dunno, 3 or 4 years old? *laughs* I would be EXTREMELY surprised if anyone understood that.**

 **Anni: I think everyone knows Lily's favorite character~**

 **Lily: *blushes* ANNI!**

 **Ed: Who is it?**

 **Lily: *dies inside***

 **Snowfur: Oh god...not another person who'll kill us...**

 **Arin: *holds up a bomb* I'm prepared.**

 **(A/N: Yo, you're not the only obsessive middle schooler with terrible writing skillz. *laughs* Also, I checked out your bio. We're LITERALLY a part of all the same fandoms. *dances happily*)**

 **Myra: KITTY!**

 **Al: *smiles* I love cats~!  
**

 **Ed: *looks at Al***

 **Al: Brother...**

 **Ed: No. Cats.**

 **Lily: OKAY! The next review is from...god damnit Renee. *sighs* She says:**

Okay, before I make my announcements...OH MY TRUTH, YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW MUCH I'M LAUGHING. THE JOKES, THEY ARE REAL! *ahem* NOW TO MAH ANNOUNCEMENTS!

Ed: Does it look like a give a f**k, you LOVE Lily, there's no point in denying it. #EDLY

Lily: Gurl please, I can see through that cold stone of yours, you love him we can ALL agree on that. Remember the 7!

Snowfur: GO GET HIM! IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME! #SNOWLING !

Arin: Screw you. And I thought I was gonna have you help me blow up my nuclear bomb.

Al: KEEP BEING A SUGARY CINNAMON ROLL!You two are so CUTE together! #ALRA !

Myra: Just follow Anni, and you'll be able to find the WORLD OF CANDY! *yes, it does exist*

Kain: Oh Kain, for days! #NIKA !

Anni: YOU'RE PREMIER IS ALMOST HERE, I'M SO EXCITED. you don't know how long I waited. Oh yeah, remember to talk to Ling about you know what. He's the only one you can trust right now. On my behalf. *winks*

Ling: OH MAH GOD! I CANNOT WAIT UNTIL YOU BECOME GREED LING AND MEET ANNI, IS GONNA BE EPIC! #Sibling!

Sage: I see...both of you.

Greed: Same to you.

Roy: #ROYTRASH! #FTW *Anni will help...soon*

Maes: How many albums of your family do you have?

And so...this is farewell, for now.

BOI BOI!

~NIKKI-CHAN!

P.s: Secret is safe with me. Would I ever lie to you? I always tell the Truth. *winks*

 **Lily: SHUT THE HELL UP RENEE. I HAD A BRAIN FART. THAT'S IITTTT.**

 **Ed: I don't! *looks away***

 **Snowfur: ...no comment.**

 **Arin: YOU HAVE A NUCLEAR BOMB?! *eyes sparkle***

 **Anni: *drags Arin out of the room* Don't worry, she won't be getting it any time soon.**

 **Lily: *sighs in relief* Thank Truth...**

 **Truth: You're welcome.**

 **Lily: I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!**

 **Al: U-Um...*is blushing**in chibi mode***

 **Myra: *is also a chibi* OKAY!**

 **Kain: Hm? Um...I still don't know what that means, but okay!**

 **Anni: About what-oh. OH. But...are you sure I can trust him?**

 **Renee: *breaks fourth wall* YES.**

 **Ling: Hello author's friend person!**

 **Renee: Hiya~!**

 **Ling: What's Greedling...?**

 **Renee: Um...**

 **Lily: *glares at Renee***

 **Renee: I'll...go back to my room now. See you on hangouts! *disappears***

 **Sage: Why thank you. *says dryly***

 **Greed: ...hello.**

 **Roy: *walks back in**sees review* ...why did I even come back here?**

 **Maes: Around 4,563,481 if I remember correctly!**

 **Lily: *pales***

 **(A/N: I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE. GOD DAMNIT. WHY. MY LIFE. I EVEN HAD TO UNDERLINE IT BECAUSE IT'S SO...AAAAAAA-*The program A-chan is not responding*)**

 **Ed: The next review is from... _her_. **

**Lily: *is mentally preparing herself* Okay...read it.**

 **Ed: She says:**

Ahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~! YES~! I AM CORRUPTING YOU~! FIRST, STARTING WITH LILY, THEN, THE WHOLE CAST~! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA~!

Ah, my life~...

YES, EMBER-CHAN~! I SHALL PRESENT SNOWLING TO THE SHIPPING LORD~! *ten minutes later*

Yes~! THE SHIPPING LORD APPROVES~! AND A-CHAN~! I KNEW THERE WERE MORE AWESOME PEOPLE AROUND HERE~! WHOOP WHOOP~!

Aaaah, I'm glad you guys are enjoying my rooms~! Any requests~? Perhaps a TRASH CAN room for Roy~! *snickers* Also, *puts on glare of doom* Get. Used. To. The. Ships. Or. Else. THOU SHALT NOT DENY THEM~! (Also, if the ships are cannon, then does that mean Roycan is a go?)

OH~! MAES~! GO ENJOY THE ROOM Of FAMILY LOVE AND ADORABLENESS THAT CAN BE CONVENIENTLY PROJECTED TO ANY OUTSIDE AREA~!

Anni~. We are most definitely friends now~!

And Lily... *squeals* OH MY GOSH YOU WATCH IT NIGHT FOUR IS MY FAV TOO AND- *gets dragged off for a few minutens*

Phew~! I'm good now~! Ne, remember Snowfur, GRAMMAR NAZIS FOR THE WIN, and I hope to see ya guys soon~!

~Kura

 **Lily: *sighs* We're all going to die...I just know it...**

 **Arin: *pats Lily on the back***

 **Snowfur: *deadpans***

 **(A/N: YES! I'M AWESOME~!)**

 **Ed: *laughs* Is that going to be a room? It should be.**

 **Lily: We could, but do you know how much the office would STINK when the door opens?**

 **Maes: *gasps* I'LL BE BACK! MY FAMILY CALLS FOR ME! *flies through the door***

 **Anni: YES! FRIENDSSS!**

 **Ed: ...that isn't a good thing...**

 **Lily: YEEEEEESSSSSSS! I LOVE NIGHT FOURRRRR! *squeals***

 **Snowfur: ...I've pretty much given up at this point.**

 **Lily: And that's all the reviews! Phew, that was a lot! I guess I needed to catch up on them anyways...but yeah! I think that's it! Also, the next chapter WILL be coming out VERY soon, so watch out for that! So...*phone buzzes**looks at phone* ...OH YAH. I have a quick message from Renee. You see, I told her that she could send ONE message to all of you with loads of foreshadowing with the storyline. And here it is!**

Hey reviewers. TIS I, NIKKI-CHAN here~~! I'm here to bring yah guys a "brief" message. So I've been doing some 'research' **(Aka me telling her the story)** and have discovered something, more or less. There is someone running the entire show here. This person is evil. Under no circumstances should you trust them. They will hurt a lot of people so be prepares. This is all I can say for now. Nikk-chan over and out. Peace!

 **Lily: ...I...don't know what that means but OKAY! So, yeah. This is the end of the fourth wall breaking/semi-spoiler chapter! PEACE!**

 **Anni: Boi~~!**


	21. I'm sorry

**Hey guys...**

 **I just want to apologize like, a MILLION times about how sorry I am that this chapter is late. I have it almost done, I promise it's just...well...**

 **Life got even worse. Emotionally.**

 **I've been going through a bunch of emotional crap recently. And unlike the whole school schedule thing, I don't know WHEN this is going to get better. I just...need to be able to sort through myself before writing, y'know?**

 **I hope you all understand and...see you in the next chapter!**


	22. Feeling better!

**YO YO YO YO YO WASSAAAPPPPP?!**

 **Guess who's back? YA GURL A!**

 **So...life isn't completely normal. I just want to get that out of the way. Since I've been gone for so long, I feel like I owe you all an explanation so...uhhh...basically, stuff happened.**

 **All of my mental state just shattered. And I mean, it got to the point where it was hard to go through the day without bursting into tears or having a panic attack. It got BAAAD.**

 **Thing are better now though. I still have some anxiety through the day but I'm starting to forget about my worries. My goal is to go two full days without worrying. Then a week. Then a month, etc. And hopefully, I'll be happy and back to normal.**

 **But I'm well enough to start writing so yeah! I'M BACK BITCHEZZZ! WOOOOOOOO!**

 **Expect the next chapter soon! And until then, PEACE!**


	23. IM BAAAAAAACK

Alright. I can only imagine what you all are thinking right now.

'SHES ALIVE?!'

'ITS CONTINUING?!'

'WHAAAAAAAAAA-'

Yes. Ish.

So, as some of you may have figured, I'm rewriting CW. BUT. PLOT TWIST. It aint the same. At all. It's actually gonna be really REALLY SUPER A-MAES-ING (Sorry XD) EPICNESS STUFF. **REALLY EPIC**. I CAN NOT STRESS HOW EPIC IT IS. And it'll have references from the old CW so if there are any **new** new viewers to the new one they may not understand.

But believe me, this new one will actually blow your mind. It already blew my mind just writing the storyboards. But...YEAH. IM BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER! So get HYPED Y'ALL. SHOW ME DAT HYPE. And lets get this SHOW ON THE ROAD!

Also, as a side note, I'm REALLY sorry for the unexpected absence. But don't worry, it won't happen again. I promise. And I WILL NOT BREAK IT. Cross mah heart and swear to Truth. And Lie. And Lance.

...you'll understand soon.

Anyways, BAIIIII!


End file.
